The Legend of NamikazeUzumaki Naruto
by jmg1988
Summary: On Naruto's 5th birthday things start to turn around for the little guy. Watch as he travels the world and becomes his own legend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or anything else for that matter (WHERE'S MY MONEY!!!)

The Legend of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

October 10th

Screams. That's all that could be heard throughout Konoha, the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. Whether it be from civilians or the shinobi yelling out orders or the screams right before their deaths. The reason for this is because only a few days ago word had reached Konoha that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the _Bijuu_, was on its way towards Konoha and was now only a few hundred feet from the walls.

Although for the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato, the leader and strongest ninja Konoha has ever produced was only concentrated on the screams of one person, his wife Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. She was currently in labor with their first child, a son. He wasn't even due for another 3 weeks but Minato knew of only one way to stop the Kyuubi and after a lengthy and hazard to his health argument with his wife she agreed to the plans which was why they had to induce the pregnancy.

Finally after what seemed like forever both parents heard the sound of crying and knew that their family was finally finished, for however short it may be. With a nod Minato looked at the nurse after she cleaned him and handed him to Kushina and left the family alone.

"He looks just like you Minato-kun" said Kushina, then added "which means he must get the brains from me" with a laugh from the both of them.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood 3 figures: the oldest of them the previous leader of the village the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen with titles such as _The God of Shinobi_ and _The Professor_; the next one was the _Legendary Sannin_ Jiraiya the _Great Toad Sage_ a world known pervert and student of the Sandaime and teacher to _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ himself; and the last and youngest one was Hatake Kakashi student of Namikaze Minato.

Sarutobi looked at the happy family for a few seconds with a smile on his face but it soon dropped. "Minato are you sure you want to do this? You know that I can to it." He said.

Minato looked at his predecessor and said with a small sad smile "Yes I must do this. I knew what being Hokage meant and I swore to protect the village with my life."

He looked at his student, then his teacher, next was the old man himself, then finally to his wife and son. "Besides he won't be alone. Naruto will have all of you when I'm gone."

Jiraiya looked at his apprentice, "Naruto huh? Still went with the name I see."

Minato and Kushina smiled at him and said together "It was your best book" which had Sarutobi and Kakashi to chuckle and Jiraiya to pout. As they were going to continue their conversation a load roar echoed throughout Konoha.

Minato sighed and looked at his wife as she held onto their son. He noticed that she was still pale but didn't think much of it. "It's time Kushina. I must leave now before more people die."

He walked over to her and kissed her long and hard and hugged her for what seemed way to short for either of them. He took his son into his arms and kissed his forehead causing Naruto to wake up and grab a lock of his spiky yellow hair dangling in his son's face causing a 'YELP' to come from the strongest ninja alive and laughs from everyone else in the room. With a final kiss and hug to his wife he and the others left to face the Kyuubi and allow Kushina to rest never noticing the growing pile of blood.

* * *

On the way to the wall they stopped at the Hokage Tower to pick up the supplies. When they arrived at the wall Minato bit his finger and went through some hand seals and called out _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ and once the smoke cleared a giant toad appeared.

He looked around him and spotted the group. "What did you call me for Minato?" he asked.

Minato looked up at him and said "I need you Gamabunta to take me and my son to the Kyuubi then hold him as long as you can while I prepare the jutsu."

The newly named Gamabunta looked wide-eyed at that then said "So you're going to use it after all….alright let's get going" and with that said Minato with Naruto in his arms jumped onto Gamabunta and raced off where his ninja were stalling the Kyuubi.

* * *

When the trio arrived the ninja cheered for their leader. As Minato looked around at the damage his eyes finally landed on the Kyuubi. "Gamabunta hold it as long as you can while I draw the seals on Naruto."

Gamabunta replied "I'll do my best but I won't last long against that kind of power."

As Gamabunta attacked and dodged the Kyuubi, Minato started the delicate process of drawing the seals on his son's stomach. As he finished he planted a kiss to his son's forehead and started the sequence of seals for the jutsu. "Kyuubi I do not know why you are attacking but I can not let you continue" he yelled at the beast. As he finished the last seal he yelled out "Shiki Fuujin."

There was a bright flash and the other ninja stopped what they were doing to watch. They were shocked at what they saw. **"What have you called me for mortal?"** a voice asked.

As Minato looked behind him he saw the Shinigami. It had fangs poking out of its mouth with horns on its head and purple skin. It also had a large knife like Gamabunta.

He looked it in its eyes and said low enough so only the Shinigami could here him "Shinigami-sama I have summoned you to seal the Kyuubi into my son to stop its destruction."

Shinigami looked at Kyuubi and said "**Very well but as stated I will have your soul as payment**."

"Hai, arigatou Shinigama-sama." Minato watched as the Shinigami's arm went through him to the Kyuubi and stuck its hand into the creature. As it pulled back it brought with it the soul of the beast but it was not acting like it was before. It looked around as if it didn't recognize where it was. As the Shinigami placed its soul into his son he finished the process by drawing the remaining seals on his son's stomach before he died. As he finished he saw the same three people arrived next to him but before he could say anything though Sarutobi spoke up.

"Minato I'm sorry but there were complications with Kushina after we left. She was bleeding and the doctors couldn't stop it. She wrote a letter to Naruto before she died roughly 30 minutes ago."

Minato looked on wide-eyed. That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to raise their son. Here his first words, watch his first step, watch him as he entered his first day at the academy. He let a few tears fall from his face before he looked back up.

"Sarutobi tell the people my last wish is for them to see my son as the hero he is. For now he will take his mother's name until he is strong enough for his full name. I have left further instructions in the safe in the office." With that said the Shinigami pulled out his soul and ate it.

With his anchor gone Gamabunta returned to the world of the summons. Sarutobi picked up Naruto and held him close and rocking him back and forth to quiet his crying at the loss of his father. Jiraiya looked at his student before picking him up as the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi surrounded their fallen leader. After the Sandaime issued orders the two adults, one young teen, and one baby left back to the village.

As Minato opened his eyes he suspected to be in the belly of the Shinigami. He did not expect to be in a throne like room with who he assumed as the Shinigami as he looked different from before looking at him and saying "We have much to discuss."

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. Please review and no flaming. Also this will be a NarutoxHUGEharem. So if you like someone she'll probably be in the harem. I will list the girls later. This will be a Super/Strong/Smart Naruto. He won't be able to take on people like Pein and Madara right off the bat. Also I'm gonna change the graduating age to 15 so the Rookie 12 will be 15 years old and Team Gai will be 16 years old. They'll still be weak as hell like they were at 12 though. (except Naruto of course…cue evil laughter) Also Hanabi will be 2 years younger than Hinata. Everyone else will be the same age.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or anything else for that matter (WHERE'S MY MONEY!!!)

5th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, October 10th

A little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and 3 whiskers like marks on each cheek was running from a crowd of villagers and shinobi trying to find a place to hide. Today was his 5th birthday and he wanted to enjoy the festival like everyone else so he ignored the warnings of Sandaime-jiji and had left the 'safety' of his apartment.

The reason a boy so young that was living on his own is because on his 4th birthday the orphanage had kicked him out saying "you're old enough demon so get out of here and die!!!" He had been living on the streets for 6 months before his jiji had found out what happened and had managed to get him an apartment in the slums section of Konoha, the only place that would allow Naruto to live.

As he ran he turned a corner and realized his mistake when he saw it was a dead end. He turned around only to find that he was already trapped. He looked at the villagers brandishing their weapons yelling obscenities at him and looked at the ninja also amongst the crowd and on the roofs of the adjacent buildings also getting out their kunais and shurikens and any other weapons they had. Some were even going through hand seals taunting him.

Naruto started to panic and yelled out things like "Why are you doing this?" and "What have I ever done to you?"

This only seemed to anger the crowd more as they started yelling back "You're a demon!" and "How dare you! You killed our families you little Kyuubi brat and now we're going to finish what the Yondaime started!" With that they charged the poor boy and started kicking him and hitting him. Then they cut him and stabbed him with their weapons.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of that one ninja picked him up and started banging his head against the wall watching as more and more blood dripped from his head. As Naruto started drifting to unconsciousness he saw the same man's eyes turn red with 2 tomoes in each eye. He started going through hand seals and called out _Katon: Gōkakyu no jutsu_ before he took a deep breath and a large ball of fire shot out of his mouth and engulfed Naruto. The last thing he heard were the people cheering for the 'demon's' death.

During their cheering they all suddenly stopped when they felt a lot of killing intent. They all turned around and saw one VERY pissed off Sandaime Hokage. "ANBU" he yelled. Suddenly he was surrounded by at least 20 ANBU. "Kill the villagers and take the shinobi to Ibiki then after he's done with them execute them." All of the ANBU chorused "HAI" and started.

The Sandaime ran over to Naruto with Inu and Neko, two of just many ANBU who had guarded the boy since his birth, and was horrified at what they saw. He gently picked him up and did a quick _Shunshin no jutsu_ and teleported to the hospital. He quickly ran in and called for the best doctor which happened to be one of the few who did not hate the boy. After the doctor got over the shock in which Naruto was in he called a few nurses and started working. After a couple of hours the doctor came back out.

The Sandaime immediately started asking questions. "How is he doctor?"

The doctor took a breath before replying "I've never seen so much damage before. The Kyuubi's chakra is healing him but with the amount of damage and how severe some of his wounds are I'm not sure if that will be enough" he quietly said.

The old man was in shock. He had barely heard everything else the doctor had told about his condition. He had failed Minato and Kushina in protecting their child so many times and now even with the Kyuubi's amazing healing abilities he could still die, the child that he saw as his own grandson. He couldn't bear to think of that little ball of sunshine wouldn't be calling him jiji anymore. He quietly thanked the doctor and made his way into Naruto's room. He saw all the equipment attached to the boy. He silently sat in a chair by his bed a gently grabbed his hand praying that he would make it through this.

He was so deep in thought that he barely heard the door open but knew it was not anyone coming to harm Naruto as he recognized the chakra signature. When the door fully open in walked one of his personal ANBU Inu. One who was very attached to the boy.

He looked at his leader and asked "How is he?"

The Sandaime looked more like a worried family member at that point than the _God of Shinobi_ and replied "Even with his healing abilities the doctor estimates a 10% survival rate. Apparently many of the weapons had been coated in different poisons and that is taking most of his healing abilities right there and there are so many more."

Inu looked back at his young charge and took off his mask. Who appeared was none other than Hatake Kakashi. He walked over and ran his hand through the boy's hair that still had clots of blood and dirt in it. He bent down and placed a kiss on his bandaged forehead and whispered as a tear ran down his cheek "Don't give up otouto. I know you can beat this. There's still so much I want to teach and show you."

The Sandaime smiled at the scene knowing that there were people besides himself who loved the boy. When he saw Kakashi put his mask back on he knew it was time to be serious.

With a stern face the Hokage looked at his ANBU and said "Inu report."

"As ordered the villagers have been executed and the shinobi have been sent to Ibiki. From what we've already received so far it seems some civilian council members have offered an award for the 'demon's' death. My team and many others are waiting your orders Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi took on a hard expression and ordered "Get rid of the trash, no mercy" Inu nodded and disappeared.

* * *

While that was going on Naruto awoke in what looked like a sewer. He jumped up when he heard a voice coming from one of the ends of the tunnel. Figuring this voice must know where he is and how he got here he started to head towards it. After a few minutes he walked into a huge room with a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it.

The voice that he could recognize as feminine was still calling out to him so he got closer to the cage. When he got close enough he was surprised at what he saw. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had seen many beautiful women in Konoha who didn't hate him.

She had long red flowing fair to the mid of her back. A heart shaped face with red eyes and red lips with a light tanned skin. Her breasts were quite large, easily DDs with wide hips and a perfect ass and legs that went on forever. She was wearing a red kimono showing a bit of cleavage with designs of sakura petals and on the back was the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune. His jaw was on the floor and she giggled at him which startled him out of his trance. He started to blush and uttered the only word he could think of "beautiful."

She then also blushed a bit and thanked him. He looked at her again and asked "Ano, but who are you and where are we? Also why is someone as pretty as you locked in a cage?"

She smiled at him but also frowned. She started to cry and Naruto not liking seeing people cry especially beautiful women ran into the cage and hugged her. Kyuubi was startled when she opened her eyes to see her jailor hugging her trying to comfort her. She was so glad but also afraid of what he might do when she told him of whom she was. She cleared her throat and got his attention.

She smiled at him which made him blush again and she started speaking, "Naruto-kun and before you say anything yes I know your name. In fact I know everything about you since you were born. The reason for this is because I've been sealed inside you since then."

He looked at her with wide-eyes and asked "Then who are you?"

She calmed herself down before beginning again. "Naruto-kun you know the story of how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha the day you were born and the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi but died too correct?"

Naruto nodded and said "Of course everyone knows that."

"Well that's only partially correct" she said earning a raised eyebrow from the little boy which she thought looked incredibly cute.

He asked "Which part?"

"The part of him killing it. You see even a man as strong as the Yondaime was not strong enough to kill the Kyuubi so he did what others have done before to the tailed beasts. He sealed it away at the cost of his own life by summoning the Shinigami who is the only being besides the rest of the Gods that is stronger than the Kyuubi."

He listened on with wide-eyes as she continued. "But you see he couldn't just seal a being such as the Kyuubi into anything. A vase would be pointless since it would break free in only a matter of minutes. An adult would be no good because they wouldn't be able to withstand Kyuubi's chakra because their own chakra networks have already been formed. So the only being strong enough to contain the greatest of the _Bijuu_ is ironically a newborn baby. This is because a baby's chakra pathways have not yet developed so they can adapt to the demon's chakra." She explained.

She watched as emotion after emotion and finally understanding crossed the boy's eyes. He looked at her and spoke "I was the child wasn't I?" she nodded and he gulped as he prepared his next question. "Then that means you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he again asked.

She replied "Yes Naruto-kun I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But I want you to know that not all demons are bad as humans believe."

He looked at her still hugging her unable to move from everything he had just learned. "I guess that makes sense since you don't seem very mean to me." She smiled at him and hugged him tighter and begun crying again.

"Kyuubi-chan what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Kyuubi blushed at the 'chan' suffix and thought 'I can't believe a 5 year old is making me blush, a cute 5 year old but a 5 year old nonetheless.' She bent down and looked him in the eyes and said "It's because of me Naruto-kun that you lost your family, that the villagers and shinobi hate you and hurt you. You should hate me because of everything that I've done." She sniffed and wiped her eyes as the tears continued pouring down.

"Kyuubi-chan it's not your fault. If they can't tell the difference between a jailor and its prisoner then that's their fault. Besides I have a feeling that the reason I heal so quickly is because of you so you've been helping me without me even having to ask you for help."

He smiled at her as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked at him shocked thinking 'How can he be so kind and caring after everything he's been through? I promise you Naruto I'll always be there for you.' She smiled and hugged him tighter as he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

After a few minutes of letting her calm down and straighten her self out he asked her where they were. She laughed nervously since she had forgotten that question. "Well Naru-kun 'damn Naru-kun now what the hell's wrong with me' we are in your mind right now. The reason it looks like a sewer is because it represents what you are usually feeling and you usually feel sad and lonely which gets you the sewer. Since you're here now why don't you try to change the scenery to something better."

He agreed and closed his eyes. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration looked so cute to her she had to restrain her self from glomping him. When he had the image in his head he heard a gasp from who he assumed was Kyuubi and opened his eyes.

It was exactly like he imagined only more lively. There was forest behind them and you were able to see some animals in it. To the right was a waterfall with a pond big enough to bath in or swim or anything else (hint hint adult stuff *nosebleed*). In front of them was a wide open plain with animals roaming around and way off into the distance you could see snow covered mountains.

Kyuubi looked around awe-struck at how beautiful it was. She turned around and this time did glomp Naruto repeating how beautiful it was. He motioned to her neck and she felt a choker there. "That is basically the seal and all this the cage. I've allowed you to alter anything you like and to add anything also." He smiled at her as she once again cried but this time of tears of happiness.

After walking around a bit Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's hand and motioned for them to sit down. When they did she could see the hesitation on his face. "What's the matter Naru-kun? You can ask me anything you know."

He looked into her eyes and knew that was he was about to ask was big but he believed her. "Kyuu-chan" he started. She blushed at her new nickname but let him continue. "If you're willing to tell me I would like to know why you attacked Konoha."

She looked at him for a few seconds then nodded her head. "I was sleeping in my den when I was attacked by a man who had yellow slitted eyes and smelt like snakes and used snakes in his jutsu. I chased him out of my den and turned around to go back in but as I turned around there was another man there. Unlike the other man his eyes were red with 3 tomoes in each eye that morphed together and he used one of his eye's powers to trap me into a powerful genjutsu.

He tortured me in my human form for 72 hours in that genjutsu when in reality it had only been a second in the real world. He then used my broken mind to control me and had me attack Konoha. The rest you know but even though I don't know the first man I do know who the second one was."

Naruto looked at her with wide-eyes. What happened to her was terrible. He quickly hugged her telling her everything was okay as she began to cry. "I believe I know who the man who attacked you first. He sounds like the _Snake_ _Sannin_ Orochimaru who betrayed the Leaf shortly after the Yondaime was chosen for Hokage. What was the name of the second person?"

"I know him because he had used me before using the same method to attack Konoha during the reign of the Shodai. Luckily with the Shodai's bloodline he was able to stop me and the man but he still lives after all these years. He knew he would need help of controlling me again which is why he used the first man to distract me. The name of that man is Uchiha Madara."

Naruto was once again shocked. The man who helped found Konoha has tried to destroy it at least twice. Not only that but he'd have to be over a hundred years old by now. "Kyuu-chan do you know how he is still alive?"

She nodded and asked "Naruto-kun do you know where bloodlines originate from?"

He shook his head and she explained. "You see about 90% of the world's bloodlines originate from demons. The other ten percent come from the Gods. Reason there are more demonic bloodlines is because before the age of ninja humans and demons lived together in peace. There were a few humans and demons of course that didn't get along as well.

Well some of those demons fell in love with the humans and they had children. From this is where most bloodlines started. After many generations the bloodlines got stronger but with that the humans got greedy wanting that power for themselves. Since I was the strongest of demons about a century before the _Rikudo__ Sennin_ I was attacked by a group of men wanting my power.

They used an ancient demonic spell to take some of my power before I managed to drive half of them away after I killed the other half. This is how the Sharingan was created. I was not worried about my power being taken because unknown to humans when a demon's power is taken unwillingly there are problems that come with that power. For one since I am a female any male that uses my power will start to lose their sanity and the longer they keep that eye activated the faster it happens.

Second in order to achieve the second to last form of the Sharingan the user must kill their best friend. This happens to both males and females. This form is called the Mangekyou Sharingan. The longer the user uses this form the faster they lose the sight of their eyes. Truly a wonderful side effect for a doujutsu user. But the final form of the Sharingan is how Madara still lives today.

This form is called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. This form grants the user eternal youth and immortality. In order to achieve this form you must take the eyes of another Mangekyou Sharingan user but not just any it must be your own relative. The closer the blood is the more successful it will be. Madara took the eyes of his brother to achieve his form and so far he is the only one who has achieved this."

Naruto was just sitting there absorbing the information which he concluded in one sentence, "Sooooooo we got one crazy psychotic lunatic out there that is immortal and probably the strongest person in the world and a bunch of crazy male Uchihas running around Konoha acting as the police force."

She nodded with a smile. "Great. Just fucking great."

"Naru-kun watch your language." She scolded him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before both burst out laughing. "Thanks Kyuu-chan I needed that."

She smiled and said "No problem."

"Umm Kyuu-chan you wouldn't happen to know who my parents were would you?"

"Actually Naru-kun I do know of who your father is." He looked at her with wide eyes before jumping her repeating "tell me" over and over again. She laughed and told him to calm down. Once he obliged she began. "Now I could just tell you but I want you to figure it out on your own with the hints I give you. I know how smart you are so it shouldn't be that hard ok?" He nodded.

She smiled and said, "Alright now tell me your hair color and eye color." He just told her "yellow hair, blue eyes" She nodded trying to keep from imaging the look on his face when he finds out. "Good now who else in Konoha has that combination?" He thought for a second and came up with the Yamanakas but there hair wasn't spiky like his and the hair and eye color were a lighter shade.

He remembered Senju Tsunade had a closer shade of hair color to him in a picture he saw in jiji's office once but she would have known he wasn't a demon and come back for him if they were related due to her being a med-nin. He tried to think of anyone else and could only think of one other person. It was so farfetched but made the most sense.

Why he chose him and not another child. Why he didn't have a father growing up because he was dead and didn't abandon him like the villagers said. Hell now that he thought about it he really did just look like a chibi Yondaime with whisker marks. He looked back up at her and she knew he figured it out by the look in his eyes. "My father is the Yondaime." It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyways.

This time it was her who hugged him to comfort him when he started to cry. She said soothing words to calm him down. After awhile he looked at her and asked her "why?"

She smiled a sad smile and replied "I had heard a lot about the Yondaime during my time outside and I heard he was an honorable man who loved his village and the precious people inside it. I don't think he could have asked for someone else's child if he couldn't use his own. But instead of asking me why don't you ask him?"

* * *

He just stared at her like she had grown a second head and said "huh". She pointed behind him at there stood 3 figures, two males and a female. The only female had fiery orange red hair with emerald looking eyes. She had the body of a kunoichi. The first male his eyes landed on looked exactly like the Yondaime. From the hair, eyes, even the famous coat he wore. The last male had on what looked like a black suit. He had black hair and black eyes. The only thing that didn't seem black was his skin.

The man in the suit stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello young Naruto. I am the Shinigami and these two are your parents, your mother Uzumaki Kushina and your father Namikaze Minato. Everything that Kyuubi has told you is true by the way even though I knew you believed her anyways with being a God and all." He chuckled at his own joke but when he realized no one else did he started mumbling about 'no sense of humor.'

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and nodded their heads and grabbed each other's hand and walked towards Naruto. When he didn't move he heard Kyuubi whisper in his ear "Go Naruto. Go towards your parents." And with that she gave him a little push and that was all that was needed as he sprinted towards his parents as they bent down and he tackled them crying into their shoulders. They just held him tight cooing him.

Kyuubi looked on with tears in her eyes. Shinigami walked past them towards Kyuubi. "Kyuubi how are you?"

"I'm good Shinigami-sama. I don't think I'd rather be in anybody else. As I'm sure you've been watching I'm amazed at how kind and caring Naru-kun is and how he hasn't lost his sanity with everything that's happened to him."

Shinigami just smirked at 'Naru-kun' and agreed. "Indeed he has a very strong spirit but do you remember when you were first sealed that I had made a deal with Minato that when Naruto first met you that he would be here as well?"

She nodded and said "Yes I remember and I'm glad you allowed his mother to come as well. I'm relieved that she didn't abandon him but still sad that he had to grow up these past 5 years alone." Shinigami just nodded his head as he watched the family.

* * *

While those two were talking the family had finally calmed down when both parents noticed something while hugging their son. When they both looked at each other they saw the same conclusion that they hoped wasn't real and then looked down at Naruto. Kushina spoke first "Naru-chan" she said getting his attention. He blushed at the nickname as Kushina smiled at him while Minato chuckled.

"Naruto we need you to lift up your shirt so we can confirm something ok sweetie?" she said giving him a gentle hug. He slowly nodded his head having a good idea what they wanted to see. He slowly lifted his shirt and both parents gasped at what they saw. Their child, their only child, their little Naruto was HORRIBLY malnourished. You could easily count every rib and the signs of his pelvis too. Both parents were curious at how their village could let this happen to their son yet alone any child but before either could ask any questions a cough alerted them to Kyuubi.

"Before you two start asking questions it might be easier to watch what has happened to your son for the past 5 years. With his photographic memory and mine I've been able to record everything that's happened to him conscious and unconscious" she suggested. Naruto looked ready to panic that his parents were going to find out what has happened so far and even things he hasn't. With a hand on each shoulder from both Kushina and Minato they asked him if it was ok. With a slow nod a large television screen appeared in front of them and a couch behind them.

Getting the idea they sat down and started watching from the moment Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto. They watched as Sarutobi announced to the village how Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto and how he was a hero only for the villagers and shinobi to call for his death. How when he brought Naruto to the council shortly thereafter and once again the civilian side of the council called for his death and even some tried to attack him. They watched Danzo try to get the boy to make him into a weapon. The only good part from that was that except for the Uchiha clan head every other clan head was respecting Minato's wishes. They watched his treatment in the orphanage where he had to sleep and what he barely got to eat.

When he was kicked out on his 4th birthday and what was said to him till 6 months later when the Sandaime found out and got Naruto an apartment in the slums. Till finally they watched how he was running from the villagers and ninja on his current birthday to their attack on him and how an Uchiha used a Katon jutsu to burn him. Then how shortly after Sarutobi arrived pissed off to the news the doctor gave him that startled all 3 of them and Kyuubi because she had been so busy she didn't even notice. Minato and Kushina were glad at how Kakashi viewed and how much he cared for their son. They were going to make him an honorary member of their clan after Naruto's birth.

During the viewing Kushina and Minato were shaking from the crying and rage towards their village. They would take glances at Naruto or hold him tighter during certain viewings and would sometimes see a look of shock on the boys face from things he found out. At the end they each took some long breaths to handle their emotions.

The first to speak was Naruto, "Ano Otou-san, Okaa-san who was that man that called me otouto. I recognize him as an ANBU who protects me a lot."

Minato and Kushina smiled at their son and were surprised at how smart he is but he is their son.

Minato spoke next and said "That man was Hatake Kakashi Naruto-kun. He was one of my two remaining students when I was a Jounin sensei."

Then Kushina spoke up "He is a good and honorable man and we were going to surprise him by making him an honorary member of our clan after you were born but as you know things don't always work out the way you want them to."

During this conversation the Shinigami and Kyuubi walked over to them to get their attention. Shinigami cleared his throat and began "I'm sorry to break this up but as you recall the reason Naruto is here is because of the attack on him. Unfortunately due do the circumstance of his injuries not even Kyuubi's healing abilities will heal him and he is slowly dying." He paused here waiting for an outburst and was not disappointed.

As he calmed the two parents, one female _Bijuu_, and one 5 year old he continued. "Now the reason for this is because Kyuubi can not use more of her chakra because of the seal. If we were to change it to allow more of her chakra then he will be alright but this does come at a cost."

He paused again to let that set in and continued "Now the seal originally would slowly purify Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's own adding to his reserves and by the time he reached 25 it would be complete and Kyuubi could either come with me to the afterlife or become human with Kage level strength. Now because of the recent development these conditions are still there with some minor changes and additions. For one the age this would be complete would be 16 and because of adding more demonic chakra to Naruto's system he will have a new bloodline in addition to the ones he has already but will be slightly demonic but no more than any other person with a demonic bloodline."

As he looked at the expressions on their faces ranging from shock to curiosity he was about to continue when Naruto interrupted him "Ano Shini-jiji what does this bloodline do?"

Shinigami had a twitch in his eye at the nickname while the other three were laughing their asses off and he could swear he heard all the other Gods laughing at him.

After mumbling to himself for a few minutes he explained the bloodline. "Well obviously you will have an advanced healing ability even more so than now. So you'll be immune to pretty much every kind of poison out there and you'll even be able to regrow limbs. The only ways to be killed will be having your head chopped off or your body is completely destroyed to the cellular level. But the best part in my opinion is eternal youth. You'll stop aging at 25 and live to an old age of about 150. Also of course this is passable to any children you have and any mate/mates you have."

He had a perverted giggle at the end along with Minato while the women were glaring daggers at them.

"Ano what are mates?" Naruto asked.

Everyone started sweating until they all said together "You'll find out when you're older." Naruto just sweat dropped at that but let it go for now.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyuubi was sporting a huge blush that did not go unnoticed by the parents. They looked at each other in silent communication and nodded their heads. Kushina walked over to Kyuubi who noticed and started sweating. As she pulled her away from the others she took on a serious expression and said "Explain".

Kyuubi started stuttering saying "I-I d-don't know w-w-what you m-mean." Kushina gave her a hard look before smiling at her which freaked out Kyuubi and said "I approve" Kyuubi just stared at her and said "huh."

Kushina continued smiling and said "Minato and I approve of you being Naruto's mate or one of his mates until he's older of course. I've seen how much you care about him and how much he cares about you and I have a feeling it will only get deeper as he gets older. Just promise me that you'll always be there for him and love him."

Kyuubi looked on in shock and thought 'Am I that easy to read' but started smiling and had a tear run down her cheek as she hugged her future mother-in-law and whispered "Thank you and I promise." Kushina just smiled back and hugged her but got a deviously grin on her face and added "just make sure to give me lots and lots of grandchildren."

Kyuubi just looked at her shocked before her face turned redder and redder before passing out. Kushina just laughed before picking her back up and heading back to where the others were sitting on the couch and some newly appeared furniture. She had Minato who was sitting next to Naruto on the couch move and laid Kyuubi on the couch with her head on Naruto's lap. Minato and Shinigami chuckled while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow as he subconsciously ran his hand through her hair while looking at his mother and asking "What happened?" She just smiled the deviously grin again and said "Girl talk."

As they got back on topic Naruto looked down at Kyuubi and asked "What will happen to her if I don't accept?"

Shinigami just said "She will cease to exist as the seal hasn't finished its job."

Naruto's neck snapped back up at Shinigami and said "I'll do it. I won't let someone precious to me let that happen to them."

The remaining conscious adults smiled at that and Shinigami said "Before we begin is there anything else you two would like to say. Once the process is complete I'll have to take you back to the afterlife."

Minato stepped up to his son and hugged him before saying "Son no matter what you want to do with your life know we will always support you. As you may have remembered Shinigami mentioned that you already have bloodlines, one from your mother and one from my self.

We won't tell you what they are because where's the fun in that but you can find out in the clan estate. It is located about a mile in the forest behind the Hokage Monument. The estate is protected by seals so when you find the front gate just apply some blood to it and it will open.

Also don't mess with anything that you know you aren't ready for in there. Wait until you're strong enough to protect your precious people before taking your full name. Remember we love you and are so proud of you already." With that and a final hug and a kiss to the forehead he let go to let his wife go.

Kushina smiled at the scene of Naruto and Kyuubi before she kissed his right cheek and hugged him. "There's not much I can add to what your father has already said but that my bloodline is way cooler." She giggled and Naruto laughed at that while he could see his father try to keep a straight face. "There is our family history in our scrolls as well. Learn from it and improve. Make sure to not repeat any mistakes from the past. When you read where I came from I know you'll be surprised." She said with a smile.

"Remember to protect your precious people as that is where true strength comes from. I love you my little Naru-chan and never forget that" she finished as she hugged him one last time and this time kissed his left cheek. Naruto cried knowing this will most likely be the last time he'll see his parents before he joins them in the afterlife.

After that was done Shinigami has Naruto wake Kyuubi to start the process. "Kyuu-chan? Time to get up Kyuu-chan." She snuggled more into his lap and mumbled "Few more minutes Naru-kun" which had him smile at her and blush and the others to chuckle. He shook her a little more until she finally started opening her eyes. She finally realized where she was and blushed and jumped to the other side of the couch.

Shinigami chuckled once more before saying "Now that sleeping beauty is up we can begin" Kyuubi was confused until Naruto explained what she missed before she jumped up and hugged both Minato and Kushina and they hugged her back.

Kushina decided to have one last teasing moment before leaving and said "Now remember Kyuu what you promised and I want at least 3." She giggled at her blushing face before hugging her once more and kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear "Take good care of my sochi yome(daughter -in-law)." Kyuubi looked at her smiling face before she nodded her head and smiled back.

Once she was back next to Shinigami and Naruto Shinigami had the seal appear and was about to start when Naruto asked him a question "Ne Shini-jiji is there others like me?" Shinigami was again heard the adults laughing and was now certain he heard the other Gods laughing at him too.

He looked at Naruto at replied "Yes Naruto there are why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if once I got stronger if I could help them and the other _Bijuu_" Naruto replied.

Shinigami looked into his eyes and saw no deceit and said "The only way would be through extremely advanced Fuuinjutsu. Tell you what once you've become strong enough and a Seal Master on par with your Otou-san then I'll deliver you the seals that will help each _Jinchuriki_ which is what you are called with extracting their demons as each one will most likely have a different seal and I should know by then what kind of seals they have."

Naruto nodded and thanked his "Shini-jiji" and let him continue the process. About 30 minutes later of adding seals that not even Minato recognized to override the old ones not needed and adding a few extra ones he burned away the old seals and watched as Kyuubi's chakra flooded into Naruto.

He started screaming and the others were helpless as they watched and about 5 minutes later he stopped screaming and fell unconscious as Kyuubi put his head onto her lap as she ran her hand through his hair and was startled by Shinigami as he said "it's finished."

He walked back to Kushina and Minato who had tears in their eyes holding each other knowing it was time to leave. As the three of them started to disappear Shinigami's voice reached Kyuubi and heard what he said "Remember to remind the gaki to not tell anyone what has happened here for now Kyuubi." She just nodded and continued stroking his hair.

* * *

After sleeping for 16 hours straight Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was expecting to be in his mind but recognized that he was in a hospital. He was about to think all of that was a dream until he heard a familiar lovely voice. 'It wasn't a dream Naru-kun it was all real. Shinigami-sama said not to mention anything that happened for now. Also to speak to me just think it and I'll be able to hear you.'

Naruto just blinked before closing his eyes and thought 'How are you doing Kyuu-chan?'

Kyuubi blushed as the very first thought was of her well being. 'I'm doing fine Naru-kun now that I know you're ok.'

Naruto just gave her a mental hug and opened his eyes to look around the room. 'So what do you think I should do now Kyuu-chan?'

'For now since it is still dark out just wait till the morning since I've noticed the Sandaime has been here everyday along with others that care about you. I would let them know you're ok now and when you are discharged sneak to you're clan house to find out about your bloodlines and you can start living there.

Also I was told by your mother that the place has enough food for 3 years so you can start eating healthy and get better. Then if you still want to become a ninja I can help instruct you since I'm sure they must have a training ground or some place to train.' Naruto just listened to everything she had mentioned and couldn't help but be impressed.

'Wow Kyuu-chan you're amazing.' He praised which earned a blush from our vixen.

Soon he was back asleep and woke up at the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes as he saw his jiji and immediately woke up and jumped as his back was facing him as he closed the door yelling "JIJI!!!" and tackled the old man. Sarutobi was shocked but then noticed what the person said.

'Only one person calls me that' he thought. As he slowly turned around there he was wide awake smiling from ear to ear hugging his "jiji's" back. Suddenly Sarutobi began smiling as tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged his magomusuko (grandson). After a few minutes he placed Naruto back on the bed and looked him over for any injuries.

When he didn't see any he asked "How are you doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at his jiji and said "I'm good now jiji. When can I leave?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you Naruto-kun and he should be in here soon. So tell me do you remember how you ended up in here?" Naruto looked down and nodded. Sarutobi looked sadly at the boy. 'To be only 5 but to be through things not even a veteran ninja would have' he thought. "Do you want to talk about it Naruto-kun? You know I'm always here for you."

Naruto just hugged his jiji and started crying. Even though he's cried with Kyuu-chan and his parents about it it still hurts. Sarutobi just hugged him tighter and just rocked him back and forth saying "It'll be alright Naruto-kun, it'll be alright."

After a few minutes the door opened and the doctor walked in. He was shocked as he saw his little patient awake and hugging the Sandaime but smiled at the scene. He walked over to Naruto and began checking him for injuries. After the ok he discharged Naruto after hugging the boy to let him know that he's not alone.

Sarutobi did a quick _Shunshin no jutsu_ to avoid any villagers and appeared in his office where he spent the rest of the day with the boy and any ANBU or other people who were worried about him. After a stop at Ichiraku Ramen in which Naruto set a new record for eating 33 bowls they left to his apartment where he wished Naruto good night.

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi decided to wait a couple weeks until things calmed down to head to the estate. Once night fell though he headed off. It took him 20 minutes just to get to the forest on top of the Hokage Monument. After an hour of traveling as quietly as possible into the forest he finally found it. The place was HUGE. He found the front gate and like his Otou-san mentioned applied his blood to it after a quick bite of his sharpened canines.

The lock glowed for a few seconds then there was an unlocking sound so Naruto slowly pushed the gate open. After he got through and relocked it he noticed there were many houses and the one in the middle he guessed was the clan head's house. The land was overgrown with grass and weeds and he decided to take care of that problem when he had a chance. He slowly walked to the main house and noticed even though no ones lived here for 5 years the houses looked well kept on the outside.

As he arrived at the door of the main house he noticed the same lock on the gate so he applied blood once again and after a few seconds opened the door. When he walked inside he was awe-struck at what he saw. The place looked even BIGGER on the inside. The only noticeable problem was that the place was dusty as hell but he figured after 5 years could do that. After traveling for about ten minutes he came upon the main bedroom and decided to explore the rest of the house in the morning.


	3. The start of training

Wow over 400 hits within the first two days. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

Pairings will be listed at bottom of page. So here is chapter 3 of **"The Legend of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"**

* * *

Naruto was having the best sleep of his life. He could finally relax not having to worry if someone was going to break into his apartment and try to kill him. Slowly the sun rose and shined in through the window landing on his face. He slowly opened his eyes from the warm sensation. When he finally sat himself up in bed he looked around and smiled to himself. He was finally home. Home… he never thought he would have that and if felt DAMN good.

He walked through the mansion to see if he could find any clothes that would fit him. After an hour he found 20 sets of clothes from various rooms. He went back to the master bedroom and put the clothes on the bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower and started scrubbing fast before the water went off but then he remembered that he wasn't in his old apartment where that old bitch of a land lady had timed his showers and took his time feeling the warmth of the water on his skin. After about 20 minutes he finished and took his towel and walked back to the bedroom.

After getting dressed he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around but didn't spot any food. He could have sworn Kyuubi told him that there was food here.

He opened his mind link with her and called to her 'Kyuu-chan' he tried again after no response 'Kyuu-chan you there?'

He was about to try again but finally got a response 'Huh Naru-kun? What are you doing up so early?'

Naruto shook his head and thought 'The sun has been up for over an hour now Kyuu-chan and I wanted to get started on my training as soon as possible. Anyways do you know where Okaa-san said the food was because I don't see any?'

Kyuubi slowly stretched herself awake and remembered what Kushina had said 'I remember now. She said that the food was stored in seals in the pantry room in the room next to the kitchen. Just apply a small bit of chakra to the seals and take what you want to eat' Naruto thanked her and walked to the room.

As he walked inside he noticed various labels for things like apples and bread and even things like milk. 'These must be some seals to keep things like milk preserved' he thought. As he was about to apply a small amount of chakra to various seals he quickly remembered an important detail. Laughing nervously he opened his connection to Kyuubi and said 'Um Kyuubi? I just remembered I haven't accessed my chakra yet.'

Kyuubi's eyes widened as she blushed in embarrassment as she too had forgotten that. Laughing nervously as well she replied 'Well I guess the first thing is to unlock your chakra.'

After he went out back he found what looks like a training ground that would need to be cleaned up but for now he decided to start his training. Naruto gave her a mental nod when he was ready and she started 'To start sit down and close your eyes. Look deep into yourself till you find something warm and grab onto it and don't let go. Pull it to yourself and make it part of you.'

Naruto did as told and after about 10 minutes he found it. He grabbed it and pulled it to him. It was so warm and he felt the power running through him. He opened his eyes and saw his chakra around him. It was a dark blue that surrounded his entire body. He calmed down and watched it recede.

Kyuubi smiled radiantly as she congratulated him. 'Well done Naruto you managed to get it on your first try and in record time. For now since your body is still repairing itself which should be finished by the end of the month with you starting to eat healthy everyday we'll work on controlling your chakra. Since you already have high-genin level reserves you'll have to constantly work on your control as it will keep growing with my chakra converting to your own and naturally it increasing as you get stronger. But for now head back in and have some breakfast.' After having the best breakfast ever and restocking the kitchen he headed back out to continue his training.

And so for the next couple months Naruto trained everyday resting on Sunday. Like Kyuubi had said his body was what it should have been and a bit better at the end of the month and she had him start training his body. He started with 50 push-ups, sit-ups, leg squats and other various exercises and finishing with 10 laps around the field which equaled about half a mile in the morning. After that he would take a 30 minute break then work on his chakra control until he was exhausted.

He would visit the old man on Sunday so he wouldn't get suspicious. He had cleaned most of the inside of the mansion and started cleaning up his land. There were still some rooms he hadn't entered yet because there were seals on them. He decided to wait to clean the other houses for now.

* * *

During those two months Naruto found the clan library and it was impressive to say the least. He was sure there were more scrolls here than the Hokage's Library. There were about a dozen tables around the room. He walked to a podium in the middle of the room and noticed two scrolls on it. The one on the left said 'Namikaze bloodline' on it and the one on the right said 'Uzumaki bloodline' on it. He opened his Otou-san's first and began to read it:

_To Naruto,_

_This scroll contains the information on the Namikaze bloodline. Our bloodline is not a doujutsu like the Sharingan or the Byakugan. Ours is a body bloodline. It doesn't have a name but it is indeed very useful. Our bodies are unique. Every time we are injured our body becomes harder once we heal. So through constant training one's body could become theoretically unbreakable. This was how I was able to with stand traveling at the speed of light using my Hiraishin no Jutsu as only members of the Namikaze family would be able to survive that._

_Our bloodline was a gift to us by Kami herself. We do not now why she gave this gift to us but we swore to never abuse this gift. Also a little bit of interesting info is that most people don't realize but when the Senju and Uchiha clans settled for peace and decided to find a location to settle down they were not the ones who settled the land that is now __Konohagakure. In fact when they found the location the Namikaze clan had already been settled there for a century. We allowed them to settle the lands next to us and helped them build the first Ninja Village. Over the years we had managed to own 51% of the lands within the village and as a result anything on those lands as well as an insurance policy. So suffice to say we are the richest clan in Konoha._

_Unfortunately throughout the Great Ninja Wars many of our clansmen died and there were only a small handful left when the Kyuubi attacked. I am sorry to say that they were among the first to have died that night and that you are all that is left of our great clan. I know you will continue to bring honor to the clan my son and I love you and wish you a happy life._

_Your Otou-san,_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hogake, __Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash)_

Naruto finished reading the scroll amazed at the potential of his father's bloodline and with his healing ability it would make his body stronger faster. He rolled it back up and opened his Okaa-san's scroll next.

_To Naru-chan__,_

_Our bloodline is possibly one of the strongest in the world. The reason is because of the countless possibilities with it. Our bloodline was a gift from the Goddess of the Elements. This means that she granted us the use of the ability to control and master fire, wind, earth, water, and lighting. Some members of the clan were able to combine two elements once they mastered them to create a sub-element. One for example would be Mokuton. That's righ__t we have the ability to use part of the Shodai's fabled bloodline. This certain element would be a combination of earth and water. Another possibility is water and wind to create Hyoton jutsus. There used to be a bloodline clan that used Hyoton in __Kirigakure__but I don't know if any members are still alive due to the 'Bloodline Wars' that the Yondaime Mizukage started killing off bloodline users._

_Now because of our bloodline we were hunted down and killed during the Third Great Shinobi War. Our homeland was destroyed by a joint attack by Iwa and Kumo and we managed to save most of the civilians but I was the only member who survived from my clan._

_Our clan is from Uzu no Kuni Naruto. This is a special place because it is the last true Kingdom. Our clan were the rulers of Uzu no Kuni. My parents were the King and Queen of the country. I was their only child and Royal Princess and next in line for the thrown and that would make you a Royal Prince. Since I am gone that makes you the next in line for the throne. I know this is a lot to take in and I'm not saying you have to take the position but as long as our clan lives then so does Uzu no Kuni. _

_Also last I heard the castle of the Royal House was still standing and in the throne room is the sword of the Uzumaki clan. Only someone with Uzumaki blood and only the ruler may wield the sword. This sword is known throughout the Elemental Nations to any sword master or any aspiring to be sword master. This is because it is the strongest sword in existence. It was a gift from the legendary summons of the Dragon clan. The sword is indestructible and you can channel elemental chakra through it. If you do decide to restore our homeland you MUST keep the sword out of view until you're ready to claim your birthright. I suggest making a seal on your wrist and sealing it in there._

_I told your father about my past after we got married and __the only person who knows of your full heritage is the Fire Daimyo since the Namikaze clan has been allied with Fire Country since shortly after its beginning and Minato was like a son to him and sent a letter to him explaining how he planned to defeat the Kyuubi and about who you are and he will inform his successor if you do not contact him before he retires or dies. Before you get angry that he didn't come to get you know he couldn't because that would have raised questions and could have started the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Well I believe that's it. I love you Naruto and live a happy life._

_Your Okaa-san,_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Death_

Naruto reread that scroll a few times and was shocked at what he found out. He was Royalty? He was FUCKING ROYALTY!!! He laughed so hard at that. He was definitely going to rebuild his ancestor's homeland. He couldn't wait to see the look on the villagers' faces when they found out.

He opened the mental link and called out to Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuu-chan have you been paying attention the past few minutes?' he asked excitedly.

'Sorry Naru-kun I've been planning your training. Why what's going on?' He smirked. He sat down and closed his eyes entering his mindscape. He saw Kyuubi standing in front of him looking as beautiful as ever. He still had that smirk on his face and when she noticed it she raised an eyebrow. She looked at him and said "Well are you going to tell me?"

He continued smirking and said "Look through my memories for the past 10 minutes." She nodded and he watched her face as it went from intrigue from his father's bloodline to amazement to his mother's bloodline to outright shock from her origins. She still had a shocked face when she settled on his still smirking face.

He chuckled at her face and said "Well what do you think?"

That broke her out of her trance and said the only thing that came to mind "Well fuck… that's AWESOME!!! You have the potential to be the strongest person on the planet Naru-kun! And you are FUCKING ROYALTY!!! I actually remember Uzu no Kuni. I can't believe I could have missed something like that. I mean your mother's maiden name is fucking UZUMAKI." She said then broke out laughing with Naruto along with her.

That was definitely one of his favorite memories.

* * *

It was the start of a new year and the start of the third month of training and Kyuubi had Naruto start on the tree-climbing exercise and up his physical training. Instead of 50 sets of everything she had him do 100 and instead of 10 laps she increased it to 15. Naruto continued cleaning up the grounds on his days off and found seeds for flowers in a greenhouse that was used for making poisons and antidotes. He found out he had quite a green thumb and enjoyed gardening as it helped relax him.

It was March now and the fifth month of Naruto's training. It was his first Sunday off and he decided to leave the compound and take a stroll/run through the forest. He was coming across the Hyuga compound and noticed a person jumping over the wall with a bundle that looked like it was moving. He had heard of the Kumo delegation coming to Konoha for a treaty and also how they wanted the Byakugan. Deciding to take the risk he followed the person and once he got close enough he noticed the headband was from Kumo and he was sure there was something alive in the bag. He crept up closer to hear what the man was saying when he stopped.

"Ha the plan was perfect. Now that we've got a Byakugan and the heiress herself we can breed her and start our own army of Byakugan wielders in Kumo and I'll be regarded as a hero for capturing her." He laughed and was about to start running again when a voice caught his attention.

Naruto was pissed at what he just heard. He loathed many things in life and rape was one of his top things. He noticed the man was about to run again so he made his presence known. "You know you shouldn't just yell out your plans like that in the middle of a SHINOBI village. You never know who's around."

The Kumo-nin looked behind him and noticed a kid who could be no older than 10. He laughed at Naruto and said "What do you think you're doing gaki? You think you can take me on? I'm an Elite Jounin." He continued to laugh but stopped when a fist connected with his face making him drop the bag and flew back a few feet.

He stood up and glared at Naruto. "Not bad brat. I was just going to let you run along but for that I think I'll kill you." He charged Naruto his right hand cocked back and threw it at Naruto who dodged it barely and kicked the man in the chest. He stumbled back and charged at Naruto again this time drawing out a kunai. Naruto knew he couldn't beat someone of his caliber and quickly began drawing as much chakra as he could. He sent a flare of his chakra knowing anyone within a mile would be able to feel it.

The Kumo-nin registered what Naruto just did and grew more upset. "Damn you brat. I don't have much time now. I need to kill you and take the girl and get out of here." He charged Naruto one last time with his kunai and Naruto charged chakra to his hands remembering how the _Sannin_ Tsunade was able to multiply her strength doing it.

He charged the nin and caught the hand with the kunai and threw his other chakra enhanced fist right at the nin's face. He watched amazed at the power behind it. The man flew back hitting a tree and was knocked out.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard a patrol approaching his location and knew that he had to run. With one quick glance at the nin and the bag he high tailed it out of there. Ten seconds later an ANBU squad landed and looked around the area. They noticed the Kumo delegate knocked out and the bag that was moving. The captain ordered his men to detain the delegate for questioning and he moved to the bag.

He opened it and found the Hyuga heiress bound and gagged with tears in her eyes. He took them off and said "It's ok now. You're going to be ok." With that he ordered his squad to take the man to Torture&Interrogation while he returned the girl back to her mother and father. (Yes Hinata's mother lives)

* * *

Days later the Head of T&I (Torture& Interrogation) named Ibiki managed to pry the information from the Kumo delegate about his mission. The Raikage of course denied such a mission and the Kumo-nin was executed and the village of Kumogakure had a trade embargo placed on it for 3 years. No one knew who it was that saved the young heiress as no one had recognized the chakra signature before.

* * *

When Naruto had returned home after the fight he fell asleep and appeared in his mindscape. He looked around till he found Kyuubi lying down by the waterfall. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm proud of you Naru-kun. You took on an opponent that was much stronger and experienced than you. Although the only reason you didn't die was because of luck and although luck is important is the ninja world skill is much more important. As a reward I think you are ready for your first Ninjutsu technique. This is a very special technique called _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_.

It is a kinjutsu which you know means it's a forbidden technique. The reason is because it takes a large amount of chakra to perform and because of possible brain damage. But because of your insane large reserves and your high IQ, healing ability, and with me in here you don't need to worry about the brain damage. What this technique does is create solid clones of the original splitting your reserves in half. Also anything that the clone learns is transferred back to the original. Can you tell me what benefits this might have in your training?"

Naruto looked at her and said "If anything it learns is sent back to the original then that means it can be used for things like chakra control exercises, ninjutsu, reading multiple books at once, and I suppose taijutsu and kenjutsu training right?"

She nodded her head and said "That's right. Of course you'll have to continue increasing your speed and strength on your own but with the possibility of Kage Bunshins included in your training you could learn something in a month that usually takes years."

She smiled at his shocked face and closed his jaw. "Now why don't you go to sleep and rest because when you wake up we will increase your training and I'll teach you the 3 academy style jutsus that they need to be able to do to pass." He nodded and laid his head in her lap and quickly dozed off. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair and went to sleep herself.

* * *

After Naruto woke up and got ready for training he went outside and heard Kyuubi say 'Alright Naru-kun before I teach you the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ I'm going to teach you those 3 academy level jutsu first. To do the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ put your hands in the following hand seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake and then use your chakra to surround something and then pull it towards you and you should replace with that object. If you get good enough you can enough overpower the chakra of another ninja and use the technique on them. Now for the _Henge no Jutsu_ use the hand seals: Dog, Boar, Tiger and then think of what you want to look like down to every detail and poof you'll look like whatever you think of.

Get good enough at that and suppressing your chakra and you can fool almost anybody. The final technique you might have some problems with for now because it requires such a small amount of chakra to use. This jutsu is called _Bunshin no Jutsu. _Unlike the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _these clones are not solid and don't transfer whatever they learn. When you are able to create one clone you will have high-Jounin level chakra control. These are the hand seals: Ram, Snake, and Tiger.' With her showing the hand seal through the link he gave a mental nod and started working on the jutsu.

An hour later he managed to do the first two jutsu to a decent degree but could only get as low as 50 clones for the third jutsu before messing up. He was about to try again when Kyuubi spoke up. 'That's good for now Naru-kun. Let's get started on the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _Now here are the correct hand seals: Tiger with left, and right, adjust to form cross. Pour as much chakra into the technique to see how many you can create for now.'

He gave her a mental nod and started practicing the jutsu. After about 30 minutes he finally produced results. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked around at his copies and heard Kyuubi speak again. 'Good job Naru-kun. You did the technique in record time and managed to create 100 clones with only being slight winded. Not even most Jounin could make that many.

Alright I want you to order 10 clones to head to the clan library and start reading basics for sealing then start making seals themselves. I want 20 clones to practice the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _and another 20 to practice the _Henge no Jutsu. _I want the rest to practice the chakra control exercises we've been doing by combining them together.'

He relayed Kyuubi's orders to the clones and started his training. After the end of the day he decided to see how many clones he could create before he messed up. He did the hand seals and spoke in a calm voice _Bunshin no Jutsu_. He looked around and saw he only managed to reduce the number to 48. He was about to complain when Kyuubi interrupted him. 'Don't worry about it Naru-kun. You showed improvement in only one day and you have years of training ahead of you so take your time and don't worry about it.'

He calmed down and replied 'You're right. Sorry Kyuu-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you.' She smiled and blushed at the praise but didn't respond.

* * *

It was now June and Naruto's eighth month of training. Kyuubi had taught him some taijutsu in his mindscape at the beginning of his sixth month and would practice it with his clones. He was able to create 300 now and had them doing various things improving his skills. He took up learning how to hunt and how to build as well as learning to cook better meals. He sent more clones to the library as well to learn about the history of the village and the rest of the Elemental Nations.

He also sent a clone to appear in the village every now and then to deter any suspicion of his whereabouts. With the help of his clones he was able to finish cleaning up the houses and lands as well as exploring more of the area. Kyuubi had once again upped his physical training to 200 sets of everything and 25 laps equaling about 2.5 miles everyday. He still rested on Sunday and there was no stopping him from his pilgrimage to Ichiraku Ramen either on that day.

Sarutobi and a lot of others had noticed that Naruto was getting stronger and when questioned where he's been during the rest of the week he replied "At training grounds that aren't being used and away from the village to train myself" with a shrug. He had told his jiji that he was practicing the academy level jutsu and Sarutobi was shocked that Naruto had already unlocked his chakra. When he questioned Naruto about how he knew these things he said that he had spied on some classes from the academy and watched some students train.

Sarutobi wondered if he should enroll Naruto early in the academy. The boy seemed like a prodigy more so than his father. He knew it would raise hell when Naruto would enter the academy at the normal age of 8 and if he enrolled him earlier there would be an uproar from those who hated the boy. Before he even filled out the paperwork he asked Naruto this question. He was expecting for the boy to shout and say yes while jumping all over the place. He was not expecting the boy to shake his head and say no.

The old man asked with confusion on his face "Why do you not want to enter the academy early Naruto-kun? You could be the youngest person to ever graduate from there. From what you have told me you know things and are able to do things that a final year student should know."

Naruto just kept a neutral face and said "Because I have learned more on my own 'with Kyuu-chan's help of course' than I probably would four years in the academy. I have left the village alone for eight months and yet the people still hate me. I still want to become the best Hokage this village has seen and will see but I also want to become the best ninja in the world. I have no doubt that the teachers in the academy would try to hamper my education so I'm training and learning as much as I can now so I will not be left behind once I do join."

Sarutobi just listened to the words of his magomusuko. Not even people twice his age spoke so well. The more he listened the more he had to sadly agree in his heart and mind that the boy spoke the truth. If only those damn fools would just look at the boy and not the demon then they would have seen the unfathomable depths of potential this child has. He took a long drag of his pipe and agreed.

* * *

It was now August and the tenth month of Naruto's training. Overall if Kyuubi had to guess she'd put Naruto at high-gennin level. His speed and strength were low-chuunin; ninjutsu was mid-gennin with still only the 3 academy level jutsu and the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ in his arsenal. Speaking of the academy jutsu he has mastered the first two jutsu to a point without hand seals and has lowered the amounts of clones to 40 before he messes up thanks to his constant use of his now 400 shadow clones and now low-jounin chakra reserves. He can fire kunai and shuriken at all 8 lethal points if standing still at the same time and is improving for moving targets. He has low-chuunin knowledge on seals and his taijutsu is mid-gennin level as well. The only thing he is lacking is experience which is why she has brought up this current conversation.

"Ne Naru-kun I want to say that I'm very proud of you. You've come very far in 10 months. If I had to overall guess your current skills I'd say high-gennin. Sure you are higher in some areas and lower in others but that can be changed through more training. The only thing that more training can not change is experience.

If you had Kage level skills and no experience and were fighting a veteran Jounin then more than likely the Jounin would win and you'd be dead. You currently have enough training and survival skills to live on your own and I am thinking that either on your birthday or shortly after it that you leave the village to continue your training."

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. He couldn't deny that what she said made sense and he's practically been living on his own since he was born. He wanted to say no to the idea but he knew it was the most logical idea.

He took a deep breath and said "I agree with your idea. We'll need to start preparing then if we leave because jiji's not just going let me walk out of the village."

She nodded her head and said "Hai we'll up your training till you have no energy to even breathe. You should start making a list of the things we'll need and the places you want to visit or stay away from. We should also study the patrols at night to make our escape easier." He sighed and nodded. 'So much to do in so little time.'

* * *

It was a week from the intended day. They had decided to leave the night of his birthday while the villagers get drunk and the shinobi have to pay more attention to the inside of the village to keep order than the outside. He had sealed every book, scroll, and note that were in the library and put them in part of his mindscape that was a duplicate of the library in the clan house after Kyuubi taught him a dimensional storage jutsu. He took the remaining food in the mansion including in the storage seals in the pantry and put them in his mindscape as well after recreating the preservation seals.

He found out that they were pretty easy to create. He stored several sets of clothes and various other supplies in scrolls that he was going to carry on him. He also found some odd small square pieces of paper that he stored as well. Kyuubi told him that they were chakra papers that are used to determine what elemental affinity you have. Even though he knew he had the ability to use all 5 main elements it would still help him determine which was his strongest affinity and his weakest.

He and Kyuubi agreed to maintain his rigorous physical training for the first four days then the next day a light workout while keeping up his chakra control exercises during each training. He spent the sixth day with his precious people while keeping up his guard since his birthday was only one day away and some people might want to give him an early 'birthday present.'

* * *

Today was the day. His 6th birthday and the day he leaves the"Village Hidden in the Leaves" to continue his training. He spent the entire day checking and rechecking making sure he had everything he needed and didn't leave anything behind. He dressed in all black as the sun set placing the scrolls in his vest and placed a black mask on his face covering his whisker marks. He strapped the twin kodachis that belonged to his mother on his back at his waist that she used in ANBU as "Konoha's Red Death" that he'd been practicing with for the past two months.

The sun had set and he'd seen the fireworks signaling the beginning of the festival of Kyuubi's defeat. He walked out of the mansion towards the gate and before opening the gate took a long look at his home he'd be leaving for many years after only living there for less than a year. He took a deep breathe and opened the gate walking out and relocking the gate. He listened to it lock then jumped into the trees making his way towards the east side of the village for his escape while creating a shadow clone a giving it a message to give to its target unaware of the danger that awaits him ahead.

* * *

Another person was planning his move tonight. The destruction of his clan. This man is Uchiha Itachi. He took out his katana killing his first victim and continued his onslaught.

As Naruto neared his escape route he passed the Uchiha complex and smelt something that shook him to the core. 'Blood' he thought. He took out one of his kodachis and slowly began his way into the compound. When he arrived he almost puked at what he saw. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Covered in blood with limbs missing from that person or that person or that person. He could still he screams so he steeled himself and continued him.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto could not believe what she was seeing. Her eldest son was slaughtering his own clan. Killing even the children. She watched as her husband demanded to know what he was doing.

He simply replied "Testing my abilities." Fugaku charged at him but was only his next victim. She ran out of the house looking for help. She knew she was no match for her son even if she was one of the strongest kunoichi in the village. She felt a pain in her leg resulting her in falling down. She looked and saw a kunai stuck in it. She looked back up into the fully matured Sharingan of her son. She closed her eyes as she saw him lifting his sword ready to kill her. She waited for 3 seconds when she heard a clang.

* * *

Naruto sped through the complex when the screams stopped. He prayed that there were survivors. As he turned a corner he saw a man raise his sword and prepared to kill a woman on the ground in front of him. He charged chakra to his legs and sped forward hoping to make it in time.

* * *

The assailant's sword was just 3 inches from her head when she opened her eyes from the noise to find what looked like a boy in black no older than her youngest with a kodachi held against her son's sword. She didn't move to frightened from her son trying to kill her and where this mysterious boy came from.

Naruto let a quick sigh of relief internally when he made in time. He pushed the attacker back and yelled "Who are you and why are you attacking a clan of Konoha?"

When Naruto looked closer he noticed the person's eyes and gasped. This was the result of the power that didn't belong to this clan. Naruto looked into his eyes and said "Tell me your name Uchiha."

* * *

Itachi was quite surprised when someone blocked his sword from killing his mother. He was even more surprised when it looked like someone no older than his younger brother but the strength behind that push was remarkable for one his age and was even greater than him at that age.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy gasped finally noticing his eyes and the "Tell me your name Uchiha."

Itachi looked at his opponent that was in a standard sword stance. "My name is Itachi. May I ask the name of the person who has shown being worthy of proving my abilities?"

Naruto looked at the newly named Itachi. He had heard of this person. Graduated the academy at the age of 7, made chuunin at 10 and finally ANBU Captain at 13. This person was way out of his league.

Naruto looked at his opponent at said "No you may not know my name for now. But if I survive this and we meet again I will give you my name."

Itachi nodded at that and then charged Naruto when his katana at his side. Naruto blocked the strike and attempted to kick him but was to slow and was punched by Itachi's free hand. Naruto jumped out of the way as Itachi threw several shuriken at him at summoned 50 clones that temporary shocked Itachi as he found out that these were shadow clones. He made quick work of them only to find his opponent and his mother gone. He picked up their trail and followed them.

Naruto picked up the woman as his clones took care of Itachi. He knew that it wouldn't take him long to defeat his clones so as he ran with the woman in his arms he summoned his chakra and sent a flare that would be felt throughout Konoha. It took only another 5 seconds for Itachi to catch up.

Naruto looked at him and said "I'm sure you felt my chakra flare. Every ninja in Konoha should be on their way here. If you leave now you still have a chance to escape."

Itachi was not pleased but left leaving his mother alive and by luck ran into Sasuke and completed his second objective by morphing his eyes into the Mangekyo Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi to show every person he killed and fucked up his mind. With that finished Itachi left the village.

* * *

Back with Naruto he took out one of his scrolls labeled 'Medical Supplies' and quickly bandaged up the woman's leg. He looked into her eyes and blushed a bit at finally seeing how beautiful she looked.

He quickly erased that thought and said "The wound isn't that bad but you should still get a professional to check it out incase the kunai was poisoned or to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Mikoto just nodded not trusting her voice as she stared into those amazing blue orbs called eyes. She saw him put the scroll back in his vest and got ready to leave. She quickly blurted out "Mikoto". When she saw him raise an eyebrow she blushed. "That's my name. Uchiha Mikoto. Thank you for saving me."

She could see him smiling under his mask as he responded "Stay strong Mikoto-chan. Stay strong" and with that he sped off in the same direction Itachi left. She blushed at the –chan suffix.

* * *

She was brought out of her daze as the Hokage and several ANBU and other ninja arrived shocked at what they saw. Sarutobi saw the Uchiha matriarch still alive and rushed over to her. "Mikoto-chan what happened here?"

Mikoto looked up to the man's face and said "Itachi… he killed them all. He killed off his own clan. If it wasn't for that boy then I would be dead too."

Sarutobi was shocked at what he heard. He quickly ordered everyone to search for survivors as he took Mikoto to the hospital. There she told him of her savior and he was even more shocked. But what really got him was the description. A boy no older than eight with blue eyes and blonde hair. He knew it was possible that it could have been a Yamanaka or even a henge but his gut told him otherwise.

He bid the woman a quick goodbye and get well and used a quick _Shunshin no Jutsu _and quickly arrived at his office. He was about to use his crystal ball to look for Naruto when he spotted a kunai with a paper around it on his desk. Quickly dismissing it as an exploding tag he un-wrapped the paper and saw it was a message.

_Dear Jij__i,_

_I am sorry to say this but by the time you read this I'll be out of the village. I have chosen to do this to further my training. I'll be able to gather experience and probably some cool techniques. I promise I WILL survive and get stronger. I will return before what would have been the day of my class's graduation test. Don't you dare die on me because I still need to kick your ass and take that hat._

_Love your magomusuko,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. I know you can't do anything since I'm not a ninja and only a citizen. Remember to remind the council especially the civilian council and elders as well as that old one arm one eye guy that and give my blessings to the Shinobi Council._

Sarutobi let a tear fall from his eye as he finished reading the letter. He knew now that it was Naruto who stopped Itachi from killing Mikoto. He was so proud that his grandson was already so strong and from that chakra flare earlier had quite a bit of chakra already. He steeled himself and called forth one of his ANBU to gather the council and alert them of what has happened. He chuckled to himself. 'Quite a genius plan for both of them to use this day for their plans.'

Naruto was already 20 miles from Konoha when he stopped to take a rest. He definitely wasn't planning on doing that during his escape from Konoha. He continued running for a few more hours before he found a place to lie down and go to sleep.

It would definitely be an interesting few years.

* * *

Alright now that chapter 3 is over it's time to see if your lucky girl is in the harem(most likely will) The age will be how old they are when Naruto returns to Konoha.

1. Amaru (Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds) age: 15

2. Ayame (ramen girl) age: 17

3. Emi (woman Itachi used to distract Jaraiya when he&Naruto went searching for Tsunade) age: 25

4. Fū (jinchūriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) age: 18

5. Kotohime Fuma age: 17

6. Sasame Fuma age: 15

7. Guren (appears in the second _Naruto Shippūden_ filler arc) age: 23

8. Haruna (princess of the Land of Vegetables) age: 18

9. Sakura Haruno age: 15

10. Hisame (appears in the second _Naruto_ OVA) age: 18

11. Hanabi Hyuga age: 13

12. Hinata Hyuga age: 15

13. Hana Inuzuka age: 17

14. Tsume Inuzuka age: 36

15. Isaribi age: 15

16. Fubuki Kakuyoku (female nin working for Dotō Kazahana) age: 20

17. Suzumebachi Kamizuru (female nin in_ Naruto_ Episode 148) age: 19

18. Karin age: 16

19. Karui (Kumo dark-skinned girl, one of Killer Bee's students) age: 19

20. Koyuki Kazahana age: 18

21. Konan age: 35

22. Yakumo Kurama age: 15

23. Anko Mitarashi age: 24

24. Fifth Mizukage age: 24

25. Yugito Nii age: 29

26. Rin (female member from Team Minato) age: 26

27. Samui (big-breasted blonde, one of Killer Bee's students) age: 20

28. Shion age: 15

29. Shizune age: 28

30. Tamaki (works at a shop in an abandoned city along with her grandmother) age: 16

31. Tayuya age: 16

32. Temari age: 17

33. Tenten age: 16

34. Toki (Daimyo of the Land of Birds) age: 18

35. Tōu (was once a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja) age: 26

36. Tsubaki (Mizuki's girlfriend) age: 23

37. Kin Tsuchi age: 16

38. Tsunade age: 51

39. Tsunami age: 29

40. Mikoto Uchiha age: 35

41. Yugao Uzuki age: 22

42. Ino Yamanaka age: 15

43. Kurenai Yuhi age: 27

44. Kyuubi no Yōko age: 25 when she becomes human

45. Nibi no Bakeneko age: 25 when she becomes human

46. Haku age: 16


	4. Meeting the Daimyos

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

I want to point out something important that CW left in a review. In regards to the harem there will **NOT** be a lot of smut in the story. Mostly just kisses and hugs and small things like that. This story is about Naruto and forging his future and protecting his precious people. I will not go into deep lengths for the relationship for each of the girls in the harem but he will love each and every one of them. I hope that will ease some tension you readers have.

* * *

It has been two years now since Naruto left Konoha. He has been staying within Fire Country so far but stayed close to the border in case he had to high tail it out of there. It seemed that Sarutobi had managed to convince the council shortly after the Uchiha massacre to up the graduation age after he had heard while traveling through the capital that Konoha had risen the graduation age at the academy to 15 now instead of 12 and the other ninja villages were contemplating it as well. He was glad about this as it gave him more time to train and he always thought like Sarutobi that 12 was too young to have kids start killing. 'Hopefully with the extra 3 years they'll be more prepared for the real world' he thought.

About a year and a half in their travels Kyuubi had him start training with the chakra weights he had brought with him. He currently had 50 pounds on each limb to increase his speed and strength and 75 pounds on his waist to increase his flexibility. Kyuubi had told him on his 8th birthday that she would put him at mid-chuunin level. He had high-chuunin strength and speed, ninjutsu was still mid-genin as he hadn't learn anything else except the _Shunshin no Jutsu _and _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ which he can create roughly 1,500 clones with, his taijutsu was low-chuunin level, high-genin genjutsu thanks to his chakra control, has low-jounin knowledge of seals and his chakra reserves are high-jounin. His control was getting better and was able to get as low as creating 30 _Bunshins _before messing up. Kyuubi had told him that they would start working on his ninjutsu starting on his 9th birthday.

* * *

He was currently walking down a dirt road on his way towards a town to pick up some supplies. He was chatting with Kyuubi when he came upon a scene. There were 30 samurai guarding a carriage and in front of them were roughly 50 bandits and leading them looked like 3 shinobi that had slashes across their hitai-ite. He inspected it and noticed they were Leaf ninja. The oldest one was in his early 20's and was wearing a chuunin vest while the other two looked like genin. The oldest and apparent leader ordered the bandits to charge while he and the other two went around attempting to flank them.

Naruto watched on wondering what to do. He noticed the bandits were no match against the samurais' training which left the three ninja to him. He saw them jump from the trees heading toward the back of the carriage. He quickly drew two kunai and threw them at the genin and watched as they dropped dead with the kunai in the back of their skull.

Surprised at what just happened to his allies the chuunin looking man quickly stopped and spun around putting his kunai in front of him in a defensive position. He noted his target was only a boy but also noted by his posture he had shinobi training. Not taking any chances he rushed toward Naruto.

Naruto noticed the man charging him and threw some shuriken at him only for the man to block them. He charged the man as they lock with their kunai against each other. The man attempted to punch Naruto in the head only for him to duck and swing his leg around knocking the man on the ground. The man quickly rolled out of the way when Naruto's leg came coming down and left a small crater at its impact. The man jumped up and went through some hand seals yelling out _Katon: __Goukakyuu no Jutsu _and sent a decent size fireball at Naruto who used _Shunshin no Jutsu_ to appear behind the man and stab his kunai into the man's skull.

As Naruto looked around he noticed that the samurai had finished off the bandits with only a few scratches here and there and were watching him with their swords still out. With the adrenaline gone he looked back down at the three men he just killed. 'Killed' he thought. He watched as the blood continued to pool by their bodies. His eyes widened and he suddenly ran over to a bush and threw up.

As he was doing this he didn't hear the door open from the carriage and two people step out. One was a man and the other a woman who both were dressed in very expensive clothing. The two watched as the young boy ran to the side of the road and threw up. The woman ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto was startled when he was pulled into a hug but didn't feel any ill intentions from the person and slowly fell asleep in what he now deduced woman's arms from physical and mental exhaustion. She gently picked him up and let his read rest on her shoulder and walked back to the group.

* * *

The man watched his wife comfort the boy and walk back to them. He heard the captain of the guard speak. "Judging by the way he fought I'd say the boy has had ninja training. Pretty advanced training too for someone his age to be able to take down two genin level nuke-nin and one chuunin level nuke-nin."

The man nodded his head and added "I agree. Judging from his reactions I'd say that he just made his first kill today as well. Take care of the bodies. Find out who the ninja were and send a report of their identities to Konoha that 3 of their nuke-nin have been taken care of. Do not mention the boy in the report. We will also be taking the boy with us. I'm sure my wife will want to make sure he's okay when he wakes up."

The captain saluted the man and said "Hai Lord Nobunaga."

As his wife stood next to him he got a good look at the boy. 'If he is who I think he is then it's not that surprising at how strong he is already.' He thought. "Let's put him in the carriage. We'll take him with us to the vacation house and take care of him there." His wife nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the lips before stepping back into the carriage him following right behind her.

* * *

When Naruto woke up and noticed he was in a room. He looked around and spotted his equipment on a table so he got up and put them on and left the room. As he walked down a set of steps he spotted a man resting on a couch in the living room and a woman making something in the kitchen. He coughed to get their attention once he reached the bottom of the steps.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face as she walked over to him and hugged him. He was a bit shocked but hugged her back. After a few seconds she pulled back and asked "How are you doing? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Naruto shook his head and said "No ma'm I'm fine. Thank you. Could you tell me where we are and who might you be?"

She herded him over to a table and sat him down. He noticed the man sit up from the couch and took a seat next to him at the table. She asked Naruto "Would you like anything sweetie?"

Naruto looked up at her "Um would tea be okay?"

She smiled at him and said "Be right up."

The man coughed to get his attention and said "I'd like to thank you young man for protecting my wife and I from those bandits and ninja. Even though those bandits were no match for my guard if it weren't for you some men might have lost their lives against those ninja."

Naruto looked down remembering those that he killed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the man looking at him with a small sad smile. "I'm guessing that that was the first time you have ever taken a life?"

Naruto shook his head "Yes" he said and looked back down. The man put his hand under his chin and lifted his head "I know it is hard but from what I have seen you do so far I am guessing you wish to be a ninja. If you choose to live that life there will be more who die at your hand but as long as you don't enjoy killing then things will be alright."

Naruto listened to the man's words and felt slightly better before saying "Arigatou. You still haven't told me who you are and where we are."

The man looked at him with a twinkle in his eye "Ah yes, excuse my manners. We are at one of our vacation houses and that would be my wife, Madam Shijimi, and I am Nobunaga, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni." He said. He looked at the boy's shocked face before chuckling. "And by your appearance I would say you are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

Now his wife was shocked before she ran over to Naruto, hugged him to her, and saying "This is little Naruto? Oh he's adorable. He looks just like his father" she ranted on.

Nobunaga chuckled at his wife's antics before liberating the boy from her grip. "Honey is the tea ready yet?"

She blushed and said "I'll be right back."

With her heading back to the kitchen Naruto seated himself in the chair before looking at the man. "Are you really the Fire Daimyo?"

"Yes Naruto I am. I'm sorry for what has happened to you. There were so many times when I told myself to screw everything else and take you with me but I knew that even though Minato and Kushina loved you they would have killed me if I took you with me most likely starting the Fourth Great Shinobi World War once your identity leaked out. By the way Sarutobi sent me a letter shortly after you left the village. He was truly upset but understood your reasons for leaving."

As Naruto was listening to him Shijimi returned with three cups of tea and took a seat at the table joining them. He looked to both of them and said "So now what?"

Nobunaga looked at him and said "When you feel like it you are free to go to continue your training. Just remember you are always welcome in our home and can come to us whenever you need help." Shijimi just nodded her head and smiled at him.

Naruto spent a week with them learning about his parents. He gave them each a hug and promised to visit them again before he returned to Konoha. Nobunaga told him before he left "Don't worry I have already told my guards to not mention a thing about you here or in the report I sent to Sarutobi about those missing-nin." Naruto nodded his thanks and left to continue his training.

* * *

It was 6 months before his 9th birthday and Naruto was planning on leaving Fire Country. He decided he was going to travel the world while training spending about a year in each of the other Great Shinobi Countries starting by heading west traveling through River Country towards Wind Country then traveling north toward Bird Country then east through Rain Country, Grass Country, and Waterfall Country.

Next to Earth Country then double back traveling toward the ruined Kingdom of his ancestors to make plans for it then traveling to Lightning Country. After that south to Water Country with Nagi Island next then leaving by ship from O'uzu Island to Sea Country. Then finally catch a ship north to Tea Country and traveling up north through the country back towards Fire Country.

He was about to depart when Kyuubi spoke to him 'Naru-kun since we've decided on this course of action I think we should use those chakra papers and find out how your elemental affinities play out instead of on your next birthday as planned.'

Naruto gave her a mental nod and took out a piece of paper from one of the pockets on his vest. 'Just apply chakra then watch what happens correct?'

Kyuubi replied 'Aye that's right. It splits in half if wind, crumbles if lightning, gets soggy if water, burns if fire, and turns to dust for earth.'

Naruto nodded his head and started applying his chakra to the paper. He watched in fascination and confusion and Kyuubi in shock at what happened. It started with the paper getting sliced in two, then the upper portion of the left side got soggy, the upper portion of the right side turned to dust, the middle portion of the left one burned, the middle portion of the right one crumbled up, followed by the lower part of the left one shining then the lower part of the right one turned completely black.

After a few minutes he spoke to her through their connection 'Alright so my strongest affinity is wind followed by water, earth, fire and lighting. That I get but what the HELL were those last two?'

Kyuubi was shaken from her shock when Naruto spoke to her. She shakily replied 'I don't know how this is possible but those last two were the other main elements' she was cut off as Naruto asked her 'Other main elements? I thought that there were only 5 main elements.'

'No. There are actually 7 main elements. The 5 well known elements and then the other two. Light and dark.'

Naruto replied 'Light and dark? I've never heard of those before. Is the darkness element like the bloodline the Nara use?'

Kyuubi shook her head 'They use a much weakened version of the darkness element.'

Naruto just stood there then thought 'How come I have never heard of these elements before?'

'That is because these elements haven't been used in centuries. The only human who was able to use those elements was the Rikudo Sennin' Kyuubi replied.

Naruto just shook his head at the new information then said 'Well for now we'll leave it at that. Maybe you can go through your memories to see if you know of any ninjutsu he used with those elements. I'd rather wait till I have a good grasp on the others first before I even start on those two.'

Kyuubi gave him a mental nod and said 'Will do Naru-kun.'

* * *

Naruto was a week from the border between Fire and River Country. He noticed there was a storm approaching fast so he looked around for some cover. He eventually found a cave entrance that was covered in vines. He cut them out of the way with a kunai and walked in when it just started pouring. He continued into the tunnel when he noticed a red glow at the other end.

As he got closer to it the hotter it got in the cave. He figured there must be a magma flow running through the cave and guessed right when he exited the tunnel and entered a large room and saw the lava. It was quite a sight. But when he looked back up he was amazed at what he saw. On the other side of the room carved in the wall was a picture of a phoenix and with the glow from the magma it looked quite real. He noticed that in its mouth looked what appeared to be a scroll. He looked around and noticed that the only way to get there was to travel along the walls. He applied chakra to his feet and began walking up the wall then towards the scroll.

As he got closer he could see the details in the carving and when he approached the scroll took it out of its mouth wary of any traps. When he landed in front of the tunnel again he opened the scroll and noticed that it was a summoning scroll but there were no names on it.

Kyuubi was watching Naruto and was surprised when she saw the phoenix. She had a pretty good idea at what summon that scroll was for. 'Ne Kyuu-chan how do I sign this contract?'

Kyuubi was a little hesitant in replying. If this was what she thought it was then it would be a powerful ally if Naruto succeeded. She knew though if anyone could do this than her Naru-kun could.

'Draw some blood and write your name in the first slot in the scroll followed by leaving your fingerprints for the hand you're going to use for the summoning. After that do these hand seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram then draw some blood again on your hand then apply as much chakra as you can for your first time and slam your hand onto the ground and say _Kuchiyose no Jutsu' _Kyuubi informed him.

He did as instructed and summoned as much chakra before he slammed his bloody hand on the ground yelling _Kuchiyose no Jutsu. _A large puff of smoke appeared covering most of the room. As it dissipated his eyes were wide at what he saw. It was a phoenix and it was huge, about the same size as the famous Gamabunta when its wings weren't stretched out.

He was shaken out of his stupor when it spoke **"I see someone has finally signed the Phoenix summoning contract." It looked down at Naruto and said "And a very young summoner as well. I can sense great power within you but before I let you use my clan you must pass a test."**

Naruto looked at the creature and said "Test? What kind of test?"

The phoenix looked at him in the eye and said **"A test of the heart. We of the Phoenix clan are one of the four Legendary Summons. To be able to use us the summoner must have a pure heart and soul. Do you wish to continue this test? If you shall fail you will die to keep the location of the scroll safe."**

Naruto looked the phoenix in its fiery eyes with his own burning with determination. "I accept. I will not fail. I have too much to do to die now and I won't let Kyuu-chan die either."

The phoenix said **"Very well. We shall see if you are worthy of the Phoenix contract"** and with that Naruto was engulfed in fire. The phoenix watched through Naruto's memories and watch as his heart and soul remained pure and became only stronger. It was quite surprised when it saw Shinigami and how he has the Light and Dark elements. It knew that this boy would make a great ally of the Phoenix clan and that the Gods must have plans for the child since the more matured of the Phoenix clan are able to use the Light element including itself. It concluded the test and watched as the flames left the boy.

"**Congratulations Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You are the first summoner of the Phoenix clan. As I said earlier we are one of the four Legendary Summons. I am quite surprised at what you have gone through so far. I believe we can also help you with your Light affinity when you start training in it as the more matured phoenixes within the clan including myself our able to use this element. I expect great things from you child. Practice summoning with different levels of chakra to see what you summon. Before I leave let me tell you who I am. I am the Boss of the Phoenix clan, ****Fenikkusu."**

Naruto nodded his head and said "Arigatou for giving me a chance Fenikkusu-sama."

**"No need for formalities child. I am much too old to care about those"** Fenikkusu chuckled.

"Until next time Fenikkusu" Naruto said. The Boss Phoenix nodded and disappeared back to the summon world.

When Naruto went back to the entrance to the cave he saw it was still raining so he decided to take a nap after everything that's happened. When he opened his eyes he saw the smiling face of Kyuubi. She tackled him and hugged him to her ample bosom with him having a small blush. No matter how many times that happens he just can't get rid of how good it feels.

She pulled away from him and said "You're amazing Naru-kun!!! You have signed the contract of one of the Legendary Summons. I had a good idea that was who it belong to but I knew if anyone could gain there trust it would be you." He smiled at her as she hugged him to her bosom again. 'Yup today is definitely a good day' he thought.

Naruto had made good time crossing through River Country. He decided to stay for a month there working on his water manipulation before training for a year in Wind Country. He learned a few Suiton jutsu too from the scrolls he brought with him. He was able to get his manipulation to high-genin level before he left.

* * *

He spent the next year working on his wind manipulation. He would stay at small towns and staying away from Suna as often as he could but would drop by when he needed supplies they couldn't provide. He managed to get his wind manipulation to high-chuunin level and had quite a list of Fuuton jutsu as well ranging from C-rank techniques like _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ to Suna's prized A-rank technique _Kaze no Yaiba _that he was able to see a Suna Jounin named Baki perform. He also continued practicing summoning different levels of phoenixes. The younger ones were quite excited to meet a human while the older ones sometimes helped him on his wind manipulation training.

He had also met the Daimyo of the country after he had heard how Naruto was defeating bandits roaming his country. He and Naruto got along very well and became quick friends. Naruto had asked him to keep his identity a secret before he left. He agreed and welcomed Naruto to his country and home anytime he wanted.

* * *

Naruto spent about a couple months traveling through Bird Country, Rain Country, Grass Country and Waterfall Country meeting the Daimyos of each country and becoming friends after defending them from bandits or defending towns from bandits through his travels.

While in Bird Country he met the children of Daimyo Oowashi, Toki who he took a quick liking to and her twin brother Sagi.

He avoided Ame as he did not want to deal with the legendary ninja _Sanshōuo no Hanzō_ who defeated Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru in their prime together with his summon and was the one who dubbed them the _Densetsu no Sannin_ during the _Second Great Shinobi World War_.

He visited Kannabi Bridge where his father's genin team destroyed the bridge to help lead to victory during the _Third Great Shinobi World War_ but at the cost of his genin Uchiha Obito and how Kakashi gained the Sharingan from his dying teammate's last wish. He also heard that the last member, a girl by the name of Rin, left the village shortly after his father was chosen for Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

During his travel through Waterfall Country he met another _jinchuriki_ by the name of Fū who was a genin from Taki who was 3 years older than him. He told her about himself and his plans for himself and the other _jinchuriki_. She was shocked but she believed him. He told her to travel to Whirlpool Kingdom and stay in the Royal Palace if she needed someplace to hide. He planned on putting seals around the place like the Namikaze compound to keep intruders out and only people with blood the seals recognized would be allowed let in. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned a blush from him that both Kyuubi and Fū noticed. After taking a sample of her blood and bidding her goodbye he traveled to Earth Country.

Naruto made sure to stay away from Iwagakure no sato when he stayed in Earth Country. The Kage that was in charge during the war against Leaf was still in power and he didn't want any trouble. 'At least not until I'm strong enough' he thought. Earth Country was perfect for his earth manipulation training. He was able to get it to mid-chuunin level during his stay and improve his jutsu arsenal with Doton jutsus.

He also was able to maintain an Iwa Bingo Book and add it to his Suna, Ame, Kusa, and Taki collection. He was able to take out low level missing-nins and a couple B-ranked ones. He would henge and receive the bounty on them and his skills got better with more experience. He somehow ended up meeting the Daimyo of Earth Country and found out that he does not hold a grudge against Konoha or the Yondaime Hokage. He told Naruto that he was looking for a chance to remove the current Tsuchikage from power but too many people still hold a grudge. He told the Daimyo like he did Wind's Daimyo the truth about him and what his plans are for the future.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was talking to the son of the Yondaime Hokage and _Konoha's Red Death_ and the grandson of the late King of Whirlpool. He agreed to Naruto's plan but would only be able to help once Iwa got a new Tsuchikage who was not out to destroy Konoha but would help him in any way he could till then.

He left Earth Country heading towards the ruined 'for now' Whirlpool Kinngdom.


	5. The Return of the King

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

WOW!!! Over 1,000 hits on Wednesday and over 2,400 hits total in less than 2 weeks. Plus I also reached the 1,000 visitor mark as well on Wednesday. Want to say thanks to all of you who continue to read my story and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Naruto is currently 10 years old

* * *

It was the middle of July when Naruto left Earth Country for Whirlpool Kingdom. It was the beginning of August when he finally reached Whirlpool's border. He summoned an army of 2,000 shadow clones told them to stay out of site while he had them travel the country side.

Naruto traveled further into his Kingdom. It was a couple hours until he saw his first village. By the looks of it the people were definitely living a hard life. He just hoped that it wasn't like this for every place the people were living. He continued on promising to himself to help his people as soon as possible.

Over the hours more of his clones were dismissing themselves and he found out why it was called Whirlpool Kingdom. Surrounding the entire coast were whirlpools about a mile out. He also received the location of what he assumed was the capital. He was also saddened at the fact that not too many other places were faring better than the village he saw.

After another couple hours of travel he arrived at the capital. He could see that a good portion of it was intact or had been rebuilt already. He made his way to the largest building he could see assuming it was the Royal Palace. Oddly enough it didn't have any damage at all from what he could see.

* * *

It was mid-day and the people were still out as he walked through the streets. The people were eyeing him cautiously and started following him. By the time he arrived in front of the Palace he could see that there was no damage at all. He eyed the gates and was broke from his thoughts by someone speaking who looked to be the eldest among the crowd.

"I don't know who you are child but if you plan on going in there then think again. The Royal Palace is not only guarded by us but the Palace is surrounded by seals that only allow the Royal Family or anyone they allow to enter" Spoke the old man.

'Hmm…Okaa-san failed to mention that the place was protected by seals but that would explain how it survived the invasion and that also means nothing has been stolen' Naruto thought as he approached the gate. 'A blood seal plus a few other seals. The place isn't as advanced as the seals protecting the Namikaze compound so I'll have to update it before I leave as well as add more seals.'

"If you need a place to stay the night I have a room for you as long as you don't cause trouble" the old man said.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary" Naruto said then bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the seal.

The old man's eyes along with everyone else's widened as they watched the seal that protected the Royal Family's home light up then they heard an unlocking noise. The old man nearly had a heart attack when he watched the child open the gate.

"W-who are y-you?" the man asked. Naruto looked at him and the rest of the people in the crowd. He saw the shocked faces upon each of the adults and the confusion among the children who didn't know what just happened.

"At first light tomorrow I want a group of you to go and inform the people around the Kingdom to gather in the capital at the end of the week at noon. There I shall tell you who I am and what I have planned for the future of this Kingdom" and with that Naruto walked in and closed the gate behind him. The townspeople quickly left with hope in their hearts.

* * *

Naruto looked at his home in his Kingdom. It was three stories and about the same length as the main house back in Konoha. There were statues of the previous Kings in huge gardens to his left and right. The grounds needed to be fixed up as well with overgrown grass and weeds everywhere. He walked up to the door of the palace and but blood on that seal as well. He waited for a few seconds then opened the door.

When he walked in he saw steps to his left and right that led up to the next floor where a painting of his grandparents, the former King and Queen, and his mother about his age was hung on display. He created 200 hundred clones and ordered them to explore and clean up the place.

He walked back outside to explore the grounds while his clones cleaned the house. He created more clones when he found the shed and ordered them to clean up. He found a training ground in the back as well as a male and female side onsen and a smaller onsen for private use. There were even swings and slides and other toys for children. He decided to relax in the onsen while the clones cleaned up everything.

He started to think of what he planed to do from the things he's seen so far and how the people would react once he tells them who he is. From the looks of the people who saw what happened earlier he didn't think there'd be much trouble. After about two hours he received the memories of his clones that they were finished. He learned that there was a basement which was where the clan library was and the second and third floors were all bedrooms. He redressed and went to bed for the day.

When he woke up he headed to the throne room where the King would entertain guests but more importantly was where the sword was that would make him King. As he walked through the palace to the throne room he praised his clones. 'They, um I sure know how to clean up a place' he thought. When he reached the doors that led to the throne room he pushed them open and walked in. He saw more paintings along the walls and two thrones in front of him. But what caught his eye was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. It was stabbed in a stone (I know King Arthur but couldn't think of anything else) and noticed there was no sheath for it. The hilt was shaped as a dragon with the blade coming out of its mouth (to see a pic check my profile. credit goes to Shintei-chan from for the awesome design).

When he approached it he slowly wrapped his left hand around it. He gripped it tightly and pulled it slowly out of the stone. When it was fully out he could finally appreciate its true beauty and its power. After a few swings he sealed it into the seal he drew after he woke up on his left wrist. It was only three days till he made his announcement so he decided to train while sending clones to the library to collect any jutsu he didn't already have especially the ones dealing with sub-elements.

* * *

The day finally arrived. Naruto dressed in black ANBU style pants, dark blue shirt with a chuunin style vest over that with his scrolls, shuriken and kunai pouches tied to his legs and strapping his mother's kodachis to his lower back. He left the palace and headed toward the gate. Once he arrived he saw a crowd of people outside. He opened the gates and he walked to the center of the capital with the people following him. Once he arrived he saw a stage and thousands of people there. He stepped onto the stage and the people quieted down.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure many of you are wondering what is going on and if you let me finish my story I promise you I will answer any questions. As some of you may remember during the _Third Great Shinobi World War_ the Kingdom of Whirlpool was attacked by both Iwa and Kumo. The Royal Family fought against the attackers to give time for the people to escape. They put up a great fight but even with their bloodline there were simply too many enemies. So one by one they fell knowing that at least they made sure the people lived. Now many of you believe that the entire Royal Family was killed but that is not true.

One member survived and that person was Uzumaki Kushina, the Royal Princess. She was able to flee the country with dreams of rebuilding it. She fled to Konoha where she joined their forces and became a powerful kunoichi and she slowly fell in love with a man named Namikaze Minato. Each became famous under the titles _Konoha's Red Death_ and _Konoha's Yellow Flash_. The man eventually became the Yondaime Hokage and the two got married shortly there after. She told Minato of her past and he pledged to help her however he could.

Then Kushina found out that she was pregnant with a boy. She and Minato were very excited at starting a family. They had to keep their marriage and her pregnancy a secret though to protect them from their enemies. Only their closest friends knew. They decided to name their child Naruto, the main character from Minato's sensei's first book. But the happiness was not to last for long as evil men were planning something terrible. They traveled to the greatest of the _Bijuu_ Kyuubi no Yoko's den where they attacked her and forced her to attack Konoha. As the Yondaime received news of more of his ninja dying he knew there was only one way to defeat Kyuubi. So after a lengthy fight with Kushina they agreed to induce her pregnancy three weeks early.

With their son born the family spent a few minutes together before he left with his son in his arms toward Kyuubi. You see there is only one way to defeat a _Bijuu_ and that is by sealing it. But a being as powerful as the Kyuubi would require the strongest of containers and ironically the strongest of containers that can contain a being such as Kyuubi is a new born baby that can adapt to the _Bijuu's_ chakra. But that is only half the problem.

The other half is a seal that is strong enough to contain it inside the container. So with great regret and sadness the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami who along with his own seals sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son at the cost of his life. With the deal done and the Kyuubi now sealed into his son he was told by his closest friends that his wife and mother of his child had died shortly after he left due to complications from birth.

With the thought that his son was now going to grow up without his parents he made his final wish for his son to be seen a hero for stopping the Kyuubi and then left to join Kushina in the afterlife. But the villagers and shinobi did not honor his wish. They only saw the boy as the Kyuubi reborn. They demanded his death so the Sandaime passed a law forbidding anyone speaking of the Kyuubi sealed into the boy but that did not stop them.

They would hire assassins and would chase him and beat him as soon as he could walk. They would try to starve him to death and if it wasn't for Kyuubi's healing powers he would have died before his 5th birthday. The orphanage he lived at would make him sleep in a closet then when it rained sleep outside. They kicked him out on his 4th birthday where he lived on the streets for 6 months before the Sandaime found out and got him the only apartment that would let him live there, in the slums.

Then finally the day that changed his life appeared. It was his 5th birthday and the 5th anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. Naruto traveled outside wanting to have fun like everybody else but this was not to happen. The people soon spotted him and chased him into a dead end. They approached the crying boy and started beating him. Stabbing him with poisoned weapons and smashing his head against the wall till his skull cracked.

Then finally to end it one ninja went through hand seals for a Katon jutsu and set the boy on fire where he finally passed out. When he woke up he appeared in the seal where he met Kyuubi who explained to him why the people hate him and the truth of why she attacked. He also met his parents with the help of the Shinigami. But even with Kyuubi's healing abilities the boy was still dying. The injuries were just too much and the seal wouldn't allow anymore of Kyuubi's chakra to leak through. So the Shinigami made an offer. He would alter the seal that would create a third bloodline for Naruto that would heal him from almost any attack. He'd even be able to regrow limbs and live a longer life than others. But instead of the seal finishing changing Kyuubi's chakra to his own at the age of 25 it would be finished on his 16th birthday.

After agreeing to this Naruto hugged his parents one last time. For the next year he trained in the Namikaze compound in secret with the help of Kyuubi. Then on his 6th birthday he left the village to travel the world and continue his training vowing to rebuild his mother's Kingdom and become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen." He paused looking at the crowd. He could see the shocked looks and the tears in their eyes.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I promise to each and every one of you that with your help I will rebuild the Kingdom of Whirlpool and make my family and all of you proud of me and I never break my promises" and with that he unsealed the sword of the King into his hand and held it up for all to see.

They started cheering and chanting "King Naruto" over and over. He slowly made his way through the crowd as he shook the hands of the men and was hugged by the women. He told them that he was planning on leaving to continue his training shortly after his 11th birthday which was in 2 months and help the people until then. He also told them to keep this a secret until he revealed himself to the world. They all swore on their life to their King.

* * *

During the two months Naruto continued training with his clones and had his clones help the people as well. Buildings were built and fields of food were plentiful. He upgraded the seals on the Royal Palace as well as adding Fū's blood to the seal to allow her entrance. He celebrated his 11th birthday with the people then he retired to his bed in the main bedroom when he appeared in his mindscape.

He walked toward the house Kyuubi had added to the seal. He walked in and saw Kyuubi lying down on the couch. He walked over to her and lifted her head up before sitting down and resting her head on his lap. He smiled at her as he ran his hand through her hair. They had been doing these types of things a lot recently. He knew he had feelings for her and he was pretty sure she did as well. He wanted to kiss those soft red lips of hers so bad recently but thought he was too young or she'd reject him or some other lame excuse.

'Screw it' he thought and leaned down and captured her lips. Kyuubi was enjoying the sensations Naruto caused her and all he did was things like run his hand through her hair. She was in love with him and would see a look in his eyes every now and then. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt lips on her own.

Her eyes snapped open and saw Naruto was kissing her. 'OMG he's kissing me! My first kiss and Naruto's kissing me!' she thought. She calmed down and returned the kiss. He started to get more aggressive licking her lips making her moan and part her lips slightly allowing his tongue to sneak in. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he liked it and by the sounds she was making so was she. They battled their tongues for dominance until Naruto won and he ravaged her mouth. Her moans only encouraging him.

After 5 minutes of the most pleasant thing either had experienced they broke for air. He regained air and starred into her amazing ruby eyes. He put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you Kyuu-chan. I've had feelings for you for a while now. You are my best friend and one of my precious people. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He said.

Kyuubi started crying as she hugged him and kissed him again. "I love you too Naru-kun. I've loved you for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your kits. To spend so many first times with you. To tell you the truth that was my first kiss and what a kiss it was" she said and blushed at the end. Naruto just chuckled at her before he picked her up bridal style heading to the bedroom where they laid down with her head on his chest. They fell asleep with happy dreams.

Naruto left the next morning making sure he had everything he needed. He added another section to his mindscape to keep the scrolls he planned to bring with him from the library in the Royal Palace separate from the Namikaze library.

When he left the gate and approached the entrance/exit of the capital he saw a crowd of people. "I promise to return and when I do we can begin the real rebuilding of our country" he said to them. He noticed some tears from the children and he opened his arms and they ran to him tackling him to the ground.

"Shh it's ok. While I'm gone get stronger to protect your precious people and when I return you can help me rebuilding our home." The women along with Kyuubi looked on and smiled at the scene thinking 'He'll make a wonderful father' with some blushing and having nosebleeds including Kyuubi.

He finished the goodbyes and headed towards Lightning Country. 'Ready koishii?' he thought. Kyuubi smiled and thought back 'Ready Naru-koi.'

* * *

Naruto traveled east and reached Rice Field Country within two weeks. He traveled through when he ran into five shinobi with a headband he didn't recognize. On the hitai-ite was a symbol of a music note.

He eyed them before saying "What do you want?"

The apparent leader of the group spoke up "We are looking for shinobi willing to join us and serve our master. He is a powerful man and if you interest him he can grant you great power."

Naruto thought for a second before saying "Who is your so called master? Also I have never heard of a hitai-ite with a symbol like that. What is the name of your village?"

The leader smirked before saying "We serve the great Orochimaru-sama. He has created his own village here in Rice Field Country called Otogakure no Sato. Now since you know too much information you can join us or you can die."

Naruto's and Kyuubi's blood boiled at the mention of Orochimaru. 'So that bastard is creating his own village. I need to take care of these fools quick then look around for some information' he thought.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in serving a pedo like Orochimaru" and with that said Naruto created four clones to deal with the others while he took on the leader. He didn't even break a sweat against them and searched there bodies and taking one of their hitai-ite before burning the bodies.

He created 200 clones and had them travel the country gathering any info they could. He traveled and ended up in a town that looked it was doing quite well. He ventured into a section called "Fuma Alley" after a quick _Henge no Jutsu_ into a twenty year old version of himself. He walked into a club called "Club Lie-Down" and after spending some money coming up with nothing he left and turned into an alley. He saw that he was surrounded and looked on with a bored face at the apparent leader who had a zanbato on his back.

"I suggest you hand over anything you have before we have to hurt you. My name is Fuma Hanzaki and this territory belongs to the Fuma clan and since you're in it that means we own you as well but we'll let you go. Just hand over the stuff" the man identified as Hanzaki said.

Naruto just looked at the man and replied "Umm…. No" then he smiled.

Hanzaki just shook his head and said "I warned you" then charged at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there charging chakra to his hands while he watched the man draw his zanbato. He lifted it above his head then drew it down. What happened next shocked everyone but Naruto. Naruto caught the blade in his right chakra covered hand then punched Hanzaki right in the gut with his left chakra covered hand and watched as he flew down the alley and was knocked out.

Naruto looked around him and spoke to a girl who looked about 13. "Am I correct in assuming you own the bar I came out of?"

She nodded unable to speak. "Good. Follow me and pick up your leader. We shall let him recover in there. I have a few questions to ask." And with that he walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek looking her in the eyes "Did you get all that?"

She blushed and nodded ordering the others to do as instructed. "By the way I didn't get your name."

The girl responded "Fuma Kotohime."

He smiled at her causing her to blush again saying "That's a beautiful name" before he headed back to the club with her and the others behind him.

* * *

Once Hanzaki regained consciousness Naruto summoned Kotohime into the room with them and closed the door locking it and going through hand seals too fast for them to see put up a privacy jutsu. Then he dropped his henge and turned to look at their stunned faces. "This is the real me and I put up a privacy jutsu so no one can hear us." They both just nodded both shocked that Hanzaki had been defeated so easily by a child younger than Kotohime.

"Now I want information on what's been going on in this country especially regarding Orochimaru and this new village of his" he said then showed them the forehead protector.

Hanzaki asked "Where did you get that from?"

Naruto looked at him with a serious face "On my way through this country I ran into 5 shinobi who wore these forehead protectors with a symbol I've never seen before. They told me they were looking for other shinobi to join them and their master. I asked who they serve and the name of the village. The leader of the group told me what I wanted to know thinking he could scare me into joining the village or die knowing the information I had. That was foolish as I killed him and the others then burned their bodies before taking this hitai-ite and anything else valuable" he finished.

Hanzaki and Kotohime looked at the boy who just claimed killing 5 shinobi at least chuunin rank each like it was nothing but with the look on his face knew it was true.

Hanzaki sighed before starting "Well it started two years ago when Orochimaru visited the Daimyo of this country and somehow convinced him to let him build a hidden village that he named Otogakure no Sato" and with that Hanzaki with comments from Kotohime told Naruto everything. How he convinced some members of the clan to join him to gain the power to rebuild the Fuma clan. When he ended he looked at Kotohime who nodded back.

"There is one more thing but it concerns the laws of our clan. When the leader is defeated by someone else then that person becomes the new leader of the clan and since I was the leader and you defeated me that makes you the new Head of the Fuma clan" he finished.

Naruto pondered this 'Hmm well this sure is an interesting predicament and a useful one' he thought. 'Hey Kyuu-hime what do you think of this' and with that he explained his plans.

'Sounds like a good idea Naru-kun' Kyuubi replied. He gave her a mental kiss on the lips that made her smile.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at them. "Alright if I am going to be the Head of this clan then I need to explain some things to you two as you both will be in charge when I'm gone with Hanzaki my second-in-command and you Kotohime my third-in-command. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Red Death. Their names were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. My mother was the Royal Princess of the former Whirlpool Kingdom and part of my plans are to rebuild it. I was coming from there on my way through here. I also plan on killing Orochimaru for personal reasons.

My first order is I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. I want information on what is happening and I'll collect every month by sending a shadow clone who you'll give any information you have and tell him any thing else. One of the benefits of the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ is anything it learns is transferred back to the original. I'll send one of my summons with the clone and if you need to give me anything give it to the summon and it will return to where I am.

Also the most important order I give is don't die. You two can not tell anyone my full name or my heritage yet. I'll just go by Uzumaki Naruto for now. I'll spend a week here getting caught up on everything that you have been doing. Also no more of this gang stuff. I'll give you some money that should last for a year and then I'll send some with the clones later on till you guys can run on your own." They both just nodded. Kotohime blushing thinking how commanding he can be. Hanzaki was just glad they found someone who can help the clan with honest motives.

Naruto left "Club Lie-Down" after the week and after getting a kiss on each cheek by Kotohime and a girl he meet during the week he took a liking to as well by the name of Sasame who was the same age as him he left heading toward Lightning Country once more.


	6. The Seconds

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

* * *

Naruto traveled for two weeks until he reached Lightning Country's border at the beginning of November. He decided to travel to Kumogakure no Sato first to try and get their Bingo Book and stock up on supplies then travel along the eastern coast while working on his water manipulation then inward towards the mountains to practice his earth and lightning manipulations.

He arrived at the entrance of the village after three days. "Halt. State your name and purpose for your visit" stated one of the guards.

Naruto had decided to henge into a teenager with a basic build with brown hair and black eyes. "My name is Toshiro. No surname. I am traveling the world and have come here to rest and restock my supplies" Naruto replied. The guard looked at Naruto for a couple seconds before writing down the information and allowed him through.

Naruto found a hotel and rented a room for a couple nights. He took a look around his room and went through his supplies making a list of what he needed before taking a shower and went back out. He could sense a couple of shinobi tailing him. 'Must be for security reasons' he thought. He picked up some medical supplies as he was running low after helping his people in Whirlpool Kingdom and some members of the Fuma clan. 'I'm just glad I started learning medical ninjutsu or I would have run out of supplies a long time ago.' He also picked up more kunai and shuriken.

He was able to sneak in to the place that produces Kumo's Bingo Books and got the latest edition. With that he went back to his hotel and went to sleep.

He decided to relax today before he left tomorrow and after a quick breakfast he decided to explore the village. He found it to be a nice place. A bit quieter than Konoha but it had a peaceful sensation to it. He was walking down a road when his eyes caught sight of a kunoichi heading his way. She was beautiful with blond hair tied in a braid that went to her mid-back and black eyes. Her breasts were easily D-cup with long legs attached to a firm ass. She started eyeing him as well.

When they passed each other time seemed to slow down then she continued on. 'What was that? I could sense something from her' he thought.

'I felt something too Naru-kun and I believe that was the container for the Nibi no Bakeneko' Kyuubi replied.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned around but she was already gone. 'Damn. She was right next to me and I didn't even get to say a simple hello' he thought and sighed.

'Don't worry Naru-kun. I'm sure you two will meet again. Her container is strong' Kyuubi replied and gave Naruto a mental kiss on the lips which had him smile.

'Arigatou koishii' Naruto thought.

'Anytime koi' Kyuubi replied.

* * *

Naruto decided to spend a couple hours at one of Kumo's famous onsens before heading back to the hotel. He paid the clerk and entered the room for the males and de-clothed then wrapped a towel around him before heading to the water. He decided to drop his henge for now. When he entered he noticed two other people there.

Both were dark-skinned and had white hair and were obviously shinobi. The younger of the two looked to be about five years older than him. But it was the other guy that had his attention and Kyuubi's. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder that said "iron" and a tattoo on his left cheek that resembled a bull's horn. He also gave Naruto the same feeling Fū and the container for the Nibi gave him.

'Kyuu-hime what are the chances that we meet two other _jinchuriki_ in the same day?' Naruto asked.

'I don't know but he is definitely a _jinchuriki_. From what I can sense I'd say he contains the Hachibi no Kyogyū' she replied. Naruto gave her a nod and continued into the water.

* * *

While Naruto was eyeing the two and talking to Kyuubi the ones he was eyeing were eyeing him. 'Yo yo Hachi do you sense what I'm a sensin' Killer Bee thought to Hachibi.

'Hai I do you buffoon. This child is powerful on his own and he contains the Kyuubi no Yoko as well' Hachibi replied.

'Hm what do you think I should do?' he replied seriously.

'Order Omoi to leave and speak to the boy. If he's in contact with Kyuubi then he already knows about you' Hachibi responded. Killer Bee nodded his head toward Omoi who nodded back and got up and left.

Naruto watched the younger man leave then turned his attention back to the older man who hadn't moved. "Is it safe to talk here?" Naruto asked.

"Hai it's safe. Omoi will make sure no one will bother us. So I'm guessing you know of what you contain?" Killer Bee asked.

"Hai I've known since my 5th birthday about Kyuu-hime" Naruto replied.

Killer Bee raised an eyebrow at the "hime" before he asked "hime?"

Naruto smirked before saying "Well she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I love her and she me" Naruto replied. He looked at the other _jinchuriki's_ face before saying "I'm guessing Hachibi never mentioned that they can take a human form?"

Killer Bee thought 'Yo Hachi is this true?'

'Yes' was the simple answer.

Killer Bee's left eye twitched before saying 'How come you never told me?'

'You never asked' was his reply while holding in his laughter.

Killer Bee just shook his head at his friend before looking back at the child saying "My name's Kirābī but people just call me Killer Bee."

Naruto nodded "Uzumaki Naruto. By the way earlier today I crossed paths with the Nibi container while exploring the village but she was already gone before I realized who she was. You wouldn't know her name by chance would you?"

Killer Bee nodded "Hai I do. Her name is Nii Yugito, one of our best kunoichi if not the best." Naruto nodded his head in thanks.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence Killer Bee spoke up "So what are you doing in Kumo if I may ask?"

Naruto opened one eye looking at him "Stocking up on supplies before I head out to begin training on my lightning manipulation and continue on my others."

Killer Bee's curiosity was picked up when he mentioned his lightning affinity but was shocked when he mentioned "others." "Others? How many do you have? I only have one which happens to be lightning."

Naruto hesitated before replying "7".

Killer Bee was shocked and confused before saying "Seven? There are only 5 main elements and" he was cut off by Hachibi's gasp. 'What's the matter Hachi?'

'This child speaks the truth. There are actually 7 main elements but the last two were only wielded by one other human. The _Rikudo Sennin_. Those elements were Light and Dark. If he truly does possess those elements then he has the potential to be the greatest shinobi to have ever lived.'

Killer Bee got over his shock before replying "Well damn. How do you have affinities to the other elements anyways?"

"One of my bloodlines" replied Naruto.

"Bloodlines? As in more than one? I don't think I've ever heard of anyone with more than one bloodline."

Naruto looked at Killer Bee and said "I have three. Two from my parents and the third I got after Shinigami altered the seal to prevent me from dying on my 5th birthday."

Now Killer Bee and Hachibi were shocked again. "Shi-shinigami? As in THE Shinigami?"

Naruto nodded his head and told him about his past. How the villagers treated him and the meeting of Kyuubi, his parents and Shinigami. Killer Bee and Hachibi laughed hard when he mentioned he called THE Shinigami "Shini-jiji." He also mentioned his plan for the other _jinchuriki_. Killer Bee told Naruto that before he left he'd give some instructions to help him with his lightning manipulation. Before he left Naruto asked for a sample of his blood to add to the seal protecting the Royal Palace and said that if he ever needed some place to hide or rest to stay there. Killer Bee gave his thanks and his instructions to Naruto and watched as he left Kumo.

'He's going to change this world for the better' Killer Bee thought then added 'Then I can share my music with the world.' Hachibi just shook his head at his crazy friend of a container.

When he turned around he spotted his three students watching him. The big-breasted blonde student of his spoke "Sensei who was that?"

Killer Bee took a look behind him before looking back at his students "That my students was the _jinchuriki_ for the Kyuubi no Yoko and the one who will become the strongest shinobi who has ever lived and change this world for the better. If you ever fight him run away or surrender as you have no hope against him." With that he walked past the stunned faces of his students thinking of his next song while bugging the crap out of Hachibi.

* * *

Naruto spent three months traveling along the coast. He had finally mastered his water manipulation and wind manipulation. 'I can start working on combining them next' he thought excitedly. He also improved his chakra control with him using medical ninjutsu on the people in the villages he came across. By the time he left he had cleared up the coast of bandits and missing-nin and word was already spreading about the "Protector of Lightning Country."

Naruto made his way higher into the mountains. He came across the perfect spot for training but noticed a small cabin. He approached it and could sense someone in it. When he knocked he heard someone approaching and opened the door. When he got to see who it was he saw that it was a young beautiful woman.

* * *

Tōu was preparing to make dinner when she heard a knock at her door. 'Who the hell could that be' she thought. When she approached the door she could feel the power of the person on the other side of the door. She readied herself and opened the door but was shocked to see a mini-Yondaime Hokage.

"Um can I help you?" she asked

Naruto thought she looked familiar until he saw the loincloth around her hip. That's when he recalled where he saw her. It was in a picture of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. 'But I thought they were all killed except Jiji's son when half of them planned a coup d'etat against the Hokage and the others fought them' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by her question.

"Yes I am wondering if you would allow me to stay here in the area to practice my earth and lightning manipulations for a few months. Also if you're trying to hide you should make sure you aren't wearing that loincloth for all to see _Twelve Guardian Ninja_ Tōu. I'm quite surprised to see you since I heard all you died except for Asuma a few years ago" he finished.

Tōu was intrigued by his request and at the affinities he mentioned but was shocked when he said her name. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

"I am quite close to the Third Hokage and I spent a lot of time in his office when I was younger and when he would run out for something I'd go snooping around" he finished with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. King of Whirlpool. _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Son of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, _Konoha's Red Death_ and daughter of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool Kingdom" he finished.

Tōu was left speechless as her mind tried to comprehend what was just told. Unfortunately that didn't work out to well as she passed out. Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the floor and chuckled.

"Well I guess I better put you down somewhere to rest" he said.

He found her bedroom and laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He walked back out and noticed she was starting dinner. He decided to finish as she rested.

* * *

Roughly an hour later Tōu woke up to a smell that had her mouth salivating. She noticed she was tucked in her bed 'He must have put me here after I fainted' she thought with a slight blush. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the only thing missing from her body were her sandals. She put them back on and followed the delicious aroma. When she arrived she saw him cooking dinner. She coughed getting his attention.

Naruto turned around and saw she was up. "Finally up I see. I decided to finish making dinner as I noticed I interrupted you. It'll be done in a couple minutes so take a seat at the table and I'll be with you in a few" with that he turned back around to check on the stew.

Tōu sat down and watched him work. 'Damn he's powerful, a gentlemen and cooks. Plus he's quite a looker already and if he grows up to be a looker like his father he'll be even more handsome' she thought then her eyes widened at what she thought and blushed.

'Wait a minute. What is the son of a Hokage doing way out here anyways and if I remember correctly he said he was the King of Whirlpool. Seems I have some things to talk about during dinner' she was shaken from her thoughts by the bowl of stew placed in front of her. She took a small taste of it before she dug in. Naruto chuckled at her antics before eating his.

She calmed down and took a breath before saying "Those things you told me were they all true?"

Naruto nodded his head and said "Yes. Everything I told you was the truth."

Tōu looked at him again and said "Then what are you doing out here and how can you be King when Whirlpool Kingdom was destroyed during the _Third Great Shinobi World War_."

Naruto swallowed the stew in his mouth then replied "As I mentioned earlier I am here to continue my earth manipulation and start my lightning manipulation. As for how I am King I visited my Kingdom before coming to this country and let my people know of my existence and my plans to rebuild my Kingdom. I also have the sword of the King with me sealed in this seal on my wrist" he finished by showing her the seal.

Tōu said the first thing that came to her mind "Damn."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah I seem to be getting a lot of that recently."

They finished dinner with more questions and she explained how she was saved when the Sandaime Hokage had sent reinforcements and med-ninja to the battle and they were able to save her. She then explained how the Fire Daimyo allowed her to leave his service and she ended up here to further her training. She told him that he could stay here with her and she'd help with his training.

* * *

So with the next eight months Tōu had helped Naruto train. He managed to master his earth manipulation and with her help she put him at low-jounin level for his lightning manipulation. She was shocked when he explained how he had affinities to all 7 main elements and his ability to use sub-elements.

She was further shocked when he summoned a phoenix and a shadow clone. He told her he found the Legendary Phoenix Contract a while back and on his way to Lightning Country managed to become Head of the Fuma clan while in Rice Field Country. Naruto had also told her the truth of Kyuubi's attack and how they came to love each other. Tōu for some reason was happy for them but also extremely sad. She realized she started developing feelings for him but didn't realize how strong they were. But then Naruto's 12th birthday came along and when he was celebrating it with Tōu one of the scrolls he stored in the seal popped out in front of him.

'What the hell? Kyuu-chan did you do that?'

Kyuubi shook her head and replied 'No it wasn't my doing Naru-kun.' Naruto opened the scroll with Tōu next to him to let her read it as well.

_To Naruto:_

_If you are reading this then you are at least 12 years old. Because you are the last of the Uzumaki clan and the last of the Namikaze clan as well there is a law in Konoha that applies to you. It is called the Clan Restoration Act or C.R.A. for short. What this law does is allow the last male or males of a clan with a kekkei genkai to marry at least 20 women for each kekkei genkai to restore the clan. Your mother and I agreed to 3 political marriages for you before you were born. The first one was with Suna; if you were a boy than you were to marry Temari, the Yondaime Kazekage's eldest child, who is two years older than you. If you were a girl than it would have been his eldest son Kankuro who is a year older than you and the other marriages would have been nullified. The second marriage is to the daughter of the Priestess of Demon Country whose name is Shion. She is only a couple months younger than you. The final marriage is to Kazahana Koyuki, daughter of the Daimyo of Snow Country who is three years older than you. Now none of these are permanent so you don't have to go through with them. Marry only those that you love and those that love you back._

_Your loving parents,_

_Namikaze Minato & Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto and Tōu were shocked while Kyuubi knew this was a possibility but wasn't upset. 'From what I've seen so far there are already other women who love him and he has a heart big enough for all of us' she thought.

Naruto looked over at Tōu and noticed she was crying. "Tōu-chan are you o" but didn't get to finish as Tōu tackled him and kissed him with all the passion she could manage. Naruto was shocked at first but returned the kiss. His tongue doing the same magic it did to Kyuubi. After 5 minutes they broke for air.

He looked her in the eyes and saw she was smiling. "I was so afraid that I'd never get to be with you. During these past months I've developed feelings for you. You're everything I could want. But when you said you and Kyuubi were in love it felt like my heart broke. I've never felt like this before and I know I love you" she explained.

Naruto ran his right hand against her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I may be a genius at a lot of things but it seems I'm still pretty dense when it comes to women. To tell you the truth I've also fallen in love with you but I didn't want to hurt Kyuu-chan. But now we can all be together" he finished and leaned up and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Tōu moaning as their tongues battled.

Kyuubi watched on with a blush. After they broke apart she decided to tell Naruto a certain effect his 3rd bloodline had on his mates. As Tōu looked at Naruto she saw his face get redder and redder. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and said "Kyuu-chan just informed me of a benefit my 3rd bloodline has on women who I choose to mate with. Apparently they gain the same abilities I have with that bloodline. So if they're older than 25 then after I mark them their body reverts back to that of a 25 year old and stay like that like me and gain my extended life as well as my healing abilities. If they're younger than 25 then they stop aging at 25 and gain my extended life as well as the healing abilities" he explained still blushing.

Tōu was amazed at that then asked "How do you mark them?"

Naruto blushed harder and said "I bite them on the shoulder and channel my chakra into them at the end of sex while we both orgasm at the same time." Now Tōu was blushing with a bit of blood dripping from her nose.

Naruto chuckled at her before saying "I'm still a bit to young for that but I promise I will mark you when we're both ready" then he kissed her nose making her giggle. Naruto spent the rest of the month with her getting closer before he left at the beginning of November.

They were outside the cabin kissing. They broke apart still holding each other. "Promise I'll see you again" she said.

Naruto gave her a soft kiss and said "I promise you Tōu-chan that we will spend the rest of our lives together. Come to Konoha the week before the Chuunin Exams in Konoha in 3 years. That is when I will reveal to the world who I am and we can be together." With that they kissed again with Naruto squeezing her ass making her moan before he left heading towards the capital of Lightning Country.

* * *

As Naruto left traveling down the mountain he spotted a lot of debris and scorch marks from the thunderstorm a week back. He spotted an entrance the lead into the mountain that wasn't there before. 'Hmm…why not. Nothing bad has happened yet venturing into dark places.' Naruto felt like déjà vu when he ventured into the cave containing the Phoenix Contract.

As he traveled further in he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Kyuu-hime is this for real?' he thought.

Kyuubi could not believe her koi's luck 'Hai Naru-kun. That does indeed look like a dragon carved into the wall with a scroll in its mouth' she deadpanned.

Naruto looked around and noticed an opening in the top of the cave. He came up with an idea. With a quick _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ the boss of the Phoenix clan appeared.

Fenikkusu looked down at Naruto saying **"What have you summoned me for Naruto?" **

Naruto looked at him before pointing behind him saying "That."

Fenikkusu looked behind him and was shocked before chuckling. **"Well I'll be. Either you are extremely lucky or higher powers are helping you in your quest."**

Naruto looked at him "So is it possible to sign more than one contract?"

"**Hai as long as the boss summons agree. If you manage to stumble across the other two Legendary Contracts you need not worry as the Four Great Clans have been allies for centuries. Now if you intend to sign the contract I'll stay as it's been awhile seen I've seen my old friend." **

Naruto nodded before retrieving the contract and signed it as he did with the Phoenix contract then yelled out _Kuchiyose no Jutsu _for the second time in less than an hour.

When the smoke cleared he was again awed by the creature. It was indeed a dragon. It had dark green skin with two large wings that it stretched out almost reaching both sides of the cave before retracting them. It had two horns on its head and had spikes going down its back onto its tail. It looked around before spotting Naruto then Fenikkusu. **"Fenikkusu my old friend what are you doing here?" **

The Phoenix replied **"I came to watch the summoner of our clan see if he passes your test or not." **

The dragon looked down at the one who summoned him. **"Indeed he is quite remarkable and an Uzumaki as well. I can sense the sword I gifted upon their clan long ago upon him. Very well, as with Fenikkusu's test if you fail you will be killed to keep the secret of the location of the Dragon Contract secret. Do you agree?" **

Naruto nodded and said "Hai I agree."

"**Then we shall begin. The test to see if you may wield the Dragon Contract is a test of wisdom. Without wisdom power is useless. Let's see if you are worthy" **and with that the Dragon breathed out smoke through its nostrils that surrounded Naruto. As with Fenikkusu's test he watched Naruto's life so watched how he came up with solutions to problems in his life. He was happy to finally find a worthy summoner since the beginning of the contract.

As the smoke dissipated Naruto found himself standing before the two Legendary bosses again. **"I am pleased to announce you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as the first summoner of the Dragon clan. As long as you continue to use the wisdom you hold you shall have the alliance of the Dragon clan. Before I leave let me introduce myself. I am Ryuujin boss of the Dragon clan" **Ryuujin looked at Fenikkusu **"It seems we have found a worthy summoner after all these years my old friend." **

Fenikkusu looked back at the dragon **"Indeed it does. I'm sure he will continue to bring honor to the Phoenix and Dragon clans. Congratulations Naruto. Farewell for now" **and with that the Phoenix boss was gone.

Naruto looked back at the dragon **"Good luck child. Also since you have multiple summons when summoning just think of the summon you want before your hand reaches the ground. Also you can place summoning tattoos on your body. Just store chakra in them and swipe some blood across them while thinking of a specific summon of that clan. Each tattoo can hold enough chakra to summon either one of us Legendary bosses 3 times before you need to recharge the seal." **With a nod from Naruto the boss of the Dragon clan disappeared.

'Wow…I have two of the four Legendary Summon Contracts' he said dazed. Kyuubi giggled at her lover. 'You are indeed one special person Naru-koi' she thought to herself.

* * *

After that Naruto headed north further into the country coming across more bandits and a couple more missing-nin with one even being A-class. He made it to the capital after a week. It was big like the other capitals of the Five Great Shinobi countries he's been in and bustling with activity. He stopped at a restaurant for lunch that had samurai guarding the entrance. After he walked in he saw why they were here and laughed at the irony.

The Daimyo and the others in the restaurant turned their heads when they heard laughter coming from the entrance to see a boy laughing. The Daimyo spoke "Excuse me young man but what do you find so funny?"

Naruto settled himself before looking at him and said "Forgive me but it seems I have quite the luck in meeting powerful individuals. You see I've met and befriended many other Daimyos through my travels and I met the Daimyo of Earth Country at a restaurant as well."

The Daimyo rose an eyebrow at the boy "How many have you met if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto took on a thoughtful look "Well first there was Lord Nobunaga the Fire Lord and his wife Madam Shijimi, then Wind's Daimyo, then the Daimyos of Bird Country, Rain Country, Grass Country and Waterfall Country as I traveled through there, Earth's Daimyo was next then you" Naruto finished.

The Daimyo and everyone else was astonished who the young boy has met so far. "Well that is indeed quite some luck you have there. If I may ask what made you come to my country?"

Naruto nodded and said "I have been traveling the world for a few years now and came to Lightning Country to continue my training. By the way you wouldn't know where I can go to collect the bounties on some missing-nin I ran into on my way here?"

"Hai I do. Why don't you join me for lunch and I'll walk you there after." the Daimyo said.

"Sure that works but I hope you have enough cash on you because I have quite the appetite" Naruto said. The Daimyo just nodded his head not realizing the trouble he just entered. After an hour and jaws on the floor from everybody except the owner who was in the back swimming in his small fortune Naruto, the Daimyo and his guards left.

Like promised he brought him to the office for collecting bounties on missing-nin and he along with everyone else was shocked when one of the nins was A-class. Naruto just ignored their looks before collecting his money and left with the Daimyo following him.

"So child what do you plan on doing now?" Naruto looked up at the man and said "Stay in the capital a week and look around then leave for Water Country."

"You do realize that traveling there is quite dangerous as there has been no contact with that country since the civil war broke out?" the Daimyo asked.

"Hai I do but I'll keep my guard up" Naruto replied then added "You wouldn't know where any good hotels are would you?"

The Daimyo thought for a moment before saying "Hai but why don't you stay at the palace. That way we can talk more in private as you still haven't given me your name."

Naruto agreed and he followed the Daimyo to his home. Naruto spent the week traveling around the capital with the Daimyo. The Daimyo learned that this was the person that the people were calling the "Protector of Lightning Country." Naruto learned about his views and ideals of the world as well. It seemed that the Daimyos didn't have as much hate toward other ninja villages that others had.

After finding him trustworthy Naruto asked to speak to the Daimyo in a private place and after putting up a privacy jutsu he told everything that he told the other two Daimyos of the _Five Great Shinobi Countries_. He was shocked like all the others he told. Luckily Naruto was told the Sandaime Raikage that ordered the mission to capture the Byakugan had been replaced and executed after the mission ended up in failure and Kumo ended with a trade embargo for 3 years. The new Yondaime Raikage, a man by the name of Ē, was in fact the older brother of Killer Bee.

Naruto left the capital at the end of the week and after a week of searching found a ship departing for Water Country.


	7. The Knights of Whirlpool

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

* * *

It was the beginning of the fourth week of November when Naruto left Lightning Country for Water Country. He could of just used one of his summons but didn't want to take the chance that he'd be spotted. The captain of the ship he was on told him he thought he was crazy to want to go to that country and during the winter season as well but mentioned it would take about three days until they reached port.

During the voyage Naruto went over his skills. He and Kyuubi put him overall at Kage level but he knew he needed to be stronger than a Kage if he wanted to defeat his enemies and protect his precious people. His Ninjutsu was easily Kage level. He had mastered his Futon, Suiton, Doton and Katon manipulations and was close to mastering his Raiton manipulation. He knew at least 30 jutsu for each one so far. With help from his _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ he was even able to master each jutsu C-rank and lower, with a few B-ranks so far, to the point he could perform them without hand seals or even saying the name out loud, which he thought was a good idea since ninja are suppose to be quite and stealthy, not yelling out a technique giving a chance for your enemy to counter your attack. He planned to start working on his Hyoton and Mokuton manipulations when he arrived in Water Country as well as his Light element with help from the Phoenixes.

His Taijutsu was high-Jounin level with him almost mastering both his parents' styles. His father's style was called _Mouchou _(bird of prey). This style has you using quick strikes on multiple targets to various points on the enemy's body to either disable them or use for a quick kill. His mother's style was called _Hiryuu _(flying dragon). With this style the user delivers fast strong blows attempting to break bones on single or low number of enemies. He was also quite proficient in _Gōken_ as well, the style used by Maito Gai, Konoha's Taijutsu specialist.

His Kenjutsu was high-Jounin as well. His skill with his kodachis and _Dragon Sword_ was on par with the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). He had started using his elemental chakra in the _Dragon Sword_ with the lost legendary sword style Kyuubi taught him the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _and was pleased with the results.

His Genjutsu was low-Jounin and while his worst subject he was still pleased with it. He could dispel any low to mid and most high ranking techniques and cast a few C-rank and higher.

He was especially pleased with his knowledge of Fūinjutsu. He could confidently say he was a Seal Master when he managed to finish his latest project. Apparently after Orochimaru left Konoha he left behind some various research papers and one of them was his Curse Seal. His father had just started making headway on getting rid of the seal before Kyuubi appeared but wasn't able to finish it. But after six months Naruto was finally able to find a way to get rid of it. Of course the only way to know if it works is to use it on someone who has the Curse Seal but he was confident it would work.

He currently had his chakra weights set to 900 pounds on each of his limbs and 950 pounds on his waist. His speed and strength were mid-Jounin with the weights on but easily Kage level if he took off his weights. When he max them out at 1000 lbs he plans on using gravity seals.

Although the thing he was the most proud of was his chakra control. He was finally able to create one _Bunshin no Jutsu_ and considering he has already absorbed five tails worth of chakra and each tail is equal to two Kage level chakra reserves he had every right to be happy.

* * *

They arrived at a port along the northern borders of the country at night on the third day. Naruto paid the captain plus a little bonus and left to look for a place to stay for the night. The town the port was in looked like it had seen better days but he was able to find a room at a small hotel. Naruto decided to spend the rest of the month in town then leave the beginning of December.

After Naruto woke up he left the town and when he was sure it was safe summoned 2,000 shadow clones and had them henge and travel the country for information and places to train. With that he summoned 200 more clones to continue practicing his Raiton manipulation while he went through some hand seals, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground and uttered a quiet _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

When the smoke disappeared he was greeted with one of the older Phoenixes of the clan. It was about half the size of Fenikkusu. It looked around for a few seconds at its surroundings before settling on Naruto. **"Naruto-sama what is it you require of me?" **

Naruto looked at the Phoenix. It looked like a miniature version of Fenikkusu. "Before we start may I ask your name?"

The Phoenix nodded and said **"Of course. My name is Asashi (morning sun). I am the eldest child of Fenikkusu." **

Naruto nodded "Well that would explain why you look like a miniature version of him. Anyways I was wondering if you could help me with my Light element as I was told each Phoenix who has reached maturity has this element."

Asashi replied **"Of course I would be honored to help you. First of all do you know anything about the Light element?" **Naruto shook his head. **"The Light element has many uses. It can be used for healing; it is especially effective against demons and can be used as offensive jutsu as well as defensive jutsu. As with the Dark element, to use the Light element requires great chakra reserves, control and concentration."**

Naruto nodded awed by the power of this element. Asashi taught him low level techniques dealing with each use of the Light element. Before he left he left a scroll for Naruto with techniques up to C-rank and told him to summon him or any of his brethren for help. Naruto thanked the Phoenix and watched as it disappeared back to the Summon World. Naruto continued to practice till nightfall while he received memories of his clones. Apparently some of his clones decided to have a little race and dropped their weights to zero. He learned he could travel across the country in one day and he learned some interesting things as well about the country.

Apparently Kirigakure no sato's forces were split in two. One side under the command of the Yondaime Mizukage who he wasn't able to get the identity of and then there were the Rebels under the command of a woman who he wasn't able to identify either. He learned that it started when the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū _attempted to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage. Each of them managed to survive but they split up after the failed attempt and for some reason none of them joined the Rebels. 'If I managed to get them to serve me it would prove quite beneficial' he thought. He also found some good spots to practice his Hyoton and Mokuton elements.

* * *

The young King left the town on the first day of December and did his usual routine on the first of every month of summoning a clone and Phoenix to head to Rice Field Country to collect any information the Fuma clan might have. After watching they go Naruto continued further into Water Country to the closest spot his clones found for training.

When he arrived he was greeted by the very same scene his clone saw. In fact it looked a lot of what he saw when he was in the seal with Kyuubi. There was a small waterfall that he could use for his Hyoton manipulation as well as his Mokuton manipulation. There was even a small cave he could stay in to keep warm not to far from here. He decided to make camp in the cave and start training in the morning.

Naruto woke up at first light and headed back to the waterfall. "Alright to use the sub-elements I need to combine the correct elements evenly" he said out loud. 'Wish me luck koishii' he thought. 'You don't need it but good luck Naru-koi' Kyuubi replied.

So for the next three months Naruto worked on his Hyoton, Mokuton and Light manipulations. He was able to get the Hyoton and Mokuton elements to mid-chuunin and learned jutsu like _Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki _and _Moku Bunshin no Jutsu_. With help from the Phoenixes he was able to get his Light manipulation to low-Jounin and learned more powerful healing techniques as well as others.

* * *

It was the middle of February when he ran into, more liked ambushed, four nins. Three of them had Kiri hitai-ites that had slashes across them. One was a female that was trying to hide themselves as a male that appeared a year older than him. Two looked to be brothers but it was the other person that had his attention or rather what he was carrying. It was the legendary _Kubikiri Hōchō_, which meant that this person must be Momochi Zabuza the _Kirigakure no Kijin_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist).

Naruto eyed each one carefully. He could tell the brothers worked as a team by their stance and what they were carrying. Zabuza he knew would be the toughest opponent here but it was the girl that was making him cautious. He could tell she was around mid-Chuunin level but that was it.

He decided to break the silence. "What can I do for you?"

Zabuza spoke up "You can hand over your belongings gaki or you can die then we take what we want" he said with a smirk.

"Do you really believe you can beat me Momochi Zabuza? You are at best ANBU level and compared to me that is nothing" Naruto said then started releasing his chakra. The moment he did all four of them fell to their hands and knees. He let go and spoke again. "But I will make a deal. You and I shall fight a swordsmen duel. If you win I will serve you and hand over everything I own. If I win you and your followers will serve me and obey my every command. Do you accept?"

Zabuza was shocked at the power of this kid. He thought he was just some wanna-be playing ninja. He was even more shocked at the deal this kid made. Zabuza looked at his subordinates before turning back to the child. "Hai I agree to the duel."

Naruto smiled and said "Good. No Ninjutsu will be allowed. This is a battle of the blade only. Tell your comrades to back up and not to interfere."

Zabuza nodded his head "You heard him. Back away and do not interfere what-so-ever." They nodded their heads and leapt away.

Zabuza lifted _Kubikiri Hōchō _from his back and got into a stance. He assumed his opponent was going to use the kodachis strapped to his waist but lifted an eyebrow when he saw him lift his left hand.

"I am sure you thought I would be using the kodachis strapped to the back of my waist but for a master swordsmen such as yourself I believe you deserve the honor of fighting against this" and with that Naruto summoned chakra to the seal on his wrist and summoned the sword of the King, the _Dragon Sword_.

Zabuza stopped breathing when he saw the sword. 'I-it c-can't be. That sword. That sword. I thought they were all killed.' He gulped filling his lungs with air again. "Y-you, w-who a-are you?"

Naruto was smirking when he saw Zabuza's reaction. He knew a swordsman of his caliber would recognize this sword. "I will tell you my name at the end of our duel."

Zabuza simply nodded before straightening himself then charging. Naruto charged as well and their swords clashed between them. 'Amazing. He's not even struggling against my strength' Zabuza thought. They jumped back and continued the battle. Zabuza swung his sword from the side and Naruto parried it with his own before he swung his down with Zabuza twisting out of the way. Naruto jumped up when Zabuza swung his sword as he twisted. They continued on for 15 minutes with Zabuza looking moderately tired and sweating but Naruto was only sweating a bit.

'The gaki's got insane stamina and skills. But that style he's using I've never seen anything like it and I think that damn brat is holding back' Zabuza thought.

Naruto noticed their state of condition as well "One last go Zabuza?"

"Hai" he replied.

With that they charged one last time. Zabuza brought down his sword while Naruto brought his sword down low and started charging lightning chakra through it. When they crashed Zabuza was literally stunned as his body was filled with lightning. He dropped his sword and fell down.

The other three that were watching were amazed at how easily Zabuza lost. They ran over to him and were about to touch him when a voice stopped them. "Don't do that. He'll be fine in a few minutes. A bit twitchy for a while but fine" Naruto said. They nodded and waited.

After about 5 minutes Zabuza started to move around. He was helped to a tree that he leaned against and looked at the person who beat him "What the hell was that? I thought you said no Ninjutsu?"

Naruto looked at him in the eye and said "I didn't use Ninjutsu. I used my swords special ability that lets me channel my elemental chakra through it."

Zabuza looked at him thinking 'It's true. Only one sword was able to do that and it looked exactly like the one he used.' "You are an Uzumaki aren't you? That is the only way you would be able to use that sword" he said.

Naruto nodded and replied "Yes I am an Uzumaki. My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, daughter of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool Kingdom."

Zabuza nodded going over the information then said "If I recall only the King may wield that sword and since you said former King I'm guessing you've become the new King?"

Naruto nodded "That would be correct. I plan to rebuild my Kingdom and I've already started with my plans. Now onto our arrangement. Do you pledge your allegiance to me and do the rest of you as well. You three will no longer be serving Zabuza but me. I will let you stay with him though for the next 3 years as I will be busy and will be traveling alone till then."

'It's been every swordsmen dream to serve the Uzumaki family as they have been the best swordsmen that have ever lived' Zabuza thought. "I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you my King" Zabuza said then shocked his three comrades when he got on one knee and bowed. The others looked at each other before doing the same as their lea- former leader and got on one knee and bowed.

Naruto smiled "Great. Now get up and introduce yourselves."

"I am Gouzu, twin brother of Meizu. We are known as the _Demon Brothers_ and are former Chuunin of Kirigakure." Naruto nodded his head and looked at the next one. "I am Meizu, twin brother of Gouzu. We specialize in coordination attacks and work well as a team." Naruto nodded again and looked at the last member.

"My name is Haku. I am a boy of 13" she was cut off by Naruto "Do not lie to me. I know you are a girl and I understand your reasons for hiding yourself but you do not need to in the presence of friends." Haku was shocked that he could tell she was a girl "How" she asked.

"I have a very advanced ability to detect smells and males and females give off different smells" he explained.

She nodded at that and restarted "My name is Haku. I am a girl and 13 years old. I have been with Zabuza for 5 years now after he saved me after I" she hesitated for a moment but continued "activated my bloodline. My father killed my mother when he found out I got it from her then he tried to kill me. I killed him and the others with him with my bloodline" She looked down afraid of what she would see in his eyes and was startled when she felt herself being hugged.

"It's okay Haku-chan. I don't think any less of you. You were in a situation that no body should have to be in let alone a child" Naruto said as he continued to comfort the crying girl by rocking her back and forth and running his hand through her hair. After a few minutes she calmed down and was blushing up a storm when he pulled back. He just smiled at her and winked which made her blush harder.

Zabuza was twitching. 'What does he think he's doing with my daugh- I mean tool' he thought. Naruto noticed this which was why he winked at Haku and nearly laughed out loud at the look on Zabuza's face.

Haku broke them from their thoughts "Umm excuse me my King but you still haven't told me your name." Naruto blushed at that which Haku thought was extremely cute.

"Ahh yes excuse my manners. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Namikaze Minato, _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ and Yondaime Hokage and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, _Konoha's Red Death_ and Royal Princess of Whirlpool Kingdom. Current King of Whirlpool and _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko" he finished.

He saw the shocked looked on their faces. 'Ahh I do indeed love saying that' he mentally chuckled.

Haku was the first to recover and said "Wow". The others could only nod their agreement with her statement before Zabuza spoke up. "Wait _Jinchuriki_? As in you have a demon sealed inside you? And the Kyuubi no Yoko to be precise?"

Naruto nodded "That would be correct. Although the demons are not as evil as everyone makes them out to be. I'd say humans are more evil than demons could ever be. Hell if it weren't for demons 90% of the world's bloodlines wouldn't even exist" he finished his rant.

"What" they all said. Naruto sighed and told them how bloodlines came to be and how humans got greedy with power and eventually the demons left this world back to their own. They were shocked when he told them how the Sharingan came to be and Zabuza and the other males laughed and Haku giggled which Naruto thought was extremely cute when he told them where the Byakugan came from. They were shocked and Haku cried and hugged him when he told them of his life all the way up to now.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Zabuza asked as he watched Naruto still holding Haku running his hand through her hair. 'If Konoha has a law like the one in Kiri then Haku might be able to join him.'

Naruto thought while enjoying having Haku in his arms and said "We'll travel together for the next month and train together. Haku-chan can further help me with my Hyoton abilities and I can help you four in areas you are lacking in. After that I want you four to search for the other _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_ and bring them to me. Tell them I will offer the same deal I made Zabuza and also it gives them a chance in a lifetime to fight against the _Dragon Sword_. I want to make you seven into the _Knights of Whirlpool_ where you will be my Generals and highest ranking officers just below the Royal Family."

Zabuza and the others were shocked although Haku not as much as she was comfortable in Naruto's lap with his hand running through her hair.

* * *

The group stayed together until the end of March. Zabuza had told him that the Yondaime Mizukage was in fact another _Jinchuriki_ by the name of Yagura and before he became Mizukage they used to be friends and when he learned that the others were planning on assassinating the Mizukage it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He informed him that he contained the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

When Kyuubi learned of this she knew something was wrong as the Three-Tailed Turtle was the wisest and most peaceful of the _Bijuu_ and would never let its container willfully do what he's done. When Naruto asked if Yagura has always acted like this Zabuza said no. The reason he was chosen for Mizukage was because he use to be peaceful but still would harm those he deemed a threat.

Zabuza also informed him that the leader of the Rebels was in fact a young woman in her early twenties. Even though she was young she was still more powerful than Zabuza. Her name was Rose. Apparently Zabuza thought that fit her very well. Naruto had an idea at what he meant but left it at that. Also like Kumo and Iwa, Kiri had two _Jinchuriki_ as well. They also had the Rokubi no Namekuji (Six-Tailed Slug) in a container named Utakata that was fighting for the Rebels.

Naruto had mentioned about the C.R.A. in Konoha when Zabuza asked if they had anything similar to the one Kiri had. Haku perked up at the mention of it and when he replied they did and the number of girls he was allowed to marry in Konoha alone she blushed the whole day and would have small nosebleeds when she looked at him while Zabuza and the brothers were grumbling about 'lucky blonde haired bastards.'

Haku was amazed, proud and a bit jealous at how fast Naruto was coming along with his Hyoton manipulation. He helped her with her water and wind manipulations as well and taught her a few more jutsu. For Zabuza they improved their Kenjutsu by dueling a lot and taught him a few Suiton jutsu. For the brothers he helped increase their speed and observe their surroundings when using Genjutsu.

* * *

When the day came for the group to leave and look for the others they bid goodbye but Naruto surprised them when he spun Haku around and kissed her on the lips. He licked her lips making her part them and he moved his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth and got her tongue in the action. She started moaning and Naruto slid his hands down to her ass giving it a squeeze making her moan louder.

After 5 minutes they broke apart. He chuckled at the glazed look on her face. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered "There'll be more of that when we see each other again Haku-_hime_" he huskily said. She shivered before placing a quick kiss on his lips before turning around ignoring the looks on the others.

Zabuza snapped out of his daze when Haku walked by him. He watched her then quickly turned around only to see Naruto gone.

His face quickly turned red before yelling "DAMN YOU NARUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KISSING MY DAUGHTER!!!?"

He heard a gasp and turned around to see a teary eyed Haku and quickly realized what he said. He chuckled nervously before walking past her. Haku smiled and gave him a hug as she followed him.

"Life sure will be more interesting with Naruto-sama around won't it brother?"

Gouzu said. "Indeed it will brother. Indeed it will." Meizu replied.

Naruto chuckled as he heard Zabuza's yell. He sat down in a safe place before summoning a few clones to guard the area and entered his mindscape. He found Kyuubi on the shore by the pond in a bathing suit that barely covered her nipples and vagina.

He took off his clothes except his boxers and walked up to her and lay down on top of her and started making out with her. Kyuubi moaned and smiled into the kiss.

"Love you too koishii" she said. They lay there together in each other's arms for the rest of the day.

* * *

It would be three months until Zabuza came back. During those months Naruto had mastered his Raiton manipulation and gotten his Mokuton and Hyoton to mid-Jounin level. He was also close to mastering his Light element. He knew he wouldn't be as far as he was if it wasn't for the Phoenixes helping him.

When Zabuza arrived it was with a much bigger entourage than before. He could see six people with him but could sense seven. He quirked an eyebrow before looking around. He finally found it and concluded it was the thing on the back on the individual wielding the _Rai Rōga_. 'That must be Kurosuki Raiga but who is on his back' Naruto thought.

"Who is the person on your back?" Naruto asked.

Raiga was astounded that this kid could sense Ranmaru. Raiga slowly lifted the basket from his back and placed it down. When he opened it Naruto could see a child in it. "His name is Ranmaru. I found him in a village living by him self after we defected from Kiri. He has a kekkei genkai that gives him the ability to see through walls, cause illusions, and interfere with even the Byakugan. Unfortunately his body is weak and he can barely move on his own."

Naruto looked at the child who was staring at him before Naruto smiled at him. "Very well after we are done with our duels I will see what I can do to heal him" he finished.

Ranmaru spoke for the first time "How? Many have tried and all have failed. What can you do that they can't?"

Naruto continued smiling at him "I have the ability to do things that haven't been seen since the _Rikudo Sennin_. I have gained what he used to heal the people of his time that would have lived a life of suffering or died." Naruto looked at the others. Each had a sword signifying that they were a member of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_.

There was of course Kurosuki Raiga, wielder of the _Rai Rōga _(Lightning Fangs) and known as _Kirigakure no Raijin _(Thunder of the Hidden Mist), Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of _Samehada_ and known as _Kirigakure no Kaijin _(Scourge of the Hidden Mist), Ringo Roshi, Pea Pochi, Gure-pu Shi and finally Daidai Shiba.

"As with Zabuza I am offering each of you a duel. If you win everything I own will be yours. However if I win you pledge your allegiance and loyalty to me. If I beat all of you I will tell you what I have planned for all of you. Same rules as before. No Ninjutsu as this is a battle of the blade. I will even allow you to partner up if you wish. I will not let any of you partner up with Ranmaru." Naruto finished and chuckled at Raiga's frown.

He noticed four of them had paired up. His first challengers were Roshi and Pochi. Their teamwork was astounding but they were quickly defeated. His next challengers were Shi and Shiba. As with Roshi and Poshi their teamwork was excellent and he almost got cut a couple times but with a few elemental enhanced swings they were defeated. Raiga was next. He was quite fast. Easily ANBU level but his swordsmanship was the worst of the seven. His last opponent and the strongest of the seven was Kisame. He was bordering Kage level and Naruto knew this would be his toughest fight so far.

"Not bad brat. You defeated six of us so far but now you have to fight the strongest of us. Let's see what you got." and with that he tossed _Samehada_ over his shoulder and the wrappings came apart. 'I need to be careful. If I get hit by that it'll be a bitch' thought Naruto. Naruto raised the _Dragon Sword_ and the two charged each other.

'Using elemental chakra will be useless on him' Naruto thought as he dodged a swipe aimed for his head. Naruto flipped over Kisame and managed to cut his back. Kisame gave a grunt at the pain but shook it off. He swung around him and was blocked by Naruto's sword and kicked him in the stomach making him fly back. Naruto flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet only to dodge to the left when _Samehada _came down right in front of him.

He got up and got into a stance that Zabuza recognized 'So he's finally getting serious.' Kisame eyed the stance 'I've never seen a stance like that before.' Naruto dropped his weights to zero and charged forward and yelled out _Kuzu-ryūsen _(Nine-headed Dragon Strike). 'SHIT' Kisame thought. Naruto was too fast for him to block. Hell he couldn't even see him but he could feel each hit. After nine hits Naruto reappeared behind Kisame and turned around to watch Kisame fall.

The others were stupefied at what they or more specifically what they didn't witness. They didn't even see him attacking. They only saw Kisame's body twitch every couple seconds. 'We didn't even stand a chance' they all thought.

Naruto took a breath and walked over to Kisame. With a quick activation of the _Mystical Palm Technique _they watched as Naruto's hands started glowing green and healing Kisame's injuries. 'Is this what he plans to use to heal me' thought Ranmaru fascinated by the technique.

After 10 minutes Naruto stopped and backed up. He watched as Kisame slowly opened his eyes then groaned. He looked at Naruto and said "What the hell was that move you used on me. I've never seen it before. The speeds you moved at were incredible."

"You haven't seen it because it hasn't been used in centuries. The name of the move is called _Kuzu-ryūsen_. It is a technique from the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _style." When Naruto said that the other 6 members of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist _eyes widened.

"H-how do you k-know that style? The _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _style has been lost. How could you possibly know it?" Kisame questioned/demanded.

"It helps that my sensei was alive during the time it was used and managed to master it" Naruto replied.

"Who is your sensei?" Kisame asked.

"Kyuubi no Yoko" Naruto answered.

Kisame and the others except Zabuza's group eyes widened for a second time.

Kisame slowly put it together and said "You are a _Jinchuriki_ aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Naruto replied.

Then suddenly Kisame started laughing out loud which confused and scared the others. "Oh man this is good. I'm glad Zabuza found me when he did or else I'd be dead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "How so?"

"A week before Zabuza and the others found me I was approached by Uchiha Itachi. He claimed he represented an organization called _Akatsuki_ that his master started and that they were looking for members. I asked him what this organization wanted and he only told me they were interested in capturing the _Bijuu_ and therefore the _Jinchuriki_. He didn't tell me why he wanted them but any one wanting that kind of power can't be good. He told me to meet him in River Country in two months if I accepted" Kisame finished.

Naruto listened to the information carefully. 'The only person Itachi would call master would be Madara and if he knows of Madara then he probably knows of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. That would explain the rumors of why he left his brother Sasuke alive. Since Madara is involved in this organization that proves he's up to no good.'

He sighed catching their attention. "Well if you plan to keep to your deal and pledge your allegiance and loyalty to me then you won't be joining them and I believe I have a good idea at who Itachi's master is and if I'm right then the entire Elemental Nations is in trouble. Anyone who joins them I will kill if they do not surrender." The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice made them all shiver knowing he was serious.

"I swear my allegiance and loyalty to you my King" Kisame stated taking a knee and bowing his head. Naruto looked at the others and they quickly followed suit. He looked over at Haku and gave her a wink and a smirk to Zabuza and the others. She smiled back at him and Zabuza and the brothers smirked back each moving to stand next to Naruto to get a good look at their faces.

"Good. Now that that's finished it's time for me to tell you who I am. As you know already I am an Uzumaki but I am so much more. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am King of Whirlpool and the _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I am the son of Namikaze Minato, _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ and Yondaime Hokage and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, _Konoha's Red Death_ and daughter of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool." He finished taking out a camera from no where and took a quick few shots. He put it away just as quick and looked at their faces.

Haku and the others were barely standing up. Haku from blushing since Naruto had grabbed her hand during the speech and her giggling at their faces. Zabuza and the others had enough and fell on the ground their sides hurting from all their laughing.

Kisame summed up the others minds when he muttered "Damn" and with that Haku burst out laughing in Naruto's arms. When everyone settled down Naruto held Haku in front of him with her back against his chest and his hands around her waist. Even though she was a year older he was still taller and was able to let his head rest on her head. He kissed her cheek and let go of her and walked over to Ranmaru.

"Are you ready? I can't promise you that I can heal you but I will give everything I have." Ranmaru looked him in his eyes and nodded his head. Naruto laid out some futons and picked up Ranmaru and laid him down on them. Naruto activated a quick diagnostic jutsu and ran his hands along Ranmaru's body. 'His body is simply too weak. Maybe the _Sannin_ Tsunade could think of something with regular med-jutsu but there is something I can do.'

Naruto looked back at Ranmaru "The technique I used on Kisame won't work on you. I'm not as knowledgeable about the human body and there is only one person I can think of that could heal you with the type of med-jutsu I was using. However remember I told you that I have the ability to use the same techniques the _Rikudo Sennin_ used to heal people? I can use those but I have never used it on somebody as weakened as you. I'd give yourself a 75% chance of this working but if it doesn't you could die. If you choose to go through with this you'll be able to walk, run, swim and so many other great things. The choice is up to you."

Ranmaru just laid there not moving for a few minutes then turned back to Naruto "I want to do it. I want to be able to walk and run. I don't want to be a burden on Raiga anymore."

Naruto nodded and had everyone else step back. He went through 30 hand seals and called out _Ranpu: Saisei Sosei _(Light: Regeneration Rebirth). Everyone watched as instead of Naruto's hands glowing green they turned completely white. You couldn't even see his hands. They noticed Naruto had his eyes closed and the longer the jutsu lasted more of Ranmaru's body was covered by the light. After 8 minutes Ranmaru was completely covered in the light when it started to fade away and Naruto fell back breathing hard.

Haku ran up to him while Raiga ran over to Ranmaru. "Don't worry he'll be fine Raiga. He just needs to rest for now as well as me. That jutsu took a lot out of me." Naruto said still breathing hard.

"What was that? I've never heard of a Light element before." Raiga asked as the others listened.

Naruto looked at his subordinates "That's because besides me only one other human has had the ability to use this element. You see there are actually 7 elements not 5. The two that are not used today were used only once before me and that person was the _Rikudo Sennin_. Those elements are Light and Dark. I have the Dark element as well but I have yet to start training with it."

Shiba spoke next "If that's true then how do you know how to use these elements?"

"That's because one of my summoning contracts has the ability to use the Light element." Naruto explained which only led to more questions to the others.

"You have more than one summoning contract? I thought that was impossible." Shi spoke.

"No if the summon bosses agree then you can use both contracts and technically you could use every single summoning contract in existence if they all agreed but that's not very likely." Naruto explained to them. 'Jeez I feel like an Academy Teacher.'

Haku asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Ne Naruto-kun which summoning contracts do you have?"

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her towards him getting an 'EEP' from her. He sat her in his lap chuckling at her blushing face. "Well my dear Haku-chan have you heard of the Four Legendary Summoning Contracts?" She shook her head into his chest. "These four contracts consist of the Phoenix clan, Dragon clan, Turtle clan and the Tiger clan. These four clans created an alliance with each other long ago and are the strongest summons with each boss equal in power. To summon even one of these bosses requires the equivalent of Kage level chakra reserves. Also like with most other summons you must pass a test given by the boss summon and if you should fail you will be killed to keep the location of the summoning contract safe. The two summoning contracts I have in my possession are the Phoenix and Dragon contracts."

He heard her gasp and he looked down at her face with her eyes wide in amazement. He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked at the others and laughed mentally along with Kyuubi at their faces.

* * *

They all prepared camp with Naruto summoning some shadow clones and having them draw seals around the area for protection. He gathered them around the campfire with him sitting between Haku's legs with her hand running through his hair.

"I think it's time I inform the rest of you of why I want you to serve me. I want you seven to become my _Knights of Whirlpool_. You seven will be my top Generals and my highest ranking officers just below the Royal Family. You will be tasked to guard the countryside and its borders. I plan to build forts in crucial parts of the Kingdom and each of you will be in charge of your own fort. We will train the people who volunteer for soldiers and teach them basic shinobi techniques as well.

I never want my people to experience what they are experiencing right now. Through my travels I've met several Daimyos that have earned my trust and I've theirs as well. Four of them are the Daimyos of Fire, Wind, Earth and Lightning Country. Each of them have agreed to help me when the time comes which will be in Konoha in 3 years. I plan to return to Konoha to become a ninja as one of my dreams is to become the best Hokage that village will and ever see. I plan to enter the Chuunin exams that will be in Konoha at the end of that year. That is when I shall reveal to the world of who I am." He looked around to each of their faces with Haku still running her hand through his hair.

"Damn those are some pretty big plans but I'll be right there at your side. Besides I like the sound of "Kisame _Knight of Whirlpool_" he finished with his shark-like grin. The others nodded their agreement as well.

He was about to call it a night when Zabuza spoke up "Naruto-dono" "Naruto is fine when among friends" Naruto interrupted. Zabuza nodded "About this group called _Akatsuki_. You mentioned you might know who their leader is and that they were a threat to the Elemental Nations."

Naruto sighed and relaxed at Haku's soothing hands and Kyuubi's soothing words. He retold the story of how the bloodlines came into existence and how the Sharingan came into existence when some of Kyuubi's power was stolen. But this time he mentioned the side effects of a power that doesn't belong to you. He mentioned since Kyuubi was female most of the serious side effects happened to the males.

He told them how when using the Sharingan causes males to lose their sanity when it's first activated and the more you use it the faster it deteriorates. He told them how to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and the side effect of the more you use this form the faster you lose the ability to see. And finally the last form the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He explained that with this form the user gains Kyuubi's immortality and eternal youth. This was how Madara was still alive and causing havoc today.

When Naruto mentioned what the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan looked like Kisame choked on the water he was drinking which caught the attention of Naruto. "That eye. I know I've seen that eye. I believe Madara was the Sandaime Mizukage. Nobody ever saw his face but I saw one of his eyes once and it was exactly like you described."

The other Kiri nins were shocked at this revelation. "It's possible that he could have placed some type of high level Genjutsu on Yagura or done something else before he left. With Kiri's bloodlines gone there are less people to get in his way." Naruto concluded. He felt Haku's hand stop running through his hair and he turned around to see Haku silently crying. He picked her up and sat her in his lap holding her and letting her cry. 'That bastard will pay for all the pain he's caused' Naruto and the others thought.

Naruto bid them good night and carried Haku into his tent where the two slept together through the night.

The group traveled through Water Country practicing and improving their skills. It was the beginning of August when Naruto told them he wanted to see the leader of the Rebels. Zabuza agreed and led Naruto and the others to the east side of the country.


	8. The Knights of Whirlpool pt2

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

* * *

When they arrived they appeared in front of a town that was being used as the headquarters for the Rebels. The guards on duty were freaking out at what they were seeing. There in front of them was every member of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_.

One of the guards spoke up "H-how can w-we h-help you?"

Zabuza stepped forward "We would like an audience with the leader of the Rebels."

The guard that spoke nodded and alerted the ANBU. "They will escort you to see her."

Zabuza nodded and stepped back. The guards and ANBU were curious about that and more so when a mini-Yondaime Hokage walked forward and motioned for the group to follow. As they walked through the streets they attracted a lot of attention. At first the people were shocked to see the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū _together again but when they noticed who was leading the group more whispers broke out.

The older ninja knew if the swordsmen were allowing this child to lead them then he must be stronger than either of them and the way he carried himself showed an experienced shinobi. When the younger ninja and civilians heard this they were left speechless for a couple seconds till they started whispering again.

Naruto ignored them all and continued forward. After a few minutes they arrived at what appeared to be a hotel. They followed the ANBU inside and spotted more shinobi and kunoichi inside. The ANBU lead them to a room that could fit a couple hundred people in it. There were maps of the country and locations of various villages and towns and of course the location of Kirigakure no sato. The ANBU motioned them to stop at the entrance as they watched him walk up to a young woman who Naruto assumed was the leader and watched as she looked at him and the others. She nodded her head and motioned for them to approach.

* * *

She was intrigued when she saw Naruto walking ahead of the group as she knew what that meant as well. As Naruto walked closer he was eyeing her and the way she held herself. She was very beautiful in Naruto's opinion. Her hair, a russet-red color, fell down to her mid-back and her eyes are jade green. She was wearing webbing as an inner layer, with a blue garment covering it. It was rather provocative, as much of her long legs, upper torso and DD breasts could be seen.

As Naruto was looking her over she was doing the same. 'Hmm the way he carries himself shows he has shinobi training and since the others are letting him walk in front he must be stronger than even Kisame. He's rather cute as well and looks like a mini-Yondaime Hokage' she thought.

When Naruto stopped in front of the desk he looked her in her eyes which earned him a few points and spoke. "I am assuming you are Rose the leader of the Rebels?"

She nodded and said "Hai I am. What is your purpose for wishing to see me?"

"I wish to help you in your fight against the Mizukage. With my joining you will also get the help of my comrades behind me. I have information that could be very enlightening and in exchange I want to fight the Mizukage alone and I also wish to speak to the _Jinchuriki_ of the Rokubi no Namekuji" Naruto spoke.

Rose was intrigued by the offer and said "You believe you can fight the Mizukage? You do realize he is a Kage for a reason?"

Naruto nodded and said "I do but I also believe that someone is controlling him and I believe I know who and that is just a fraction of the information I am willing to give."

Rose and the other Rebel ninja were shocked at the accusation. She agreed and led them to some rooms to stay at. Before she left Naruto grabbed her hand and told her to bring the _Jinchuriki_ with her tonight to his room when he gives her the information. She nodded with a slight tinge to her cheeks and left.

* * *

Later that night Naruto and his group were waiting for Rose and the _Jinchuriki_ to arrive. After a couple minutes the door opened. She walked in first followed by a young man wearing a blue robe revealing his chest with a scroll in his robe and a flute in his hand.

"This is Utakata the _Jinchuriki_ of the Rokubi no Namekuji. Now I know of the names of the Seven Swordsmen and the _Demon Brothers_ but you have not told me your name or the name of the girl" Rose said.

"This young woman would be Haku. Apprentice to Zabuza and one of the love's of my life. As for me my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. King of Whirlpool and _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko" Naruto explained getting a kiss from Haku.

Rose and Utakata looked at him dumbfounded. "Could you say that again?" she asked.

"Rather then tell you everything I have developed a jutsu for such an occasion as this that will show you my life up to this point if you will allow me to of course." Naruto said.

Rose nodded slowly and watched as he went through hand seals fast enough that she only caught a glimpse of a few. After the 15th hand seal Naruto called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique).

Rose and the others all watched Naruto's life from the time Kyuubi was sealed into him to right before he activated the jutsu. All the guys were having nosebleeds at Kyuubi's human form and probably would've died if Naruto showed them their more intimate moments. Rose was shocked when she learned of how bloodlines came to be and the man named Uchiha Madara and everything he's done. After about 5 minutes the jutsu was finished and they returned to the room.

Naruto looked around and saw the look on their faces, looks of shock and rage on the guys' faces and the tears coming from Haku and Rose. It was one thing to hear about it but it was entirely different to see it. Naruto made a shadow clone and had it hug Haku while he went over to Rose and picked her up and set her in his lap hugging her and whispering in her ear that it only made him a stronger person. When she calmed down he kissed her forehead and chuckled at her blushing face that matched her hair.

'Damn I'd still probably make him mine even if I didn't know about the effects of his 3rd bloodline. Besides I'm only 9 years older than him and that other woman, Tōu I believe her name was, is older than me' Rose thought still in his lap then blushed harder when she thought of how he transfers his bloodline to his "mates." She came up with a naughty idea and grinded her hip into his and inwardly congratulated herself at his small moan and was shocked and what she felt.

'Damn if it's this big already I can't wait until a few years when he takes me and I WILL make sure I'm part of his harem. I don't know if I'll last till then but he will be my first and only man.' She continued her thoughts and her face got redder and redder as the thoughts got dirtier and dirtier. She finally passed out when she thought of him, her and a lot of clones.

Naruto was shocked when she grounded her hip into his but wasn't upset. He was inwardly laughing as he watched her facial features thinking she was having pleasant thoughts and couldn't help but laugh out loud when she passed out with blood dripping from her nose. He noticed Haku was asleep in his clone's arms as well and it was already 10 pm so he had the guys leave the room. He laid Haku and Rose into his king size bed and took off their clothes leaving on their underwear.

He had a small nosebleed at Rose's well developed and matured body and Haku's body that was just starting to mature but was still impressive. She already had B sized breasts for a 13 year old. He stripped to his boxers and crawled up in between them. He smiled and kissed their foreheads as they instinctively cuddled up to him and went to sleep.

* * *

Rose was the first to wake up. She felt her head lying on something comfortable and warm. She opened her eyes to find herself lying with Naruto with Haku on his other side. She lifted the blankets and let out a sigh of relief and disappointment to find their underwear still on. When she looked back up she saw those amazing blue orbs looking at her with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed her. 'Wow he's a great kisser' she thought and moaned when his tongue found hers. They broke apart after hearing a whimper and turned to see Haku up with a pout on her face. He smiled at her and kissed her as well.

They lay back down with their heads on his chest. "After you passed out I noticed that it was already 10 pm and since both you and Haku were out I had the others leave the room then laid you in bed. I took off your clothes down to your underwear and I did the same and I would have to say that was one of the most comfortable sleeps I've had." He said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and they lay down for a few more minutes before they had to get up.

* * *

They spent the next couple months with Rose and the Rebels. Naruto and Rose got a lot closer over the time and Rose started seeing Haku as a little sister and Haku seeing her as a big sister and Rose was already doing her most important job as a sibling and teasing her. The three of them went to bed every night together. Naruto and Rose also had a few spars during the months and the Rebels were shocked at his power. He was able to beat her every time but he was always a good sport about it and helped her improve.

The people would often see Rose and Naruto, or Haku and Naruto, or all three of them walking through town. They were curious about this until Zabuza and Kisame got drunk one night and started telling everyone how it wasn't fair that Naruto got to have a harem because of his bloodlines. Needless to say Naruto was pissed at them for letting that information slip since more women kept hitting on him and the men were either praising his name or they'd give him the "stink eye." But overall they started looking up to Naruto as their hero and were glad there leader found someone to love.

There was an incident though that happened at the beginning of September.

**FLASHBACK**

He had sent his clone and a Phoenix summon to gather any info the Fuma clan had. A few hours later he received startling news. Apparently Orochimaru sent his personal guards along with three Genins and another woman with an interesting kekkei genkai to intimidate the Fuma clan and have been causing trouble in town. They challenged the Head of the clan to a fight the next day and if he didn't show up they'd destroy the town.

He quickly informed the others of this and after a quick kiss to both Haku and Rose he sped out of town and once he was far enough he summoned his fastest Dragon summon.

"Kamikaze I need you to get me to Rice Field Country as fast as possible" Naruto said to the Dragon. It was about a third the size of Ryuujin and had blue skin and had an affinity to wind.

"**As you wish Naruto-sama" **Kamikaze said. Naruto hopped on and they made their way toward Rice Field Country.

After 5 hours they made it to the outskirts of the town that contained "Fuma Alley." He looked back up at his summon "Thanks again Kamikaze" he said.

"**Don't mention it. See you later Naruto-sama"** Kamikaze said. That was one thing the summons wouldn't give up. They always added "–sama" to his name no matter how much he objected and just went with it.

Naruto made his way through Fuma Alley ignoring the looks he was receiving as he hadn't bothered to henge and headed into Club Lie-Down. He looked around and spotted his 3rd in command. "Koto-chan" he called out.

Kotohime was going over some paperwork when she heard a familiar voice call out "Koto-chan." She turned around and spotted him. She smiled and ran up to him hugging him. "Naruto-kun it's you. It's really you. Where have you been? How'd you get here so fast?"

Naruto chuckled and put a finger on her lips quieting her. She blushed and calmed down. He led her to a seat and pulled it out for her to sit down. She smiled and accepted the offer. He sat next to her and started "I've missed you as well Koto-chan. I've been in Water Country for the past few months and that is where I came from. As for how I got here so fast well I used my fastest Dragon summon and made it here in about 5 hours."

"Wait Dragon? I thought you had the Phoenix Contract." She inquired.

"I have both" he stated. She looked at him in wonder and shook her head. 'This is Naruto-kun. He's the most amazing person I've met so I shouldn't be surprised' she thought.

"Where's Hanzaki?" he asked.

"He's in back helping some who've been injured" she stated.

He nodded and got up and offered his hand to her which she took and blushed as he held her hand even when they entered the back room. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which surprised her and summoned a few clones with a quick _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and had them heal. He motioned Hanzaki over and they followed him to his office.

He closed the door and said "Report."

Hanzaki collected himself and said "Approximately 2 weeks ago Orochimaru sent his personal guard called the _Sound Four_ and each member has a Curse Seal. Along with them he sent three Genin and a woman with a kekkei genkai that uses crystals. The _Sound Four_ consist of 3 males and 1 female and are probably mid-Jounin level with their Curse Seals activated to Level 2 and the woman is low-Jounin level. The Genin consist of 2 males and 1 female."

Naruto nodded at the information 'Doesn't sound like they stand a chance against me but still better play it safe' he thought. He dismissed them and spent the rest of the day with Kotohime and Sasame when she showed up. He took the two to his personal quarters and told them since he has multiple bloodlines he'll be able to marry up to 20 women for each bloodline in Konoha alone.

He also told them that he planned on having some of his wives stay in Whirlpool to help govern the Kingdom. They were both a little upset that they would have to share but as long as he loved them equally they could live with it. He went to sleep with them all in their underwear after a hot make-out session with both girls.

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up. He smiled and kissed Kotohime and Sasame on the lips to wake them up. He made them breakfast and then got dressed in his regular clothes of black ANBU pants, a dark blue shirt with a Chuunin style vest over it and black shinobi boots with steel toes with his kodachis strapped to the bottom of his back and got ready for the fight later today.

Naruto arrived at the designated field at noon alone and spotted them. In fact he had been observing them for a few minutes before he let himself be known when he used a _Hi-Shunshin no Jutsu _that caught them off guard.

Guren and the others were waiting for the Head of the Fuma clan to arrive. 'I don't know why Orochimaru-sama sent me along with these brats' she thought. She was trying to ignore Tayuya's bantering when she was brought from her thoughts when a column of fire appeared in the middle of the field and when it disappeared stood a kid. 'What the hell kind of _Shunshin _was that and who the hell is this gaki?'

Naruto looked at them and said "I am the Head of the Fuma clan. I am here to accept your challenge."

Tayuya looked at him "You've got to be kidding. You're just a fucking kid. Get lost brat and send the real clan Head or we'll destroy this town." She finished with a smirk.

Naruto had enough of her mouth and unleashed his chakra. He watched as every single one of them fell to their knees from the pressure and the killing intent he was unleashing as well. "You will watch your tongue. If you were a real kunoichi then you would know age means nothing in the ninja world." He brought his chakra back under control and let his killing intent go.

"I don't know how Orochimaru sweet talked each of you into serving him but nothing good can come for working for him. You four with the Curse Seals do you even know what it does to you each time you use it? Sure it gives you a power boost but did you think it wouldn't come at a cost? I've studied the Curse Seal from Orochimaru's personal notes he left in Konoha after he left. Each time you use that seal it slowly destroys your free will until all that is left of you is a mindless soldier for Orochimaru to do as he pleases. I'm sure you've all felt different after you use the seal more and more." He looked at their stunned faces.

"I have found a way to remove the Curse Seal if you join me. However if you fight me I will kill you. I do not wish to but I will do what I must to protect my precious people and if you think you even stand a chance against think again. That wasn't even 10% of my power you felt." Naruto finished. He could see the look of fear in each of their faces.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Orochimaru-sama is a great man. He helps us." Guren yelled.

"He does not care for any of you. You are only pawns in his quest for power. He would kill every single one of you for even a fraction of greater power. Can you deny this after everything you have seen him do? He would kill an entire village if there was something or someone he wanted there then swoop in and 'rescue' whatever he wanted." Naruto spat out.

Guren had enough and charged him. She went through 4 hand seals and called out _Shōton: Suishō Tō _(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade) and a blade of crystal appeared on both arms. Naruto easily dodged each swing and jumped up and spun around kicking her and knocking her back. She got up and went through 4 more hand seals and yelled out _Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu _(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique) and a long stream of sharp crystals came toward Naruto who stood still.

"Ha take that. That is what you get for badmouthing Orochimaru-sama" she smirked but quickly turned around when she heard "It is indeed an impressive attack but it was to slow" and saw him behind her.

"Why do you wish to serve scum like him? What kind of man is he when he just throws away what no longer interests him? If you would serve me I would protect you with my life and I would never abandon you." Naruto looked her in her eyes as he spoke. He could see the hesitation and doubt in her and she only needed a little push. "Come with me and you will never be lonely again" he spoke with a smile. It wasn't that fake smile Orochimaru would give her but a real honest smile that made her feel warm inside.

He held out his hand and she slowly took it. She was surprised how warm he was. He gently lifted her up and smiled at her. "What is the name of my newest friend?" he asked.

"Guren. My name is Guren." He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand making her blush. "Well Guren-chan my name is Naruto. I will tell you all about me when this is all over ok?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead this time 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never let a man do this kind of thing before. But I feel so safe around him.' and turned around back towards the others who hadn't moved.

The reason they hadn't moved was because they couldn't believe what they just saw and heard. This kid just easily beat one of Orochimaru's best and loyal servants and managed to sway her to his side. Each one of them was also thinking of what he said. They each knew deep down that nothing good could come from serving Orochimaru but each of them just wanted to stop being lonely so bad. Tayuya and Kin were a little jealous at the way that hot blonde was acting towards Guren as well.

Sakon and Ukon gathered the others around knowing what he was planning to say could get them killed by Orochimaru. He told them of his idea and they all silently agreed even Tayuya.

Sakon looked back at Naruto who was watching him. "We've come to an agreement. The four of us will fight you together and if you win the rest of us will join you and pledge our allegiance and loyalty to you and if we win well you die. Also if you win you will get rid of the Curse Seal on us. Is this acceptable?"

"Hai that is acceptable." Naruto replied. Naruto had Guren stand back and Sakon had the Genins step back as well. Naruto drew his kodachis while the Sound Four withdrew their weapons. The red head Naruto noticed took out a flute. 'She must be a long-range fighter' he thought. The sight of a leaf touching the ground was the start for the battle to begin.

20 minutes later Naruto was left standing with out a scratch. The others were no match for him even in their Cure Seal Level 2 forms. He created 4 shadow clones and had them heal the others. Guren and the three Genin were speechless. This person who was the youngest out of all of them had fought 5 Jounin level ninja and beat them all without a scratch.

Tayuya was the first to regain consciousness. "Ahh fuck what the hell hit me?"

Naruto walked up to her and kneeled down and leaned in to her making her blush a little "That would be me." he smiled at her. He helped her into a sitting position and walked over to the others 'Nice ass' she thought off-handedly.

After 10 minutes he had everyone sitting down and introduce themselves. "Alright let's start with you Genin." Naruto said.

"My name is Kinuta Dosu. My skills are high-Genin and I use my "Melody Arm" on my right forearm for my sound attacks." Dosu said.

"My name is Abumi Zaku. My skills are mid-Genin and like many Sound ninja, I've been physically altered with hollow air tubes that extend through my arms and open through my hands, allowing me to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios, controlled by my chakra." Zaku said.

"My name is Tsuchi Kin. My skills are mid-Genin and I use senbon and bells for my Genjutsu." Kin stated. Naruto smiled at her causing her to look down and blush a little.

"Alright you four next" Naruto commanded.

"My name is Sakon and this is my older twin brother Ukon. We have a kekkei genkai called Soma no Ko that allows us to unify with another's body. Ukon can separate from me into his own body but he is not used to being outside of or leading my body and is much weaker when he does so. Also each of us _Sound Four_ is skilled in creating barriers and seals." Sakon finished.

"My name is Jirobo. My fighting style consists mostly of basic physical strikes supplemented with the ability to use my chakra to hold the earth solid. I also dislike it when Tayuya uses foul language or when she calls me "fatso." He finished and Tayuya snorted at the end.

"She does indeed have a mouth on her and I'll agree she needs to calm it down a bit and not call people hurtful names." Naruto said giving Tayuya a look that made her humph and Naruto chuckle.

"Anyways my name is Kidomaru. I am a long-range fighter and am an excellent tactical analyzer." He finished.

"My name is the Great Fucking Tayuya" she was interrupted by Naruto. "Tayuya" he said giving her a look. "Fine. My name is Tayuya. I am a long-range fighter as well and the only one of the members of the _Sound Four_ that actually uses sound as a weapon. My main weapon is a flute, and with it I can control my Doki by playing specific melodies."

Naruto looked at Guren and nodded at her. "My name is Guren. I came from a small village where I was shunned by others because of my unique powers. Later, Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by my Crystal Release kekkei genkai and offered for me to come with him. I chose to follow him because I envied his power. Over the years I become loyal to that bastard to an almost obsessive state." She looked down but then felt a hand squeezing hers and looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. She smiled back glad to have met him.

"Before I introduce who I am let's get the business stuff out of the way. I do believe I kicked your asses which would mean you seven now serve me. And I believe I promised I would remove your Curse Seals but there is a catch. I have never tested this before so one of you gets to be the lucky test subject." he stated and grinned at them. The others looked at him before they looked at each other.

"Fine you fucking pussies I'll do it. I'd rather be dead then a mindless body. Besides nobody would miss me." she mumbled

Naruto stood up and walked to her and kneeled down in front of her and put a hand on each of her cheek and looked her in her eyes "Don't say that Tayuya. I would miss you and I'm sure there are others in this group who would as well even if they don't admit it." Then he surprised her by kissing her forehead and hugging her. 'I can't even remember the last time someone hugged me' she thought as a few tears ran down her face.

Naruto had her sit down and had the others move back just in case. He unsealed some tools and started drawing seals around and on her Curse Seal on the back of her neck. He went through 25 hand seals and yelled out _Fūinjutsu: Bachi Fū Haijo _(Sealing Arts: Curse Seal Removal).

The others watched as the seals started circling around before entering Tayuya's Curse Seal making her scream. They then watched as his hands started glowing white and she quieted down. After two minutes he stopped and took a breath and looked at her neck. He smiled and thought 'It worked.' He started a diagnostic jutsu and found that everything was fine 'and hopefully her mind will be fixed when I added the healing abilities of my Light element' he added.

They waited 10 minutes until she came to. "How are you feeling Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya blushed when she realized what he called her but replied "Fine. In fact I haven't felt this good in a long time. My mind feels a lot clearer now too."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad that it worked. During the removal of your seal I decided to see if I could apply a special healing ability of mine through my seal to see if I could heal your mind and it looks like it worked. Now lie down and rest while I do the same with the others." With another kiss but to her cheek this time she blushed and lay down.

An hour later and each member of the Sound Four had their Curse Seal removed and felt better than ever.

Naruto created a clone and sent it to get Kotohime, Sasame and Hanzaki. While it left Naruto used another of his Mokuton techniques called _Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu_ (Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique) and created three houses; one for him, one for the girls and one for the other guys. They were astonished to see him use the fabled bloodline of the Shodai Hokage and when they questioned him he told them he would explain everything to them when his other guests arrive. Naruto spent time talking to each of them but took more time talking to Guren, Tayuya and Kin. A few minutes later Hanzaki, Sasame and Kotohime arrived.

They were confused of the sight of the wooden houses and the way Naruto was acting towards his opponents. Naruto saw this and said "They have decided to serve me after I beat some sense into them." he chuckled. He felt a small amount of killing intent coming from behind him and turned around and smiled and waved his hand at them and turned back to Hanzaki's group. "Now that you're here I want us all to gather in the middle house. It's time I tell them who I am as they don't even know my name except Guren but she only knows my first name." With that said he motioned for everyone to follow him into the house.

"Alright time for my introduction. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am King of Whirlpool and the _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I am the only child and son of Namikaze Minato, _Konoha's Yellow Flash_ and Yondaime Hokage, and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, _Konoha's Red Death_ and daughter of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool." Naruto stated.

Naruto raised his hands to stall their questions and said "Before you start asking questions there is more to tell you. Since I have said this many times I have created a jutsu that will show you everything in my life from the point Kyuubi was sealed into me up to right before I start the jutsu. After it's finished you can ask any questions you have."

Naruto went through 15 hand seals and called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique). They watched the same thing the Kiri nins saw. Even though he had told Hanzaki and Kotohime of his life it was completely different from seeing it actually happen. The girls were sad and jealous when they saw Naruto and Kyuubi confess their love for each other and were planning on beating him for flirting with other women until they saw the scene with the C.R.A. and were absolutely giddy. They saw the other women in his life he loved or had feelings for and were surprised and happy to see them among it.

When it was over he created shadow clones to comfort the women while he went to comfort Sasame. When everyone calmed down he readied himself for what he was about to say. "Tayuya, Kin, Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Dosu, Zaku" he said catching their attention "I want you seven to return to Otogakure and act as spies for me. With you four as his personal guards you will have access to most of his plans for the future and I'm sure the destruction of Konoha is in there somewhere. Also in some of the notes he left in Konoha he described his desire to obtain the Sharingan to further his collection of jutsu and the only Uchiha he can beat would be Itachi's brother in Konoha. If I were him the perfect chance to capture the Sharingan and destroy the village would be during the Chuunin Exams but since Konoha has raised its graduation age to 15 he has to wait a few more years until that's possible. And since you three are his best Genin team I'm sure he will send you to attend the Chuunin Exam in Konoha in three years where I plan to be as well."

The others were shocked and scared to go back knowing what Orochimaru would do to them if he found out they betrayed him. Naruto saw the looks and spoke "I know it is extremely dangerous but we'll never have a situation like this again. Besides Orochimaru's greatest weakness is his overconfidence in his abilities and he wouldn't even notice your Curse Seals are gone. Of course we can give you a tattoo that looks like it in the same spot just in case. This is entirely up to each of you. I'll give you a couple days to think it over. But if you don't return to Oto Orochimaru will send others here and he'll find out you betrayed him eventually. By doing this he won't even know until it's too late."

"What about me?" Guren asked. Naruto looked at her and said "If they accept we'll have them report you died in an ambush in the mission. I need you to come with me back to Water Country." He explained.

With that he escorted the ladies to their house and gave them a kiss on the cheek each and bid them goodnight.

* * *

The day came and they each agreed to do it. Naruto had drawn a tattoo of their Curse Seal where it used to be to throw Orochimaru and anyone else off. He had kissed Kotohime and Sasame before he left with the group leaving Hanzaki in charge again. Before they left for Oto Naruto kissed Tayuya and Kin with all the passion he had and bid them a safe journey.

He turned around and saw Guren there. He walked up to her and kissed her as well. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips and she opened them allowing him entrance. She fought for dominance as their tongues battled but lost at his skills but wasn't disappointed. She moaned louder when she felt his hands trail down her back and land on her ass giving it a squeeze.

They broke apart and since she was a few inches taller than him he rested his head in her chest where she blushed but held him there. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and he backed up summoning Kamikaze again. Guren was amazed at seeing one of the summons from the Four Legendary Summoning Contracts. They jumped on with him behind her holding her waist and her leaning into his chest. He ordered Kamikaze back to Water Country.

**FLASHBACK END**

When Naruto returned with Guren he explained the situation to the others and Rose and Haku took a quick liking to Guren and welcomed her to the future family. Naruto, Rose, and the others decided to make their final attack on Kirigakure no sato on October 10th, Naruto's 13th birthday. Naruto had created a _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ for each squad for support and providing medical aid. They could also provide information to Naruto if that squad was in trouble. He ordered that they try to only disable their enemies and kill only as a last resort. He believed that when he confronted the Mizukage that the fighting would end soon after.

* * *

The day arrived and they were moving out. Naruto had left early and was currently on a hill over looking the entire village. When the attack started he would head directly toward the Kiri administration building where the Mizukage would likely be. Ten minutes later the attack started and Naruto jumped off the hill and used a _Kaze-Shunshin no Jutsu _and appeared right outside the building. He made some clones and had them surround the building and place a barrier so no one could get in or out.

He knocked out any shinobi or kunoichi he encountered. He finally made it to the top floor and opened the door to the Mizukage's office. He saw him staring out the window when he entered. He turned around to look at Naruto and when Naruto say his eyes it was like nothing was there.

'Do you have any idea what Madara did to him hime?' Naruto thought.

'From the fluctuation of his chakra I think he's been placed under a very advanced Genjutsu' she thought back.

'Any idea how to get rid of it' he asked.

'Weaken him till he can't move and send a wave of chakra through his brain. That should dispel the Genjutsu. Just make sure he stays conscious.' She stated. He gave her a mental nod and focused back on Yagura.

"I've come to challenge you to a duel. As long as I live the barrier will stay up and you will be unable to repel the attackers. If you accept meet me on the roof." and with that he used a quick _Shunshin no Jutsu _and appeared on the roof followed by the Mizukage a few seconds later.

Yagura did not speak and instead used the Tiger hand seal and shouted out _Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu _(Water Release: Bullet Technique). Naruto went through three hand seals and yelled out _Doton: Doryūheki _(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall). As the wall went up he made the Tiger hand seal and used _Doton: Doryū Taiga_ (Earth Release: Earth Flow River) to cover most of the roof top in mud. He went through three more hand seals and jumped up in the air and used _Doton: Doryūdan _(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) followed by seven more hand seals and yelled out _Katon: Karyū Endan _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) and set the mud on fire sending it directly toward Yagura.

Yagura watched the earth wall shoot up then quickly found him self surrounded by mud. Two seconds later he saw Naruto jump up into the air breathing out a fire jutsu lighting the mud dragon on fire towards him. He jumped out of the way but got partially burned. He went through 18 hand seals and yelled out _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu _(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique).

Naruto eyed the water before making another Tiger seal and slamming his hands on the ground yelling out _Doton: Doryū Jōheki _(Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart) and watched as a much larger version of the _Doton: Doryūheki _appeared. Yagura already exhausted went through 44 hand seals and used as much chakra as he could and yelled out _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique).

'Damn that's a big dragon' Naruto thought. He dodged the water dragon and noticed that Yagura was getting tired. 'Now's my chance. Let's see how effective Ero-Sennin's technique is' and went through two hand seals and slammed them on the ground and yelled _Doton: Yomi Numa _(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld). He watched the ground under Yagura turn into a swamp that slowly drains the person's chakra that gets trapped in it. He stopped the technique after a couple minutes and walked over to Yagura who was not moving but was still conscious.

He kneeled in front of his head and put a hand on each side. He slowly began sending waves of chakra into his brain. He could feel a resistance that was weakening. After a few more waves he felt it break and stopped. He activated the _Shōsenjutsu _(Mystical Palm Technique) and healed his burns and anything else he found.

A few minutes later Yagura slowly got up and looked around before spotting Naruto. "Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Mizukage but that is not important right now. I need you to alert your forces to surrender to the Rebels before any more deaths occur."

"Rebels?" he questioned.

"I'll explain later but you need to do this now." and with that Naruto grabbed Yagura and _Shunshin_ back to the office. Yagura sat down at his desk and grab the microphone that was connected to various speakers around the village. He pressed down the button and started "ATTENTION! THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR MIZUKAGE. I AM ORDERING ALL KIRI NINS TO SURRENDER TO THE REBELS. I REPEAT I AM ORDERING ALL KIRI NINS TO SURRENDER TO THE REBELS."

He finished his statement and Naruto grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. "ATTENTION! THIS IS NARUTO. I AM ORDERING A CEASE FIRE. DETAIN ANY AND ALL KIRI NINS. ATTEND TO THE WOUNDED. WILL ROSE, ZABUZA AND KISAME COME TO THE ADMINISTRATION BUILDING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THAT IS ALL."

Naruto and Yagura could here cheers all across the village. Yagura looked at Naruto and asked "What is going on?"

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Naruto asked.

"I was called by the Sandaime Mizukage the day before my inauguration. I came here and turned to close the door and when I turned around I was staring into the Sandaime's eyes. They were red with three tomoe spinning around." Yagura explained.

"That happened more than 10 years ago. That man was Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha and someone who has been causing pain to others for decades now. He placed you in a very advanced Genjutsu and ordered you to do horrible things. I think it would be best if we wait till the others get here." Naruto said. They waited 10 minutes until the others arrived. Yagura recognized two of them.

"Zabuza? Kisame? Is that you? You two didn't age well." He laughed.

Rose, Zabuza and Kisame were startled at the way he was acting. The last time he joked like that was before he became Mizukage. Rose looked at Naruto and asked "What happened?"

"Madara used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to place a very advanced Genjutsu on him. We fought on the roof until I got him weak enough and sent waves of my chakra through his brain to dispel the Genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"How'd you come up with that idea?" she inquired.

"Kyuu-chan" he simply stated. Rose and his Knights nodded at that.

"Kisame, Zabuza why don't you stay here and help Yagura with everything he's missed as you three seem to be friends. Meanwhile Rose-chan and I will take care of the forces." With that he grabbed Rose's hand and led them out of the room.

They spent the next few hours setting up patrols around the village and taking care of the wounded. Naruto created some temporary prisons with a few of his _Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu _(Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique). They had finally gotten the report on the casualties. 35 dead, 151 injured for the Rebels. 21 dead, 376 injured for the Kiri nins. Haku and Guren were great help during the fight.

With the training so far he's taught Haku in med-jutsu she managed to save a few lives and with Guren's ability to trap people in her kekkei genkai that kept the casualties and injuries a lot lower. Overall it was a successful battle as the village didn't lose that many ninja. They made arrangements for the funerals to be in a few days.

Naruto spent the night with the guys celebrating his birthday and the success of the battle. When he returned to the Mizukage's palace where he and the girls were staying he had a long make-out session with each of them with some groping but his best present was yet to come. He went to bed with Rose and Guren on either side of him and Haku lying on top of him.

**Warning Lime!!!**

He appeared in his mindscape and headed toward the house. He walked in and didn't see Kyuubi downstairs so he headed upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. There was Kyuubi lying in bed with red high heel shoes, red stockings, a red thong and a red bra that barely contained her breasts.

Kyuubi smiled at him "Happy 13th birthday Naru-koi. I've decided to give you a special present this year" she said and got up and walked over to him swaying her hips. She led him over to the bed and took off his vest and shirt then knocked him onto his back. She then took off his shoes then straddled his waist and kissed him on the lips completing dominating it as he let her do this. They broke for air and she gave him a soft kiss before kissing his jaw, then his neck licking it a little too making him shiver and her smirk then kissing her way down his chest.

She began unbuttoning his pants and he lifted his hips to let her pull them down. Now he was only dressed in his boxers and she could see a very noticeable bulge. She grinned and crawled back up him her pelvis grinding against his over and over and she moaned when he felt it against her. She had enough and crawled back down licking his chest on the way. She looped her fingers in his boxers and he raised his hips and she pulled them down.

She blushed and was shocked at his size 'Wow and that's all him.' At thirteen he was already 6 inches long and about an inch thick. She looked at him in the eyes and said "I've never done this before so I might be a little slow" she blushed.

He just smiled at her and said "It's ok hime. I love you and I trust you." She smiled and leaned back up and gave him a quick kiss and returned to her prize.

She slowly wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke it. She heard him moan and this turned her on. She used her other hand to gently cup his balls and started massaging them getting more moans and groans from him. She stroked him a bit faster and saw a bit of pre-cum come out. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out and licked it. 'Hmm not bad. I could definitely get addicted to this.' She started licking his cock up and down the sides and would suck on his balls. She licked her way back up and slowly took in the head.

She started bobbing up and down taking a bit more of him each time. After a while both of them were amazed that she took the whole thing in her mouth. She started playing with his balls while sucking him off. She could hear him breathing harder and was moaning and groaning more. She started humming and his eyes open in shock as he told her "Kyuu-hime I'm about to cum."

She heard him and sped up her ministrations wanting his tasty seed. After a couple more seconds he yelled out "I'm cumming!!!" and she pulled back to the head and he shot his seed into her mouth. She could feel it gathering in her mouth and as she swallowed her first load he continued shooting his load. She kept swallowing and some of it started dripping down her chin. After the 10th shot he stopped. She swallowed what was in her mouth and started licking his dick clean making him moan again. She continued holding his cock when she brought a finger to her chin to wipe the cum that escaped her mouth and he watched as she sucked her finger clean.

"Wow Kyuu-chan that was amazing" he breathed out. She smiled at him and crawled back up him and kissed him. He was a little startled since he could still taste himself on her but he quickly got into the kiss and was dominating her mouth. They broke apart and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Kyuubi" he said.

She smiled and kissed his slightly sweaty chest and said "I love you Naruto forever and ever. Happy birthday koi." She fell asleep shortly thereafter and he just held her close to him and watched her sleep until he fell asleep as well.

**Lime Over!!!**

Naruto stayed in Kirigakure until the New Year. During those days it was explained to the people how Yagura was being controlled this entire time and Yagura told the people that he knew for the crimes he's committed he could never ask forgiveness but he would help bring Kiri back to its former glory and show the world why Water Country was one of the _Five Great Shinobi Countries_. He had stepped down as Mizukage and the ninja and people selected Rose as Godaime Mizukage. Naruto had kissed her so passionately that her knees went weak in front of the entire crowd when she was sworn in. She blushed and smiled at the cheers.

Naruto had his _Knights of Whirlpool_ look for new apprentices for the new _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_. Zabuza and Kisame found good apprentices in the form of brothers Hozuki Mangetsu, the older brother, and Hozuki Suigetsu, the younger brother. They were coming along quite well when a month into their training Mangetsu got sick and if it weren't for Naruto's Light element would have died. They had pledge their loyalty to him but he told them to train harder to protect their precious people and they could call it even.

Another promising student by the name of Chojuro appeared. He looked to be a bit weak but after making him gain a bit more confidence in himself he progressed just as fast as Suigetsu and Mangetsu. He appeared to have a crush on Rose as well but after a little talk with Naruto he seemed too had gotten over it.

His relationship with Guren, Haku and Rose had gotten stronger over the time as well. He got intimate with Guren and Rose but only went as far as groping and oral sex as with Kyuubi. With Haku she liked to cuddle so they did that a lot.

He had met the Daimyo when he received word of what happened. He like everyone else was shocked at Yagura's sudden change of attitude after he became Mizukage and after he informed the Daimyo and Yagura of his plans the Daimyo agreed to help him however he could for helping his country.

It was January 1st and Naruto was at the gates of Kiri with his loves, friends, and various ninja and civilians to see him off.

"Continue training your apprentices. All of you will stay here until the world knows of my name. Zabuza, Haku, Gouzu, Meizu I want you four to be ready to leave after I go back to Konoha. You four will be sending me information on any locations that I find of interest or you find of interest." Naruto said.

They nodded at him and after a kiss to each of the girls he set for Sea Country.


	9. The Threes

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

nirvana12- First I want to say thanks for being so interested in my story but certain questions I won't be able to answer like what my ideas are. If I told you that then when you read it won't be as surprising. Now in regards to a hidden village in Whirlpool that I can answer. I will NOT be creating one there. The Royal Family will all have advanced ninja training as well as any citizens who become soldiers will have basic shinobi training unless they excel in some areas and continue their training. The higher the rank they are in the army the more advanced shinobi training they'll receive in general.

Sky Zephyrus- In regards to Naruto being a bit too strong in chapter 8 I'd have to disagree. Naruto is currently 13 and around Itachi's level and Itachi was already ANBU Captain at that age and he was stronger than Kisame but weaker than Jiraiya who is Kage level easily (and the strongest of the Sannin in my opinion and in this story). I'm glad you like his womanizer persona as well lol. He will be returning to Konoha after this chapter.

Orange-Fuzz-Ball- Thank you for all the reviews. I was planning on writing Killer Bee doing his raping but I just could not get it down into writing. So after a half hour of trying I just gave up. I'll try again when he appears next time. In regards to the fighting as this is my first story everything is new for me and as I write more fight scenes I hope to get better with the experience.

Also there is a LEMON at the end of the story so keep a lookout for the **warning**.

Anyways here is the next chapter in **"The Legend of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"**

* * *

It took a week to arrive on Haha Island. He had traveled to Nagi Island first then traveled down to O'uzu Island and left from there to the main island of Sea Country, Haha Island.

He learned of a race called the "Todoroki Shrine Race" held every four years while on O'uzu Island. Apparently to avoid bloodshed many of the local crime bosses in Degarashi Port in Tea Country sponsor a runner to compete in the race. They start at Degarashi Port then travel north up the coast till they reach a certain fishing village. From there they take a small boat and travel to Nagi Island and retrieve a jewel from the Modoroki Shrine on the Island and run to the Todoroki Shrine on O'uzu Island. The first to arrive at the shrine wins the race and the family that sponsored the runner wins control of Degarashi Port for 4 years. He would have loved to have watched it but unfortunately the next race wasn't until three years.

While in Sea Country he decided to see if he could advance his Suiton manipulation and his Hyoton as well to the point of being able to draw water from the air like the Nidaime Hokage did. It was currently the middle of July and after 6 months of training with help from his _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ he was able to draw enough moisture from the air quick enough to use techniques up to C-rank in battle. During his training he heard rumors of a Kaima, a sea monster that attacked ships and inhabited Kika Island. Also any people that traveled too close to the island disappeared. Deciding to check it out he salvaged a boat and headed over to the island at first light.

* * *

When he traveled to the island he started to sense something. He looked around it realized it was coming from underneath him. He jumped onto the ocean right before something broke through his ship. He caught a brief glimpse of what it looked like before it went back underwater. Whatever it was it had green scale-like skin, fins and gills. He also thought he saw a young face of a girl. He ran atop the water heading towards the island.

When he arrived he could barely smell a lingering scent of snakes. 'Orochimaru' he thought. He traveled further into the island following what appeared to be a path that leads to a cave. He traveled inside and came upon a compound. He could smell snakes in here as well and knew this was one of Orochimaru's sick experiments from the various test tubes lying around. He created some shadow clones in each room he traveled through to go through any information he would find useful and destroy everything else and plant exploding tags to destroy this place once he left.

As he traveled further into the compound he started to hear voices. One sounded like a young girl and the other a man.

"Did you kill him?" he heard the man ask.

"No. He must be a ninja cause I saw him run across the water to the island here." He heard the voice of the girl say.

"We must not let him to interfere. Once I finish my research I will have my revenge on Orochimaru for abandoning our research." The man said.

"Then you will change me back to being normal right? You promised if I helped you Amachi you'd cure me of what you did to me." The girl said.

"Of course Isaribi, you have been most helpful and once this is over I shall cure you." The man identified as Amachi said with a smile. The girl identified as Isaribi gave a small smile back.

When they were finished Naruto decided to make his presence known and entered the room. It was a cove and there was a small engine-powered boat in a small dock. Amachi and Isaribi were startled when they heard the doors open.

"Well that was certainly interesting. But what I'm really pissed off is the fact that you are lying to the girl. I've read your research on my way down here and there was no mention of a cure. In fact in your personal notes you stated that there was no cure and that you planned to dissect her once she was no longer useful." Naruto said and started releasing killing intent. Amachi fell down and started sweating from the KI (killing intent).

He felt like his heart was about to explode. Isaribi was feeling it as well but it wasn't as bad. Her mind was in turmoil at the moment though from what she heard. 'No cure. What does he mean no cure? Amachi promised me he could cure me. A-a-and he said Amachi was going to dissect me.' She thought. She looked at Amachi then Naruto then back to Amachi.

"Was he telling the truth? Is there really no cure? HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME THE ENTIRE TIME?" she yelled.

Naruto let his KI go and let Amachi respond. "Y-yes you stupid girl. I've been using you this entire time. How does it feel knowing all those innocent people you killed and captured for me in exchange for curing you were pointless?" Amachi chuckled.

Isaribi looked down, shaking in rage and sadness. She transformed into her Kaima form and shouted at Amachi "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Amachi reached into his coat and pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it onto the ground. When it cleared he was in the boat heading out off the cove. Isaribi jumped in the water and followed. Naruto created a few more clones and had them do the same as the others. He jumped onto the water and followed the others and heard the sound of explosions a few seconds later behind him.

When Naruto found them they were already fighting. Amachi had transformed into a Kaima as well and was beating Isaribi. He was about to kill her when Naruto intervened and scooped her out of the way. He placed her onto the local shore.

"Stay here Isaribi. Let me finish this." Naruto said and with that he turned back to Amachi.

Amachi shot out a blast of water from his mouth at Naruto. He dodged it and inhaled and thought '_Fuuton: Daitoppa_' (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) and blew a large gust of wind at Amachi. Amachi was too slow to dodge it and got hit. He got up with numerous cuts and went through some hand seals and slammed them on the water.

Naruto watched as a giant creature made of water slowly appeared. Amachi started laughing and said "Behold my greatest project. I name it Umibozu. It is indestructible." as he continued to laugh.

Naruto eyed the beast and thought 'It's only water being held together by chakra. The only way to destroy it would be to completely evaporate it.'

Naruto quickly thought '_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu_' (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and sent out a giant fireball followed by a couple hand seals and yelling out _Fuuton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto _(Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon) and a giant tornado appeared. It combined with the fireball turning the flames white making it a giant white flaming tornado.

It impacted Umibozu as well as Amachi. The flames were so intense that each was either totally evaporated or turned to ashes. Naruto turned around and headed back to where Isaribi was.

Speaking of Isaribi she was completely dumb-founded. During the battle she had dropped her transformation when she thought that this hot blonde would be killed just like the others especially when Amachi summoned Umibozu. But he completely destroyed both of them with only two jutsu. TWO JUTSU!!! She saw him coming towards her and she was terrified.

Naruto saw the fear in her eyes. He slowly kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Naruto. Yours is Isaribi if I remember correct?" Naruto asked.

Isaribi nodded. "H-hai that is correct. What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto continued smiling at her and said "Well that is up to you. I might be able to heal you and after I'm finished you can stay with me while I remain for the remainder of my time in Sea Country or you can leave any time you feel like it but I don't think the people will accept you after what you've done even if you somehow return to normal."

"Why? Why would you want to help me after everything you know I've done?" she asked with tears in her hers.

Naruto sighed and said "Because I know what it's like to be seen as a monster. To be looked down upon and people wishing you were dead. Tell me Isaribi have you ever heard of a _Jinchuriki_?"

She shook her head. "_Jinchuriki_ are people who have a demon sealed inside them. Whether they are created to be used as a weapon or were created to save a village _Jinchuriki_ are treated the same. They are the outcasts of society. One day the greatest of the _Bijuu_, the Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked my home village of Konohagakure no Sato. The Yondaime Hokage knew there was no way for someone even as powerful as him capable of defeating the Kyuubi. The Yondaime was a noble man. He would never ask someone to do something if he was not willing to do it.

So with a heavy heart he asked his wife who was pregnant with their only child, a son, to induce the pregnancy 3 weeks early to use their son as the vessel of Kyuubi. So he arrived at the battle with his son in his arms and started the sealing process. He summoned the Shinigami as only a God was powerful enough to power the seal to contain Kyuubi. But this came at a cost. You see in order to do this the user who summons the Shinigami will have their soul taken by him as payment. When the sealing was over and he was dying with his son in his arms his closest friends arrived informing him that his wife had died shortly before him due to complications of the birth. Now knowing that his son would grow up without his parents he made his last wish for the people to see the child who contained the Kyuubi as a hero who helped save Konoha but his wish was not to be granted. For the first 5 years of his life the boy grew up hated and despised by the villagers and shinobi not knowing why. They beat him and starved him believing him to be Kyuubi incarnate or would hurt him thinking they could hurt Kyuubi.

The Sandaime had passed a law prohibiting anyone to speak of the Kyuubi in the boy but the people found a way by that. Parents would tell their children to stay away from the boy saying he was evil and a demon. On his 4th birthday the orphanage kicked him out and he lived on the streets for 6 months until the Hokage found him and got him the only apartment that would let him live in, in the slums. Then on his 5th birthday everything changed. He went out to celebrate with everyone else on the anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat but the villagers would not allow that. They chased him into an alley where they gave him the worse beating of his life. They cut him with various weapons each coated in a different poison then they slammed his head against the wall repeatedly until his skull cracked open. Then finally as the boy was losing consciousness he saw a ninja go through some hand seals for a Katon jutsu and set him on fire.

When he woke up he met Kyuubi and learned why she attacked and he met his parents as well as the Kyuubi. After he woke up in the hospital he spent a year training at his clan estate in secret then left the village on his 6th birthday to travel the world and become stronger. He promised to himself that he would return and make the people see that he was not the Kyuubi and become the best Hokage the village would ever see. So he traveled the world meeting friends and lovers and now here I am." He finished with a smile.

Isaribi had no idea what to say or how to react. This young man in front of her just told her of a life that she couldn't even imagine living through. "How? If what you said is true then how did you continue to survive day after day? Why do you continue to survive?" she finally asked.

He simply smiled and said "I do it for my precious people. I continue to fight and live to protect them. If it wasn't for the few people in Konoha that cared for me I probably wouldn't have made it. If you are willing to give me a chance I swear to protect you with my life."

He reached out his hand to her and she slowly took it. He helped her up and hugged her. She was startled but relaxed in the embrace.

* * *

During the next 6 months Isaribi decided to stay with Naruto. He had healed her with his _Ranpu: Saisei Sosei_(Light: Regeneration Rebirth) technique and she was so excited she kissed him getting her first kiss. He had also showed her his life through the _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza_(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique) when he mentioned it and she asked to see it. Naruto found her to be a sweet girl like Haku and Sasame and their relationship got closer over the months.

They traveled to each of the islands making up Sea Country and when they arrived on Jiro Island they came upon an old compound that they found out was used by Orochimaru. Naruto sent some clones through the place to look around while he did with Isaribi. They came upon a room with a picture that had a young girl and an older version of the girl in the picture. They both had lavender hair and gray eyes. With the picture was a journal along with a necklace that the older woman in the picture was wearing. 'I think I've seen that girl before but older in Konoha before I left' Naruto thought.

He read through the journal and learned her name was Mitarashi Anko. She was apparently Orochimaru's apprentice and when he abandoned Konoha he took her with him not informing her he wasn't coming back. By the time she found out she was already labeled a missing-nin and was afraid to go back so she stayed with Orochimaru. It ends with her mentioning that Orochimaru was planning on giving her and 9 others a gift the next day.

He picked up the objects and sealed them away to give back to their owner when he returns to Konoha. After a couple more hours his clones found some various low rank jutsu and various research ideas Orochimaru had. The most interesting thing they found though were documents showing that old war hawk Danzo was working with Orochimaru after he left Konoha. He quickly sealed everything away and placed exploding tags around the compound and blew it up.

One day Naruto and Isaribi decided to go diving around the islands off the east coast of Haha Island where he found something very interesting.

**FLASHBACK**

He had let her buy some new clothes after he met her and since she was still shy around him she didn't wear very revealing clothes but as she got more comfortable around him she started wearing less. When she finally stepped out of her room at the hotel they were staying out he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

She was wearing a blue two piece bikini with green poka dots with sandals on her feet. He could see more of her slightly tanned skinned and everything that came with it. Her still developing B-cup breasts, her lean legs, her wonderful hips and in his opinion her greatest feature her luscious ass.

Isaribi was blushing as she watched Naruto look her over. He looked back up at her and smiled saying "You're beautiful Isa-chan."

She smiled at him and looked him over as well. She could see his well muscled arms, his chiseled chest, a 6 pack turning into an 8 pack, his tone legs, his amazing ass in her opinion and that bulge in his swim trunks that she couldn't wait to see.

"You don't look so bad either Naruto-kun" she said then walked closer and kissed him softly on the lips. They smiled at each other as she pulled back.

They left the hotel together holding hands and rented one of the better boats the island had to offer. It was in fact a small yacht and Isaribi was sunbathing up front while Naruto was steering the ship. When they arrived they spent a couple hours exploring various places underwater. They had lunch on the yacht and while Isaribi stayed on board to continue her sunbathing Naruto continued to explore underwater.

He came upon an underwater cave and when he appeared on the other side he couldn't believe his luck. There in front of him were statues of turtles that created a path to a giant turtle statue that held a scroll in its mouth.

'Kyuu-hime you wanna bet that's the Legendary Turtle Contract?' he thought to his first love.

'Hmm that depends on what you're willing to bet Naru-kun' she purred back.

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine and let her win this round. He approached the giant statue and felt like the smaller statues were watching him. He approached the giant statue and ran his hand over it. 'I wonder who it was that created these statues and carvings' he thought appraising the masterful work. He pulled the scroll from the mouth of the turtle and opened it. He looked around to double check the place was big enough to summon the boss and after making sure it was he signed it and with a bite he went through the necessary hand seals and slammed his left hand on the ground saying _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

The smoke disappeared and there stood on four legs the biggest turtle he's ever seen. The turtle looked around and spotted its summoner.

"**Hello young one. You seem to have quite the luck. Fenikkusu and Ryuujin have spoken quite highly of you to me and the boss of the Tiger clan. If you are ready we shall begin your test. You already know what will happen if you shall fail. Are you ready?" **the giant green turtle asked.

"Hai I am ready." Naruto replied.

"**Very well. My test is a test of sacrifice. We shall see if you are truly willing to sacrifice your life for your precious people." **With that said the boss of the turtles blew out bubbles from its mouth and played various scenarios of Naruto sacrificing his life in each one to protect his precious people. 'Impressive. His resolve is truly amazing' thought the turtle.

The visions faded and Naruto stood there panting from the mental exhaustion. **"Congratulations Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You have become the first summoner for the Turtle clan. My name is Kame boss of the Turtle clan. We of course are very effective in areas with water. We also specialize in defensive jutsu. I look forward to our next meeting young one."** And with that he disappeared.

Naruto just shook his head at having 3 of the 4 Legendary Contracts.

**FLASHBACK END**

When Naruto returned to the boat and calming down a worried Isaribi for being gone so long he explained what happened. Isaribi was shocked that one of the Legendary Contracts was here in Sea Country and that she never found it but congratulated Naruto with a long make-out session.

* * *

Naruto and Isaribi were both now 14 years old and it was the end of January and the time came to leave. Naruto convinced Isaribi to travel to Kiri to stay with the others. He summoned a clone to explain to the others what happened and a dragon and with a kiss she wouldn't be forgetting for awhile he placed her in front of the clone with a backpack carrying scrolls containing everything she owned and watched as they flew off.

He boarded a boat at one of Haha Island's ports headed for Tea Country. It was an 8 hour trip and when he arrived at Port City located at Tea Country's southern tip he stumbled when he was walking off the ship as he received his clone's memories. 'Lucky bastard' he thought as he saw his clone making out with each of his girls. He heard Kyuubi laughing at him which only made him mumble more.

* * *

During his time in Tea Country Naruto learned one of the prized techniques of his father the _Rasengan_. When he read the directions for the technique he laughed for a few minutes but complied. He managed to complete it in one day. If his chakra control wasn't as good as it was he knew it would have taken longer to accomplish. He was awed by its power and was shocked when he learned that the technique wasn't finished and what his father had planned for it.

The first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. This is where his chakra control came in.

The second step was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes power and he had plenty of power.

The last and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape. This step took most of the day to complete.

By the end of the week he was able to make a _Rasengan_ in each hand in an instant and he was already thinking of ways to improve the _Rasengan_ as well as add his elemental chakra to it.

Naruto had max out his weights during the middle of July and applied gravity seals to his body. He had it currently set to 2x normal gravity as well as wearing his weights. When he read the instructions for the _Hiraishin no Jutsu _it stated that he should have his gravity seals set to at least 3x normal gravity before he attempts it.

* * *

It was now September and he was currently playing a piano in the hotel he was staying at. During his travels he picked up many hobbies but playing the various instruments in the world was one of his favorites. When he finished he heard clapping and he noticed he had gathered an audience. He smiled at them and took requests and played for the rest of the night. When he retired to his bedroom he could have sworn he recognized one of the women in the crowd and by the look on her face she must have thought he looked familiar as well. As he lay down he started going over everything since he left Konoha. He'd be returning in only a few months now and he was both excited and nervous.

He started going over his skills to keep his mind off that for now. He was easily Kage level. Kyuubi told him that he was stronger than the _Sannin_ and was on par with the Sandaime in his prime. When she said that he was surprised, the Sandaime was the 5th strongest person to ever come from Konoha. His father Namikaze Minato 1st, Senju Hashirama 2nd, Uchiha Madara 3rd, Senju Tobirama 4th , Sarutobi Hiruzen 5th, followed by Hatake Sakumo, Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru and Hatake Kakashi. The problem with Madara is finding a way to defeat him for good and so far there was only one way Naruto could think to do that.

His Ninjutsu was Kage level easy. He'd mastered 6 of the 7 main elements and started working on his Dark element a month ago. Kyuubi had managed to write down a few jutsu she could remember the _Rikudo Sennin_ used and some helpful hints he mentioned when she talked to him about it. The power of it was just incredible with just the low level jutsu he was working with. He'd mastered his Hyoton and Mokuton sub-elements and was able to draw enough moisture from the air to use jutsu up to B-rank in combat. Recently he had started working on _Yōton_ (Lava Release) manipulation by combining fire and earth natures.

Taijutsu was also Kage level. He had mastered his father's style _Mouchou _(bird of prey), his mother's style _Hiryuu _(flying dragon) and Maito Gai's style _Gōken _which he rarely used as it was similar to his mother's style and he preferred his mother's anyways as it was slightly superior.

Genjutsu was high-Jounin and could dispel any Genjutsu he's come upon so far as well as cast all C-rank, most B-rank, and a small handful of A-rank. He was glad he had a photographic memory as that was a big help.

Kenjutsu was Kage level. His skill with his kodachis and _Dragon Sword_ was higher than his _Knights of Whirlpool_. He was able to improve using his elemental chakra in the _Dragon Sword_ and his skills in the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū _style was getting better.

He started on his next Fūinjutsu project. He was currently close to finishing his seals that would negate the Sharingan's copying abilities.

His speed and strength had been lowered to high-Chuunin when he added the gravity seals and had his chakra weights max out but was easily Kage level with the seals and weights off. If he dropped his chakra weights to zero while leaving the seals on it would increase to mid-Jounin. He didn't even bother to see what it would be like if he turned off the seals and left his weights maxed as he would never do that.

With his 15th birthday coming up he was close to absorbing Kyuubi's eighth tail which would give him chakra reserves of about 17 Kages including his own. His chakra control was Kage level as well but he had to constantly train to keep it there for now.

* * *

When he went down for breakfast he spotted the same woman from last night. He could tell from her stance she's had shinobi training but the marks on her cheeks were what made him realize who this woman was. 'Rin' he thought. That was where he recognized her. She was the female Chuunin on his father's team that left Konoha shortly after his father was sworn in as Hokage.

He had seen a picture of her in his father's study and thought she was pretty back then but now she was drop dead gorgeous. She still had her brunette hair but it was a bit longer now reaching her mid back and had her brown eyes but the rest of her body developed quite nicely. Her breasts had grown to a nice C-cup and her legs were lean and long. Her hips were wide and her ass was amazing and to top it all off her face looked even more angelic with those purple rectangle marks on her cheeks.

He approached her and she was watching him. He held out his hand out she grabbed it. He led her back up to his room where they ordered room service.

"Who are you?" Rin asked while waiting for their food.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Only child and son of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and if I'm correct you would be Rin the female member of my Otou-san's team when he was a sensei." Naruto said.

Rin was shocked that this young man claimed to be her sensei's son. 'But he does look a lot like him' she thought.

"Kakashi knows the truth but he doesn't know I know of my heritage." Naruto said.

Rin's eyes widened again when he mentioned Kakashi. "If you are who you say you are then what are you doing out here?" she questioned.

Naruto sighed and she saw for a brief second so much pain in his eyes that she wasn't sure was possible. "You know of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha almost 15 years ago correct?"

She nodded and said "Yeah I returned to Konoha to help with the injured and left before anyone knew I was there."

"Do you know how the Yondaime really defeated Kyuubi that day?" Naruto asked.

She nodded then her eyes widened "You're the baby he used that day aren't you?" she asked.

She saw him nod and he said "Father convinced mother to induce the pregnancy 3 weeks early. He knew the only way to defeat Kyuubi was to seal her and only a new born baby would be able to withstand the power Kyuubi possessed. Also Otou-san was an honorable man and would not ask any other family if he couldn't do the same to his."

She nodded at that and thought 'That's true. Still I can't believe' she thought then stopped and said "Wait!! What do you mean her?"

Naruto chuckled and said "I have learned many things throughout the years and one of them would be the truth behind the Kyuubi's attack that fateful day."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"If you would allow me I have developed a technique that allows me to show people my life from the moment Kyuubi was sealed in me to right before I execute the technique." Naruto explained.

She nodded amazed at the capabilities of this jutsu. She watched him go through some hand seals and he called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique). She saw everything and was angered at how people could to that to a child and amazed at how he continued to live.

After it was finished she looked down starting to cry thinking 'Maybe if I stayed I could have helped him. All I did was run away from my pain but he faced it and continues to face it but he doesn't run.'

Naruto saw this and got up and picked her up making her squeak and sat her in his lap and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Rin-chan. There was nothing you could have done. I've seen that look in my other precious people so I know what you were thinking. You lost someone precious to you and you needed time to think and get to better know yourself. Don't think I'm ashamed of you for leaving Konoha okay?" he said hugging her to him.

Rin blushed when he added "-chan" to her name. 'Not even Obito did that' she thought solemnly. She quickly found herself getting comfortable in his arms and listened to him speak. 'He's so mature for his age and is a great leader' she thought again and nodded her head into his chest at the end. He chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rin-chan I plan to stay in Tea Country till my birthday coming up and then heading back to Fire Country to spend time with the Fire Lord and his wife till the New Year as the graduation for my age group is January 10th. Will you stay with me until then and see where this goes? I know we've just met but I know that you could become another woman I could love." Naruto said looking her in the eyes.

She slowly nodded not believing what this young man was making her feel. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back smiling at her and running his thumb over her cheek.

* * *

Rin and Naruto spent everyday together. He helped her with her medical ninjutsu and she helped him to learn more about the human body. They went out on a lot of dates and he would often play an instrument for her. She was having the best time in her life and she knew she was slowly falling in love with Naruto and he was falling in love with her.

His 15th birthday came and they went out for dinner. She was wearing a small black dress that ended half way to her knees and hugged her body amazingly and wore black high heeled shoes. He wore a white dress shirt with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned, black jeans and black shoes. They smiled at each other and kissed and when they pulled back Naruto said "You look absolutely stunning Rin-chan."

She smiled and gave him another kiss which he gladly accepted and she replied "And you are looking even more handsome tonight Naru-kun."

She looped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder, as he was an inch taller than her, and they walked to their destination. They had a great evening and after an hour of a heavy make-out session Naruto left her hotel room and headed back to his. He was looking forward to seeing Kyuubi as she always surprised him on his birthdays.

When he went to sleep he appeared in the seal. It was night and he could see the fake stars and full moon. 'Only one more year my love until you're free' he thought. He continued to the house and walked in and the only light was a flickering light coming from the bedroom. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to see candles around the room and his vixen there lying on the bed in red see through lingerie and that was it.

**Warning LEMON!!!**

Kyuubi smiled a seductive smile at her young lover and motioned for him to come over with her finger. Naruto obeyed and didn't strip as the only thing he was wearing when he appeared in the seal were his boxers. Kyuubi slowly got up on her knees when he got on the bed. She ran her hands all over his body while they kissed. Her hand started rubbing his erection from the outside of his boxers and she smirked as he moaned.

She brought her hand up and lowered it into his boxers stroking his hard cock. "Kyuu-hime" he moaned.

He started massaging her large breasts that were barely contained through the skimpy lingerie. She started moaning as well and she paused her ministrations to let him remove her only piece of clothing then she removed his. He gently pushed her down onto her back and kissed her on the lips again. Their tongues battled but he won. She moaned and whined when he left her mouth only to shiver as he kissed along her jaw down her neck sucking on it.

He started kissing her left breast licking her nipple while massaging her right breast with his other hand. He went from licking to sucking getting her to moan louder. He switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

He continued down her body leaving kisses and nipples along the way. He arrived at her small patch of red pubic hair and rubbed his nose in it making her shake in anticipation.

He saw his prize. He'd done this many times but it was amazing each time he looked at it. He slowly inserted a finger into her making her moan and arch her back. He pumped it in and out. After a minute he heard her say "More Naru-kun. Give me more." He obeyed his vixen and entered 2 more fingers going faster and faster. As she was about to climax he stopped and pulled out getting a whimper from her only to squeak when he lifted her and he lied down on his back with her pussy above him and his long and hard cock in front of her.

She got the message and took the whole thing into her mouth feeling it twitch. He went back to work eating her pussy out. She continued to suck while he reentered his fingers into her and started licking and gently nibbling her clit. Two minutes later and both of them came. He erupted into her mouth with her swallowing as much as she could and he placed his mouth over her pussy enjoying her juices.

They took a short break and he was surprised when she started positioning herself over his member. "Are you sure?" he gently asked her.

She smiled and said "Yes. I love you with all my being and I want you to be my mate koishii" she then leaned down and kissed him while lowering herself down onto his member. They both moaned at the feeling until he felt a barrier. He looked at her and said "I'll let you do this koi. This is yours to give and I'll be right here."

She let a few tears run down her cheeks at how much he loved her and then raised herself up then impaled his member breaking her hymen and taking about 5 of his 8 inches. She bit her lip at the pain and started to cry. He leaned up and hugged her letting her get used to it. A few minutes later she kissed him and used one of her hands to lower him down. She slowly started to grind against him moaning at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips to help steady her and was moaning at how tight she was. She started to bounce up and down and when he thrusted up as she came down they both screamed at the wonderful sensation. "Faster!! Harder!! Naru-kun" she yelled.

He obliged and started thrusting faster and harder into her with her rhythm. He got tired of being on bottom and flipped them over. They both moaned at the new sensation as he went much deeper. He lifted her left leg over his right shoulder and started thrusting even faster and harder than before.

Kyuubi was in heaven when he flipped them over then lifted her leg. 'Oh Kami' she thought over and over. She had already cummed 3 times since they started 30 minutes ago and he had yet to but with the way his cock was twitching and how erratic he became she knew it was soon.

Naruto knew he was close to and wanted to cum together with Kyuubi. He started rubbing her clit getting her closer to the edge. She started playing with her tits and started sucking on them when she felt it coming.

"Naru-kun I'm cumming" she yelled

"Me too hime" Naruto said.

A few more deep thrusts and with a yell of "NARU-KUN" and "KYUU-CHAN" they both cummed. He erupted into her filling her womb and then some and her coating his cock with her juices. He collapsed onto her large wonderful breasts and kissed them each until he leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"That was simply amazing Naru-koi" Kyuubi panted out.

"Indeed it was my sweet vixen. Indeed it was." He said and fell asleep between her tits.

Kyuubi heard her lover snoring lightly and looked down and smiled at the scene of him between her breasts and could still feel him in her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Happy birthday koishii" and fell asleep as well.

**LEMON Over!!!**

Naruto and Rin had left at the beginning of November. They arrived in the Capital of Fire Country a week later and like Naruto promised he visited the Fire Lord and his wife. Both were happy to see Naruto again and after a quick _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique) to inform Nobunaga and Shijimi of what had happened since he left them they spent the rest of their time together. Shijimi took a quick liking to Rin much to Rin's embarrassment and kept asking when Naruto planned to marry all of his girls which made Rin blush and blush harder when she heard Naruto say "Soon."

* * *

During his stay he met a woman by the name of Emi. She was beautiful with black hair that reached her mid-back, brown eyes, large C-cup breasts, long legs, wide hips and a great ass. She worked at a Tailor shop that belonged to her parents. He invited her and her parents to dinner with the Fire Lord and at first they thought it was a joke and didn't believe him until the Fire Lord him self appeared in their shop. Suffice to say they had dinner that night at the palace.

She was confused when she saw Rin there and how Naruto and her were acting and felt hurt until Naruto showed them his life. To say the three were shocked would be an understatement. Here in front of them was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the King of Whirlpool. He could see the looks of confusion in their eyes and explained.

"The reason I showed you all of that is because of my bloodlines I am allowed to marry at least 20 women for each bloodline and since I have 3 that allows me to marry at least 60 women in Konoha alone due to a law there. There are already other women who I love like Rin-chan here and each know of the law and have agreed to share me. I am telling you because I have slowly fallen for you Emi. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you sneeze. I love everything about you and I would like for you to join my family. As you each saw I plan to reveal myself to the world during the Chuunin Exams in a year in Konoha and I would love it if you were at my side the next day." He said then gave her the most intense and passionate kiss she had ever received.

Her parents were astounded at what they heard. Their little girl was being sought after by a King and the son of the Yondaime and by the look on her face she didn't object especially after that kiss. They quickly gave their blessing and asked for many grandchildren much to the embarrassment of Emi and Naruto who both blushed and everyone laughed with the future parents-in-laws planning ways of teasing the couple.

Naruto spent time with Emi and Rin, Nobunaga and Shimiji, and his future parents-in-law where he was sure his face was going to stay red with all the teasing they did.

It was January 1st and it was time for Naruto to return to Konohagakure. They had agreed to have Rin and Emi stay at the Capital until the time came. He kissed both of them and hugged them followed by a hug from Emi's mother, Shijimi, Emi's father then finally Nobunaga.

He walked out of the Capital on the path towards Konoha. 'Get ready Konoha because guess who's coming back.'


	10. WaitWHO'S BACK?

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

So far 12 of the 46 girls are in Naruto's Harem. They would be Emi, Kotohime Fuma, Sasame Fuma, Guren, Isaribi, Fifth Mizukage (Rose), Rin, Tayuya, Tōu, Kin Tsuchi, Kyuubi and Haku. He's met others like Fū and Toki but they haven't gotten to that point in their relationship yet.

* * *

When Naruto left the Capital he summoned a dragon and phoenix. He then created two shadow clones and sent one with the phoenix to collect his monthly information from the Fuma clan. Since he sent the _Sound Four_ and the three Genin back to Oto they have been able to get information to them. They've reported lately that Orochimaru has been gathering a lot more nins recently.

He looked at his other clone. "Head to Kiri and inform Zabuza and the others it's time for them to leave. From the rumors I heard while in the Capital Wave Country has been taken over by a tyrant by the name of Gato. Have them scout the country then when the opportunity rises infiltrate his operations as missing-nins."

The clone nodded and flew off on the dragon to deliver its orders.

* * *

Back in Konoha the Hokage was a wreck. 'Tomorrow's the day of the graduation and he hasn't returned yet' he thought looking out his window. 'It's already been 9 years since he's been gone. Kakashi and the others took it hard when they learned he left. They all wanted to go out and look for him but I couldn't allow that. I could only tell them to trust him when he said he'd return.' He looked at his village and sighed. 'The villagers were ecstatic when they found out Naruto left. I had to order some to their death as they broke the law. But since then I've noticed the sun doesn't seem to shine as much since he left. In fact the weather hasn't been this good since he left. I can only hope it's a sign of his return.' He was broken from his thoughts when his secretary came in carrying another stack of papers. He grumbled at went back to work unaware of how soon his hopes would come true.

* * *

It was morning and a figure standing tall at 5' 9" was walking towards Konoha. He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck with his bangs covering his forehead. He had a face that belonged to royalty with no baby fat and three whisker like mark lines on each cheek. One could tell he had a body women would love to touch and men would love to have. He was wearing black steel toed boots, black ANBU pants, a long dark blue sleeved shirt and a customized flak jacket that had many more pockets than the usual flak jacket. On his left thigh he had his weapons holster containing his shuriken and kunai. Over that he was wearing a white cloak that had a picture of a storm with winds creating waves and whirlpools on the back with red orange flames on the bottom of the cloak. He had his kodachis strapped to his lower back that were hidden behind the cloak.

He could see the gates up ahead and thought 'I'm back.' He decided to have a little fun and out of sight from the guards at the gate and the ANBU close by he used a _Kaminari-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Lightning Body Flicker Technique) and appeared in the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Sandaime was going through paperwork when he sensed someone coming. He was shocked as were the ANBU in the room when a bolt of lightning appeared and a man was standing there. They were even more shocked at his appearance. 'Minato' Hiruzen thought.

Naruto was holding in his laughter at his jiji's face. He grinned and said "I promised that I'd return didn't I jiji?"

Sarutobi was broken from his thoughts and stuttered "N-naruto is that you?"

"The one and only. If you don't mind could you ask the ANBU in the room to leave and not to mention my return?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi could only nod and motioned with his hands and they both felt the ANBU leave. Sarutobi was about to say something when he saw Naruto go through some hand seals and placed a privacy jutsu up.

"So how you been?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"I should be asking you that Naruto-kun. I see you've gotten stronger over the years. May I ask how you chose to wear those types of clothing?" Sarutobi questioned.

Naruto sighed and looked his jiji in the eyes in the face and said "I know everything jiji. I've known since my 5th birthday. The truth about Kyuubi and why she attacked and about my parents, Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina."

Sarutobi felt like he had a stroke. "H-how?" he asked.

"After the attack I appeared in my mindscape where the seal is. I met Kyuubi and she explained why she attacked. I also met my parents there along with the Shinigami. Apparently after Otou-san died the Shinigami told him why Kyuubi attacked. Otou-san asked when I would first meet Kyuubi that the Shinigami would take him there so we could meet. He also took my Okaa-san as well as he felt that with how my life had been so far I deserved to see both of my parents." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi was gob-smacked at what Naruto said. 'I guess that would explain his disappearances during that year' he thought then realized what Naruto said and said "She?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes Kyuubi is a female and the first love of my life." He felt Kyuubi give him a mental kiss that made him smile.

"What?" was all Sarutobi could say.

"Tell me jiji what do you know of how the seal was suppose to work?" Naruto questioned.

"Well not much actually only that it would slowly convert Kyuubi's chakra into yours and that it would allow Kyuubi's chakra to heal you." He replied.

Naruto nodded at that and said "That's only part of it. The seal originally would convert Kyuubi's chakra into my own as well as heal me until it would finish on my 25th birthday. Then Kyuubi could either go to the afterlife with Shinigami or she could be free of the seal and become human with Kage level strength. Now I say originally because of the attack on my 5th birthday Kyuubi couldn't get enough of her chakra through the seal to heal me and I was dying. In order to keep me alive the Shinigami altered the seal. The seal would finish on my 16th birthday instead of my 25th. Also since I had more of Kyuubi's demonic chakra running through me I developed a 3rd bloodline."

As he listened to his magomusuko speak he was able to remain calm until he heard the part 3rd bloodline. "What does demonic chakra have to do with bloodlines?" he asked.

Naruto smirked and said "Well I could tell you but I think it'd be better if I showed you. I have created a technique that allows me to show my life from the point when Kyuubi was sealed into me to right before I execute the technique thanks to mine and Kyuubi's photographic memory."

He went through 15 hand seals and called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique). Sarutobi watched Naruto's life from the moment Kyuubi was sealed into him to right before he started the jutsu. He saw when he denied Danzo making Naruto a weapon after he was born, to when he met Kyuubi where he had a major nosebleed and passed out making Naruto pause the technique multiple times and threatened his jiji he would tell his wife where he hid all his Icha Icha and after that he managed to stay awake. He saw Naruto's parents again and smiled at the reunion. He barely managed to hold back a nosebleed when he heard how his 3rd bloodline was passed down to his lovers. Sarutobi was astounded when it was all over. 'Remarkable. To think he could beat me right now is amazing. Not to mention all those lovely girls of his' he let out a perverted giggle at that and stopped when he felt Naruto glaring at him.

He coughed and said "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I plan to take the test tomorrow and become a Genin. As you saw I have spies in various locations but kept their identities secret for personal and security reasons. Orochimaru has built his own village and has been gathering a lot more nin recently than usual. I can only assume he plans to attack Konoha during the Chuunin Exams later this year and I plan to be there to stop him and to reveal myself to the world. I already have the support of the Daimyos of the _Five Great Shinobi Countries_ and other Countries as well." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi nodded and took a long drag from his pipe.

"I know you already have the teams set up and once they pass their test from their Jounin sensei I'll let you know what I have planned as I know teamwork is important." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded as he was thinking of where to place Naruto. He saw him grin and asked "What is it?"

Naruto chuckled and said "As you know right now I could kick your ass but if you were back in your prime we'd be even. Well over the years Kyuu-chan has taught me many jutsu lost over the centuries. One happens to be one of the first attempts humans made at immortality/eternal youth. While it was effective as the target would become younger it would slowly destroy the body of the user to the point if they use it too long they die. Also the younger you make the person the more chakra it requires and you need at least mid-Jounin level chakra control.

Through more research they found out that for every 10 years off the target's life would require enough chakra of a Kage. They also found out it was also a one time per person jutsu. Now because of my healing abilities the damage to my body is negated and I am able to use this jutsu. Because of all this I have labeled it an S-rank Kinjutsu that will become a family technique as only my family would be able to use it and survive. So what do you say jiji? Would you and your wife like to become 40 again?"

The _Professor _as one of the titles Sarutobi Hiruzen was known as was drooling at the thought of being young again. After a few questions about the technique Sarutobi agreed to it. He stood in the middle of the room and watched as Naruto started going through hand seals that he could barely see thanks to his years of experience and sharp eyes. After Naruto landed on the 100th hand seal he called out _Ninpo: Taimu no Gyakuten _(Ninja Art: Reversal of Time).

Naruto went through about a sixth of his reserves as he watched his jiji of 68 years old turn to a 40 year old. The process lasted a minute and when it was finished Naruto looked at the results. No longer was his hair white but brown again. His muscle mass returned and he filled out his robes more.

As Naruto was looking over the results Sarutobi was as well. His hands were no longer wrinkly as well as his face. He walked over to the bathroom in his office and looked in the mirror. He looked exactly like he did when he was 40. He walked back out and hugged this young man that he saw as his magomusuko for the first time in over 9 years.

They agreed to a fight in one month to let Sarutobi get readjusted to his body and to keep a Genjutsu up for now. Naruto promised to come over to the Sarutobi estate in a few days for dinner and to see Sarutobi's wife and to make her younger as well. When they were done they noticed it was already 5 pm. Naruto handed a piece of paper with names of people he wanted Sarutobi to summon in secret to his office to watch the tests. He agreed and Sarutobi gave him a piece of paper to give to the Ninja Academy instructor named Umino Iruka that would be giving him his test. Naruto gave one last hug and dropped the privacy jutsu before using a _Mizu-Shunshin no Jutsu _to appear outside his clan home.

Sarutobi watched him leave and thought 'You truly have become an amazing person Naruto-kun.' With that he took out his precious Icha Icha.

* * *

Naruto opened the gate to the Namikaze estates and with a quick _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _he ordered them to clean up the grounds and houses. While they did that Naruto entered the main house and headed up to the main bedroom. He unpacked his clothing and personal supplies. After that he headed to the clan library and after taking an hour to replace all the scrolls that he had taken and stored in the seal he took a shower and got dressed in black shinobi sandals, blue jeans and a white shirt. He picked up his scroll labeled 'Instruments' and headed out.

He decided to have some dinner first and there was only one place he had in mind. As he walked through the streets he saw the looks of lust the women were giving him and the looks of jealousy the men were giving him. He also saw a lot of shocked faces on the older generation. 'Either they think I look like dad or they noticed the whisker marks or a combination of both' he thought.

After a few more minutes he arrived. 'Ichiraku Ramen' he thought and smiled. He walked in and sat at his old stool. He looked around and saw Ayame serving some ramen to a customer and Teuchi in the back cooking. Teuchi hadn't changed much. His hair had a few grey hairs in it but that was it. Ayame though became a real beauty. She still had her brown hair tied up and those brown eyes that seem to sparkle. Her body had developed very nicely since the little 8 year old girl when he left. Her body had curves in all the right places, nice large round and firm C-cup breasts, long legs, wide hips and a perfect ass that seemed to bounce as she walked.

He smiled and called out "I'd like 10 of each type of ramen." He saw Ayame freeze and turn around. He smiled at her and said "It's been awhile hasn't it Ayame-chan?"

Ayame started to cry and she ran to him yelling "NARUTO-KUN!!!" Teuchi ran out just in time to see his daughter hugging a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't positive until he saw the whisker marks which he noticed had faded.

* * *

Naruto stood up when he saw Ayame come running. She leapt into his arms and he swung her around getting her to giggle. He settled down and sat in the stool with her in his lap. She was still crying and he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look her in the eye "Shh it's ok Ayame-chan. I promised I'd come back and I never break my promises." He rubbed her back with one hand and ran his other hand through her hair.

She calmed down after a few minutes and after a kiss that was very close to her lips she blushed and got up. Teuchi raised an eyebrow at the display of affection between the two. 'Hmm I wonder if this is why Ayame has declined every date she's been offered' he thought. He knew Ayame liked Naruto when they were younger and she was heart-broken when he left but he didn't think she liked him like that. 'Hehe my little girl's in love' he thought with chuckle.

Naruto stayed there until 8 pm. They had closed early and Ayame had ended back on Naruto's lap and would sometimes feed him. Naruto told them the truth and showed them his life. Ayame was shocked that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and a King but Teuchi had a pretty good idea who Naruto's parents were with Minato and Kushina often coming here for ramen but the whole King thing was news to him. Ayame squealed and tackled Naruto to the ground in a passionate kiss when she found out about the C.R.A. Naruto stunned at first quickly got into it. They were both moaning and had their hands running over each other's body when a cough interrupted them. They both blushed as Teuchi was looking at them.

Before he left Naruto invited Ayame to come with him to the hot springs. With permission from her father she took off her apron and looped her arm around Naruto and they headed off.

* * *

They arrived and after he paid he gave Ayame another kiss that made her knees weak and they went to the separate baths. Naruto undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He placed a bit of his blood on the seal and unrolled his scroll and after finding the instrument he wanted unsealed it then rolled up the scroll again and placed it with his belongings.

When Naruto walked in to the hot springs he noticed he was the only male. He relaxed for a couple minutes before picking up his ocarina and started to play it. Even though he was the only male here Ayame found out she wasn't the only female.

* * *

Twenty minutes before they appeared a group of women arrived ranging from 17 years old to 36 years old at the hot springs. Each was a vision of beauty. They decided to do this as after tomorrow they'd have less time to see each other. This group consisted of Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Mitarashi Anko, Tsubaki, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzuki Yugao and Yuhi Kurenai.

As they settled in they relaxed for a couple minutes before the lavender haired, gray eyed Anko spoke up "So tomorrow's the big day huh? You think your boys will pass?"

The feral brown haired with eyes brown in vertical slit-like pupils with the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks in purple Tsume spoke "Yeah Kiba may be an idiot but he'll pass." Hana and the others laughed at that.

They looked at the raven haired, black eyed Mikoto who sighed "Unfortunately I'm positive he'll pass. To be honest he's too unstable to be a shinobi but that damn civilian council and elders have practically already made it official. After that night he's thought of nothing except revenge."

The others looked at Mikoto sadly. They each knew she was right and with the majority of villagers kissing his ass and making his already huge ego bigger it was only a matter of time until he completely loses it.

Anko spoke again trying to change the topic "So Yugao you still together with Hayate?"

Yugao with her purple hair, dark brown eyes and ANBU symbol on her upper right arm shook her head "No that ended a couple months ago. It just didn't feel right."

Yugao looked at Kurenai "What about you Kurenai? You and Asuma still going out?"

The raven haired crimson eye beauty shook her head as well "No we broke up a few months ago as well. We decided to just stay as good friends."

Hana with her traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks in red, a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower and round soft eyes looked over at Tsubaki "What about you and Mizuki? You two seemed to be getting friendly."

Tsubaki with her raven colored hair and black eyes also shook her head "That didn't last very long. I just didn't feel very comfortable around him. It was like he was pretending to be someone he's not around me."

They each sighed at the lack of a love life. Suddenly Tsume spoke out "He'd be graduating tomorrow as well."

They all knew who she was talking about. Each had a spot in their heart that belonged to the little boy and were sad to learn he left Konoha. The Hokage had told them that Naruto promised to return to take the graduation test with his age group.

They were broken from their thoughts when they heard music coming from the male's side of the hot spring.

Just as it started Ayame walked in and joined them. They each recognized her as the waitress that worked with her father at the ramen stand that Naruto loved. She smiled and said "Hello" to them. They smiled and said "Hello" back.

They each listened to the beautiful music coming from the other side of the fence. Anko being the curious person she is approached the fence and used her chakra to cut a small hole to look through. She looked around until she spotted the person. 'DAMN' she thought. She could only see his upper chest but what an upper chest it was. She started drooling which the other girls noticed. If Anko was doing that then a God among men must be on the other side.

Hana, Tsume, Mikoto and Yugao each made their own hole. Kurenai couldn't believe how perverted her friends were. When the four made their holes they each blushed and had a bit of drool coming from their mouths. When Mikoto saw his face she gasped 'It couldn't be. Those eyes are the same ones from the person who saved me' she thought. Anko had dragged Kurenai over while Tsume dragged Tsubaki and Hana dragged Ayame.

Kurenai started protesting but stopped when she saw Naruto's body and started to blush and had a bit of blood running from her nose. Naruto had finished playing some songs and after an hour decided to leave.

Each girl had a hole and had been watching him the entire time. When he got up and out of the hot spring they blushed harder at seeing his ass but when he turned around they had a clear view of his prized possession. 'So big' they each thought amazed and involuntary let out a moan and a shiver. When he started drying himself off they saw as he became hard and each were blown back with nose bleeds at the sight of his 8 inch long and 1 ½ inch thick cock.

* * *

Naruto knew that they were watching him the entire time and decided to have some fun which is why he decided to give them the free show. He chuckled and raised his voice so they could hear "Well I hope you girls enjoyed the entire show. I hope to meet the beautiful faces that belong to those lovely voices. I'll meet you outside Ayame-chan" and with that he got dressed and waited for Ayame.

When the girls heard him they all blushed then shot a look at Ayame that said/demanded 'WHO THE HELL IS THAT!!?'

Ayame giggled and said "That wonderful gift from Kami ladies was Uzumaki Naruto. He returned today and to let you know due to a certain law he is allowed to marry multiple women in Konoha alone and because of a special ability of his age doesn't matter to him." With that hint she left them with their stunned faces and got dressed and rejoined Naruto. She told him what she said hoping he wouldn't be mad and was rewarded with the most intense kiss she'd received yet.

He picked her up getting an 'EEP' from her and held her bridal style and after a quick _Shunshin no Jutsu _appeared in her room. They lied in bed together and talked. She told him the names of each of the women that were at the hot springs when he asked. He waited until she fell asleep and after a soft kiss he bid her good night and reappeared outside his estate. He let himself in and looked at the now clean again estate. He stripped down to his boxers and looked at the clock and noticed it was already 10 pm. He yawned and thought 'Night koi.' He received a 'Night koishii' in return.

* * *

Naruto woke up at 5 am and after getting dressed in training clothes he grabbed an apple and spent two hours training. He went back into the house, took a shower, got dressed in what he wore yesterday except his cloak, ate a real meal worthy of the black hole called his stomach and when he finished he noticed it was 7:40. He put the dishes in the sink and left his compound. As he closed the gate behind him and locked it he used a _Kōri-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Ice Body Flicker Technique) where his body was covered in ice and shattered then reformed on the head of his father on the Hokage Monument and shattered again revealing him.

He looked down at the village for a few minutes then used Konoha's _Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Leaf Body Flicker Technique) to make a quick stop at the Hokage Tower then on the roof of the Academy. He slowly made his way down to the room where the test was.

* * *

Iruka had just entered with his co-instructor Mizuki. He noticed almost everyone was here. He heard yelling coming from outside in the hall and he sighed thinking 'Please Kami let them pass so I don't have to deal with them.'

Just as he finished his thought two young girls appeared when the door opened at the same time resulting being wedged in the doorway.

"Ha take that Ino-pig!! I was first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Haruno Sakura said. She had bright pink hair that reached her mid-back and looked to have been well kept, green eyes and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs and tight dark green shorts.

"I was first forehead-girl. I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Yamanaka Ino replied. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a purple outfit that had bandages wrapped around her stomach.

Iruka was about to lose it and yell at them until a voice reached everyone's ears. "Forgive me for intruding but you can both sit next to him as there are open seats on both sides of him."

Everyone looked behind the two girls and saw the person. He was standing tall at 5' 9". He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck with his bangs covering his forehead. He had a face that belonged to royalty with no baby fat and three faded whisker like mark lines on each cheek. He was wearing black steel toed boots, black ANBU pants, a long dark blue sleeved shirt and a customized flak jacket that had many more pockets than the usual flak jacket. On his left thigh he had his weapons holster containing his shuriken and kunai. He had two kodachis strapped to his lower back. 'HE'S HOTTER THAN SASUKE-KUN' all the girls thought.

Naruto smiled at the two girls in front of him making them blush. "Shall we enter and let the instructor get started?" he asked. They squeaked and ran into the room taking a seat on either side of Sasuke keeping quiet.

Everyone watched him enter and Iruka spoke "Can I help you?"

Naruto reached into a pocket on his pants on pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Iruka who read it and his eyes widened which everyone noticed. "I see well take a seat and we'll begin the tests. They consist of a written portion, accuracy portion and jutsu portion. Before you sit down can you introduce yourself?"

Naruto nodded and looked toward the students "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have just returned to Konoha yesterday after traveling the world for nine years. I hope to make Konoha proud and make friends with all of you." He finished and found a seat in the back and sat next to a boy who had his head lying on the desk. He had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, wearing a short jacket and also translucent undershirt. 'Must be a Nara' he thought.

Mizuki's eyes widened when he heard the name. 'The demon brat is back. Oh this is perfect' he thought.

Everyone watched him as he took a seat. They were all wondering why he got to come on the last day while they've been here for 7 years.

Kiba was the one who voiced his complaints. "What the hell? How come this nobody gets to come on the last day while we've been stuck here for 7 freaking years?"

Everybody started agreeing and Iruka raised his hand to silence them. "The Hokage has personally given his permission for Naruto to take today's tests. He has judged his skills to be good enough to qualify to become a Genin."

Iruka and Mizuki started handing out papers. Mizuki came up the stairs Naruto did and as Naruto watched he saw Mizuki place a Genjutsu on his test. 'Hmm well I guess I know what he thinks of me' Naruto thought.

As Mizuki turned around and started going back down the steps trying to hold in his smile he froze when he heard Naruto talk. "I'm honored that you think so highly of my skills already Instructor-san."

Mizuki turned around as Iruka and everyone else looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Well the Genjutsu you placed on my test to change the questions of course. Since I can't detect any other Genjutsu coming from the other tests in the room I assumed you were giving me a challenge." Naruto replied with a smile.

Mizuki started to sweat when Iruka said "Mizuki is this true?"

"Hehe yeah you caught me. I wanted to see if what the Hokage said was true." Mizuki chuckled nervously.

Iruka eyed him for a second and said "Very well but let me know if you plan of doing something creative like that in the future." Mizuki just smiled and continued down the steps. 'Damn that was too close' he thought.

Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and chuckled when he heard the Nara next to him say "Nara Shikamaru. What was that about?"

"Oh he just wanted to play a game and lost." Naruto replied. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the terminology but let it go.

Naruto finished the test in 10 minutes. 'Jeez I seriously hope the rest of the tests are harder than this. I knew all this stuff when I was 6.' He sighed and laid his head down on his arms. Shikamaru chuckled at the sight and followed 10 minutes later.

Naruto scored the highest on the written exam with a perfect score of 10/10. Shikamaru surprisingly but effort into it and aced it as well, Sakura getting a 9/10, Ino, Hinata, Shino all getting 8/10, Sasuke, a student by the name of Sai and Chouji got 7/10 and Kiba got a 6/10.

They followed Iruka and Mizuki out to the target dummies. "Alright now let's begin with the target practice. First up Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto walked up and drew 8 kunai and 8 shuriken from his weapon holster. He looked on with a bored face and threw all of them together and each kunai and shuriken hit one of the 8 vital organs. Iruka and everyone else were astounded and Iruka spoke "C-con-congratulations. A 10/10.

Sasuke went up next with an angry look on his face. He got a 9/10 and he only got angrier. Hinata, Sai and Shino got 9/10 as well. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji got 8/10. Sakura got 7/10 and Kiba got 6/10.

For the last test they returned to the classroom where there on the table were numerous hitai-ite. They went from the beginning of the list this time. Sasuke smirked at Naruto when he walked by him though Naruto just ignored it.

"Alright Naruto to pass you need to perform the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, _Henge no Jutsu_, and create at least 3 _Bunshin no Jutsu_." Iruka said.

"That's it?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded his head and Naruto sighed. 'So much for them using the extra 3 years effectively' he thought.

He quickly performed the _Henge no Jutsu_ and transformed into the Yondaime, then used _Kawarimi no Jutsu _to replace with Mizuki then back again then finally created 3 _Bunshin no Jutsu_ and there were now 4 Yondaimes standing there.

Iruka, Mizuki, the students, and the others who were watching were shocked at the display. For one he performed all 3 techniques without hand seals or calling out the name then he replaced with Mizuki and to be able to do that the user's chakra would have to overpower the target's chakra.

Naruto dispelled the clones and henge and Iruka shakily handed him a hitai-ate. "C-c-congratulations" he said. Naruto took it and tied it around his forehead and with his bangs you could barely see it. 'He looks even more like the Yondaime now' Iruka thought.

Naruto went back up to his seat and sat next to Shikamaru. He, Chouji and to the shock of everyone Shino congratulated him. He smiled at them and thanked them.

Iruka just shook his head and cleared his throat "Congratulations to each of you. You are now ninja of Konohagakure. Remember to serve her with honor." With that he dismissed them and watched as a majority ran out to meet their parents. He watched as Naruto head the other way toward the steps leading to the roof.

* * *

Back before the tests had begun Naruto had stopped by the Hokage Tower and added some people to the list he gave Sarutobi of people to summon to his office to watch the tests. They were Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, two of his personal ANBU Neko(Uzuki Yugao) and Yamato(Tenzo), the clan Heads and their spouses, Inuzuka Hana and her nin-dogs as well as Tsume's nin-dog, Tsubaki and the Ichirakus. Sarutobi had sent his personal ANBU to summon each one of them to make sure the civilian council or the elders didn't find out.

Sarutobi put up a privacy jutsu, cleared his throat and spoke up "Thank you all for coming on short notice. Yesterday one of Konoha's heroes returned and will be taking the tests as he promised and he thought that you would all enjoy this years graduation tests."

When he said that everyone's eyes widened and the only females that he could see weren't blushing were the wives of the clan Heads and Neko as she had her mask on but he noticed her fidgeting. He activated his _Tōmegane no Jutsu _(Telescope Technique) on his crystal ball and they all started to watch.

Everyone was shocked and all the women even the married ones blushed when they first saw him. 'He looks just like the Yondaime' and 'He looks just like you sensei' were some of the thoughts going around. They watched as he caught the Genjutsu Mizuki used and the Hokage made a mental note to send him to Ibiki later, they saw him get a perfect score on the accuracy test when he hit all 8 vital points at the same time with both kunai and shuriken, not even Kakashi did that, then they finally watched as he performed the three academy jutsu without hand seals or saying the name.

Sarutobi ended the technique and leaned back into the chair and watched his guests. He could tell Kakashi wanted to leave right away to see Naruto and the stunned faces on everyone else.

Hiashi spoke up and said "What now?"

Everyone even Sarutobi was startled by a voice saying "First of all I'm a bit disappointed in the teachings of the Academy. That was the same test that students had to take when the graduation age was still 12 for Kami's sake. Anyways I believe it's time you all learn the truth."

They looked behind them and saw Naruto coming out of a shadow. "What do you mean truth?" Hiashi asked.

"The truth of Kyuubi's attack, the truth about my heritage, the truth about where 90% of the world's bloodlines come from, the truth of what jiji actually looks like now and the truth of what my life has been like since the moment Kyuubi was sealed in me." Naruto finished.

They all raised an eyebrow at the part of what the Hokage actually looks like. Naruto nodded towards the Hokage and the others watched as a Genjutsu came off. There in front of him was a 40 year old Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"D-dad y-you're young again!! How?" Asuma asked.

"That is one of the many things that will be explained." Naruto said.

He looked at their shocked and confused faces. "Prepare yourself and try not to pass out as it gets really annoying as I have to pause the jutsu if you do." Naruto said glaring at the Hokage who was whistling innocently. He sighed at his jiji before going through 15 hand seals that was too quick for any one to see the entire length and called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique).

With that they all watched Naruto's life. They watched the council meeting when Sarutobi brought Naruto only a few hours old and denied the civilian council's demands of killing him and Danzo's demands of turning him into a weapon. They saw him getting kicked out of the orphanage on his 4th birthday to living on the streets for 6 months. When they saw the events that happened on his 5th birthday all the women were in tears and Mikoto was glad some members of her clan were dead. They learned the truth of Orochimaru's and Uchiha Madara's involvement in Kyuubi's attack.

Mikoto was shocked when she found out about the truth behind bloodlines and that her clan stole their power from Kyuubi and the results it has caused. They all learned it was Naruto that saved Hinata from the Kumo ambassador and Mikoto the night Itachi massacred the clan. They watched his life as he traveled the world and how he possessed 3 of the 4 Legendary Summoning Contracts. The women finally understood what Ayame meant when they found out about the C.R.A. and his 3rd bloodline. Kakashi was surprised to see Rin and was happy she found someone to love. The political power he held was also astonishing to them. Finally it ended and Naruto immediately created 7 shadow clones to comfort Hana, Tsume, Tsubaki, Anko, Kurenai, Ayame and Yugao while he personally comforted Mikoto.

All the guys were astounded at how he could handle so many women. He had each one sitting in his lap as he sat on the floor. After a few minutes the women remained in the laps of their clones enjoying feeling their hands running through their hair.

Naruto smiled at Mikoto and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he kissed her cheek making her blush and she left his lap. He got up and walked over to Kakashi.

"I found this while in Grass Country. When I was in Kiri I had the best swords smith there to fix it." Naruto said. He opened the scroll and unsealed something Kakashi thought he'd never see again. 'My father's Hakkō Chakura To (White Light Chakra Sabre)' Kakashi thought. He grabbed it and could feel his chakra running through it.

"I thought it was the least I could do for everything you've done for me aniki." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he smiled and said "You never have to thank me for protecting family ototo." With that he hugged Naruto. The Hokage and the others smiled at the scene.

They all spoke for about an hour when Kakashi asked "Hokage-sama what do you plan do to with Naruto for the teams?"

"Actually Naruto told me that he has a plan for that. Care to share Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well I was going to wait until they pass their test from their Jounin sensei but I guess I can tell you now. It's simple really. After Asuma, aniki, and Kurenai-chan pass their teams we'll all meet up the next day and introduce ourselves. I can join them on any missions that have them leaving the village while I plan to do most of my missions alone. You all know my skills and the only person on par with me is jiji so I plan to do missions ranging from D-rank for quick cash to S-rank."

They all nodded at that. When it was over Sarutobi advised them that this was a SSS-rank secret and must not be spoken of again even to each other. They nodded and left the office directly with a _Shunshin no Jutsu_. Naruto and his clones went with their associated woman and after a passionate make-out session with each girl that even had Tsume losing at his dominance that turned her on he told them that they'd be seeing a lot more of each other soon.

* * *

When he received the memory of where Anko lived he quickly remembered something important and after a _Shunshin no Jutsu _appeared in front of her apartment. He knocked on it and Anko opened it. She had already taken off her coat and he could see more of her sexy body.

Anko saw this and smirked. "Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

She was shocked and smiled at his answer as he looked her in her eyes "You are a Goddess my Hebi-hime." She grabbed him and slammed her lips onto his. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart.

"So what did you need Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. He sat her down and took a scroll from his flak jacket and when he unsealed the items he saw the stunned look on her face.

"T-that's my mother's necklace. I thought I'd never see it again. Where did you find it?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He sat down next to her and said "I found it in a room along with the picture and journal in one of Orochimaru's compounds in Sea Country. I knew I recognized the younger version of you before I left so I took them with me until I could return them to you."

She grabbed him again and kissed him with everything she had. When they broke apart he grabbed the necklace and walked behind her. She lifted her hair and shivered as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He finally fastened the chain around her neck and turned her head back towards him and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss with tears in her eyes. She never thought she would find a man that would love her but here he was and he's already done the nicest thing anybody's ever done for her and he didn't even know her.

"Anko-hime tomorrow we're going to go back to the Hokage Tower. I'll inform the other girls to meet us there. I plan to rid you of that seal once and for all. I've already done it for the others as you saw. Never again will you have to feel dirty wearing that seal." Naruto said with her in his lap.

Anko for the first time in her life was honestly happy. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He stripped her down to her bra and panties and she stripped him down to his boxers and they fell asleep in each other's arms with Anko having the first peaceful sleep in a long time.


	11. I Love You

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

Warning there is a LEMON in the chapter!!!

* * *

When Naruto awoke he found himself not in his bedroom and felt something on his chest. Quickly remembering where he was he looked down and saw Anko's head on his naked chest. He smiled as he saw the smile and peaceful look on her face. He stroked her hair for a few minutes before noting what time it was and created a shadow clone and ordered it to make breakfast.

A half hour later Anko started to wake as she smelled something delicious. She felt someone kiss her forehead and heard them say "Good morning. Breakfast will be here soon."

She looked up and saw Naruto's smiling face. "It's real" he heard her whisper.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. "Yes it's real Mitarashi Anko. I know this is happening kind of fast as we only met yesterday but I do care for you and while I can't say I love you yet if you're willing to give me a chance I know that this can work."

Anko smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted when Naruto's clone walked in with two trays. When the clone placed the tray in Anko's lap and stole a kiss from her she finally noticed that she was only in her purple bra and panties and him only in boxers. She blushed as she remembered them undressing each other and their hands roaming over each other's body.

'I can't believe I did that. We only met yesterday and yet I already feel so comfortable around him and wow I still can't believe what an amazing body he has and his large… equipment.' Anko thought and had a bit of blood drip from her nose.

Naruto noticed this and used his pointer finger to wipe it away and she watched as he placed it in his mouth. 'OMG that was hot. I thought only I did that.' Anko thought.

"Mmmm sweet. I can't wait to taste more Anko-chan." Naruto said with a grin and kissed her cheek. Anko shivered and before she lost it and jumped him giving him her virginity (yes she's 24 and a virgin. Remember not many people like her so her love life is practically non-existent and she isn't going to just fuck some random guy) she focused her attention on the tray in her lap.

She saw a plate with eggs, pancakes, sausages and a glass of orange juice. She cut a slice of the pancakes and took a bite. Her face glazed over before she returned to normal and ravaged her plate.

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm glad you like it Hebi-hime. We'll head over to the Hokage Tower at noon. That should give enough time for Kurenai-chan to get her team today and give them the test if she's doing it today and for the rest of the girls to arrive."

Anko nodded excited to finally be relieved of this seal. She smiled at him with her cheeks puffed out with food in them and a fork in her mouth. Naruto laughed at the scene and begun to eat his food.

They each took a shower and got dressed. They had spent the morning together at her place talking and learning more about each other. When the time came he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he used a _Hi-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Fire Body Flicker Technique) and the two appeared in the Hokage's office.

* * *

The fire receded and Anko stepped back and said "You've gotta teach me how to do that Naru-kun." Naruto noticed everyone nodded their head. "I'd love to. It's actually pretty easy to do once you figure it out." Naruto said.

He looked around and the only other male besides him was the Hokage. "Good to see you jiji, Hana-chan, Tsume-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Mikoto-chan, Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan. How is everyone doing?" Naruto greeted and asked.

The women smiled at him and each gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Lucky bastard' the Hokage thought with a nose bleed. He wiped it away before any one noticed and coughed to get their attention.

"It's good to see you as well Naruto-kun. Are you ready to remove Anko's Curse Seal?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded his head and said "Hai I am Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi knew Naruto was serious if he addressed him like that. "Good. May I ask though why you wanted these women here?"

"I figured Anko-chan would like to have her friends here and since I need her to remove some clothing I didn't want any males here and even though I love you jiji I'm going to have to kick you out as well." Naruto said. Anko was glad Naruto thought of that and while she loved the Hokage as a grandfather as well she knew he was still one of the biggest perverts she knew. The Hokage nodded and entered the sleeping quarters attached to the office.

Naruto placed a privacy jutsu up so no one could enter and turned back to Anko. "Alright Anko-chan I need you sit down and remove your coat and shirt so I can draw the seals." Anko nodded and complied. Naruto moved next to her and ran his fingers across the seal making her shiver. He unsealed his things and began drawing the seals.

When he was done he told Anko "This is going to hurt Anko-chan." She nodded and he went through 25 hand seals and yelled out _Fūinjutsu: Bachi Fū Haijo _(Sealing Arts: Curse Seal Removal).

The others watched as the seals started circling around before entering Anko's Curse Seal making her scream. They then watched as Naruto's eyes widened and his hands started glowing white and she quieted down. After five minutes he stopped and was panting hard and looked at her neck smiling at seeing her seal gone.

"Congratulations Anko-chan. You're finally free." Naruto said. Anko put on her shirt and was about to get up to hug Naruto when he started to wobble and fell into her lap. They others screamed "NARUTO" and ran to him. The Hokage heard and ran into the room. He saw Naruto face first in Anko's lap panting hard.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Tsume spoke up "We don't know. He removed the seal and then he started to wobble and fell."

Naruto groaned and said "While I wouldn't mind being in this position further along in our relationship Anko-chan could you help me turn around." Anko and the others all blushed while Sarutobi was blown back by a nose bleed.

* * *

Once the Hokage awoke and Naruto's head was on Anko's lap with her hand running through his hair Naruto explained what happened. "As you can see I was successful in removing Anko-chan's Curse Seal. However during the removal I discovered something. Unlike the seal I removed from Anko whose seal was still experimental the others that were removed were complete and the power of those seals were contained in a sort of bubble and when the user would use the seal that bubble would explode.

Now the difference with Anko's seal is that it wasn't contained in this bubble and was moving through Anko-chan's chakra system slowly destroying her coils. If I hadn't used the healing abilities of my Light element she would have died within three years."

The others were shocked at this and Naruto said with a serious face "But what really pisses me off is that any medic should have been able to see this as well as any Hyuga with their Byakugan. So unless Anko hasn't been to the hospital in a few years then they have deliberately withheld that information." Naruto had managed to lift himself from Anko's lap at the end and was unintentionally leaking killing intent. Anko felt it and quickly hugged him making him relax in her embrace and let it go.

"I see. I'll start an investigation into this matter personally." The Hokage said. Deciding to lighten up the mood he walked over to the now standing Anko and Naruto and hugged her. "I am truly happy for you Anko. You are finally living the life you deserve." Anko smiled and hugged her grandfather-figure back.

Anko was hugged by the other girls in the room and after a few minutes of talking that each of them learned Mizuki was arrested yesterday. He had confessed to working for Orochimaru after being sent to Ibiki from what he did to Naruto during the test. Apparently a few other ninja had reported him acting strangely for a few months and Sarutobi couldn't question him until he pulled that stunt on Naruto which gave him an opening.

Suddenly Naruto asked a question "So Kurenai-chan who did you get for your team?"

Kurenai smiled and said "I got a tracker team consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto smiled at her "Sounds like the perfect group for you Kure-chan. Have they passed your test yet?"

Kurenai blushed at her nickname and became confused at the test part. "How do you know of that?" she asked looking at the Hokage for an answer.

He just shrugged and said "He knows a lot of things that he shouldn't."

She looked back at him and sighed at his innocent whistling. "Well yes they did pass. I had them track me and the first two to touch me would pass while the third member would be sent back to the academy. Shino figured out the truth of the test quickly enough and they had Kiba track me, Shino drain my chakra with his bugs and Hinata immobilize me with her _Gentle Fist_ style. Once they did that Kiba and Shino touched me at the same time as did Akamaru by jumping on my head passing the test. Of course they never actually had a chance but that wasn't the point of the test."

The others nodded at her answer. Naruto noticed it was close to 1 pm and said "You girls hungry?" They each nodded their head and he said "How about I take you all home with me and cook you some lunch. That way I can get to know each of you better."

Anko was the first to answer and when the others saw how quickly she responded she explained "Naru-kun is an AMAZING cook. He made breakfast in bed for me this morning. I could definitely get use to waking up on your naked chest and being served breakfast each morning." She sighed with a dreamy look and the other girls made a face that said "WHAT!!!" She laughed at their expression and said "I'll explain over lunch." They nodded at that.

"Alright well how about each of you grabs a part of me and I'll teleport us over there." Naruto said.

Hana jumped into his arms making him hold her bridal style, Anko and Kurenai each grabbed an arm, Tsume and Mikoto grinned at each other and grabbed an ass cheek each making Naruto yelp and blush, while Tsubaki and Yugao placed their hands less than an inch from Naruto's crotch and were grinning at feeling something twitch in his pants.

With a red faced Naruto he quickly said good bye to the sputtering Hokage and teleported him and his 7 guests in front of the gate to his compound.

* * *

When he led them in each was amazed at how large and beautiful it was. It was easily the biggest compound in Konoha beating the Hyuga and Uchiha easily. He led them to the main house and opened the door for them. They each gave him a kiss on the way in.

He went to go get Ayame while he made some clones to make lunch and the girls were in the living room looking at Anko.

"Explain." They all said.

"After his clone dropped me off I had just taken off my coat when he returned a few seconds later. He led me onto the couch and sat me down. Then he pulled out a scroll and unsealed three things. One of which I thought I'd never see again. They were a journal, a picture of my mother and I, and this, my mother's necklace." Anko said pulling the necklace out from her neck.

Kurenai gasped as she heard this. She and Anko were best friends and she knew how sad Anko was after she lost her mother's necklace and couldn't remember where it was after Orochimaru erased her memories.

"Where did he find them?" Kurenai asked.

"In one of Orochimaru's compounds in Sea Country. My memories have also started to return as I read more of my journal and I've started to remember more since he healed my mind as well during the removal of the seal. Also I don't know about you girls but this man is too good to let go even knowing how many women I'll have to share with him and we've all seen his heart is big enough to love all of us equally." Anko said with a smile. They all smiled at that and nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Ayame had returned a few minutes later and Ayame joined them in the living room. Thirty minutes later Naruto alerted them lunch was ready. When they entered the dining room they couldn't stop the drool coming from their mouths. There in front of them on the long table that was easily capable of fitting 30 people was an assortment of food.

There was steak, which Tsume and Hana were drooling at, sweet bean soup and dango, which Anko and Kurenai were drooling at, salad, onigiri, which Mikoto and Ayame were drooling at, and of course his masterpiece… ramen, which surprisingly Tsubaki was drooling at.

Naruto and the girls had a great time during lunch. After they were done he led them around the house. Each was surprised at how many rooms there were and when he showed them the clan library. They were very eager to come back to try his personal onsen and spend a little personal time with Naruto in the private onsen.

When they got back in the living room he told them the same thing he told Anko that morning "I know this is happening kind of fast for all of us as we only met yesterday but I do care for all of you and while I can't say I love you yet if you're willing to give me a chance I know that this can work."

With that he created a clone for each girl and he went to Yugao and they had a long make-out session. Everybody could hear moans coming from the others which only turned everybody on more. When they were done each clone had their respective women in their lap as he had Yugao. He held her around her waist and was kissing and nibbling her neck.

The time came to leave and Naruto had collected a sample of their blood to allow them access into the compound. After escorting them to their homes Naruto did the dishes and noticing it was 10 pm went to bed where he woke up in the seal and found Kyuubi taking a late shower. He got an idea and smirked.

**Warning LEMON!!!**

Naruto removed his clothes letting his 8 inch dick free. He'd been horny all day after having Yugao on him. She would occasionally grind her ass into him and as he found out from his clones memories the other girls had the same idea. The idea of taking his vixen in the shower was making him even harder. They had somehow not done it in there yet.

He quietly opened the shower door. He saw Kyuubi bent over washing her legs and he couldn't hold it any longer and slammed his cock right in her making her scream "OH FUCK!!!"

Kyuubi was washing herself after she had masturbated thinking of her and Naruto. She could feel him getting horny and when his clones memories came she came as well. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even sense Naruto come in and as she was bent over washing her legs she felt something very familiar enter her tight cunt making her yell "OH FUCK!!!"

Naruto continued pounding into Kyuubi. She was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm and after 15 minutes she'd cummed twice as he shot his hot cum into her womb. "Oh Kami that was amazing Naru-kun" Kyuubi panted. She turned around and got on her knees taking his cock covered in her juices and started sucking him off.

She bobbed up and down for a few minutes then took out his cock only to place it between her large DD breasts. She rubbed his cock with her tits as she sucked and licked the head. His hands were on her head and after 5 minutes he yelled out "I'm cumming!!!"

His cum shot over her face and tits. She used her fingers to lick up his cum then licked his dick again. He was still hard and she got up and placed her back against the wall and signaled him to come over with her finger. He walked over and kissed her. Their tongues exploring each other's mouth moaning. He lifted her left leg and teased her slit. She moaned and said "Please Naru-kun. Stick that wonderful cock in me." He kissed her again and slammed into her.

"Oh… oh… yes YES harder koi. Fuck my dirty pussy harder. Clean my dirty pussy with your cum." Kyuubi yelled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he fucked her harder and faster. He used his hands to hold her ass, squeezing it making her moan louder. He alternated between sucking and licking her breasts.

They kept this up for 20 minutes and she had cummed 3 times. She could feel his cock twitching in her and knew he was close.

Naruto knew he was close too so he used one of his hands to rub and pinch her clit trying to get her close too. He watched her tits bounce as he kept slamming into her pussy and he felt it coming.

"I'm cumming hime" he yelled.

"Ahh me too koi." Kyuubi yelled.

"Kyuu-hime" he yelled as he thrust as deep as he could releasing his seed into her womb filling it and then some.

"Naru-kun" she yelled coating his cock in her juices.

**LEMON Over!!!**

They panted with him still in her. They washed each other off and went to sleep with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist keeping her close to him.

"Night koi" Naruto said kissing the side of her neck.

"Night koishii" Kyuubi replied grinding her hips into his. She chuckled as she felt something between her ass cheeks. "And night to you too." Naruto chuckled and they went to sleep.

* * *

It was now two days since he became a Genin and Naruto woke up around 8 am. He knew his aniki would be giving his team its test today and he was still infamously late so that gave him till 1 pm at the latest as that was when each Jounin was to report whether their team passed or not.

He went through his morning warm ups and got dressed. He decided to head over to see Mikoto. He left the compound and arrived on top of the Hokage Monument. After looking across the village he headed toward the Uchiha district. He walked into the district and approached the main house and knocked on the door.

* * *

Mikoto sighed as she sat in her living room. She had wished her son good luck on his test today but he just replied in his usual "Hn." She was also bored. Lately all she's been doing was training to keep her skills and body in shape. Ever since she became Clan Head she hadn't been able to take any missions since she had to take care of Sasuke as well. Luckily they had enough money to live on. She was broken from her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door. 'Who could that be at this hour?' she thought.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto there.

"Morning Miko-chan" Naruto said.

'Miko-chan' Mikoto thought and blushed. She smiled at him and said "Good morning Naru-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I came by as I had a feeling you could use the company. So I thought I'd kidnap you for the morning." Naruto said with a grin.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow and was about to retort until Naruto quieted her with capturing her lips with his own. He licked her lips making them part and he stuck his tongue in. 'No matter how many times we've done this it always feels like the first time.' She thought dazed. He stopped and scooped her into his arms bridal style making her giggle.

"Ready to be my prisoner this morning Miko-chan?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Mikoto giggled and replied "Ohh I hope somebody rescues me from this terrible man." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart and he jumped to the roofs and sped out of Konoha.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination she saw a lake surrounded by sakura trees already in bloom. She was amazed at the beauty of it. He kissed her cheek and placed her down.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"But I don't have my bathing suit." She replied.

"Neither do I but our underwear will work." He said and started taking off his clothes.

Mikoto blushed and started as well. When they were done she was looking him over. He had a body that Kami must've personally created. He had a tanned body with well muscled arms, a chiseled chest, a 6 pack turning into an 8-pack, strong muscular legs and she couldn't help but notice the bulge in his boxers.

Naruto was looking her over as well and couldn't help but think 'MILF.' She had creamy skin and a well toned body worthy of a kunoichi. She had CC-cup breasts and a flat stomach. Her hips were wide that were connected to long legs and a luscious ass. She wore a black bra that barely contained her breasts and a g-string thong.

"You are absolutely beautiful Miko-chan." Naruto said as he spun her around.

Mikoto blushed and giggled as he spun her around and she ended up in his arms. They kissed again and then he took her hand and led her to the lake.

They spent all morning in the lake, tanning in the sun or laying together in the shade under a sakura tree. Naruto noticed the position of the sun and sighed.

"I wish we could spend more time together but it's almost noon and I don't think Sasuke is ready to learn of us yet so you should be at home before he gets back." Naruto said tightening his arms around her waist.

Mikoto sighed as well and replied "Hai you're probably right. I'll always love Sasuke as my son but knowing what he is becoming and what he will become if he activates his Sharingan scares me."

Naruto hugged her tighter and kissed her neck comforting her. "Unfortunately Sasuke has already started walking down the path of evil. I will watch him and if it is too late for him I will destroy him." Naruto said.

He saw a tear run down her cheek and he said "But if you become my mate the curse on your family will be erased since I have Kyuubi in me and any children we have will not have any of the bloodline's side effects. However there is a time limit on this. This only lasts till before my 16th birthday as that is when Kyuubi will be released and will no longer be able to fix the bloodline."

Mikoto was shocked at this revelation. She smiled and blushed as she thought of them having children and asked "Um how exactly would she fix the bloodline?"

Naruto kissed her forehead and said "It would be when I mark you and make you my mate. She'll channel some of her power into you to fix the bloodline while we both orgasm and I bite your shoulder marking you making you mine."

Mikoto had a bit of blood running from her nose and Naruto wiped it away chuckling and said "Don't worry about that for now. We still have plenty of time until that happens. For now let's just spend time together doing things like we did today."

Mikoto smiled and nodded "Hai. I haven't had this much fun since before I was arranged to marry my late husband."

They spent a couple of minutes together under the sakura tree before they got up and got dressed. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. He brought them back to the Uchiha compound and after kissing her bid her farewell for now.

Naruto stopped by Ichiraku Ramen to see Ayame and for some lunch.

"Ayame-chan 3 bowls of miso please." Naruto said to his beautiful waitress of a girlfriend.

Ayame smiled and said "Ohh and how do you plan to pay for it?"

"Hmm I think this should be good enough" with that he leaned over the counter and kissed her.

She moaned and when they parted she took a breath and said "I expect all of your payments to be like that." He smiled and nodded his head and watched her ass as she took the order to her father.

* * *

They talked for a few minutes before he noticed the time on the clock on the wall. He kissed her again and left some actual money with a little extra and headed for the Hokage Tower.

He hid his presence as he snuck into the room. 'Hmm only person who's not here would be aniki. He still has 1 minute left.'

Kakashi appeared exactly at one and took his book out and nodded toward the Hokage.

"Well now that everyone is here let's begin. We are here to see what teams have passed." The Hokage said and motioned for them to begin.

"Team 1 fails."

"Team 2 fails."

"Team 3 fails."

"Team 4 fails."

"Team 5 fails."

"Team 6 fails."

Everyone looked at Kakashi as he put his book away and said "Team 7 passes."

They were all shocked at that as Kakashi has never passed a team before.

"Continue." Sarutobi said.

Kurenai spoke next "Team 8 passes."

"Since Team 9 is still in circulation what about your team Asuma?" the Hokage asked.

"Team 10 passes." Asuma said.

'Hmm as I thought. Each of the clan heirs passed as well as that Sai guy and the pinked haired one, Haruno Sakura I believe.' Naruto thought.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma please explain your tests and how they passed." Hiruzen said.

They nodded and Kakashi began "Team 7 consists of Sai, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. I gave them the bell test and they initially failed. I begun the test after making them wait 3 hours after I told them not to eat breakfast and it seems the only one who didn't listen was Sai. I don't know who wrote up their files but they are complete crap. They all hid in the forest once I begun the test. Sakura's stealth skills are horrible, Sasuke is around low-Genin and Sai is high-Genin. I went after Sakura first and for someone who is supposed to be proficient in Genjutsu she fell for the lowest Genjutsu possible the _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_ (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique).

After knocking her out I went after Sasuke who choose to attack me alone believing his teammates to be useless. He put up a decent fight placing some traps around the field and used a C-rank Katon jutsu the _Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) but he seemed to barely have enough chakra for it as he was panting hard after using the technique. I finished him off with the _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu _(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) and Sakura had just arrived only to scream and faint seeing only Sasuke's head.

Now Sai was a surprise. He is easily stronger than Sasuke. In fact I believe a number of the new Genin could actually beat Sasuke. Anyways he figured out the truth of the test and even after being blown off by both Sakura and Sasuke he still helped them as he helped wake Sakura up from the Genjutsu and helped Sasuke without him knowing during his fight with me by placing traps.

Once the time was up I tied up Sakura to the post and told the others not to feed her. Once I left Sai cut her down and offered her his food and then Sasuke reluctantly agreed. I reappeared hoping to scare the crap out of them and passed them." He finished with a chuckle.

The others were shocked at what they heard. Many believed the Uchiha would be the one to pass the team and some of the more fanatic ones still believed he did.

Kurenai spoke next "Team 8 consists of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Well for my test I had them track me and the first two to touch me would pass while the third member would be sent back to the academy. Shino figured out the truth of the test quickly enough and they had Kiba track me, Shino drain my chakra with his bugs and Hinata immobilize me with her _Gentle Fist_ style. Once they did that Kiba and Shino touched me at the same time as did Akamaru by jumping on my head passing the test. Of course they never actually had a chance but that wasn't the point of the test."

They all looked at Asuma who chuckled nervously. "Team 10 consists of the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Umm I just evaluated their skills." He chuckled and the others face faulted.

One of the various Jounin spoke up "Hokage-sama I heard of a Genin who got a perfect score on each test and even performed the 3 jutsu required without hand seals or saying the name. I also heard he was able to use the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Body Replacement Technique) on Mizuki. What is to happen to him as it seems he is not apart of the 3 teams that passed?"

The others nodded their head in agreement to the statement. The Hokage was about to reply when a voice replied putting those that didn't recognize it in a defensive position.

"Actually Hokage-sama and I have already come to an agreement to that matter." Everyone looked next to the window to see someone who looked like the Yondaime appear.

"Who are you and how long have you been here?" one of the Jounin questioned.

"Me? The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I am the person who you just spoke about and I've been here since before Kakashi arrived." Naruto said.

"The de" one of the Jounin began until he was interrupted by Naruto "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. The Sandaime's law is still in effect. Besides if any of you who hate me for housing the Kyuubi would have taken the time to actually learn about the seal then you would have found out what it does."

Their eyes widened as they realized he knew. "What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"The seal is designed to convert Kyuubi's chakra into my own and once I reach my 16th birthday the seal will finish and the demon known as Kyuubi no Yoko will be no more" Naruto said then mentally added 'and the human known as Kyuubi no Yoko will be born.'

They didn't know what to say. If he was speaking the truth then they had hated and done terrible things to a child.

The Hokage spoke catching everyone's attention "Naruto-kun speaks the truth. The Yondaime created the seal to convert Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's own. Once it was finished the demon would be no more. I am ashamed of this village. You all denied the Yondaime's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as the hero he is for containing the Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi are no different than a kunai being sealed into a scroll and you also all seem to have forgotten that the Shinigami personally powers the seal holding the Kyuubi. As for what we plan to do Naruto will be joining Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 for missions that occur outside the village. He will be working by himself though for the majority of his time. Now for everyone except Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma you are dismissed. I sincerely hope you think of what you have heard here today." They all nodded and left.

Once the last person left and the door closed Kurenai jumped on Naruto wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up with his hands on her ass and the two started making out. Kakashi and Hiruzen were giggling perversely at the scene while Asuma's jaw hit the floor.

After a couple minutes they stopped and he let her down with her blushing and him chuckling as they held hands.

Hiruzen chuckled and said "Now that you two have gotten that out of your system I asked you four to stay as I remembered that Naruto mentioned he wanted for the teams to meet the next day. Have you an idea in mind where to meet Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked outside then looked back at the others and said "8 am on top of my father's head on the Hokage Monument."

Asuma raised an eyebrow and said "Oh? Why there?"

"I want them to actually see what they are willing to risk their lives to protect. The sooner they realize this isn't a game the better. Kiba is too brash and loud, Hinata lacks confidence in herself, Sakura has spent her whole time in the academy trying to win Sasuke's attention and Ino is only a little better in her training as she is part of a ninja clan, Shikamaru I can tell is a genius but is too lazy, Sasuke should be locked up in a mental institute since his fuse has already been lit, Shino and Chouji are the closest to being real shinobi and Sai, well keep an eye on him aniki. He is stronger than he appears, probably low to mid-Chuunin. I believe he is part of Danzo's "disbanded" Root program." Naruto said using his fingers to put quotes around disbanded.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto reached into a pocket in his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll. He unsealed it and showed some documents to the Hokage.

"I found those in the same compound used by Orochimaru in Sea Country I found Anko's belongings. It shows that Danzo has been working with Orochimaru after he left Konoha if not even before that. I plan to gather more evidence on him and any other traitors to Konoha." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi looked over the documents and sighed "Very well. This will be your first S-rank mission. You are to locate and obtain evidence of treason on Council Member Danzo and any other traitors that reside in Konoha's walls. For now hold onto these documents as they will be safest with you." Naruto nodded and resealed them in the scroll and placed it back in his flak jacket.

Kakashi and Asuma bid the Hokage and the couple goodbye after promising to inform their teams to meet at the designated area and Kakashi promised to arrive on time. Naruto asked Sarutobi to let Team 9 know of where to meet in the morning and after getting a nod from the 40 year old Hokage Naruto grabbed Kurenai's hand and bid his jiji goodbye as well then teleported them out of there.

* * *

When they arrived Kurenai noticed they were at the dango shop her and the others go to. He smiled at her and led her inside. They spotted Anko, Yugao and Tsubaki inside and went over to them.

"Naru-kun, Nai-chan!!!" Anko smiled and yelled out.

They smiled at her and the others and sat down with Naruto in the middle with Tsubaki and Kurenai on his sides.

"Anko-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Yugao-chan how are my lovely ladies?" he asked quietly as he rubbed each of their thighs making them shiver at the warm touch in exchange for not being able to kiss in public yet.

"Better now that you're here Naruto-kun." Yugao replied for them.

Naruto smiled at them and said "I'm glad. Kure-chan and I just came from the Hokage's office. Kakashi's team, Kurenai-chan's team and Asuma's team all passed." They 3 were shocked that Kakashi passed a team and Naruto and Kurenai explained how each team passed.

They stayed, talked and ate for an hour and left. They turned into an alley and Kurenai placed up a Genjutsu. Once safe each girl took their turn in a battle of tongues with Naruto. Once it was done and they giggled at his dazed face they placed a final kiss on his lips and they all took their leave.

He was unable to see Mikoto or his Inuzuka women as he didn't want to deal with Kiba or Sasuke if they were home but Naruto did stop by to see Ayame for a couple hours then headed home.

* * *

The sun was rising and so was Naruto. He did his usual routine in the morning and when the time came headed for the Hokage Monument.

The four teams minus their sensei all met up at the bottom of the monument. They looked at each other before Shikamaru spoke "Troublesome. Let me guess your sensei told you to meet on the Yondaime's head at 8 this morning as well?"

The others nodded while a teen in a green jumpsuit yelled out "YOSH!!! I shall be the first one to the top and if not I shall walk all the way down and back up 10 times on my hands."

Shikamaru sighed as he watched him run up and he said "Troublesome but we better start heading up to see what this is about." With that he walked up the steps with everyone else following him.

They found themselves the only ones up there and decided to sit down. Ino and Sakura were fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke who was trying to keep from killing them, the green kid shouting about the flames of youth, Sai was drawing, Shikamaru was lying down watching the clouds thinking of coming back up here to watch more clouds later, Chouji eating from a bag of chips thinking they should put a vending machine up here, Shino was sitting quietly looking at various bugs, Kiba and Akamaru were running around, Hinata was looking around at the others with her head down especially when the male Hyuga sitting straight up as if he had a stick up his ass would look at her and a girl in twin buns playing with her kunai.

This was the scene Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai arrived upon with a _Shunshin no Jutsu_. The only ones who appeared to notice were Sai, the green kid, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, the male Hyuga and the panda girl as everyone else was still doing what they were.

"Alright everyone up front." Kakashi said.

The ones that noticed them appear obeyed but the others did not. Kakashi's eye was twitching and thought 'Thank Kami I'm not an Academy Instructor' and yelled "Everyone up front NOW!!!"

They quickly obeyed and he gave them a smile behind his mask. "Good now that everyone is here we can begin. The reason you all are here is because of certain conditions a certain Genin will be joining each team here on missions C-rank or higher that occur outside of the village. Now he has asked for us all to meet up here so we can introduce ourselves to him and to each other as you will most likely work with someone else here in the future." Kakashi said.

Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi nodded at her "Ano Kakashi-sensei where is this person then?"

"Here" they all heard and saw someone walk out of the forest. He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck with his bangs covering his hitai-ate. He had a face that belonged to royalty with no baby fat and three faded whisker like mark lines on each cheek. He was wearing black steel toed boots, black ANBU pants, and a long dark blue sleeved shirt with red lines going down the sleeves and a customized green flak jacket issued to Chuunin and Jounin that had many more pockets than the usual flak jacket.

On his left thigh he had his weapons holster containing his shuriken and kunai. Over that he was wearing a white cloak that had a picture of a storm with winds creating waves and whirlpools on the back with red orange flames on the bottom of the cloak that made him look even more like royalty. He had his kodachis strapped to his lower back that were hidden behind the cloak. Teams 7, 8 and 10 recognized him from their graduation tests.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Kiba yelled.

"I do believe that has already been said but I will explain it again for you. Since I returned to Konoha a day before the graduation tests there was an odd number of students. To solve this problem I suggested to the Hokage that when one of the teams present here leaves on a mission C-rank or higher outside the village I would accompany them. That way I learn more about my peers and work on Konoha teamwork." Naruto explained standing in front of them.

Tenten and the rest of the girls blushed when they saw him. 'Damn forget Neji hello Mr. Hot' Tenten thought. She continued looking him over while he talked. There was a slight breeze that was making his cloak flap making him look even more regal.

He had just finished when she saw what was strapped to the back of his waist and gasped 'Those swords. It can't be. How does he have those swords? Those belonged to Konoha's Red Death.' Tenten thought.

Naruto heard her and looked at her "Is something the matter miss?"

"Higurashi Tenten. I was wondering where you got those kodachis." The panda girl identified as Tenten asked.

"They were a family heirloom" he replied.

"Oh. You still haven't told us your name." Tenten asked wondering what he would say.

"Ah yes forgive my manners. My name would be Uzumaki Naruto. Now how about we start with the introductions."

Tenten nodded while frantically thinking 'I can't believe it. Otou-san has to know. He always said his greatest pieces of work were the kodachis he made for a woman whose name was Uzumaki Kushina, the ANBU member known as _Konoha's Red Death_. She was even his squad leader back when he was in ANBU and he said she was on par with the Yondaime Hokage. He told me bedtime stories of how the two fell in love and got secretly married and then they found out she was pregnant with a son. But I always thought it was just that, a bedtime story. Could it be true? He looks so much like the Yondaime and his last name is Uzumaki. I need to tell dad as soon as I get home.'

They all sat down in a circle with Kurenai to Naruto's left close enough that their legs were touching and Tenten to his right.

"Alright I'll begin. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I have just recently become a Jounin and sensei of Team 8. My likes are my boyfriend, friends, and sweet bean soup and dango. My dislikes are those who are mean to my boyfriend and my friends. My dreams for the future are to make each member of my team strong enough to become Chuunin and to have a family of my own." She said while occasionally rubbing her leg against Naruto's.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like my sister, mother and the rest of my family. I also like to press flowers. I dislike those who are mean to others and how the Branch Family is treated. My dream is to make my family proud of me and uniting the Main and Branch families together."

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like to collect bugs. I dislike those who kill bugs. My dream is to become an honorable Clan Head."

"Alright my turn. My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. I like Akamaru, steak, and girls. I dislike cats and my older sister. My dream is to become the Head of my clan instead of my sister."

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I am the sensei of Team 10. I like my friends and family and smoking. I dislike those who won't let me smoke. My dreams I guess would be making sure my team all become Chuunin as well."

"I'm the beautiful Yamanaka Ino. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike billboard brow. My dreams are to make my family proud and marry Sasuke-kun."

"Troublesome woman. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like clouds. I dislike anything strenuous. My dream is to marry a normal looking girl, have a girl then two boys then when they become Genin retire." They all sweat dropped at his introduction.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji. I like my friends, family and food. I dislike those mean to my friends and those who waste food. My dream is to run my own restaurant."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and sensei of Team 7. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." The Genin face faulted at that, Naruto was chuckling while the Jounin shook their head at that and Gai was ranting about "Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... (Looks at Sasuke and squeals) and I dislike Ino-pig. My dreams for the future would be to make my family proud."

"My name is Sai. I like drawing. I dislike those who threaten Konoha. I have no dream for the future." Naruto looked at Sai and thought 'That might work but I'll have to wait a bit longer.'

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Naruto and the Jounin shook their heads at that.

"Yosh!!! My name is Maito Gai. I am sensei of Team 9. I like training and restoring the flames of youth. I dislike Kakashi's hip and cool attitude" he looks at Kakashi who lifts his head from his book ignoring the killing intent coming from the females and says "Hmm you say something Gai?" "Curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi!!!" Gai yelled.

"Yosh!!! My name is Rock Lee. I like Guy-sensei and my teammates. I dislike those who are mean to others. My dream is to become a great ninja with Taijutsu alone."

"My name is Hyuga Neji. I like my mother and father. I dislike many things. My dream is not of your concern." Tenten shook her head at his introduction and thought 'It's the exact same when he first did it.'

"Anyways my name is Higurashi Tenten. I like weapons and am very good with them. I dislike those who do not take care of their weapons. My dream is to become a world renowned kunoichi famous as _Konoha's Weapons Mistress_." Naruto smiled at her making her smile and blush.

"Well then my turn. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I left Konoha 9 years ago on my 6th birthday which is also the anniversary Kyuubi was defeated and the night of the Uchiha Massacre. I have met many people in my travels. I specialize in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu but am proficient in other areas as well" the Jounin excluding Gai let out a small snort and said together "That's an understatement."

Naruto chuckled and continued "Anyways I look forward to working with you and getting to know you each better perhaps even becoming friends. As for why I asked to meet up here I wanted to show you something so if you would get up and follow me."

With that he got up and offered a hand to Tenten and Kurenai who smiled and accepted.

They followed him to the edge of the Yondaime's head and looked over all of Konoha. Naruto looked over the village with his back to them and began talking "This is what I wanted you to see. The world of ninja is not some game. You will be expected to kill others to protect Konoha and I'm not just talking about the buildings. Those can be rebuilt but the people are what are important. I wanted to know if you are truly willing to sacrifice your lives for Konoha."

He turned around and looked at them. "I've already killed hundreds in my travels. Whether they were bandits or missing-nin. There were people being hurt because of them and I stopped them. Do you know how old I was when I made my first kill? 8. I was 8 years old. I was walking down a dirt road when I came upon a scene. There were 30 samurai guarding a carriage and in front of them were roughly 50 bandits and leading them looked like 3 shinobi that had slashes across their hitai-ite. I inspected it and noticed they were Leaf ninja.

The bandits were no match against the training of the samurai but then I noticed the shinobi were running through the trees to flank the carriage. I watched as they leapt and charged the rear of the carriage and I quickly drew two kunai. I threw them at the two Genin and killed them as my kunai pierced the back of their skulls. I then fought the Chuunin. It lasted a couple minutes until I spotted my opening and stabbed him in the skull with his own kunai.

With the adrenaline gone I looked back down at the three men I just killed. I saw the blood and you know what I did?" Naruto asked them. The Genin shook their head no enthralled at what he was telling them.

"I ran to the side of the road and threw up. To know you have the power to take a life is a powerful and scary feeling. Many ninja lose their mind after their first kill. The truly evil of humanity come to enjoy it. Remember this. As long as you never enjoy killing you will never become a monster.

You kill because you fight to protect your precious people. When you leave here today remember what you have heard. Each Jounin here is willing to give their life for each and every one of you. Are you even capable of doing it for the ones you love?" With that he turned around and looked over the village again.

The Jounin each nodded toward their team and watched as they left. "You will make a great leader Naru-kun" Kurenai said and hugged him from behind. He turned around and kissed her.

They broke apart and Naruto looked at Gai and said "I believe it's time you became informed of what is going on." With that he made sure the area was safe and used his _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique). Once it was done Gai said "Yosh your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-kun!!! I shall run 500 laps around Konoha to honor your flames of youth." Before he could stop him Gai sped off down the monument.

Naruto sighed then grinned and turned back to Kurenai who 'eeped' at his face then giggled as he rushed over and picked her up bridal style and placed kisses all over her face and neck. He finished with one of his famous kisses and broke apart looking her in the eyes and said "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are the loves of my life and my friends. My dislikes are those who hurt my precious people. My dreams are to rule my Kingdom and Konoha with my wives and raise a family with the loves of my life." He took a deep breath and said "I love you Yuhi Kurenai."

Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma were shocked at what Naruto just said knowing what he meant. Kurenai started crying and said "I love you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" and kissed him.

They broke apart and he smiled and said "When the time comes will you become one of my wives, mates and mother of my children?"

She cried and blushed and said "I want to become one of your wives, mates, and mother of your children."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Asuma who had shocked written all over their faces and said "Cya" before poofing out of there leaving them by themselves. They looked at each other and said "Lucky bastard" and laughed.


	12. Journey to Wave

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

Sky Zephyrus- The reason I've put time in the relationship between Naruto and the older women is because they are older and more mature. Plus they'd be more ready to have his children age wise *giggles perversely*

Orange-Fuzz-Ball- Naruto has only been intimate with Rose, Guren and Kyuubi and has had sex with Kyuubi only.

Dragon Soul Weaver- First thanks for the review. As for how you see Naruto as a kid in my story I'm not sure. He's fifteen years old and with how I described him he definitely doesn't look like a kid. Another thing he was 8 when he made his first kill when he protected the Fire Lord. As for him killing hundreds a majority of those would be bandits as I figure they travel in at least groups of 20 during the **9 years** he was gone from Konoha. Hell from what I've seen recently in the manga my Naruto's probably a bit stronger than Sasuke (who's overpowered in my opinion).

Now for the harem deal it doesn't need to be realistic as this is **fiction**. One of my plans is that the women won't all be living together. Romance isn't a major concern for me in this story but I do agree that I need to put a little more interaction with the new girls now that a good portion is with him. If you need to think of it realistically just think of your favorite girl with Naruto as his wife and the others his mistresses. He is a King after all and they did have mistresses.

* * *

It was now the middle of March and a couple months had passed since Kurenai and Naruto confessed their love for each other. As he spent more time with the other women they eventually confessed to each other as well. He had spent a few days with each team in teamwork training.

He had found out Lee couldn't use his chakra except for small amounts so he was still able to use chakra control exercises like the _Tree Climbing Practice_ and the _Water Surface Walking Practice_. He ran a diagnostic jutsu on him and found that because of a rare disease his tenketsu points were too small not allowing enough chakra through for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

He told Lee that he might be able to fix this but he'd need to do some research first. Lee and Gai were ecstatic and Tenten and Neji were amazed that this person they barely knew might be able to help Lee. Naruto had also gained himself a little entourage in the form of three 8 year olds by the names of Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. He had met Konohamaru while he was in the Hokage's office and the little twerp barged in ranting on about his stupid tutor then tripped over his scarf and blamed Naruto for tripping him but after a hit to the head they got that settled out. They called themselves the "Konohamaru Corps" and started calling him boss. He agreed to play with them every now and then.

He had also finished creating the seals that would negate the Sharingan's copying abilities. He drew them all over his body and had Kakashi try to copy his moves. To say Kakashi and the Sandaime were surprised was like saying Naruto only had a small preference for ramen.

As for missions he'd done 5 C-ranks that didn't last long but had been doing mostly D-rank to help the village until his match with the Hokage (bet you forgot about that) which was were he was now. Naruto had let him take an extra month to train his body as he wasn't ready yet.

* * *

Naruto and the Sandaime were in a private training field that Naruto had placed seals around so no one would sense the fight. Naruto stood in his usual outfit except his shirt had red swirls on the top part of each sleeve. The Sandaime was dressed in his battle armor.

They looked at each other and rushed forward. They engaged in a Taijustu match for a few minutes then both flipped back. The Sandaime went through 6 hand seals and took a breath and thought '_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu_' and blew out a huge fireball toward Naruto.

Naruto went through one hand seal and yelled out _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique).

'Incredible. Only Tobirama-sensei was skilled enough to do that' Sarutobi thought as he watched his fireball be overpowered by the dragon and come racing towards him. He went through 3 hand seals and yelled out _Doton: Doryūheki _(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall).

Naruto watched the dragon hit the wall and dissipate. He looked around and suddenly jumped up in the air as Hiruzen came up from underneath the ground with a staff in hand.

Naruto took out his kodachis and they engaged in a Kenjutsu vs. Bōjutsu fight. 'I'll need to be careful' Naruto thought eyeing the Adamantine Staff. They traded blows for 20 minutes landing cuts on each other only for Naruto's to heal right away.

Naruto put his kodachis away and went through some hand seals and yelled out _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_ (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland) and watched as trees started shooting from the ground toward Sarutobi.

'Amazing not even Tenzo is this proficient in his Mokuton abilities' Sarutobi thought as he dodged the trees. When he landed he used the Snake hand seal and thought '_Doton: Doryū Taiga_' (Earth Release: Earth Flow River) and watched as the ground turned into mud. He followed with _Doton: Doryūdan _(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) then _Katon: Karyū Endan _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) to ignite the mud balls and sent them towards Naruto.

Naruto went through 3 hand seals and called out _Mizu no Tatsumaki_ (Tornado of Water) to surround himself in water.

Sarutobi watched the fire hit the tornado of water. He waited until the steam disappeared and noticed Naruto was gone. 'Shit his stealth skills are better than Jiraiya's' he thought. He looked around and dodged as a barrage of kunai and shuriken impaled where he was previously standing.

They engaged in another Taijutsu match. Naruto used his mother's style _Hiryuu _(flying dragon)while Sarutobi was using _Gōken_. They continued for 10 minutes trading blows and with a final punch to each other's face they flew back.

Sarutobi laid there on the ground panting hard and started to laugh "Naruto my boy I haven't had a fight like that in decades. You are well on your way to surpassing your father."

Naruto lied on the ground as well panting and smiled at his jiji's praise. "Thanks jiji. You don't know how much that means to me coming from you." Naruto waited a couple minutes to catch his breath before getting up and heading over to the Hokage. He kneeled down next to him and with a quick activation of the _Shōsenjutsu _(Mystical Palm Technique) started to heal him.

"Now that I've seen your skills first hand I can start assigning you higher rank missions." Sarutobi said.

"About that I wanted to inform you of something. As you might know Wave Country has been taken over by a shipping magnate by the name of Gato. He has been slowly killing the people of that country and I have spies in his organization. Well a week ago I went to meet one of them." Naruto said.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was approaching the spot where Zabuza, Haku, or the brothers would be. He had decided to meet in a hotel in a small city close to Wave Country that he owned after investing in it and helping the city prosper. He arrived and was greeted by his employees. He greeted them and headed up to his master suite.

When he arrived he walked into the bedroom and saw Haku taking a nap. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Besides the occasional memories from his clones that he'd sent to Kiri to see how it was going it had been 2 years since he's seen her. She was now 16 and her body had further developed. She was only in her bra and panties which were a baby blue. She had creamy skin that he just wanted to run his hands over, her breasts had increased to a C-cup, she had a flat stomach, long legs, wide hips and a heart shaped ass.

He walked up to her and slowly began kissing his way up her body. She started to moan and got louder as he squeezed her breasts. He finally woke her up when he kissed her.

Haku was having a pleasant dream. Naruto was kissing her all over her body and it felt so real but when she felt lips on her own her eyes shot open. She saw who it was and smiled into the kiss deepening it. They continued making out for 30 minutes before they stopped and lay on the bed together with her head on his chest.

"I missed you Haku-hime." Naruto said.

"I missed you too Naru-kun." Haku said.

"How are Zabuza and the brothers?" he asked.

"They're fine. They have to strain themselves from killing Gato everyday with the things he's doing to that country. Luckily we've been able to hide the civilians we've been ordered to kill when they start to "act up" as Gato puts it. However an opportunity has arisen." Haku said.

"Oh? How so?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"A _Master Bridge Builder_ named Tazuna has begun constructing a bridge that would connect to Fire Country. If he finishes it Gato will lose his control on the country and he will not allow that to happen and Tazuna knows it as well. He has collected whatever money left the people have and plans to head to Konoha soon to hire ninja to escort him back and guard him till he finishes the bridge. Gato had also hired a team of Ame-nins right before I left and one of them will most likely be a Jounin." Haku said.

Naruto kissed the top of her head and said "Good work. When this Tazuna arrives I'll have the Hokage assign me to the mission. Then whoever I come into contact with first I'll issue the next of your orders."

Haku nodded her head into his chest. They talked for a couple hours catching up. When the sun started to set they went out for dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in the city. They chatted some more answering some questions Haku had about the women in Konoha he was with. When they were done they headed back to their room, undressed to their underwear and cuddled falling asleep shortly after.

Noon the next day they were standing in front of the path toward Wave Country. Naruto took Haku in his arms and kissed her. They broke apart and he said "Be careful Haku-chan. I'll see you and the others soon. I love you."

Haku smiled and kissed him and replied "I love you too Naru-kun." With a final kiss Naruto watched as she left then he turned around and headed back to Konoha.

**FLASHBACK END**

"This bridge builder should be arriving soon if he's not already here." Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded his head as Naruto informed him. "Very well then. When this bridge builder requests his mission I'll let you join." Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded his head and after Naruto got rid of the seals the two bid each other farewell.

* * *

A couple days later and the Hokage had still not alerted Naruto of the bridge builder. Deciding to go check up on the old man he headed over to the Hokage Tower. When he arrived he saw Kakashi's team walk into the office with a cat. Before Kakashi could close the door Naruto walked in and took a seat on the couch and watched as Sai handed the cat to its owner.

"Oh my precious little Tora! I missed you so much. I'm never letting you go!" Madam Shijimi said rubbing her cheek against the cat.

"Haven't I told you to be gentler with Tora Shijimi?" Naruto said catching everyone's attention. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at how he spoke to the wife of the Fire Daimyo and Sakura was about to yell at him until Shijimi spoke up.

"Ahh Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in a few months. How are you? Are you eating enough? Is the Hokage treating you right? When are you going to visit again?" Shijimi ranted on as she hugged him.

Sakura and Sasuke were even more shocked at the display as was Sai but he was able to hide it.

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm fine. The Hokage has been taking good care of me. Now what is this I hear about Tora running away again?"

Shijimi blushed a little bit and pouted saying "But she's just so cute and I can't help myself."

Naruto gave a mock-glare and said "That may be true but do try to restrain yourself a bit more when you are hugging her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Isn't that right Tora?" he said then asked Tora who jumped into his arms during the speech. She gave him a meow and he scratched her head.

He handed Tora back to Shijimi who gave a kiss to his cheek that left lipstick and bid the others goodbye.

Sarutobi and Kakashi were laughing at him and his eye started twitching. "What?" he asked.

"My, my Naruto-kun going after married women and the Fire Lord's wife no less!" Kakashi chuckled.

"What?" he asked again.

Kakashi pointed to his cheek and Naruto raised his hand to it and wiped it. He spotted the lipstick and looked back at the Hokage and Kakashi and huffed saying "Grow up." He headed toward the bathroom in the office to wash it off.

Sarutobi chuckled some more before coughing getting the other's attention. "Alright let's see what we have here for Team 7. Hmm there's painting Mrs. Kaede's fence, picking up the trash at the one of the parks or" he was interrupted by a shout of "Tora-chan come back!!!" he continued "catching Tora."

Sasuke lost it and yelled "NO NO NO!!! I will not do these stupid missions again. Give us a harder mission Hokage-sama. With me and Kakashi nothing can go wrong."

The others were surprised that Sasuke was the one who lost it that Iruka who was aiding handing out missions was speechless while Kakashi grumbled handing some money to Naruto who had walked back in during the rant. The Hokage looked at the missions on his desk and saw what he was looking for.

"Hmm…ah I believe I have just the mission for you. It is a C-rank. You are to escort bridge builder Tazuna back to Wave Country and guard him from possible bandits until his bridge is complete." The Hokage said.

Iruka was broken from his brain freeze and spoke out "Are you sure Hokage-sama? Are they ready for a C-rank?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi who said "I believe my team is qualified for a C-rank mission Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded when Naruto spoke "If it would make things easier perhaps I should join Team 7 on this mission. This is what we agreed to anyways." The Hokage smiled and nodded at that.

"Alright then time to meet the client." The Hokage said then pressed a button telling his secretary to let Tazuna in.

The door opened and Naruto could smell the sake coming off of him.

Tazuna walked in and looked at the team. He snorted and said "This is what I get. An emo, a girl who looks like she can barely pick up a stick, a pale looking… something and a scarecrow?"

Naruto walked over to Tazuna, grabbed his bottle of sake and took a swig. He handed it back to Tazuna and said "Not bad but the stuff in Kiri is better. Name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be joining this little party."

Tazuna thought 'Uzumaki? It couldn't be. I must be hearing things' then regained his composure and chuckled a bit. "I like you kid. Good to know someone knows how to have fun" Tazuna said.

Kakashi spoke "We leave 10 am tomorrow. Meet at the gate." With that he nodded toward the Hokage and left with a _Shunshin no Jutsu_. Kakashi's team bid the Hokage goodbye and left through the door. Naruto turned to leave when he heard Tazuna say "So Kiri huh?"

Naruto laughed and said "I'll give you a taste once we finish your bridge and free Wave Country from Gato."

Tazuna froze in his tracks and saw the serious face on Naruto when he saw him turn around.

"Oh yes I know about Gato. I have had spies in his organization for a few months now. You can rest assured that the civilians that he's sent my spies to kill have been able to hide them so they are still alive. I also know he'll do anything to stop that bridge from being completed such as sending the nin he's hired to kill you which would make this a B-rank mission easy.

If you just told the truth from the beginning the Hokage could have figured something out. We are not cold-hearted people Tazuna and I do not appreciate not being informed of information that could get those kids who just left here killed. The only other person who will know of this will be Kakashi who I'll inform tonight. You will act as if you would have if we did not have this conversation. Is that clear?" Naruto said.

Tazuna gulped and nodded then left the room. Naruto looked back at the Hokage and said "Later jiji."

The Hokage replied "Be safe Naruto-kun" and watched as Naruto left.

Meanwhile Iruka who was still in the room had his jaw on the ground and his eyes popped out of his sockets at what he just heard. He got out of his stupor however when he saw the Hokage take out a familiar orange book and started yelling at the blushing Hokage who forgot he wasn't alone.

* * *

Naruto had informed Kakashi about the extra information and told the girls he'd be gone for awhile on a mission. When he arrived at the gate it was 9:58 am. He nodded toward Tazuna who nodded back and at Sai who nodded back as well. He would have said good morning to Sakura but she was busy pestering Sasuke. He leaned against the gate and waited thinking about what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was looking for a ninja store to resupply. He entered the ninja section and found a store that didn't stand out that much. 'Looks promising' he thought then noticed the name of the store "Higurashi's Ninja Store" 'I wonder if it's related to Tenten' he thought. He walked in and spotted Tenten at the counter.

Tenten was looking through a magazine when she heard the door open. She looked up and spotted the person who's been on her mind the past 2 months. "Naruto?" she asked.

"I do believe that's my name." He responded back and chuckled as she blushed.

"How can I help you?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm leaving on a mission with Kakashi's team tomorrow and need to restock my supplies." He stated.

She nodded at that and watched as he walked around the store picking up shuriken, kunai and various other supplies. He came back to the counter and she was wide-eyed at the amount of stuff.

She totaled everything up and said "Alright that comes up to 1,250 ryō."

He nodded and took out 1,500 and said "Keep the change."

Before he left though he heard Tenten speak "Umm Naruto do you think we could talk in private?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. He watched her close up the shop and he followed her to the back of the store. When they arrived he saw an older man that he assumed was Tenten's father working by a forge.

"Otou-san I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto" Tenten said.

Her father stopped what he was doing and looked over toward her and spotted a young man then spotted the kodachis on his back. He cleaned himself up then walked over to Naruto and shook his hand saying "Name's Higurashi Ian. My daughter has told me and her mother a lot about you."

Naruto looked over at Tenten who blushed and said "Has she now?"

"Yes she has and I must say I've been waiting to meet you especially when she mentioned your name and those kodachis on your back. You see I once made a pair of kodachis that look just like those for my ANBU Captain who was a friend of my wife and I who was a woman by the name of Uzumaki Kushina" Ian said.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and sighed. He looked at Ian and asked "Is your wife here?"

"She's back home" he replied.

"Since I'm pretty sure you know who I am let's head over there to talk" Naruto said.

Ian nodded and a few minutes later the three of them headed to the Higurashi home. When they arrived Ian walked in and said "Sayuri honey we're home and we brought a guest."

Sayuri walked out to greet them and when she saw their guest her eyes widened and she said "Minato?"

Naruto walked up and said "No I am not my father. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I suppose we have much to talk about."

Sayuri started to cry and hugged Naruto. "I knew it. I knew it. When we saw you we knew you were their child." Naruto hugged the older woman while Ian watched with a small smile and Tenten had no fucking idea what was going on.

They all sat in the living room and Tenten spoke up "What the hell is going on? How do you two know his parents?"

Ian looked at his daughter and said "Do you remember those bedtime stories about the Yondaime and my ANBU Captain I told you?" Tenten nodded and he continued "Well those were real. The Yondaime's name was Namikaze Minato from the Namikaze clan here in Konoha and Kushina never told us where she came from."

Tenten spoke up and said "I've never heard of the Namikaze clan before."

Naruto spoke next and said "That's not too surprising since they stayed out of the spotlight but they were probably one of the strongest if not the strongest clan in Konoha. In fact they were here when the Senju and Uchiha clans came to a truce and decided to build a village. They then helped build Konoha and became the most economically and politically powerful clan over the years with me now owning 51% of Konoha. As for my mother she came from the Kingdom of Whirlpool and she belonged to THAT Uzumaki clan."

Ian's and Sayuri's eyes widened in realization before she spoke up "I can't believe we never put the two together but I thought the Royal Family was killed during the war."

Naruto shook his head and said "She was the only survivor and she came here. She told my father her past after they got married and before he went through with his plan with Kyuubi he informed the Fire Daimyo as well."

The parents' eyes widened again knowing he knew the truth. "What plan?" Tenten asked. The two looked at her then Naruto who nodded.

Naruto began "When Kyuubi attacked my Otou-san knew even someone as powerful as him could never defeat an immortal creature such as the Kyuubi but there was one thing he could do and that was seal it as some of the other _Bijuu_ have been. But the only thing powerful enough to contain a being as powerful as the Kyuubi is ironically a newborn baby so its chakra coils can adapt to the Kyuubi's massive chakra. My father was a man who could never ask someone else to sacrifice their child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own.

So after he told my mother his plan she reluctantly agreed and they induced the pregnancy 3 weeks early. Now that they had their container they still needed a seal powerful enough to contain the Kyuubi and the only being more powerful than the Kyuubi is a God. So he summoned the Shinigami to power the seal in exchange for his own life. As he died with me in his arms he made his final wish for the people to see me as the hero that saved Konoha but sadly only a small handful fulfilled his wish.

I grew up hated, beaten, starved, poisoned and many other things for the first 5 years of my life not knowing why as the Sandaime had placed a law forbidding anyone from speaking of the Kyuubi being sealed in me. But then on my 5th birthday everything changed as I was attacked and my wounds were too severe for even Kyuubi's healing abilities and I was dying."

Sayuri and Ian looked down remembering that day while Tenten had tears in her eyes. She hastily spoke up and asked "What happened?"

He smiled at her and said "I met Kyuubi, Shinigami and my parents and learned the truth of why Kyuu-chan attacked as well as other things."

They looked at him and asked "chan?"

He laughed and said "Kyuubi is a female and the first love of my life."

The others had their jaws on the floor and he continues "Perhaps I should show you what my life has been since Kyuubi has been in me up to now." With that said he flashed through 15 hand seals too fast for any of them to see and called out _Ninpo: Myou Kanran Waza _(Ninja Art: Life Viewing Technique).

Tenten and her parents watched Naruto's life as the others had. Ian and Sayuri were surprised to see their friends again and all three were surprised when they saw Kyuubi. Sayuri had to hit Ian over the head to make him close his jaw and stop drooling when he saw Kyuubi in her human form as well as some of the other women in Naruto's life. In 5 minutes it was all over and Ian was hugging Sayuri and Naruto got up to hug Tenten as she had a few tears coming down her face as well.

She stopped and she smiled at him and said "King huh?"

He laughed and said "Yep pretty much. Would you three like to see the _Dragon Sword_ in person?"

He and Sayuri laughed at the stars in the eyes of Ian and Tenten. He got up and walked to the middle of the room and raised his left arm and channeled some chakra to the seal on his wrist. A second later the Sword of the King appeared in his hand. Tenten and Ian were dumbstruck seeing the legendary sword and Sayuri had to admit it was quite the sight to behold.

They talked for a couple hours and Naruto ended up having dinner with them. He gathered his supplies and with a quick "Hope we can get together when I get back Ten-chan" that had Tenten blushing at the nickname he left.

The parents looked at each other and grinned and said together "Ten-chan huh?" They laughed at her as they dodged the projectiles.

**FLASHBACK END**

Exactly 2 minutes later and Kakashi appeared. "Good morning. Now before we go let's check our equipment." Kakashi said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

Sasuke opened his backpack and said "I have 50 shuriken, 30 kunai, metal wires, 7 sets of clothing and other various necessities."

Kakashi looked at Sakura whose bag was easily three times bigger than Sasuke's. She spoke up "Umm I have my makeup, brush, hair dryer, shampoo and conditioner" she was cut off as Kakashi took the bag from her and made a shadow clone who took the bag back to her home.

"You are not going to a party Sakura. This is a mission that has a possibility no matter how low of you dying. Here take this. I made a couple extra in case. Just channel some chakra to open and close it." Kakashi said handing her a scroll. She blushed in embarrassment and took the scroll.

He looked at Sai next who just showed him a scroll and he nodded.

He looked at Naruto who was wearing his cloak and said "Do I need to ask?" pointing to his flak jacket. Naruto just grinned.

"Alright we'll head out with Sai in front, Tazuna in the middle with Sasuke on his left and Sakura on his right with Naruto and me bringing up the rear." Kakashi announced. They all nodded at that and left through the gate toward Wave Country.

* * *

A few hours into the mission and Sakura started to talk. "Ano Tazuna-san doesn't Wave Country have any ninja?"

It was Naruto who spoke up "There is no ninja village in Wave Country Sakura. While there are other ninja villages besides Konoha only 5 can have their leader be called a Kage. Those would be Konohagakure no Sato in Fire Country with the Hokage, Kumogakure no Sato in Lightning Country with the Raikage, Sunagakure no Sato in Wind Country with the Kazekage, Kirigakure no Sato in Water Country with the Mizukage and Iwagakure no Sato in Earth Country with the Tsuchikage. Those five make up the _Five Great Shinobi Countries_."

Sakura nodded at that and asked "When you were traveling did you visit any of those places?"

"I visited all those places except Iwa as I didn't want to deal with any trouble as the current Tsuchikage is the same one who was in charge during the _Third Great Shinobi World War_ and many people there still hate Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage for how many ninja they lost during the war." Naruto said. She nodded at that and they continued on.

Another couple hours into the mission and Naruto spotted a couple puddles on the ground. He sighed and thought 'I can't believe this is what they're using. How many times have I told them to be aware of their surroundings when using Genjutsu? I see Sai has noticed it and no doubt aniki has.'

Kakashi indeed noticed the Genjutsu and heard Naruto sigh. He chuckled and then raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto using ANBU hand signs that said 'Those two idiots work for me. Let's see how the others react as I noticed only Sai spotted the Genjutsu.'

Kakashi responded back 'Works for me. How'd you learn these hand signs anyways?'

Naruto chuckled and responded through hand signs saying 'A ninja never reveals their secrets aniki.'

Kakashi just sighed at that knowing it was true and let it drop. Kakashi and Naruto jumped into the trees to watch and when the others passed the puddle the brothers acted. They knocked out Sasuke first when he passed the puddle and when Sakura saw Sasuke fall she of course screamed out and shouted "SASUKE-KUN!!!"

The brothers then went after Sakura to shut her the hell up and were about to succeed until Sai intercepted them. Before they could continue a commanding voice made it self known.

"Gouzu, Meizu stand down." Naruto commanded.

Sakura was wide-eyed for a couple seconds before her brain rebooted and she shouted out "NARUTO-KUN!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" She was unaware that she added the "kun" but the others heard her including Naruto.

Gouzu and Meizu jumped back and kneeled in front of Naruto and together said "Heika" (your Majesty) catching the attention of Sakura, Sai and especially Tazuna who thought 'It couldn't be. I thought I just imagined it' but not Sasuke as he was still unconscious.

"How many times have I told you two to be aware of your surroundings when using Genjutsu? You two used a puddle when there isn't a cloud in the sky and it hasn't rained in weeks. Also there are no tracks of any recent activity on this road of any one else using it that might have spilled a large amount of water." Naruto said.

The two looked down and said "Forgive us Naruto-sama."

"It's alright. Just continue to train and try to remember your training from now on." Naruto said placing a hand on Gouzu's left shoulder and Meizu's right shoulder.

"Now stand and tell me what news do you have for me?" Naruto asked.

They both lifted their heads and stood up. Gouzu spoke first "Gato is getting impatient with Zabuza-dono (Naruto's Knights will have dono added to their names and his wives/future wives will have sama as well). He has started to threaten the villagers more asking where Tazuna is."

Meizu spoke next "So far he hasn't ordered any to be killed but it's only a matter of time. Also the Ame-nins Gato hired arrived a few days ago. They consist of 3 Genins and a female Jounin by the name of Hisame and another Jounin by the name of Rokushō Aoi."

Naruto smirked when he heard that. 'Hopefully that traitor still has the _Raijin no Ken _(Sword of the Thunder God) and I can retrieve it.' He still couldn't believe how lax the security in Konoha had gotten for a Genin to be able to steal the Nidaime's sword.

"Alright good work, with our current pace we should arrive at Tazuna's residence by tomorrow night. Go ahead and inform Haku and Zabuza of our presence." Naruto said then smirked and whispered so only the brothers could hear "Tell Zabuza to make a special appearance sometime between when we reach Wave Country and before we reach Tazuna's house. I want to see how Kakashi and the others react. Hopefully they'll all be more alert this time."

The _Demon Brothers _smirked back and bowed saying "Hai Naruto-sama." With that they leapt back into the tress and disappeared. When Naruto turned around he saw everyone looking at him including the now conscious Sasuke. He quirked an eyebrow and said "Can I help you?"

Sakura had a vein on her forehead and shouted "Can I help you? CAN I HELP YOU??! What the hell just happened??!"

Naruto shook his head and said "First off Sakura you must learn to control your anger. For all we know there could be others out there who could mean us harm and with you shouting like you just did you could have just given them our location. Remember you are a ninja and ninja are supposed to use stealth and shouting all the time is not stealthy." Sakura had the decency to blush in embarrassment at that.

He continued "Now for those two they work for me. I knew what to expect on this mission since I have them working as spies in a certain organization ran by a little fat midget by the name of Gato which is why I requested the Hokage assign me to this mission before Tazuna even requested it.

The Sandaime and Kakashi know what is going on as does Tazuna who I informed that I knew what was happening in his country right after you all left the Hokage's office. This mission has been upgraded to A-rank with a group of Ame-nin consisting of three Genin and two Jounin being hired by the same man who is trying to kill Tazuna."

The 3 Genin looked wide-eyed at that including Sai which Naruto noticed. 'Looks like Danzo's little Root training doesn't completely erase emotions and I just need to wait a little longer until I talk to him.'

Sakura spoke again "But why did they call you "your Majesty" and add "-sama" to your name?" Sasuke's eyes widened again when he heard that.

Naruto simply replied "That is one of my secrets that I'm not comfortable sharing with you yet. When I know I can completely trust you then I will tell you." 'Of course it won't matter after the Chuunin Exams' he mentally added.

The three Genin nodded at that with Sakura and Sasuke not being very happy with it not hiding their anger one bit. While with Tazuna he was thinking of everything he heard about Naruto. If he heard correctly when he said his name was Uzumaki and now there are two people calling him "Heika" then if he was who he thought he was then this was HUGE.

After a few minutes they continued on their way toward Wave Country. They spent the night camped out and Naruto and Kakashi would notice Tazuna taking quick glances at Naruto as if trying to determine something. The next morning they were on their way again when they came to the end of the road and saw a man with a boat.

"Ahh Tazuna there you are. Are these the ninja you've hired?" the man said then asked.

"Hai these are them. Can you take us across?" Tazuna asked.

The man nodded and they all boarded the boat. About 10 minutes later they started to see the bridge. "Impressive isn't it? It'll be my greatest work yet" they heard Tazuna say.

"It is indeed impressive Tazuna-san. It'll be the biggest bridge I would have seen so far in my travels." Naruto said.

They spent another twenty minutes till they reached the other side around noon.

"Thanks again." Tazuna said.

"No problem. Just finish that bridge." The man said. The others thanked him and continued on their way with Kakashi up front this time and Sai in back with Naruto.

* * *

A couple hours later and a heavy mist started to roll in. Naruto held in his smirk and thought 'I can sense Haku-chan's presence 200 ft to our left watching us which means Zabuza must be close.'

A few minutes later everyone started hearing a whizzing sound. Kakashi's eyes widened and he yelled "GET DOWN!!!"

With that he dropped down as did the others as Sasuke grabbed Tazuna. Naruto just moved to the right a bit as the sword came by less than an inch from his face. When the others got up they saw a man standing on the sword as it was lodged in a side of a tree. He had on a bark blue shirt a dark blue ANBU pants. The bottom half of his face was covered like Kakashi's but instead of a facemask he wore bandages. On his forehead he wore a Kiri hitai-ite.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who tilted his head toward Zabuza and smirked. Kakashi sighed and thought 'Damn otouto making me fight one of his Knights.'

Kakashi straightened up and looked at Zabuza and spoke "Momochi Zabuza, A-rank missing-nin and former member of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_. Left Kiri after a failed assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage."

Zabuza watched as Naruto smirked at Kakashi and had to hold in his laugh when he saw Kakashi's face. He listened to Kakashi and replied "If it isn't _Sharingan no Kakashi_. This ought to be an interesting battle" then watched as Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ite revealing his Sharingan and chuckled "Bringing out the Sharingan already? I'm honored."

Sasuke was listening and was left speechless as his mind was racing when he learned Kakashi had the Sharingan. Kakashi raised his voice and said in a commanding tone "Leave this fight to me. This guy is way out of your league." With that said he charged forward engaging Zabuza.

*Same fight scene in anime except Kakashi doesn't faint*

Naruto watched Haku disguised as a Hunter-nin take Zabuza away. 'She's improved with her senbon' he thought. He looked over at Kakashi and said "I need to do a couple of things. Are you alright on your own for a couple hours?"

Kakashi nodded having a good idea what he wanted to do. "Yeah I'm good. We'll meet you at Tazuna's when you return." Naruto nodded and used a _Yōgan-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Lava Body Flicker Technique) and the others watched and could feel the heat as lava rose from the ground encasing him then dropped to the ground receding back into the earth and he was gone. Sasuke's fists were clenching thinking 'That power should be mine! I need it to defeat HIM!' While Kakashi thought 'So he's mastered his Yōgan nature manipulation already.' Tazuna was more certain who Naruto was seeing that as he had seen it before a long time ago.

While they left toward Tazuna's house Naruto was following the scent of Zabuza's blood. He caught up with them 10 minutes later and took Zabuza from Haku's arms earning him a smile and a kiss on the cheek from the girl. She led him to their hideout which was surprisingly up in some trees.

He laid Zabuza down on one of the beds. He took out the senbon still in his neck and with his knowledge of ijutsu (medicine, healing art) he did a quick activation of the _Shōsenjutsu _(Mystical Palm Technique) and started to heal him. 15 minutes later and he was fully healed.

"I was pleased with your battle Zabuza. To be able to go toe-to-toe with Kakashi is no easy feat as he's a bordering S-class shinobi. You'll be ready to go again in 3 days but I'll need you to wait the full 2 weeks if I hadn't healed you. I'll come back here the night before you head to the bridge with the Ame-nins. You wouldn't have any info on the female Jounin by chance?" Naruto asked.

"She's a Suiton user and is decent in it but stands no chance against either of us." Zabuza replied then added "What do you want to do with Aoi?"

"He's mine. I want the _Raijin no Ken _(Sword of the Thunder God) if he still has it." Naruto said.

"Oh he does. Idiot was bragging about it and even showed me it. He has only basic skills in Kenjutsu and the way he kept swinging it was a disgrace to not only Kenjutsu but to the _Raijin no Ken_." Zabuza replied a bit miffed.

They talked for the next two hours. When they were done Naruto gave his Knight a hand to arm handshake and Haku a kiss on the lips and headed back towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

Kakashi and the others had been waiting for about 3 hours now and Sakura kept asking when Naruto would be coming back. Kakashi giggled and thought 'Looks like her attention is slowly drifting away from Sasuke and to Naruto.'

They had all met Tazuna's 29 year old daughter Tsunami and her 8 year old son Inari. She was in the kitchen wondering what the other person that was protecting her father was like. Her father kept ranting on about him when they first arrived and she could tell there was something he was thinking of very seriously about the mysterious young man.

She and everyone else were distracted from what they were doing when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Tsunami said. Kakashi could already sense the powerful chakra on the other side and knew who it was.

When Tsunami opened the door she was greeted by the most handsome man she'd ever seen. The man was standing tall at 5' 9". He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck with his bangs covering his hitai-ite on his forehead. He had a face that belonged to royalty with no baby fat and three faded whisker like mark lines on each cheek. She could she the body he had through his clothes that fit him nicely. He was wearing black steel toed boots, black ANBU pants, a long dark blue sleeved shirt that had a red swirl on each shoulder that she thought looked familiar and a customized flak jacket that had many more pockets than the usual flak jacket. On his left thigh he had his weapons holster containing his shuriken and kunai. Over that he was wearing a white cloak that had a picture of a storm with winds creating waves and whirlpools on the back with red orange flames on the bottom of the cloak. He had his kodachis strapped to his lower back that were hidden behind the cloak.

Naruto was also quite surprised when he saw who opened the door. It was a woman in her late 20's but she was still one of the most beautiful women he'd seen. She had long dark blue hair that framed her face. She had an amazing body that even some kunoichi would kill for with firm and perky CC-cup breasts, a flat stomach, long lean legs, wide hips and an ass that was perfect.

He smiled at her making her blush a little. "Hello Ms. I didn't know Tazuna had such a lovely daughter. May I come in?" he asked.

Tsunami blushed harder at his compliment and somehow found her voice and said "Forgive me. Of course come right in. May I ask the name of the person who has my father so enthralled?"

Naruto looked behind her at Tazuna then back at her "Of course. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. May I know yours?"

"Tsunami" she said starting to understand why her father was so interested in this young man when he introduced his name, especially his family name.

Naruto smiled and took her left hand and kissed it making her blush. "Well thank you for letting us stay in your home Tsunami-san." Naruto said.

Kakashi giggled at the scene while Sakura was feeling jealous. Tsunami replied back "Oh it's no problem for the people protecting my father."

"Well at least let me help you around the house. I have become quite the cook, cleaner, carpenter and builder over the years. If you need any thing at all don't hesitate to ask ok?" Naruto asked her smiling into her eyes.

Tsunami felt herself get lost in those blue orbs before she whispered back "Hai."

"Excellent. Well then for tonight let me make dinner for all of us with the food I brought with me and you can help me" Naruto said grabbing Tsunami's hand making her blush again at how her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. Tazuna watched the whole thing with his jaw on the ground. He couldn't remember seeing Tsunami blush like that.

Naruto and Tsunami spent the next couple hours in the kitchen. Tazuna and Inari were shocked when they heard Tsunami laughing and giggling so much while in there. A few of them tried to sneak a peek at what they were cooking as it all smelled delicious only for them to be thrown out of the kitchen or were walked out in a daze after getting a kiss on their forehead (Sakura of course).

Time finally came and they were all shocked at all the different types of dishes on the table. "Naruto where did you get all this food?" Tazuna asked.

"I stopped at a few stores and picked up some supplies. I knew how Wave was so I decided to help a bit while we're here and tomorrow we can help spread out the remainder of the food. Trust me there is plenty. I love storage seals." Naruto said making Tsunami giggle as she had been amazed when he explained them to her when she asked how he could store so much food.

Tazuna let a couple tears fall then bowed toward Naruto and said "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You knew since the beginning that I lied but you still agreed to help us. I can never repay you."

Naruto walked over and put a hand on Tazuna's shoulder. "You can repay me when you finish your bridge and Wave Country is free from Gato's grip."

Tazuna nodded at that and grinned saying "Then the sake?"

Naruto laughed and said "Then the sake."

It was night time and during dinner Naruto noticed the slight movements Inari was making. He could see the anger in the boy's eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard him say "Why? Why do you fight? There's no way that you can beat Gato and his men. You'll just get yourself killed like everyone else. You think you can come here and everything will be alright again. None of you know how much we suffer and how hard life is for us." With that Inari ran upstairs into his room and slammed his door.

Kakashi was watching Naruto during the speech and was wondering how he would react. He could see the anger in his eyes but was glad at how mature he had become over the years and a bit sad knowing why he had to grow up so fast.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "He lost someone precious to him didn't he?"

Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked at the question and nodded. Tazuna looked at his daughter and saw her nod. He took a swig of his sake and began "A few years ago we had a pretty bad storm. The local dam was starting to break so one of us went into the raging water to try to fix it. He wasn't able to make it to the dam and was swept underwater. We didn't know what to do until someone jumped into the water and brought him back to shore. Then he went back in and managed to fix the dam.

We learned his name was Kaiza who was a traveling fisherman who came to the Land of Waves to seek new opportunity. Over the years he became the father Inari never had and the brother and son Tsunami and I never had. When Gato arrived Kaiza tried to stop him from taking over the country but he was captured and publically beheaded in the town square by Gato to show what happens to those who oppose him."

Sakura was horrified at what she heard. Sasuke looked down while Sai still had his emotionless face. This wasn't the first time Kakashi heard something like this but it still shocked him what humans were capable of. Naruto was looking over at a picture that was torn missing what he assumed was Kaiza and a younger Inari.

He got up and said "Thank you for the help Tsunami-san. I'm going to go check on Inari and bring up his plate as I noticed he barely touched it."

Tsunami gave him a grateful smile and watched him head up the stairs and couldn't help but notice his ass even in the somber mood.

When Naruto arrived outside Inari's door he knocked a couple times and said "It's Naruto Inari. I got your food with me. I'm coming in." Waiting a couple seconds and not hearing a response Naruto opened the door to see Inari wasn't in his room but noticed the window was open. He placed the food on a desk and walked up to the window and poked his head out and saw Inari sitting on the roof.

He stepped through the window and took a seat next to Inari. "I heard about Kaiza. He sounded like a brave and wonderful man." Naruto said looking up to the stars as Inari looked at him. "I can't help but think that he would be disappointed in how you're acting. You have a mother and grandfather who love you with all their heart who would die for you and when they see you are hurting it hurts them too.

I know life seems hard and unfair right now but it will get better if you're willing to fight for it like Kaiza did and like your grandfather is doing now. He is risking his life building that bridge so you can have a better life tomorrow."

Inari looked at him and asked "But what can I do? I'm just a little kid. I don't want to see my mother and grandfather hurt."

Naruto looked down at Inari and smiled "Have faith in yourself and others. I can teach you some basic ninja techniques while we're here. But most importantly help your mother and grandfather become happy again."

Inari nodded at that with a small smile and Naruto told him to wait here. When he came back he had Inari's plate of food. "Thought you might be hungry as I noticed you didn't eat much" Naruto said then chuckled as Inari's stomach rumbled.

* * *

An hour had passed as they watched the stars together and Inari had fallen asleep. He wrapped him in his cloak to keep him warm. He looked over toward the window and said "You can come out Tsunami-san."

Tsunami stepped through the window and took a seat next to Naruto. She looked at him as he lay on his back looking at the stars with Inari cuddled up against him. "Who are you?" she asked.

He looked at her with his blue eyes looking at her black eyes and said "Your family is not from Wave Country is it?"

She shook her head and before she could respond he said "Whirlpool Kingdom right?"

"How?" Tsunami asked.

"Tazuna has been acting strangely since he heard my name and so have you a bit when you heard my name as well. I also noticed you two looking at the swirls on my shirt. There are many things about me Tsunami-san that I must keep secret from many people for the next few months for not only my safety but those precious to me including you and Inari. However I have a feeling I can trust you even though we've only met.

My full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. King of Whirlpool and only child of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, daughter of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool and Royal Princess of Whirlpool Kingdom." Naruto said then carefully lifted his arm to not wake Inari and unsealed the _Dragon Sword_. Tsunami gasped as she saw it.

She looked at him and looked down saying "Forgive me Heika. I didn't know my place."

Naruto sealed the sword away and used his right hand to lift her chin "You do not need to bow to me Tsunami-chan. You never need to bow to me" he said running his thumb across her cheek. He brought her face to his and as they got closer Tsunami's heart was beating faster and faster. Their lips met and Tsunami couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

They broke apart and he smiled at her and pulled her down to lay next to him. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. "I don't know where this will lead to but I'm willing to give it a try. I can't say I love you yet but with time I know I will. There is also something else you need to be informed of if we are to see where this leads." Naruto said as she looked up to his face.

"Because of a law in Konoha that deals with bloodlines I am allowed to marry at least 60 girls there alone. There are already other women in my life who love me and I them who are aware of this and have agreed to share me. I will not pressure you into answering now and will let you think it over." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead. The two laid there watching the stars as Inari slept.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Kakashi had Team 7 work on increasing their chakra control with the _Tree Climbing Practice _exercise. He was surprised that Kakashi was just now teaching them that as they should have started within the first week of becoming a team. He wasn't that surprised when he learned Sai knew it already so Kakashi had him start working on the _Water Surface Walking Practice_ exercise.

He and Tsunami had spent a lot of time together over the weeks as well. She wasn't sure if she was willing to share yet but they decided to see where their relationship was heading and so far both were loving it. Tazuna had noticed how close his daughter and Naruto had gotten as well as Inari and both were for it. Sakura had noticed it as well and she wasn't sure why she was jealous.

The day before Zabuza and the others would make their appearance arrived and Naruto headed to the base when night fell. He arrived and they went over the plans. He would take on Aoi, Haku would take on Hisame, Sasuke, Sai and the Demon Brothers would likely fight the Genin with Sakura guarding Tazuna and the others acting as support.

With that settled Naruto headed back to Tazuna's and snuck into Tsunami's room where he undressed to his boxers and climbed into the bed with her and she cuddled up next to him. "Sweet dreams Tsunami-hime" he said and kissed her forehead getting a smile from her and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	13. Journey to Wave pt2

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

Orange-Fuzz-Ball- Naruto has not shown the Genin about his past. The only one that's an exception to this would be Tenten.

XPGamer- Thanks for the review and yeah I like yours better lol.

EternalKnight219- Thanks for the review. For the thing of Naruto wanting to be Hokage as well that has to do with the end of the story. So unfortunately I can't say what my main reason is for doing this I can tell you that he still wants to prove the people of Konoha wrong and become a greater Kage than his father and Sarutobi-jiji.

Turok1- First thank you for the review but he will **NOT** have 60 women in his harem. He is **ALLOWED** to have a minimum of 60 women in Konoha.

FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHO IS IN THE HAREM PLEASE GO BACK TO **CHAPTER 3**!!! THERE IS A LIST AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!!! IT IS CURRENTLY AT **46** WOMEN!!! I **might** add 2 more women I have in mind that aren't used much or ever.

So far 21 of the 46 girls are in Naruto's Harem. They would be Ayame, Emi, Kotohime Fuma, Sasame Fuma, Guren, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Isaribi, Anko Mitarashi, Fifth Mizukage (Rose), Rin, Tayuya, Tōu, Tsubaki, Kin Tsuchi, Tsunami, Mikoto Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Kyuubi and Haku.

Warning **LEMON** in chapter!!!

So without further adieu here is the next installment of **The Legend of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!!!**

* * *

Naruto woke up noticing he was alone. As he got dressed and headed downstairs he spotted Tsunami and Inari but couldn't sense anyone else.

He walked over toward her and kissed her on the lips making her wide-eyed since Inari was in the room with them and Inari wide-eyed because Naruto was kissing his mother.

He broke the kiss and said "Mornin' Tsunami-chan. Where are the others?"

Tsunami got her thoughts together before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and said "They left about 30 minutes ago. You were still asleep so Kakashi-san decided to let you rest."

Naruto sighed before he looked toward Inari and said "Take care of your mother while I'm gone ok?" Inari grinned and nodded. Naruto chuckled and ruffled his hair before wrapping Tsunami in his arms and kissing her passionately that made her knees weak and moan making her blush realizing her son probably just heard her.

Naruto broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes and said "I'll come back. I promise you and I never break my promises." She nodded and with a quick kiss mother and son watched as he left. As Naruto made his way to the bridge he was glad he left some clones behind as he got the memories of some of Gato's thugs stopping by to take Tsunami and Inari.

* * *

Back with Kakashi and the others they came upon the scene of Zabuza and his gang along with 5 others with Amegakure hitai-ites. Kakashi recognized one of the older ones as Rokushō Aoi. He concluded the three dressed similar were Genin and the woman was most likely a Jounin. He was glad Zabuza and the others worked for Naruto as he would be hard pressed against this many opponents.

Before he could say anything a bright light appeared between the two groups making everyone shield their eyes. When it faded there stood Naruto dressed in his usual attire cloak included with his back toward Kakashi and the others. Kakashi couldn't believe how much Naruto looked like his father and Sakura began to notice the similarity as well.

Hisame began to blush as she noticed the golden Adonis in front of her but still was able to settle into a defensive stance.

Aoi eyed the person who appeared and was about to say something when the man snapped his fingers and Zabuza, Haku and the _Demon Brothers_ jumped behind him.

"What the hell is going on? Do you forget that you work for Gato?" Aoi yelled.

Naruto spoke and said "That would be where you are incorrect. You see they have been working for me for a while now and I sent them to infiltrate Gato's operations. They've been informing me of what he's been up to and I've decided it's time to end it."

Aoi's anger boiled up before he calmed himself and asked "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked and said "Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto a simple Genin fresh out of the academy."

Aoi and the Ame Genin laughed at that while Hisame still kept up her guard. She noticed how Zabuza and even Kakashi were treating the blonde with the kind of respect someone would get if they were stronger than you.

Naruto and the woman locked eyes for a few seconds before he looked back at Aoi. "Kakashi, Haku will take the female Jounin. She's a Suiton user so Haku will have an advantage there. Have Sasuke and Sai fight the Genin along with the _Demon Brothers_. Sakura can guard Tazuna and I'll take on Aoi. You and Zabuza can provide support if needed."

"Sounds like a plan Naruto." Kakashi said. He looked at his Genin and said "You heard him. You two will fight with the brothers against the Genin while Sakura stays here to guard Tazuna. I'll watch and back you up if needed." The three nodded at that while everyone jumped off to different areas of the bridge.

Sasuke, Sai, Demon Brothers vs. Ame Genin

The Ame Genin looked at the four across from them. All three Ame-nin were dressed the same and had a breathing mask on. The one in the middle spoke up "So you two little Genin think you can beat us? We've been Genin much longer than you have. You have no chance against us."

Sasuke smirked and replied "I'm an Uchiha! An elite! Besides you must be pretty pathetic if you're still a Genin."

The leader of the 3 Ame-nin, Oboro, snarled at Sasuke which was weird since he had the mask on and ordered "Mubi, Kagari let's show these fools not to mess with us!" The two nodded their heads and charged the 2 Leaf Genin and the _Demon Brothers_ while he went after Sasuke.

Sai and the brothers were fairing easily enough against their opponents while Sasuke was losing. He noticed this as well and his anger rose. 'Dammit! I'm the elite here! If I can't beat this Genin how am I supposed to beat HIM!!! ?' As Sasuke thought this fighting for his life he noticed he was able to see his opponent's moves. He was confused until he realized what it meant.

Oboro was about to finish off the little brat when he noticed his eyes change. They became a blood red with one tomoe in each eye. 'Shit he awakened the Sharingan' Oboro thought.

Sasuke started to chuckle an insane chuckle and said "Finally! I have awakened my Sharingan! Now no one can defeat me!" With that he attacked Oboro who noticed his comrades were also losing against their opponents. 'Shit!!!' he thought as Sasuke punched him in the head knocking him out. Mubi and Kagari saw Oboro knocked out and were able to get away from Sai and the brothers and picked up Oboro and retreated.

As Sai and the brothers came over they saw Sasuke lying on the ground out cold. Sai kneeled down and checked him. "He's fine, just chakra exhaustion. Let's take him over to Kakashi-sensei." The brothers nodded and picked him up and walked over to Kakashi wondering how the others were doing.

Haku vs. Hisame

Haku eyed her opponent. She wore dark blue pants and wore her holster on her right leg and a light blue jacket that exposed her shoulders and midriff. She had a fishnet shirt on that barely covered her CC-cup breasts. She had short brown hair and black eyes and overall was extremely attractive.

Hisame also eyed her opponent. She was younger than her by a couple years and only a couple inches shorter than her standing at 5' 6". She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt that strained against her C-cup breasts and tight mid-thigh black shorts. She wore her holster on her left leg.

Hisame spoke up "So if I remember correctly that blonde haired man said your name was Haku. Tell me how did someone like Zabuza come to serve him? Zabuza seems like the type of person who wouldn't serve someone weaker than him."

Haku raised an eyebrow at her question but replied "Zabuza serves Naruto-kun because Naruto-kun is stronger than Zabuza. In fact if you wanna know a little secret all the former _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_ serves Naruto-kun. He fought all of them, some even fought together against him and he beat all of them including the strongest of them Hoshigaki Kisame."

Hisame's eyes widened at that and Haku continued "Now you know you never stood a chance. Naruto-kun could have taken all of you by himself and still won. Now that doesn't mean my self and the others can't fight. However I do not like to fight and if we do you will not win thanks to my kekkei genkai. I will let you surrender but Naruto-kun will decide what to do with you."

Hisame looked around and noticed the Ame Genin were gone and by the looks of it Aoi wouldn't last very long. She sighed and nodded her head. Haku smiled and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun is a very honorable man and won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hisame decided to speak up and ask something that's been bugging her "Are you two together because you seem to be very close?"

Haku blushed and replied "Hai I'm one of Naruto-kun's girlfriends."

Hisame face faulted at that before she got back up and right in front of Haku's face "What do you mean ONE? How can you let him go and cheat on you like that?"

She was surprised by Haku's glare and her answer "Naruto-kun is the last of both his mother's and father's clans with a kekkei genkai. Because of a law in Konoha any male who is the last of his clan with a kekkei genkai is able to marry at least 20 women and because he has 3 kekkei genkai he is able to marry at least 60 women. Besides Naruto has not had an easy life and any woman that he decides to marry will be out of love as he does not want that to happen to any children he might have."

Hisame stayed quiet for a couple minutes as they made their way to where Kakashi was. "Why did you tell me all this?" she suddenly spoke.

Haku sighed and looked at her "To be honest I don't know. Everything I told you is only allowed to be told if Naruto-kun deems the person worthy. But I saw something in your eyes that I saw in Naruto-kun's as well and something he saw in mine."

Hisame raised an eyebrow and asked "What was it?"

"Pain" was Haku's answer. "You have lived a life that has hurt you. It might be a different kind of pain than mine or Naruto-kun's but it is still there. When I met Naruto-kun and we got closer he helped rid me of my pain and I am hoping that along with the other women who love Naruto we are helping rid him of his as well."

Hisame remained quiet as she thought of the young blonde.

Naruto vs. Aoi

Naruto watched as Aoi took out the _Raijin no Ken _and swung it a couple times. Aoi looked back at Naruto and smirked. "You better just give up now. With this I am invincible!"

Naruto sighed at Aoi's stupidity and said "If you truly believe that then prove it." With that said Naruto disappeared only to reappear in front of Aoi and punch him on the face sending him flying back.

Aoi got up and looked at Naruto and said "You'll pay for that!!!"

He ran forward trying to cut Naruto in two or at least electrify him only for Naruto to dodge every swing. Aoi started getting angrier as the fight went on. 'How is this possible!? He's just a Genin and I'm a Jounin who holds the _Raijin no Ken_!!' Aoi thought.

Naruto was getting bored as he dodged Aoi's strikes. 'Man this is pathetic if this is what a Jounin is like in Ame' Naruto thought. 'Hmm perhaps it's time to use one of those attacks.'

Naruto quickly knocked the sword from Aoi's hand and caught it. He struck Aoi with it and watched as electricity ran through his body paralyzing him. Naruto deactivated the sword and put it in a pocket in his flak jacket.

He checked Aoi for anything of value then looked at Aoi and said "You should feel lucky Aoi. You get to be the first person that I use my Meian (dark nature) element on."

With that said Naruto went through 20 hand seals and called out _Meiton: Garandou no Kaitsuu _(Dark Release: Opening of the Void). He watched as he held his hands out as Aoi's body was slowly being developed by darkness until only his head remained.

"Farewell Aoi" and with that said Naruto closed his hands and Aoi let out a quick scream that resonated all over the bridge sending a shiver up even Kakashi's and Zabuza's back.

Naruto took the head and sealed it into a scroll to collect the bounty when he returned to Konoha. As Naruto was walking toward the others he heard an annoying sound.

"Well well well what do we have here? A bunch of little brats beat the Ame ninja I hired? At least I don't have to pay them now." Gato laughed. "Zabuza what do you think you're doing? You work for me! Now finish your job and kill them!"

Zabuza chuckled and said "I never worked for you. I and my partners were working for someone else who ordered us to spy on your organization. You have no idea how hard it was to restrain ourselves from killing you everyday you fat little midget."

Gato sneered at Zabuza and said "Is that so? It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I was going to pay you in the end. Now enough talk. Men kill them all but capture the women. They can provide us some quality time once this is over, especially that little bitch that broke my arm. Oh yes I'll take my time and make her scream."

Anything else he might have said was cut off as the air around them suddenly became very hard to breathe and massive amounts of killing intent was rolling off of Naruto that made a couple of the weaker men in Gato's group die from a heart attack.

He slowly turned around to face Gato and his small army of around 200 men. His eyes were cold, the sign of someone that has killed before. Naruto spoke in a tone that sent a shiver up everyone's spine "You pathetic little rat! I was going to let you live for the villagers to decide what to do with you but you had to go and mention one of the things I hate most in this world. But not only that but with one of MY WOMEN!!! Someone that I LOVE!!! For that I shall show you and your men no mercy. Prepare to die."

Gato got over his shock and yelled "KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!!!" With that the 200 man army charged.

Naruto watched them come as he went through hand seals so fast that no one could see. Not even Sasuke who had his Sharingan on to try and copy whatever move that Naruto was going to use which did not settle well with the Uchiha. 'WHY! Why can't I copy his seals?! His power belongs to ME!!'

Naruto ended on the 30th hand seal and called out _Meiton: Makai no Houmentai _(Dark Release: Army of Hell). With that everybody watched in awe and fear as a portal appeared between Naruto and the mercenaries and what could only be described as demons came out. They started slaughtering the mercenaries and were even eating them. Gato was torn apart and had has head smashed open. When it was all over the demons returned to the portal each with a body or body part and Naruto closed the portal.

* * *

He sighed and used a Suiton jutsu to wash the bridge of the blood and other remains. He turned around looked at their faces. Sakura and Tazuna were over at the side of the bridge puking their guts out, Zabuza and Kakashi had stars in their eyes but looked a little pale, Sai was a little paler than usual, the _Demon Brothers_ were over by Sakura and Tazuna guarding them, Haku was smiling brightly at him and had lust in her eyes, the female Ame-nin, Hisame, if he remembered correctly was a little pale as well but he saw a bit of lust in her eyes as well, and of course from Sasuke there was that look of anger and jealousy and something that made Naruto almost lose his stomach…. lust. He shivered and quickly looked away from the Uchiha.

Naruto approached Haku and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Hisame blushed at the sight remembering what Haku told her about the harem deal as well as Sakura whose eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

He broke the kiss and held her while she rests her head against his chest. He looked at all of them and gave a small smile at Hisame who gave a small smile back. "So how is everyone?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi snapped out of his trance and said "We're fine. Some have a few cuts or bruises and are low on chakra but we'll live. Now would you like to explain what just happened?"

Naruto turned Haku around and wrapped his arms along her waist as she leaned against him and he replied "That was one of my jutsu called _Meiton: Makai no Houmentai _(Dark Release: Army of Hell) and as it states it opens a portal to Makai that allows demons to fight under my command. It can vary from C-rank to S-rank depending on what type of demons you summon. What you all saw was a B-rank bordering A-rank level of the jutsu."

Sasuke was practically drooling at the power of the technique and thought 'If I learn that technique Itachi would stand no chance.' He looked at Naruto and said "I demand you teach me that jutsu. I am an elite and an Uchiha so that power belongs to me not to some clan less loser."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and thought 'Miko-chan I swear when we raise our children they will be nothing like the previous Uchiha.' Quickly ridding himself of his thoughts that would be turning very dirty if he continued and a certain vixen was not helping he looked at Sasuke and said "No. I will not now or ever teach you that technique or any other jutsu that I know.

I don't care who you are and you can forget about trying to copy my jutsu as I've solved that little annoying ability of your Sharingan with seals I created and Kakashi can testify as I tested it against him. You can also forget about stealing jutsu and anything else with those eyes of yours from others when we return to Konoha as I had the Hokage have every shinobi and kunoichi Chuunin or higher have the seals placed on them."

Sasuke was grinding his teeth and his hands were bleeding from his nails cutting into his skin from his fists getting tighter and tighter. He finally lost it when he heard that he wouldn't be able to steal others' jutsu when they went back to Konoha and screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" and charged Naruto with a kunai.

He didn't make it very far as Zabuza had his sword at his neck and the brothers had kunai and various organs. Before anything could get farther Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out. He sighed and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. Even she knew that stealing others' hard work was wrong and to kill someone because they prevented that from happening… well let's just say she was beginning to open her eyes if even a little.

* * *

The group made their way back towards Tazuna's place when they saw Tsunami, Inari and the rest of the villagers carrying various weapons. Inari looked around and voiced everyone's question "Where's Gato?"

Naruto smirked and replied "Dead as well as his little army of mercenaries. Zabuza, Meizu, Gouzu go and retrieve the people you were able to save and reunite them with their families."

Zabuza and the _Demon Brothers_ replied "Hai Naruto-sama" and vanished.

Naruto looked at their shocked looks and said "Zabuza and the _Demon Brothers_ have been working for me this entire time. They have been able to save the people Gato had ordered them to kill and hid them until it was safe for them to come back. By the end of tonight they should all be home."

With that said the people cheered and thanked the Leaf-nin especially Naruto. Naruto let go of Haku who Tsunami noticed and walked up to Inari and kneeled and said "Even though I'm a little disappointed that you and your mother are out here and not at home I can't be mad 'cause I'd probably have done the same thing." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair making Inari grin. He straightened himself and looked at Tsunami and smiled at her. She smiled back and she ran up to him and jumped into him arms and the two started kissing much to the villagers surprise and Sakura's who was about to yell what was going on till she was knocked out thanks to a senbon in her neck.

The villagers got over their shock and cheered for the couple. When they arrived back at Tazuna's Naruto had Hisame sit on the couch as he sat across from her. "Hisame correct?" Naruto asked.

Hisame nodded her head. "Well Hisame what is it you wish to do? If you leave us I will have to erase the information that Haku informed you of as I am not ready for the world to know of my existence yet."

Hisame looked at Haku who was next to Naruto who gave her a nod and a small smile. "Well I was wondering if I could return with you to Konoha. I don't really like my life in Ame all that much and Haku told me how nice you were." Hisame said.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment the replied "That could work. I can have you put under the protection of my clan to protect you in case Ame finds out you deserted and wants you back and if some people on the council get out of hand that'll also protect you from them."

Hisame nodded and blushed as she asked "Is it alright if I live with you? If it's not any trouble of course."

Naruto eyed her and had to admit she was beautiful. He suppressed his chuckle and replied "Of course. That shouldn't be a problem. There are many houses in my estate. Of course you'll be limited to where you can travel until you gain my complete trust."

Hisame nodded at that and replied "Of course. Thank you Naruto-sama."

Naruto chuckled and said "Naruto is fine or Naruto-_kun_ if you'd like." He chuckled as he saw her blush and when Haku gave him a playful hit on the arm for embarrassing the woman.

* * *

Night came and everyone was out enjoying themselves except the Uchiha who they kept sedated. Like Naruto promised he opened up a few bottles of Kiri sake and passed them around and shouted "TO WAVE COUNTRY" with everyone replying "TO WAVE COUNTRY." Naruto soon gathered everyone's attention and called for Tazuna to come up.

When Tazuna walked up to where Naruto was he saw a few scrolls next to him on a table. Naruto picked up one and said "In this scroll is 20 million ryō that Gato had locked up in his personal safe that now shall be given back to the people of Wave." The people cheered and Naruto picked up another scroll "In this scroll contains all the deeds that Gato acquired from businesses here in Wave. When you here your name please come up." Roughly 30 minutes later every deed that Gato acquired from Wave was back in its rightful possession.

"Now there is still Gato's own personal legal business to deal with. I would recommend changing the name to something like Nami Inc. or something like that and use it to revitalize the economy of Wave. Also talk with the Daimyo and make negotiations and plans to make sure people like Gato never appear again." Naruto finished and the people all cheered and agreed.

It was late and everyone was passed out. Haku drank a bit too much and he placed her in the girls' room. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. He was heading to Tsunami's room as that was where he'd been sleeping pretty much since they got here. He saw the light on through the bottom of the door and opened it and saw one of the most amazing sights.

**WARNING LEMON!!!**

Tsunami was lying on the bed in a dark blue lingerie nightgown and that was it. She saw his look and gave a seductive smirk. "Close the door Naru-kun. You might want to place one of those privacy seals up too."

Naruto nodded dumbly and closed the door and placed up the privacy seal. He removed his cloak and boots and placed his kodachis against the wall. He walked up to the bed and crawled up it till he was hovering over Tsunami and kissed her. Their tongues battled. Wrapping around each other and licking each other's mouth both moaning.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "Are you sure about this Tsunami-chan? These past weeks have been incredible and I've come to love you but if we do this there's no turning back. You'd be mine and I'd be yours until the end of time."

Tsunami smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Hai I'm sure Naru-kun. When you left this morning I was so afraid that I'd never get to see you again. It hurt so much. I've never felt like this before. I love you and if I have to share to be with you then so be it."

With that said they kissed again. Naruto's hand roamed over her body. Groping and squeezing her breasts through the nightgown making her moan into the kiss. Her hands were busy as well as she started pulling on his shirt making him raise his arms letting her pull it off as they continued kissing.

She ran her hands along his chest tracing every muscle feeling as they twitched at her soft hands. She then unbuttoned his pants and he broke the kiss as he leaned back as she pulled his pants off as well as his boxers letting her see him and how hard he was.

Her eyes widened as she saw him. 'He's HUGE!' she thought as she eyes his 8 inch long and 2 inch thick cock. He pulled of her nightgown and saw for the first time how beautiful her body was. He saw her firm and perky CC-cup breasts, her flat stomach, long lean legs, wide hips and an ass that was perfect.

He started kissing her left breast licking her nipple while massaging her right breast with his other hand. He went from licking to sucking getting her to moan louder. He switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

He continued down her body leaving kisses along the way. He arrived at her small patch of dark blue pubic hair and rubbed his nose in it making her giggle. He continued down until he saw his prize. He slowly inserted a finger into her making her moan and arch her back.

He pumped it in and out. After a minute he heard her say "More Naru-kun. Give me more." He obeyed this beautiful woman and entered 2 more fingers going faster and faster. As she was about to climax he stopped and pulled out getting a whimper from her only to squeak when he lifted her and he lied down on his back with her pussy above him and his long and hard cock in front of her.

She got the message and took the whole thing into her mouth feeling it twitch. He went back to work eating her pussy out. She continued to suck while he reentered his fingers into her and started licking and gently nibbling her clit. Two minutes later and both of them came. He erupted into her mouth with her swallowing as much as she could and he placed his mouth over her pussy enjoying her juices.

They took a short break and he aligned his cock in front of her pussy. He rubbed his head along her outer walls and looked at her "Ready koi?"

She smiled and said "Yes. I love you with all my being and I want to be with you forever koishii" she then leaned up and kissed him while he slowly entered her. She was tight as she had not had sex in over 8 years and her first and only time she ended up pregnant with Inari. They both moaned at the feeling.

He went slowly at first and after a few minutes both of them were ready for more. "Faster!! Harder!! Naru-kun" Tsunami yelled.

He obliged and started thrusting faster and harder into her. He leaned down and sucked on her left breast as he continued pounding her pussy. She soon wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned at the new sensation as he went much deeper. She cummed twice already and he once but they kept at it.

Tsunami was in heaven when he slipped his hands behind her and lifted her up. He was now in a sitting position with her bouncing in his lap and he would thrust up when she came down. 'Oh Kami' she thought over and over. With the new position and several minutes later she cummed 3 times and he had filled her womb twice in the new position.

It had been almost 2 hours now and Naruto knew he was reaching his end as well as Tsunami. He pulled out of her and she got on her hands and knees turning away from him shaking that perfect ass at him as some of his cum dripped out of her pussy. "One more time Tsunami-chan then I will mark you making you mine."

With that he slammed into her pussy. "Oh yes, yes, fuck my pussy Naru-kun! Fuck my tight little pussy! Make me come!"

Naruto knew he was close and Tsunami as well from how her pussy was squeezing him. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and started squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples.

"Naru-kun I'm cumming" she yelled

"Me too hime" Naruto said.

After a few more deep thrusts and a yell of "NARUTO-KUN" and "TSUNAMI-CHAN" they both cummed. He erupted into her filling her womb and then some and she coated his cock with her juices.

As he spilled his seed into her he bit down on her left shoulder channeling his chakra into her making her orgasm even stronger. When they were done he collapsed onto her back and stayed still for a few minutes with his dick still in her.

He rolled over and pulled out pulling her with him. "Good night koishii." Naruto said.

"Hmm good night koi." Tsunami said.

She cuddled up to him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Naruto awoke he looked at Tsunami and gasped. She definitely looked a few years younger. Her body was even more amazing and her breasts seem to have increased just a bit. She seemed to be glowing.

Tsunami woke up when she heard the gasp. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto "What's wrong koi?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her. "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't think you could become even more beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow and he pointed to the mirror that was in the room. She got up throwing the blanket off them and saw what Naruto saw. Her eyes widened as she ran her hands over her body. There were no scars that she knew where there before and her skin looked better than it ever had. She saw where he marked her and saw what looked like 10 golden tails wrapped around the Namikaze-Uzumaki family crest. She touched it and smiled. Naruto came up behind her and she grinned as she felt a certain appendage between her cheeks.

She walked over to her dresser and bent over shaking her ass. "Come and get it big boy."

Naruto grinned and placed his hands on her hips and slowly entered her pussy. He kept going until he felt something that wasn't there before. "Umm Tsu-chan I think you somehow got your hymen back."

Tsunami's eyes widened as she turned her head toward him and asked "How?"

"I think it has to do with the mating ritual. Because humans and demons are different about their views of sex maybe it's some kind of symbol of our starting over." Naruto replied.

Tsunami smiled and had a few tears in her eyes and he was worried at first until she spoke "I was kind of ashamed of myself that I would never be able to give you my first but now I can. I can give you everything now."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed the mate mark making her moan and he pulled out a bit before slamming in piercing her hymen. She bit her lip as a few tears ran down her face but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure only her Naruto-kun could give her.

**LEMON OVER!!!**

When Naruto and Tsunami came downstairs a couple hours later everyone else was up. She was limping and he helped her to a seat at the table. He kissed her cheek and went to make them all some breakfast. Haku and Hisame came over and sat next to Tsunami. Both saw the mark on her shoulder and blushed then Haku grinned "So Tsunami-chan how was he?"

Tsunami blushed and had a dreamy look on her face "Amazing and it'll only get better as he gets older."

* * *

Over the next week Tsunami and Naruto had continued to consummate their unofficial by human laws marriage and official by demon laws quite often. But a few days before they were to leave Tsunami had gotten sick. She would throw up in the morning and was feeling more fatigued than usual. Naruto was by her side every minute when he started putting the symptoms together and he froze.

'Ne Kyuu-hime aren't those some of the symptoms for… you know?' Naruto thought to his vixen.

'I believe so Naru-koi. You might want to run a medical diagnostic to make sure.' Kyuubi replied.

Naruto had Tsunami lay down on their bed while he ran a diagnostic jutsu. When he reached the area where her womb is he froze. Tsunami saw this and grew concerned "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen and said "You're pregnant Tsu-chan. We're going to have a baby."

She froze before she started to smile as well and pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. "I can't believe it. I knew I'd want to have a family with you but I didn't think it'd be so soon." Tsunami said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I know me too. We can only tell those closest to us about this. If anyone were to find out that you were having my child and the power they'll have they'd do anything to get them. Of course they'd have to go through me first." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What do we do now though?" Tsunami questioned.

"You and Inari will come with me back to Konoha. You two and the baby will be safe in the clan home. I have an idea for Tazuna but I need to ask him and see if he'll do it." Naruto said.

"Also there is something I need to mention concerning Inari. Because he does not have Uzumaki or Namikaze blood in his veins he and any descendents he has will never become King or Clan Head of the Namikaze's in Konoha." Naruto said as Tsunami looked down at that.

"However there is an old technique that my Namikaze ancestors used whenever the clan was low in numbers. It is a technique that actually changes the DNA of the person it's being used on to become the person using it.

For example if a male Namikaze used it on a boy who was an orphan that boy's DNA would be rewritten and the male Namikaze's DNA would be placed. So it would be as if the boy was the son of that male Namikaze and the boy's birth mother. If I were to use this technique on Inari it would overwrite Inari's biological father's DNA with my own and it would be as if he was my biological son all along."

Tsunami was awed at what she heard. She had no idea something like that was possible. "It'll be Inari's choice in the end but I think he'll accept. His biological father left me as soon as he heard I was pregnant and I'm sure he would be ecstatic to become your son in blood."

Naruto had no idea that was what happened to Inari's so called father. He figured he should be a little grateful for letting him fall in love with this incredible woman and who was now carrying his child. Although that didn't mean if he ever met the guy he wouldn't beat the living shit out of him.

He held her tighter to him and said "I'm sorry you had to go through that Tsu-chan but I promise you that I'll never abandon you, Inari, or our baby. Besides if I did I'd get my ass kicked by all the other women." Tsunami laughed at that and she relaxed in his warm embrace and slowly fell asleep.

Naruto looked down at his mate and smiled. His family was finally beginning and he'd be damned if he'd lose them.


	14. From Wave to Whirlpool

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

Sorry for the long update. Been extremely busy the past few months. Also I should be releasing some other Naruto stories soon, crossovers and non-crossovers.

daniel 29- believe me there are A LOT more girls in the Naruto Universe that aren't in the harem

Also the Mizukage's name will remain Rose in this story just because I'm too lazy to change it.

* * *

After Naruto and Tsunami woke up from their nap they started making dinner. It was a quiet affair as Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Meizu, Gouzu and Hisame with their ninja training and Tazuna with years of being a father and grandfather could tell something happened between Naruto and Tsunami and if their smiles during dinner meant anything it was good. Night settled and Naruto asked the five to come into Tsunami's room as he needed to talk to them while he ordered the brothers to guard the house just incase.

When they came in Tsunami was sitting on the edge of the bed and after the door closed Naruto placed up a privacy seal. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the secrecy and raised the other one when he saw Naruto sit next to Tsunami and he took her hand in his own.

* * *

Naruto looked at Tsunami and with a smile and nod from her he started. "As I'm sure you've all noticed Tsunami and I have been spending a lot of time together. Well over that time we slowly started to fall for each other to where we both knew we loved each other. After the battle on the bridge we took our relationship to the next level and we made love."

Haku and Hisame blushed at that and had a bit of drool from certain images of themselves and a certain lucky blonde. Tsunami blushed as she looked at her father's somewhat surprised face then at Kakashi's perverted face that was dealt with quickly by Tazuna.

"As you might have noticed during the week Tsunami has been feeling ill and after I put the symptoms together I ran a diagnostic test over her to confirm my suspicion." Naruto paused and with a wide smile from both of them he continued "We found out that we're going to have a baby."

Tazuna and Kakashi stood still for a second before both shouted "WHAT!!!" while Haku and surprisingly Hisame squealed. Zabuza chuckled and congratulated the expecting parents as well as the scene of the girls as they ran over to Tsunami and kept asking her questions that made her face redder and redder.

Naruto coughed to get their attention and all noticed the serious expression on his face. "Tazuna tell me who do you think I am. Since the first time you heard my name to when you saw me use some of my techniques to when the _Demon Brothers_ called me "Heika."

Tazuna looked startled for a couple seconds but regained his composure. "When I first heard your name I thought I was hearing things. When the brothers called you "Heika" I started to reconsider. But when you disappeared with that lava technique I was even more positive of who you were as I had seen that before a long time ago."

He took a breath to calm his nerves and looked Naruto straight in the eyes "I don't know how but I believe you are truly an Uzumaki. The rulers of the former Whirlpool Kingdom where I, my late wife and our daughter lived before it was destroyed and I believe you already know this."

Kakashi was wide-eyed at this. The odds of meeting someone from Whirlpool outside of the Kingdom were astronomical.

Naruto smiled a small smile. "You are correct. My mother was from the Royal Family and she was able to escape that fateful night and fled to Konoha. There she grew up and met my father. Together they became famous during the _Third Great Shinobi World War_ as _Konoha's Yellow Flash _and _Konoha's Red Death_. My father then later on became the Yondaime Hokage. My parents were Namikaze Minato the world's greatest shinobi and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, the princess of the former King and Queen of Whirlpool."

Tazuna processed the information before he blinked and asked "What do you mean former?"

Naruto sighed and said "Tell me Tazuna have you heard of the _Bijuu_?"

Tazuna nodded and said "I have. They are supposed to be the nine strongest demons in existence from the _Ichibi no Shukaku_ to the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_."

Naruto nodded at that. Tsunami knew what was coming next and with a kiss on the cheek and tightening her hold on his hand he gave a grateful smile and spoke "That is correct. What many people don't know or don't mention is that many if not all of the _Bijuu_ have been sealed away into either objects or into humans known as _jinchūriki_ for whatever reason. About 15 ½ years ago Kyuubi was used to attack Konoha. She too was sealed but because she was the strongest no object or adult would be able to contain her power.

The only being would be a new-born baby. This is because its chakra coils, which are in every living thing and allow ninja to use our techniques, would be able to adapt over time to Kyuubi's power. My father knew this as well and after my mother agreed they induced the pregnancy and I was born.

However only half of the answer was there as they still needed a seal strong enough to contain Kyuubi's power. With one last goodbye my father headed to Kyuubi with me in his arms and summoned Shinigami to contain Kyuubi's soul and power within me that would cost him his life. He was able to do this but unfortunately right after the sealing he found out that my mother had died from complications from birth and realizing I would be alone his final wish was for me to be seen as a hero.

Unfortunately only a small handful agreed to this. For the first five years of my life it was hell. I won't go into what happened but on my fifth birthday I met the Kyuubi and she told me why she attacked. I also met my parents with help from Shinigami. For the next year I trained in the Namikaze estate in secret with Kyuubi's help then on my sixth birthday I left Konoha to continue training.

One of my destinations during my travels was Whirlpool Kingdom. After finding out the condition of the country I headed to the capital where I told the people to gather everyone in the Kingdom to the capital after they saw me open the gates to the Royal House. When they arrived I told them who I was and that I planned on restoring the Kingdom. That was five years ago and construction has already begun and once I reveal myself to the world in a few months the restorations shall commence quicker."

Tazuna was in awe at what he heard. To think his homeland was already being reconstructed when he thought it was lost forever was mind-blowing. "How do you plan on the reconstruction to quicken once the world knows who you are? Whirlpool Kingdom was destroyed by Iwa and Kumo before what makes you think it won't happen again?"

Naruto smirked as he anticipated that question "During my travels I encountered many powerful people including the Five Daimyos of the _Five Great Shinobi Countries_ as well as the Daimyos of other lands. Each one has agreed to help me when I reveal my heritage. Also the Raikage that was in charge during the war is dead and has been replaced with one that happens to be an older brother of another _jinchūriki. _The only problem is the Tsuchikage as the same one is still in charge and he hates Konoha with a passion."

Tazuna was once again surprised as well as Hisame and Kakashi had a look of pride on his face. Naruto took a breath as he spoke again catching their attention. "This all leads to my primary reason for calling you up here Tazuna. You are indeed a _Master Builder_" here he chuckles at Tazuna's proud look while Tsunami giggles "and I ask for your help in the restoration of my Kingdom. With you in charge I know things will move quicker and more efficient than they are. Plus with you being the gifu (father-in-law) of a king and jiji of Tsunami and I first child as well as Inari you get certain special privileges."

Kakashi decided to add his two-cents "Plus with all the other of his wives around you'll have plenty to look at" he giggles perversely. Zabuza's starts to giggle as well when he realizes his daughter would be one of those women and quickly smacks Kakashi on the head.

Tazuna nods his head at that then stops dead on his tracks and sputters "wives?"

Naruto and surprisingly to Tazuna's shock Tsunami nod at that. "That is correct. Because I am the last of both my clans I am able to marry multiple women. I told Tsunami this at the beginning of our relationship and she agreed to share me after we spent time together. There are already other women I love in Konoha and other parts of the world who know this as well. In fact Haku-chan happens to be one of these women."

Tazuna just shakes his head at this while Kakashi started giggling uncontrollably when he remembered all the lovely women in Naruto's life and he'd be able to see them. Naruto got up and knocked Kakashi on the head "Onii-san please control your self. It's bad enough with Sandaime-jiji."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at that. "You two are related?"

"Not by blood but he was one of my father's students when he was a sensei and he became a son to both of my parents. In fact after my birth they were going to make him an honorary member of the clan as a surprise but that didn't quite work out" Naruto stated.

Kakashi bolted up at that and with one visible wide-eye he said "Really?"

Naruto looked at him strangely and said "Yeah. Didn't I already tell you this?"

Kakashi deadpanned at that and responded "No."

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck and said "Umm… surprise?"

Kakashi, Zabuza and Tazuna face-faulted at that while Tsunami and the other girls laughed.

"Well we'll take care of that when we return to Konoha. So Tazuna have you thought on my request?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna looked at his daughter then back to Naruto "What will happen with my family?"

"I'll take them with me back to Konoha as that is the safest place while Tsu-chan is pregnant. Also if Inari agrees to what I have to offer him it'll be the best place as well."

Tazuna asked what he meant and he told them what he told Tsunami. Tazuna was surprised at this and Kakashi remembered Minato offering him the same thing but he turned it down saying that he wished to regain his family honor back.

Tazuna took a couple minutes to think it over before he accepted. Naruto smiled and thanked him and said he'd take him, Inari and Tsunami back to Whirlpool. When Tazuna mentioned it'd be a long trip since they were civilians Naruto just chuckled with a gleam in his eyes. After chatting for a few more minutes and congratulating the expecting parents everyone went back to bed with Tsunami and Haku in Naruto's arms talking when to break the news to Inari.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Tsunami and Naruto took Inari aside away from prying Uchiha ears and told him what they told the others only an edited version for children. He cried and hugged Naruto and called him "Otou-san" over and over. Naruto smiled and hugged him back as Tsunami hugged him as well. He agreed whole-heartedly for the procedure.

Luckily Naruto knew the procedure so he could perform it before they went to Whirlpool. Once gathering the supplies he needed and informing the others they'd be gone for a couple hours they left after Naruto grabbed Haku as well. With Inari in Haku's arms and Tsunami in Naruto's they traveled a couple miles to a safe distance and made sure they weren't followed or being watched.

Naruto had Tsunami and Haku turn around so Inari wouldn't be as embarrassed as he had to strip butt naked so Naruto could draw the seals on his body. When he was done he got up and said "This shouldn't hurt but you'll probably feel strange during the procedure."

With that said Naruto went through over 100 hand seals and called out _Namikaze Hijutsu: Chishio no Ijou _(Namikaze Secret Technique: Transfer of Blood). He watched as what looked like some type of seal left from his body and connected to Inari's that activated the seals on his body that formed a dome around the body blocking him from view. This went on for 5 minutes until it finally stopped. When the dome went down Naruto and the girls who had turned back around looked at the new Inari. He grew about three inches and his hair now had blonde streaks in it. His face looked a bit like Naruto as well. He was still out so they couldn't see his eyes.

Naruto took out a blanket and wrapped it around Inari. He picked him up and looked at Tsunami and gave her a reassuring look. "He'll probably need some new clothes. For now he'll probably still fit his old clothes if a bit tightly but when we get to Whirlpool we'll let him see if there are any clothes in the Royal House that he likes. No point of letting them not be of use. The same goes for you two."

Tsunami and Haku nodded at him as they watched him place Inari on a futon as he pulled out two more to make one big one. They got the idea as they saw him lay down and they joined him as well.

"Naru-koi I was wondering how you planned to get us to Whirlpool as I'm assuming by that look in your eye we won't be traveling at a civilian's pace" Tsunami questioned.

Naruto chuckled as he replied "That koi is a secret and no asking Haku-chan because I'm sure she figured it out. Would I be correct in that assumption Haku-koi?"

Haku blushed under his playful glare but then grinned "Only if I become your next mate koishii."

Naruto blinked and blinked again before replying "Are you sure Haku? I don't want you to feel pressured into that."

Haku nodded and replied "Hai I'm sure. I love you Naru-kun and I want you to be my first and only."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. They were broken from their kiss by a cough. Looking to his other side Naruto and Haku looked at a blushing Tsunami.

"Sorry 'bout that Tsu-chan" Naruto said.

"No no it's not that. I was just thinking that technically you'd be her first twice" Tsunami replied with Haku looking confused and Naruto as well until he realized what she meant.

"Ah yes I forgot about that. You see Haku-chan after I marked Tsunami we found out her hymen came back. I think it has to do with the demonic part of the bloodline as humans and demons view sex differently. Demons only mate with one other person of the opposite sex so both are virgins when they find their mate. Kyuu-hime was my first and I was her first as well" Naruto said thinking back to that night.

'And what a night it was and the following morning. Which reminds me Naru-kun you haven't visited me in awhile' a certain red-haired vixen thought back making Naruto blush then sad as he realized she was right.

'I'm sorry Kyuu-hime. Things have just been so hectic. I promise that I'll visit tonight. I love you' he thought back.

'I love you too Naru-kun' Kyuubi thought back.

When he focused attention on the two in front of him again they were looking at him. He sighed and explained "I'm sorry. I was talking to Kyuubi. I have been neglecting her since we've arrived in Wave and I promised her I'd visit her tonight when we go to bed."

Tsunami and Haku made an "o" face at that and Tsunami felt a little bad about taking so much attention from Naruto's first love. Naruto noticed this and put a stop to it "Tsunami" he said getting her attention "Don't feel bad. Our time here was limited and I think that's why Kyuubi has been as patient as she has as she realized that I had the rest of my life with her so she let us spend as much time together as we could and now you've become another woman that I love and a mother of two of my children."

She smiled at that and had a few tears as she realized how easily he accepted Inari as his own even before the change. She kissed him and they broke apart then he turned back to Haku.

"I promise you that you'll become my next mate. Would it be alright if we wait till we arrive in Whirlpool then we can have some privacy?"

Haku nodded at that and all three were startled when they heard a groan. They looked over to see Inari starting to wake.

Naruto walked over to Inari and kneeled on one side of him while Tsunami kneeled on the other side with Haku behind his head. When Inari finally opened his eyes they were no longer the dark black eyes like his mother and grandfather but a darker shade of the blue eyes like his new father.

Naruto grinned down at him while Tsunami and Haku smiled at him. "So sochi how you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Inari blinked a few times before looking towards Nar- his Otou-san. He grinned a familiar grin and replied "I feel awesome Otou-san. I actually feel a little bit stronger."

Naruto smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "That's good to hear. Now how 'bout you give your Okaa-san and Oba-san (Aunt) a hug."

Inari looked around him and spotted his Okaa-san and his new Oba-san. 'If I understood what they told me Otou-san gets to marry more girls which means…. I got more presents' he cackled in his mind. After giving his Okaa-san and Haku Oba-san a hug he got redressed in his clothes that were tight but not too tight so they could wait as planned.

Tsunami and Haku talked as they watched Naruto let Inari get use to his new body. He found walking a bit difficult as his steps were longer than usual and he stumbled a few times. Then Naruto had Inari do a few exercises to stretch his body. Since Inari wanted to be a shinobi as well, Naruto decided to begin his training as he'd be a few months behind in the academy.

'Getting the standards changed is definitely on my "to do" list' he thought.

* * *

It was about noon when they headed back to the house. Kakashi was reading his book while he had Sakura and Sasuke running up and down the trees to increase their chakra reserves and to maintain their control. Sai was on the roof and appeared to be drawing.

'I still need to talk to him' Naruto reminded himself.

Zabuza was teaching Hisame and the _Demon Brothers_ some more Suiton jutsus since Naruto had silently requested it. He caught the Uchiha activating his Sharingan trying to copy the jutsus but he already placed the seals that negated that annoying ability on all of his people including Kakashi and after convincing Hisame that Haku didn't have the skills to do it she let him. It wasn't easy as even though she could tell he was concentrating on drawing the seals she'd catch a slight tinge on his cheeks which would make her blush even more.

As for Tazuna… well he was on the porch drinking some leftover Kiri sake and… reading a familiar orange book. Naruto snapped his head over in Kakashi's direction and yup there it was. He sighed and ignored it. 'Doesn't mean Tsu-chan will though' he thought cackling evilly.

After watching his mate smack her father over the head for reading that in front of Inari even though Inari had been with them the entire time and trying to hold in his laughter but failing as he watched Kakashi cry at watching one of his books seem to magically catch on fire from Tsunami's glare at it the others finally noticed him and the others.

Of course Inari's change had most of them surprised and when asked what happened he replied "It's a secret" that had Sasuke and Sakura looking at Naruto who replied "What he said."

Sasuke could feel the power coming off of Inari. Even though he was still stronger Inari's chakra reserves had increased drastically (remember Namikazes are born with large chakra reserves) and Sasuke didn't like that one bit cause he knew Naruto had something to do with it. The fact that Inari's reserves were larger than his own at that age had nothing to do with it. Nope not one bit. *bullshit*

Before he could start his rant Haku had tossed a senbon paralyzing him. Surprisingly Sakura didn't yell at Haku about hurting her "Sasuke-kun." It could have been because she was too tired or was starting to see Sasuke as the gay-emo avenger we all know him to be but only time will tell.

Naruto looked at her and smiled and said "Working hard Sakura-san?"

She nodded and he replied "That's good. If you want to survive in this world you need to be strong. Do you know what you want to do in your kunoichi career?"

She shook her head and said "No. I… I've never really gave it any thought before" she paused and took a quick glance at Sasuke before looking back at Naruto "I don't know what I'd be good at. Back in the academy the teachers said I'd be good in Genjutsu but during our test Kakashi-sensei gave us I… I fainted when he used a D-rank Genjutsu on me."

Naruto sighed and surprised everyone when he sat in front of her. "Look Sakura I'm not going to lie. You and a majority of the girls from the academy are pathetic. You spent your entire time chasing the Uchiha when you should have been training. Being smart is a good thing but as you've seen it's not everything. You are not only the weakest female from the graduating class but the weakest of them all. Yamanaka Ino is slightly better than you because of her clan training. Hinata is actually the best female in the group; the only problem is her confidence.

What I'm truly disappointed about though is I heard you and Ino used to be best friends but you broke apart when you both decided to chase Sasuke. Friendship like that is rare in this world. It's okay to have a crush on somebody but to throw that away for someone who never says good things to you is stupid.

As for your future if you decide to become a true kunoichi perhaps you could study med-jutsu and become a medical-nin. You have the brains and the chakra control for it. All you need to do is make sure your heart is in it and train, train and train some more. The hospital is always willing to have more healers.

But if you're only in this for Sasuke then quit as soon as we get back to Konoha. If you remain the way you are and continue to be a kunoichi you will get yourself killed, your comrades killed or worse. I'm sure you remember what Gato had planned for you and the rest of the girls."

At that Sakura paled. Naruto got up and dusted himself off. He turned around and headed toward the house with Inari, Tsunami and Haku in tow. He left one last comment as he called from over his shoulder "Use this time to consider what you want to do with your life. Not what your parents want, not what Kakashi wants, not what Ino or anyone else wants. You must decide what YOU want."

As Kakashi watched Naruto head in with the others he sighed as he lifted the Uchiha and took a quick glance at his female student and hoped she took to heart what Naruto said and headed in as well.

Kakashi announced that they'd be leaving first thing in the morning back to Konoha. They all nodded at that and Naruto leaned over and whispered something in Tsunami's ear. She nodded and when she and Inari were done eating headed upstairs to get ready to pack. Tazuna soon joined them.

Night came and as promised Naruto visited Kyuubi when he was asleep and from a certain tent he must have been enjoying himself. He finally was able to get that talk with Sai as well.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto had found Sai on top of the roof again as he was drawing. He took a seat next to him. There was silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said when you introduced yourself to the others on top of the Hokage Monument?"

Sai stopped drawing and looked at him. "Yes."

Naruto nodded at that and said "Even your dislike of those that threaten Konoha?"

Sai once again responded with a "Yes."

"Even if that threat was Danzo?" Naruto responded.

Sai froze at that and looked at Naruto. "I know who you are Sai and who you work for. I know you're supposed to be one of his mindless soldiers without emotions. I know that he has you monitoring the Uchiha and should he prove a threat to Konoha, or more specifically, to HIS Konoha that you are to eliminate him.

I also know what happened to your brother Shin. That he died from a sudden disease. What you don't know is that it was Danzo who injected him with the disease. He saw how close you two were and Shin was becoming a problem for him. If you want to see the proof, meet me on top of the Fourth's head of the Hokage Monument in two weeks. I'll be there at noon till one everyday for a week.

You can tell Danzo this if you like but remember that Danzo's Root is starting to rot and I'll be coming soon to eradicate it."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

When the next day came Naruto and the others arrived at the finished bridge. The villagers thanked them, especially Naruto, and decided to call the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" which had Sasuke brooding. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering why Tazuna and his family were traveling with them while Sai was contemplating Naruto's offer.

When they stopped at Otafuku Gai Naruto informed Team 7 that he would be returning no more than a week later as he had personal things to do. He also wrote a letter for the Hokage and gave it to Kakashi to hand it to him when they reported in to let him know of Sasuke's actions during the mission, that he would be arriving at most a week later than Team 7 for personal reasons and that he had a surprise for him when he returned. After Kakashi promised not to reveal the surprise they separated.

* * *

After traveling for a few minutes Naruto lead them to an open field. He turned around to face the others with a smirk on his face. "Alright before we go any farther I need to ask you all a question. No matter how ridiculous it sounds I need you to answer it. Alright?"

Getting a nod from them all he continued. "Alright the question is this. If you could fly on a dragon or a phoenix which one would you pick?"

After everyone thought it over Zabuza, Tazuna, Inari and Gouzu picked dragon while Hisame, Tsunami, Haku and Meizu picked phoenix.

Smirking at their answers he rolls up his sleeves where they see a tattoo of a dragon and tortoise on his left arm and a phoenix on his right. Biting his thumbs and running blood over the dragon and phoenix tattoos he then slams his hands on the ground yelling out_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

There were multiple "poofs" of smoke that followed. Those that knew what happened were anxious to see what would appear. When the smoke cleared everyone was awed at what they saw, except Naruto and Kyuubi of course who chuckled at their faces. For right in front of them were four dragons and four phoenixes each one at least three times the size of Zabuza.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet some of the summons of the Legendary Dragon and Phoenix Contracts. Summons I'd like you to meet my mate Tsunami, our son Inari, Tsunami's father Tazuna, my soon to be mate Haku, her father and one of my Knights Zabuza, our friend Hisame and the brothers Gouzu and Meizu" Naruto stated while pointing toward each person.

Each of the summons nodded at said person. "Alright now that the introductions are over everyone mount up. In the case of Tazuna and Inari I'll create a Kage Bunshin to ride with each of you so you don't fall off."

After everyone climbed on top of their summon he helped Tsunami on theirs and held her around the waist. He noticed Haku and Hisame looking at them and created Kage Bunshins for them as well. Haku happily accepted while Hisame was blushing up a storm at the close contact but she got comfortable fast leaning against him.

"Remember to use your chakra to stick to your summon. We should arrive in a little over two hours. Now onwards to Whirlpool!" Naruto shouted.

A chorus of "Hai Naruto-sama!" rang from the summons and they were off.

* * *

As they were flying he looked around him. He could see the excitement from Inari as his clone had to restrain him from leaning over too much, Haku and Hisame had snuggled up to their clone while looking around while Zabuza, the brothers and surprisingly Tazuna had each of their summons racing with each other. He was glad they were high enough so no one would notice all the noise those four were making.

He tightened his hold on Tsunami and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you" he whispered.

Tsunami smiled and snuggled further into his chest. "I love you too" she whispered back.

* * *

As expected they arrived at the borders of Whirlpool Kingdom in a little over two hours. Naruto was glad that the villages he saw weren't as bad as they were when he first saw them but they still had a ways to go to where they were before the fall of the Kingdom.

When they reached the capital Naruto had them circle around a few times so Tazuna could see what had been done and needed to be done. When they made their descent the people below finally saw them. There were some who had looks of fear as it wasn't everyday you see a group of dragons and phoenixes. But most of all each person was astonished at what they were seeing.

When Naruto and his group landed it was next to the Royal House. He thanked his summons and with their job done left back to their world. When the people got over their shock and saw who had arrived they cheered and started chanting "Naruto-sama" over and over.

Smiling Naruto rose up his hand to quiet the people. "My people it has been to long since I've returned. Unfortunately I will only be here for a few days but I have brought some very important people to me for you all to meet as they will be important in Whirlpool's future.

First off we have Gouzu and Meizu. They will help protect Whirlpool from any enemies that wish us harm. Next we have Zabuza. He is one of seven people who I have special plans for. These seven will be known as my _Knights of Whirlpool_ and will become my top Generals right under the Royal Family. To my left is the lovely Hisame. She has become a good friend of mine recently and should she wish may stay here in Whirlpool.

Next to her is Haku. She is one of the loves of my life and shall become one of my Queens to help restore my family. The old man to the far right is Tazuna. He use to live here in Whirlpool and he has agreed to help me restore our Kingdom. He shall be the one in charge of all construction around the Kingdom. I have full faith in his abilities.

Finally the beautiful woman to my right is Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna and my first wife and Queen. She is also the mother of my eldest child Inari who is right in front of me and is also now carrying our next child."

Tsunami smiled as she leaned against Naruto's shoulder as she placed a hand on her stomach as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The people were shocked at what they heard until they cheered again. One of them asked the question that was on the minds that knew how children came to be. "Ano Naruto-sama how is it possible for this boy to be your son? He looks to be no more than half your age." The others nodded their heads at that.

Naruto smiled and replied "That is because of a technique that I used on him from my father's clan. It is a secret technique that literally overwrites the DNA of the one it's being used on to the one that's using it. For Inari's case since I used it, it changed his original birth father's DNA to mine. So now he is both my and Tsunami's son. If a female were to have used it then he would be the son of the female using it and his original birth father."

The crowd was stunned at what they heard. It was hard to believe something like that existed. "If you wish to see proof we can have him unseal the lock to the Royal House. I was planning on doing that anyway" Naruto stated getting nods from them.

As they made their way toward the house the crowd got bigger and bigger as word spread fast that the King had arrived and with at least one Queen already and another one soon to be. Plus the fact that he had an 8 year old son and another child on the way made the capital the liveliest it's been in decades.

Once they arrived they watched as Naruto instructed Inari what to do. As Inari cut his finger with a kunai Naruto gave him he watched amazed as the cut healed right away. Quickly getting back to the situation he swiped the blood across the seal.

Just like when Naruto first did it the people where shocked as the gates unsealed themselves. They quickly got over it and started shouting "Koutaishi Inari" (Crown Prince Inari). Inari blushed at all the attention making Naruto chuckle. After applying everyone's blood that hadn't already to the seal he dismissed the crowd and told them he'd check in for reports tomorrow at noon.

Naruto created a few hundred Kage Bunshins to clean the outside and the inside. They quickly found some clothes for Inari as did Tsunami and Haku and giving the okay to Hisame as well she found some things as well.

* * *

Meanwhile while the girls and Inari were looking for clothes Naruto, Zabuza and Tazuna were in a meeting room. "So what do you think Tazuna? How long would you guess until reconstruction finished for the entire Kingdom?"

Tazuna looked over a map of the Kingdom that Naruto had and remembered everything he saw as they arrived. "Well at the current rate at least ten years. But if you get the help you're expecting when you announce your heritage then probably within three to five years."

Naruto nodded at that and was pleased with the answer. "You will also be building forts around the Kingdom. There will be seven main bases in key locations and several outposts as well. Right now our biggest threat is Iwa and if they ally themselves with Oto then that will make things much more difficult."

Tazuna and Zabuza nodded at that as they spent the next couple hours marking several locations for the bases and outposts. They'd head out later to check each location to make sure it was suitable.

* * *

During the next few days Naruto and the group helped out where they could. Naruto, Zabuza and Tazuna traveled across the Kingdom on summons to determine were to place the forts and outposts as well as the resources they had available. Inari was quite popular with the little girls and Haku and Tsunami were a little nervous of having the "sama" added to their name but were slowly getting use to it.

Also like promised Naruto had marked Haku as his next mate. They found out that her Hyoton techniques were at least twice as strong and she was able to pull water from the air more easily.

As Naruto had said during the introductions he offered Hisame sanctuary in Whirlpool but she said she'd still like to go with him to Konoha. He asked her why and she finally relented that she had taken a liking to him. He had admitted the same to her and with the okay from Tsunami and Haku they went on their first date that ended with their first kiss.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Hisame had gone out for dinner. They were each dressed in regal looking clothes that caught the eyes of many passer buyers. They had a great time over dinner and when they were done headed back to the house. After walking her to her room Naruto leaned in and captured her lips. Hisame quickly responded to the kiss and after a few minutes they broke apart with her head on his chest.

Naruto looked down and lifted her chin up to give another but shorter kiss. "Goodnight Hisame-chan. I had a great time tonight. I hope we can to it again."

Hisame smiled and nodded. After pecking him on the lips she replied "Hai I had a wonderful time too. Good night Naruto-kun." With one last kiss she walked in her room and closed the door.

Naruto stayed still for a few seconds with a smile on his face before he headed to the master bedroom where he found Haku and Tsunami waiting up for him.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto had told Haku, Zabuza and the brothers that they'd be going back to Kiri so Zabuza could continue training his apprentice and to make sure each one of the new _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_ were at least low-Jounin level before the Chuunin Exams.

Before they knew it seven days had passed and it was time to leave. After everyone said goodbye to the crowd and Tsunami and Inari hugged Tazuna Naruto summoned the dragons and phoenixes. With a hug and kiss to Haku he created a Kage Bunshin that rode with her and watched as they flew off toward Kiri.

Turning back to the now smaller group he created a Kage Bunshin for Tsunami and Inari as he decided he'd ride with Hisame. With one last glance toward his Kingdom he and the others left for Konoha.


	15. Meeting the Family

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice (lol) or a summon

P.S. I'm going to make Hisame 23 instead of 18.

P.S.S. I'll be releasing two new stories after this chapter.

* * *

The ride back to Konoha was quiet as well as beautiful as it was the middle of April so spring was in full bloom. In certain parts it seemed like there was an ocean of flowers. Seeing all of the sakura trees in bloom from above was also an astonishing sight.

After a couple hours Naruto had them land about a mile from Konoha. After bidding the summons their thanks Naruto turned to the small group.

"Alright Konoha is just under a mile from here. We should reach it within an hour."

Tsunami, Hisame and Inari nodded at that and they continued on.

* * *

In Konoha at the north gate were the eternal Chūnin Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo who were on guard duty once again.

Kotetsu sighed and looked at Izumo "Why are we always stuck doing the boring jobs?"

Izumo sighed back and looked at Kotetsu "For the millionth time there is no greater honor than getting a mission guarding the Leaf and the villagers Kotetsu."

Kotetsu snorted at that "But guard duty is SO BORING! Nothing ever happens!"

Izumo was about to reprimand his best friend again until he spotted four figures approaching. "Shape up Kotetsu, time to go to work."

Kotetsu blinked a few times before following his friend's line of sight and spotted the figures as well. Three looked to be adults while the last looked to be a child. Of the three they could definitely tell two were females.

When they got closer they saw the woman standing to the man's left wore a royal blue kimono with designs of whirlpools around it. She appeared to be in her late twenties and had long dark blue hair that framed her face. The woman to the man's right wore black ninja sandals, a dark blue skirt with shorts underneath and light blue shirt that stopped a couple inches above her belly button and a vest over that. She appeared to be in her early twenties and had short brown hair and black eyes. They also noticed she had kunoichi training by the way she was moving.

The now identified as a young boy in front of the man had black hair with blonde streaks in it and dark blue eyes. He wore simple civilian clothes. In fact he looked sort of like the only adult male of the group.

Kotetsu and Izumo immediately recognized the man with the blonde hair and blue eyes along with the faded whisker marks. They both smiled and waved at him.

Naruto smiled back and led his group over to the little stand. "I see you two got the short end of the straw… again."

Kotetsu grinned and looked at Izumo "See I told you Izumo, even Naruto agrees with me."

Izumo just shook his head and looked at Naruto "So checking in I presume? I heard from Kakashi that you'd be coming back a bit later."

Naruto nodded his head as he took the sign-in/sign-out sheet and signed in.

"Yeah had some personal things I needed to do. Anyways let me introduce you all. The brown haired woman is Hisame, the blue haired woman is Tsunami and the boy is her son Inari" Naruto said pointing toward said person "And these two are Kotetsu and Izumo. They're good guys and you can usually find them on guard duty at one of the entrances."

After pleasantries Naruto with the aid of a _Kaminari-Shunshin no Jutsu _(Lightning Body Flicker Technique) took his group and arrived right next to the Hokage Tower.

After nodding at the two Chūnin guards at the front door, Naruto and his family walked in the tower. Inari and Tsunami were awed by all the activity and taking in the sights of all the different shinobi and kunoichi while Hisame was a bit better. They saw many of them give nods of respect to Naruto as he passed by.

Finally reaching the Hokage's office Naruto knocked on it getting a "come in" response from the other side. Smiling to the others he opened the door.

* * *

Hiruzen was going through some recent mission reports as some clones were off to the side doing the rest of the paperwork when he heard a knock at his door. With a quick "come in" he heard the door open and the first to walk in was a young boy who looked the same age as Konohamaru followed by two beautiful women then a familiar grinning face.

"Naruto-kun I see you're back my boy" Hiruzen said with a smile. Looking at the others he was about to pick up his pipe when the blue-haired woman glared at him. Gulping he moved his hand away from it getting a smile from the woman.

Coughing he looked at Naruto again "And who would these three be? I read your letter and Kakashi mentioned a surprise."

Grinning wider he wrapped an arm around both women with Inari in front of him "The woman on my left would be Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna and my first mate. The woman to my right would be Hisame, a now former nin of Ame and if things continue like they are one of my future mates. The boy in front of me is Inari, Tsunami's son and through a jutsu that changed his DNA now my son as well."

Hiruzen sat there stunned before Naruto's grin turned into a bright smile "And last but not least Tsunami is pregnant with our next child."

That final bit of info had him swallow some spit that went down the wrong hole making him cough. Getting up he walked over to them with a smile on his face and said "Welcome to Konoha."

After pleasantries, arranging for Hisame to become a kunoichi of Konoha, handing the proper paperwork for Inari to register at the Ninja Academy and making Naruto promise for him and any others available to come over for dinner soon as Hiruzen's wife Biwako had missed him, Naruto and the group left the Hokage to his work.

* * *

Seeing as it was around noon Naruto lead them to Ichiraku Ramen for something to eat. Stepping into the ramen stand Naruto noticed it was quite full. What surprised him the most though were the forms of Teams 7 minus Sasuke and Sai, 8, 9 and 10 along with their sensei. After whispering to Tsunami, Hisame and Inari to keep quiet about their personal relationship they walked in.

"Yo Ayame-chan, Teuchi jii-san I'm back" came a voice that made everyone turn their heads.

Kurenai and Ayame smiled at Naruto and noticed the three newcomers. Seeing the look in his eye they knew he'd explain later.

Sakura seeing the three however chose to speak her thoughts "Tsunami-san? Inari-san? Hisame-san? What are you three doing here?"

"Since Inari wishes to become a shinobi he and Tsunami have decided to live here in Konoha while Hisame has decided to become a kunoichi of Konoha" responded Naruto in a casual tone.

Scrunching her face in thought that Naruto had to admit was cute Sakura let it go as it sounded reasonable. Sitting down at an open table Naruto and the others ordered some food while making some small talk with everybody with Naruto enjoying making Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten blush.

"So Sakura have you thought over that conversation we had in Wave?" questioned Naruto catching the attention of the others.

Sakura looked down for a second before she looked at him with a small smile "Hai. I wish to get stronger to prove I'm not some pathetic fan girl. I want to make a difference in the world. I've decided I want to become a world renowned med-nin like Tsunade-sama."

Naruto smiled at that "What have you done so far to begin this goal of yours?"

Sakura looked at Ino who smiled at her "Well the first thing I did when we got back was apologize to Ino for how I've acted these past years and if she was still willing to be my friend. After realizing I was being truthful she apologized to me as well. I've asked Kakashi-sensei for some advice and he's been helping me everyday since we've been back."

Naruto nodded at that, glad to hear of the girl's progress and that Kakashi was finally getting semi-serious at least in training his team. After an hour of eating and chatting they started leaving one by one. Kurenai let her hand run across the bare skin of the back of Naruto's neck as she walked by sending a pleasurable sensation run through him. She turned her head with a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes that told him what she had planned for later. Giving her a nod and smile she turned back to her team to finish whatever they had for the day. After a quick kiss and a "see you at home" to Ayame, Naruto bid Teuchi goodbye and left with Tsunami, Hisame and Inari in tow.

* * *

Dinner was quite lively with everyone meeting the new members. Anko, Kurenai, Yūgao, Ayame and Tsubaki were currently the only ones able to live in the Namikaze estate at the moment. Hana wanted to move in but since she was still the Inuzuka Clan Heir, she had to stay at the Inuzuka compound until she passed it on to either Kiba or another Inuzuka.

Naruto sat at one end of the table and smiled watching his family interacting and getting along. He looked to his right spotting Inari sitting quietly watching everyone talk. "It's different isn't it?"

Inari looked at his otousan and nodded. Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair "Remember tomorrow we enroll you into the Ninja Academy. I have a couple things in the morning to do first so we'll head over there during lunch hours." Getting a nod and smile from his sochi, Naruto went back to his dinner.

Night time arrived and everybody was settling in for the night. Kurenai had told the others that Naruto was going to mark her tonight so they had to go at least one more night without him or settle with a clone. To no surprise they each chose the clone to cuddle with during the night.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Naruto locked the door behind him and turned on the privacy seal that was placed in each bedroom. He looked at Kurenai to see her blushing.

"Is this your first time Kurenai?"

She nodded at him. He smiled at her as he approached her taking in her dressed form. She was dressed in her normal work attire consisting of a white dress with a single red sleeve on her right arm with bandages coverings her hands up to her elbows and had bandages wrapped around both of her upper thighs. To finish it off she was in standard ninja sandals showing off her feet.

He placed his right hand on her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. Kurenai closed her eyes enjoying the blissful sensations that ran through her whenever she kissed Naruto. She felt him removing her dress during the kiss and realized he had slowly been pushing her back when she felt the bed hit the back of her legs. She lowered herself down onto it and stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto took off his clothes till he was only in his boxers then took off her sandals rubbing her feet and sucking on her toes making her moan. Finally he crawled up her form; her only dressed in red sexy panties and a bra that barely contained her chest.

He leaned down again engaging in a passionate kiss as his hands started massaging her bra covered chest. Kurenai was in pure bliss. While she was a virgin she still used her fingers to masturbate and her body had never felt on fire so much.

Quickly rolling them over so she was straddling his waist she smirked down at him "My turn." Removing her bra she let her D-cup breasts free, grabbing Naruto's hands to replace them on her breasts.

"Mmm" she moaned as he pinched her left nipple while sucking on the right. After a few minutes of this she stopped him and leaned down, letting her body rub against his as she slid down.

Reaching her destination she spotted the tent in his boxers. Taking a pause she looked back into his eyes seeing love and lust in them she returned to her goal and rubbed the bulge with her palm making him groan.

Smiling at that she slowly pulled his boxers down with him lifting his hips to help. When she was done she marveled at the sight. He was much bigger than the "average" male at 8 inches long and 2 inches thick. 'And he still has a few years to grow' she thought to herself.

Slowly she wrapped a hand around it feeling it twitch in her hand. She looked back up at him to see his eyes closed, giving her his complete trust. She moved her hand down and up the shaft and occasionally all the way up to cover the head. The fire in her loins grew with each groan that came out of his mouth, groans that she caused. She spotted a bit of pre-cum on the tip and remembering how Tsunami and Haku had said how delicious it tasted decided to try it herself.

Sticking her tongue out, she licked his tip getting the loudest groan yet. She let it rest on her tongue for a few seconds letting her taste buds get the full extent of it. Finding it more than enough to her liking she lowered her head wanting to taste more.

Naruto was letting Kurenai take her time. When she touched his dick with her hands, he was surprised at how soft they were. When she licked his tip he felt his spine tingle. When she wrapped her lips around his head he let out a guttural moan. While Kurenai wasn't the first woman to give him a blowjob, each one felt different. With Kurenai she added a bit more suction than the others.

Kurenai sped up her ministrations. She wanted to taste more of this life giving seed that had given Tsunami a child. She used one hand to massage his balls while she used her other hand to stroke the part of his shaft her mouth didn't cover at the moment. This was her first time doing anything like this but by Naruto's sounds he seemed to greatly enjoy it.

About five minutes later he was able to warn her "Shit Kure-chan… I'm about to cum."

Speeding up she felt the first spurt hit her throat and pulled back till she was only sucking on his head and stroking his dick. A few spurts later and she concluded he was done. Swallowing what was in her mouth she licked her lips to get any remains then licked his dick of any remains.

Naruto took a breath to catch himself. That was probably one of his most intense orgasms ever. Reaching down he pulled her up smashing his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue aggressively explored her mouth. She suddenly found herself once again on her back with Naruto kissing his way down.

He sucked at her neck and shoulder where he planned on marking her then played with her breasts. Kurenai grabbed the sheets she was laying on as he sucked and massaged her tits. He continued on licking and nipping at her toned stomach sticking his tongue in her belly button making her give off a moan/giggle type of sound.

He kissed her panty covered pussy and continued his way down her legs making her toes curl. Finally what seemed like eternity to her he made his way back to her last piece of clothing. Feeling him stick his fingers in she lifted her hips as he pulled them down and tossed them somewhere in the room.

Naruto admired viewing her naked form for the first time. She truly looked like a goddess. He nuzzled the small patch of black hair above her wet folds making her giggle then give a silent scream as he stuck two fingers in her. Back and forth he went listening to her moans and watching her twisting body. After a couple minutes he spotted her clit and bent down capturing it between his lips sucking and nibbling on it.

A couple minutes of all this was all Kurenai could take as she was unable to even verbalize a warning and exploded over his face. Continuing to pleasure her as she rode her orgasm he finally stopped and licked what he could of her juices before using his fingers then wiping them clean.

Kurenai watched all this with hazy eyes only to get turned on more when he let out "delicious" after sucking on his fingers. Crawling up her form he kissed her, making her taste herself along with the aftertaste of his cum in her mouth. Breaking the kiss she felt him place his head into her pussy making her moan.

"Are you ready Beni-hime?"

Blushing at her new nickname she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she smiled at him "Hai. Make me a woman Naruto-kun. Make me your mate my koishii."

Smiling at her he kissed her and with one thrust entered his entire length in her breaking her barrier making her cries muffled in the kiss. Wiping the tears from her cheeks he stayed still for a few minutes while one hand massaged one of her breasts to try to lessen the pain.

Feeling her move her pelvis as a sign to continue he started slow with long thrusts. Soon enough Kurenai wanted more.

"More Naru-kun. Please I want to feel more" she moaned out.

"As you wish my hime" he responded with his thrusts quickening.

She enough Kurenai was thrashing about as he pounded into her while sucking on her breasts. With one last scream from both of them he erupted into her, filling her womb as she coated his dick. Watching as she tried to catch her breath she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees with Naruto smacking her ass.

"This is only the beginning my koishii" he growled next to her ear making her shiver. Before she could respond he rammed his dick into her sensitive pussy making her scream in pleasure.

**LEMON OVER!**

The next morning Naruto got up early to make breakfast for everybody. Kissing Kurenai on her forehead he put on some clean boxers and a robe and headed downstairs.

The first person to come down was Anko. Giving her a kiss she plopped down on a sofa in the living room and turned on the television. The next person down was Tsunami. He wasn't that surprised as she had been getting up early for years to take care of her family. Giving her a kiss as well she joined Anko in the living room. By 8:30 everyone was awake including the now limping Kurenai. He helped her to the table giving her a quick kiss, smiling as he saw his mark on her left shoulder. He guessed it was his instincts to mark them on the left as all three had been marked on that side.

After breakfast they left for their duties. He used some of his med-jutsu to help ease Kurenai's soreness. He offered to use his Light element to completely heal her but she declined saying it was something she was proud of. Shaking his head as that was pretty much the same thing all three had said he watched her leave until there was only him, Inari, Tsunami and Hisame.

"Alright Inari I'm going to take Hisame here to finalize her becoming a kunoichi of Konoha then when I come back you, me and your okaasan can head over to the Academy. While I'm gone you should read up on the stuff that I left out for you that have been taught at the Academy so far."

After getting a nod from the boy Naruto gave a kiss to Tsunami and a hug to Inari, Naruto glanced at the nearest clock noticing it was almost 10:00 then headed out with Hisame.

* * *

Looking to her right as they ran from rooftop to rooftop Hisame spoke up "So what exactly can I expect?"

Glancing at her Naruto responded "While definitely one of the best at his job Ibiki is a decent guy. As long as you answer his questions everything will be fine."

Arriving in front of an unmarked building they walked in. After finding the man they were looking for Naruto gave her a reassuring kiss and smacked her ass as he walked by. Blushing at the snickering form of one Morino Ibiki, Hisame just huffed and said "Let's gets this over with."

After leaving her with Ibiki, Naruto's next destination was the Inuzuka compound to visit his Inu no joō (Dog queen) and his Inu-hime.

* * *

After a few minutes he reached the place. He smiled and waved at the other clan members as well as scratch any dog that ran up to him. The Inuzuka compound was definitely one of the liveliest clans. He figured if they were here it wouldn't take long until his scent hit them and he was right as two female figures, if the squishy objects pressing into him were any indication, crashed into him. They rolled around making quite the scene until Naruto had them both pinned beneath him with a feral grin on his face and ones on theirs.

He was unsure who to kiss first until they surprised him by kissing him at the same time, engaging in one of the hottest three-way kisses he could ever imagine. Breaking apart for breath Naruto raised an eyebrow at their forms, still pinned beneath him.

Tsume blushed but still had a grin on her face "We figured we save you the trouble of who to kiss first due to our more advanced animal instincts. Besides" here she blushed and looked at Hana who blushed as well "we decided when you mark us that you'll get both of us at the same time. That way it'll sate our animal desires and you get to fulfill every straight man's dream, having a threesome with mother and daughter" here she leaned up and nibbled his ear making him groan and whispered in his ear "and if you're lucky maybe even more times in the future."

Hearing her daughter whimper she followed her daughter's line of sight to have her eyes widen at the bulge in his crotch. 'He's HUGE' they both thought.

Readjusting himself he got up and helped both ladies up as well. After having a more social conversation Naruto noticed it was 11:00 already and decided to see one more person before heading home. Kissing both of his Inu lovers he made his way toward his next destination.

* * *

Once again he made good time and knocked on the door once he sensed only one person inside. Hearing a "coming" that belonged to a female voice the door opened with a shout of "Naru-kun."

Uchiha Mikoto was just finishing tidying up the house when she heard a knock at the door. With a quick "coming" from her she made her way to the door and opened it revealing someone she had sorely missed. With a shout of "Naru-kun" she tackled the young man wrapping her legs around his waist making him hold her with his hands on her ass as she kissed him.

Setting her down Naruto smiled at her "I missed you too Miko-chan."

Mikoto smiled at her nickname as he spoke it with such love. After taking his hand she led him in where he told what he told Tsume and Hana about what happened while he was gone. She was shocked that he was already having a second child but was overjoyed like they were too. They spent most of the time after that with him sitting on the sofa with her straddling him making out.

She hadn't told him yet but all of this was new to her. She never had the chance to date as she was arranged to marry Fugaku and he wasn't interested in the opposite sex, something she was pretty sure Sasuke also inherited from his father. She was just glad that he had the decency to invite his "guests" to stay in one of the unoccupied houses for the night so she wouldn't have to listen. She hadn't even had sex as she was artificially inseminated both times. She never knew the touch of a man and Naruto made her feel things she never felt before. Sighing she rested her head against his chest letting those thoughts leave her for now.

Naruto rested his head atop hers, running his hand through her soft raven hair. He knew this must be the hardest on Mikoto. Unlike Tsume and Hana they had a whole clan to keep themselves busy, but Mikoto wasn't even able to take missions until Sasuke was able to become Clan Head. So she was stuck here pretty much all day alone. His heart ached at the thought wishing he could do something to help her.

'Why don't you give her a pet? Something unique?' commented Kyuubi.

'Yes that's it! You're a genius Kyuu-hime!' Naruto responded back.

Kyuubi smiled at the mental kiss she received but was happier that she could make her Naruto feel better.

He didn't want to get her a dog or cat as even though they were great pets they weren't unique. Thinking he suddenly came up with what he wanted. He'd go to Tsume and Hana first if they knew where any might be.

Smiling at the thought he noticed it was almost noon. Sighing he kissed the top of her head "I need to go Miko-chan. I need to enroll Inari in the Academy."

Hearing her sigh as well he lifted her chin and looked in her eyes "I love you Uchiha Mikoto. You know that right?"

Smiling she kissed him and nodded "And I love you too Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Wrapping his arms around her he continued "I know things have been tough on you. There's only about eight months until the world will know of our love as well."

Smiling at that Mikoto suddenly frowned as her thoughts from before came up. "Naruto-kun there's something I need to tell you."

Seeing her looking at him she took a breath and continued "I-I've never actually had sex before. Fugaku wasn't interested in the opposite sex and I was artificially inseminated both times resulting in my sons' births" she blushed and continued "you were actually my first kiss. Fugaku kissed me on my cheek on the day of our wedding. Everything I've done so far with you has been new to me" she looked down as she finished.

Naruto blinked at what he heard. All this time she's been alone. He regained his focus and noticed she wasn't looking at him. He lowered his hands, each one resting on a cheek and lifting her face. He smiled at her with all the love he could show and spoke "I promise you Mikoto you will never be alone again. I'll make sure your first time will be something you never forget. I want it to be truly special so it'll take me some time to plan everything but I promise you I will make you my mate before my 16th birthday."

She smiled and nodded at that, tears forming in her eyes. He noticed and leaned forward, her eyes closing with him placing a gentle kiss on each one. With one last passionate kiss he left, with Mikoto feeling more alive than ever. Naruto couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile again when he gave her what he had planned for a pet.

* * *

Arriving back home a couple minutes past noon he spotted Inari reading through some books about Konoha's history while Tsunami was just coming down the steps. Smiling as she noticed him she walked toward him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm guessing it's time to go?" she questioned.

Seeing him nod she called over Inari and making sure he had everything they walked out of the house and placing a hand on a shoulder each they left with a quick seal less _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

They arrived right outside the Academy entrance. Remembering the room number and who was teaching the class Inari would be in from the papers he went over he grabbed Tsunami's hand and they walked in with Inari in front.

* * *

There were as expected many children outside during the lunch hour; ranging from first year students to last year students. The family drew a lot of attention, especially from the older boys admiring Tsunami's form and the girls admiring Naruto's. One certain girl that was trying to hide her blush was a thirteen year old Hyūga Hanabi, second daughter of Hyūga Hiashi. She immediately recognized him from her father's and older sister's descriptions. As a Hyūga she was more advanced than her peers and was able to feel the power he was holding back. She watched as they entered the building, letting her continue her lunch with a certain blonde running through her thoughts.

Reaching the correct door he knocked on it getting an "enter" from the other side. Opening the door they saw Iruka going through papers. Looking up from his papers Iruka was surprised to see a beautiful woman who was holding hands with a young man he recognized and a boy that could be their son.

"Kon'nichiwa Iruka-san. I am here to enroll my son here in the Academy. I have the proper documents here along with a note from the Hokage giving his permission for the late entry" spoke Naruto handing said papers to a surprised Iruka.

Getting over his shock he went over the papers and saw the Hokage's personal seal allowing this. Shaking his head he stood up "Welcome to the first year class of the Ninja Academy Uzumaki Inari. From what Hokage-sama has written I see you've been catching up with the first few months of class. I'll give you a test at the end of next week to determine where you stand in the class."

Getting a nod from the boy Naruto spoke to him "Why don't you go outside and introduce yourself. I believe Konohamaru is in this class as well. I'm sure you two will become fast friends."

Smiling at that Inari bowed to Iruka and giving a hug to his parents ran outside eager to make friends. Naruto chuckled and turned back to Iruka "I'm sure you're wondering how this came to be correct?"

"It did cross my mind" Iruka answered truthfully.

"I was sent on the mission with Team 7 to the Land of Waves. There I met Tsunami, this beautiful woman next to me who was the daughter of our client. During our stay we slowly fell for one another until we knew it was love. I invited her and Inari to live with me here in Konoha and they agreed."

Tsunami smiled at that and playfully added "Plus the fact this lucky bastard knocked me up had a little to do with it."

Iruka could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. While he knew once you became a ninja certain privileges were granted, sex being one of the bigger ones, he was still a bit unnerved that this young man had already found a woman to love and was pregnant with his child. Of course he couldn't really complain as he was 16 when he lost his virginity. Something a lot of people didn't believe, thinking he was still a virgin since he never dated.

Although that was because he had his eye on a certain ramen girl but his hopes were crushed when he learnt that she was in love with someone else and the two were seeing each other. In fact many men and some women were crushed when they learned this; Ayame was one of the most desired civilian females after all.

Shaking the depressing thoughts away he congratulated the expecting parents and promised to take care of their eldest. Walking out Naruto and Tsunami spotted Inari with the Konohamaru Corps and some others.

"See ya later Inari" shouted Naruto.

"Bye otousan, okaasan" responded Inari.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Tsunami leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the Academy grounds once again being watched by a certain pair of eyes.


	16. Two priestesses and a demon

' ' = thoughts

" "= talking face to face or talking out loud

**Bold letters = **either Kyuubi in fox form, Shinigami using his scary voice, demon or a summon

RE5 forever: Kagerou Fuuma is not in the harem because she is part of the clan that followed Orochimaru so Naruto did not meet her. Plus I just didn't feel like adding her to the harem in this story.

VanillaIce1: lol no I didn't pull a Kakashi. If anything I was pulling a Shikamaru with being lazy.

001hero: Unfortunately I can't say what I plan with Sasuke but I can confirm that he will not be Otokage in the future.

Belnonm: Minato DID offer to rewrite Kakashi's DNA but Kakashi refused it. I wrote that in the chapter if you wish to see why. Also the reason it hadn't been used already was because there were still members of the Namikaze clan alive but they all died when Kyuubi attacked, something I also mentioned somewhere within the first three chapters.

Ryan L. Spradling: thanks for the list of attacks

Demon Eyes KyoS: I will for sure add one of the two women I was considering to add to the harem as I really like the idea of her in it. As for the other I probably won't for this story but I will for one of my other two.

Aiten Kaito: lol yeah I get the reference. Although I'm pretty sure lagan would have to be an OC for that to work as I don't believe a character has been mentioned in the Naruto Universe with that name. In fact I eventually plan to make a Naruto/Gurren Lagaan crossover sometime before I die lol.

Panther-Strife: Glad you enjoy my stories and wanna say thanks for all the ideas you've been sending me. Not sure when or if I'll get to those as I already have a lot of ideas for Naruto stories in my head but keep sending them anyways.

* * *

Naruto stood atop his father's head on the Hokage Monument. As promised he appeared at noon and waited till one everyday for Sai or anyone else to appear for the past three days. He still had half an hour left before he would leave for today. He watched the various shinobi and kunoichi run across the rooftops to avoid the busy streets filled with civilians.

As he waited he went over various things in his head. He had talked to Tsume about the pet he wished to give to Mikoto. Luckily she knew where some still existed and when she had some free time promised to lead him there. He knew he could have easily found it himself but he figured she was also just trying to spend some time together with just the two of them, something he had no problem with. Currently he was chatting with Kyuubi.

'How much longer until you figure I can start working on the physical aspects of the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_? Tou-san said in his notes to wait till I set the gravity seals to at least 3x normal gravity. I figure I'm about a month away from already upgrading it to 4x' Naruto thought to his red-haired vixen as he smiled when he saw Inari and the Konohamaru Corps run around the market during their lunch break.

'You could probably start now. You've already mastered the seals and are close to being able to apply them instantly like your Otou-san was able to do. Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Space-time Techniques) are incredibly difficult. Besides Minato the only other people who were extremely skilled in this art were Senju Tobirama and Madara with those eyes of his' replied Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned when he was reminded of that particular skill that Madara had gained when he achieved his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He'd have to do some more research to find a way to make sure he would be unable to use that technique.

Before he could further dwell on the subject he detected the usage of a _Shunshin no Jutsu _headed his way. Quickly recognizing it as Sai's he turned around and spotted the young emotionless Root soldier.

"I see you came," commented Naruto.

Sai remained silent for a few seconds before responding, "You say you have proof of Danzō-sama's involvement in Shin's death correct? May I see it?"

Nodding his head Naruto took out a scroll from a pocket in his flak jacket and tossed it to Sai, "Just apply chakra to it to unseal it. You don't have to worry about any sort of trap."

Doing as instructed Sai unsealed the scroll and a folder popped out. Quickly catching it he opened it up and read what it contained. A couple minutes later he closed it. He raised his other hand to his face when he felt something wet run down his cheeks.

Staring at it he heard Naruto speak, "Those are tears Sai. We cry when we are sad, happy, in pain or any combination of the three. I can not tell you what those tears are for though. Only you can determine that."

Sai looked back at his hand after Naruto finished speaking. 'What do I cry for?' he thought to himself.

Resealing the folder in the scroll he tossed it back to Naruto who replaced it back in the pocket. "I thank you for the information. I must continue my duties now. Farewell for now Uzumaki-san," and with that Sai left.

Turning back around Naruto once again looked across Konoha 'And now we wait and see what happens next.'

* * *

It was mid-day during the first week of May and we find Anko, Tsume, Mikoto and Tsunami sitting out back with Anko and Tsume laughing their asses off as once again a shout of "OOOWWW" rang through the Namikaze compound.

Currently Naruto was working on the _Hiraishin no Jutsu _and was having a little trouble stopping which led his girls to mention if he wanted to master it faster than Minato did to make some motivation to master it faster and not running into that KAMI FORSAKEN TREE in the backyard was one hell of a motivation!

He had placed the seal on a tree about a hundred feet away and was currently not having any luck with him coming out of the jutsu without running into the damn tree. Getting back up he turned around to spot his fourth and newest mate Anko along with Tsume with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard while Mikoto and his first mate Tsunami were giving plenty of love to a litter of foxes and their parents next to them.

Naruto smiled at the scene as he recalled the outing with Tsume to a den of foxes that she knew about. Her ninken Kuromaru, the only animal Naruto had met that could talk that wasn't a summon, had ventured with them. After a playful chase they had eventually reached the den. He initially only planned on getting Mikoto a single kit but somehow the entire family had followed him back to the Namikaze estates and decided to live in the forest inside the barrier. Kuromaru told him that they would let his future mate take one of the kits, as long as one of them took a liking to her, to take home with her until she moved in with him. When he brought Mikoto over and introduced her to the litter, she eventually found a connection to a little female kit that had black fur and blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto. When Sasuke saw the kit for the first time in his mother's arms he just looked at it before heading to his room.

Speaking of his relationship with Mikoto he had decided to make sure she was comfortable with the physical parts of it before he consummated their relationship. They had gotten as far as oral sex while he was still planning her special day.

Deciding to take a break he headed over to the group. "Ladies," he said smiling at them.

They smiled back at him as he picked Anko up then sat down in the reclining chair she was on with her on his lap. She wasn't wearing her coat at the moment so he could see his mark on her. He leaned forward placing a light kiss on it, smirking as she shivered from the sensitivity of it. He leant back pulling her with him as he relaxed simply enjoying being around those he loved.

* * *

The next day Naruto was heading toward the Hokage Tower to see what the Hokage needed from him. Walking in the tower he nodded at the guards and headed up the stairs. Reaching the office he smiled seeing the secretary sitting at her desk. Using his skills he quietly approached her from behind and leaned down moving her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. "Morning Tsubaki-chan," he whispered in her ear.

Tsubaki was sitting at her desk in the Hokage Tower. She had been the Hokage's personal secretary for about a month now. Suddenly she felt someone moving her hair and kissing her neck. She shivered at the pleasurable feeling and smiled when she heard the "Morning Tsubaki-chan."

Tilting her head up, she was met with the eyes of her love, "Morning Naru-kun. I wish we could talk some more but Hokage-sama informed me to send you in as soon as you arrived."

Nodding his head at that he gave her a kiss before heading in.

* * *

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk when he heard his door open. Seeing who it was that came in he smiled, "Ah Naruto-kun. I'm sorry this couldn't be a social visit but I have an S-rank mission that requires your specialties."

Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto stopped in front of the desk before addressing his leader, "Oh? What does this mission entail Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen inwardly smiled. Naruto was so much like his parents as even though they were a happy and seemingly care-free couple, they knew when to be serious. "We received late last night a message from High Priestess Miroku of Oni no Kuni, that unknown forces have stolen a vase containing the soul of a demon named Mōryō after killing the guards at the shrine holding it. In the chance that this demon is released, you are to assess the situation and if possible deal with it and with your Light element being effective toward demons, I can think of no one better suited for this mission."

Naruto nodded at that, "Will I be going alone?"

"No. Teams 8, 9 and 10 will be going with you on a joint A-rank mission to investigate and guard the High Priestess and her daughter. Kurenai, Gai and Asuma will be informed of your other mission though with Asuma being overall in charge," replied Hiruzen.

Nodding at that Naruto received the scroll with the mission details before bowing and leaving through the door to give a kiss to Tsubaki and inform her that he'd be gone for awhile.

As he was walking through the streets he was trying to figure out why Oni no Kuni seemed significant to him. His eyes widened and he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road ignoring the looks he was receiving 'Oni no Kuni, High Priestess Miroku, daughter… crap I can't believe I forgot!'

'Ehh? What's the matter koi?' responded Kyuubi confused by his actions.

'The employer for my mission is the mother of one of the daughters Otou-san and Kaa-san arranged for me to marry. Shion I recall her name was' Naruto thought back.

'Well this should be an interesting couple of weeks huh koishii' Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

'Anyways what do you know of this demon named Mōryō?' he said resuming his walk.

'Honestly I'm surprised he's still alive. While he's nothing compared to a _bij__ū_, his power would still give a Kage-level nin a hard time. Last time I saw him he was easily as big as the Hokage Monument, however with your skills and your Light element, you should have no problem defeating him, as long as you don't get careless.'

* * *

Dressed in his usual clothing, cloak included, Naruto was leaning against the gate waiting for the others to arrive. Hearing voices he opened his eyes and spotted the forms of Teams 8, 9 and 10 approaching.

"Man I can't wait to rub it in Sasuke's face that we're going on an A-rank mission!" exclaimed the voice belonging to Kiba.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kiba but Team 7 have already been credited an A-rank mission," Naruto stated alerting everyone to his presence.

Clutching his chest Kiba pointed a finger at him, "What are you doing here? Also what do you mean they've been credited an A-rank mission already?"

Straightening up and stretching his back Naruto responded, "First I'm here to accompany you all on your mission and for the other question I went on Team 7's first C-rank mission that was upgraded to A-rank when certain factors appeared during the mission."

Kiba's jaw was on the ground hearing that. "Anyway we should probably get a move on. Oni no Kuni is a five day travel at a ninja pace from here. However since the severity of this mission we should get there as soon as possible. In fact," here Naruto grinned, "if we make it there in three days, I'll treat you all to a one-day expenses paid "do whatever you want day."

At that offer Chōji, Ino, Kurenai, hell pretty much all of them had stars in their eyes thinking of the possibilities. After making sure the Genin had what they would need they headed out.

* * *

Two days later they were still traveling. As expected from Gai, his team had done well in keeping up with the pace, which was at low-Chūnin speed, with the others being able to match the speed but with their levels of stamina, Naruto and the Jōnin knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Another hour of traveling and they stopped in a clearing for a break. Immediately the forms of Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji collapsed on the ground while Neji and Tenten were breathing hard and Lee was sweating just a bit.

Walking over to Lee Naruto spoke, "So how goes the Ninjutsu training?"

Lee smiled at that as he remembered the day Naruto had cured him of his disease.

**FLASHBACK**

Team 9 was currently doing their usual routine of training when they noticed Gai averted his attention from them. Following his line of sight they spotted the form of Naruto heading their way.

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"Yosh! Good morning Naruto-kun! Do you wish to join us in this youthful morning practice?" Gai questioned.

"Maybe another time as I am here to see if given the chance if Lee would still like to use his chakra," Naruto stated.

"Have you really found a way to cure me Naruto-san?" Lee spoke in a calm manner surprising his team-mates.

"Indeed I have. The only reason I did not do it when we first met was that I didn't have the necessary knowledge concerning the chakra pathway system but I have done the necessary research since I first brought this up and I am now ready if you wish to proceed," Naruto replied.

Looking down Lee thought of what to do. Ever since he learned of his disease and that he'd be unable to use his chakra for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu he promised to himself that he'd be the best Taijutsu master ever. When he met Gai-sensei he further strengthened his resolve. But now, now he was being given a choice that he never thought was possible.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked and saw Tenten smiling at him. Taking a breath he looked at Naruto, "Please cure me Naruto-san."

Having Lee lay down Naruto kneeled next to him and going through 25 hand seals too fast for any of them to see called out _Ranpu: Enerugī no Hōshutsu_ (Light: Releasing of the Energy).

As usual his hands started to glow white, astonishing the members of Team 9 as the light covered Lee's body. About 5 minutes later the light receded but when it completely receded the others were shocked as a massive amount of chakra erupted from Lee's body.

'Impressive. He has low-Jōnin level chakra reserves. Although considering the amount of physical training he's done it's not unsurprising' Naruto thought as he stood back from the laying teen.

It took roughly 30 seconds for the chakra to stop whirling around and return to his body. Gai and Tenten were by his side instantly while Neji stood a couple feet away.

Once the teen was in a sitting position Naruto spoke, "Congratulations Lee, you are now able to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. You should start with the 3 academy jutsu first then work your way up if you wish to explore these new options. Of course you will need to spend more time controlling your chakra as you have full access to it now."

Lee blinked for a few times before he smiled.

**FLASHBACK END**

"It has been most youthful my friend! Gai-sensei has been teaching me the wonders of chakra! With this knowledge I will make sure my Flames of Youth never extinguish!" replied Lee.

Naruto just shook his head at that and after a short talk headed over to where the females were. Sitting down next to Kurenai he greeted them.

"Ne Kurenai-sensei, what's that mark on your neck?" questioned Ino.

Kurenai smiled as she responded, "Well it's a private matter… but it was given to me by my aman (lover)." The other girls blushed at that. More so Tenten since she knows who Kurenai's lover is.

Hinata once she got her blush under control remembered something, "Um Kurenai-sensei, didn't that lady, Anko-san, have one too?"

Kurenai mentally cursed at that. She had been bringing Anko with her to her team meetings every now and then to help her, especially with Hinata with her confidence issues, and forgot that Naruto had recently marked her.

Sighing she looked at the girls in front of her and Naruto, "Yes Anko-chan does indeed have one too. The man that I'm with is the last of his clan and like Sasuke is allowed to marry several women in Konoha. Anko and I are some of the women that have been lucky enough to have fallen in love with him and him us."

Hinata and Ino were wide-eyed at that.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I fought with all those other girls trying to be with Sasuke… for nothing?" questioned Ino with disbelieve on her face. Losing Sakura as a friend for all those years was one thing, but to learn that Sasuke was able to marry more than one girl, she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

Kurenai looked at the platinum-blonde girl, "Pretty much."

"Does Sasuke know this?" questioned Ino again, unaware that she hadn't been using the 'kun' suffix at all lately.

"I'm sure he was aware of it beforehand but he was officially informed by the council when he turned twelve," Kurenai informed her.

"Ahh excuse me ladies, Naruto but we'll be leaving in a few so get ready," Asuma stated before walking back to where Shikamaru and the other males were.

Getting up Kurenai gave the young female Genin a stern look, "You will not tell anyone of mine and Anko's relationship with our mystery man. He hasn't revealed himself for a reason and if someone found out when he wasn't ready could mean trouble for not only him but Konoha as well. If I have to I will have the Hokage have you sworn to secrecy on the penalty of death." Gulping they quickly nodded their heads at that.

* * *

Six hours later and they reached the village that the High Priestess and her daughter lived. They noticed the increase of guards at the entrance and the number of patrols as they were escorted through the village.

Finally reaching what they surmised as the residence of the High Priestess, they were led into a room and were told to wait. No more than five minutes later the door on the opposite end of he room opened and several people walked in. Many were obviously bodyguards and some looked like advisors, but it was pretty obvious who the High Priestess was when she walked into the room.

She was very beautiful. She stood at a height of 5' 10" with long raven hair that reached her ass and when she turned towards them she had pale lavender eyes like those of the Hyūga. She wore what one would expect from someone of high status and though it covered her body, Naruto and the others had a feeling her body was probably amazing as well.

* * *

Miroku was with her daughter when she was told that the Konoha-nin had arrived. Giving a kiss to her daughter's forehead, she left to greet the newcomers.

When she walked into the room where they were at, she looked over those that Konoha had sent to aid her. She easily recognized the son of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Asuma and Konoha's Taijutsu specialist Maito Gai. Due to having a great interest in Genjutsu herself, she recognized the older woman as Yūhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. She concluded that the kids behind them were their students. She was surprised when she recognized some being from the Inuzuka, Hyūga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans, all major clans of Konoha.

However when her eyes landed on the last figure she felt her breath hitch 'Minato? No while he looks like him, I can see some differences. Also I can sense youki inside him.' There was only once conclusion she could come to but she thought that their child was dead, but this boy, no man, looked so much like Minato with a bit of Kushina that he had to be their son.

Getting over her shock she addressed them, "Welcome to my home. I am surprised to see you so soon I must admit."

Asuma being the leader responded, "Well you can thank our comrade for that" he gestured toward Naruto who smiled and bowed when Miroku looked at him.

"Really now? If you don't mind telling, how did you accomplish this feat?" questioned Miroku.

Naruto grinned that reminded Miroku even more of Minato before answering, "Well I was aware of the importance of this mission. So I made a bet with everyone that if we made it here within three days, that I would treat them all to a one-day expenses paid "do whatever you want day."

Miroku's eyes widened at that, "That is some bet. You must be quite wealthy to make that type of bet. Anyways may I ask the name of the one who encouraged his comrades to come to our aid so quickly?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, High Priestess Miroku."

'It really is him' she thought as she smiled and bowed toward him.

After formally introducing themselves to everyone Miroku brought up the reason she requested their aid, "Five hundred years ago, a demon known as Mōryō, tried to destroy the world and create his own one thousand year kingdom. However a woman with great power was able to stop him by separating his soul and body; she sealed his soul here in Oni no Kuni and his body in Numa no Kuni (Land of Swamps). Since then her descendents have made sure that Mōryō never rises again but unfortunately" here she pauses as she looks outside the window for a couple seconds before looking at them again, "the guards that watched the site where we keep Mōryō's soul were killed and his soul is missing. We can only assume that someone is trying to revive the demon and that their next destination would be to head toward his body."

"You're telling me we have to face a demon?" Kiba blurted out in disbelief.

"Right now that is the worst case scenario. However it is more than likely that these unknown forces have yet to revive this Mōryō demon. If we can take them out before they reach his body then we don't have to deal with it," replied surprisingly to most of the Genin Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is right. For now we rest and get as much information as we can then we leave first thing tomorrow morning," Asuma stated while inwardly pleased with Shikamaru's reasoning.

"Yes that sounds reasonable. For now I'll have my guards show your Genin around while we talk some more. Also I would like for Uzumaki-san to stay as well," spoke Miroku.

Not seeing anything wrong with that the Jōnin nodded their heads at that and watched as their students left the room. Once they were gone Miroku ordered her guards and advisors to leave as well.

After the door shut Naruto spoke, "So how's Shion?"

Miroku startled at first by the question quickly smiled as she got up and walked toward Naruto. Kneeling in front of him she leaned forward bringing him in a hug. Bringing his arms around her he tightened the embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Leaning back Naruto used his thumbs to wipe the tears on her cheeks. She smiled and blushed a bit as she noticed her close they were. As a priestess her time spent with men was short and she had only been intimate once and that was to produce an heir.

"I thought that you had died with them when I heard what happened that day," she said after controlling herself.

Naruto gave a sad small smile at that, "Tou-san knew he couldn't defeat Kyuubi so he sealed her in the only being he could trust."

"I see. That would explain the youki I can sense coming from you… wait her?" Miroku questioned with wide eyes. She knew demons had genders but to learn the greatest demon of all was female was astonishing and the fact Naruto knew Kyuubi's gender brought more questions to her mind.

Chuckling he responded, "Don't worry. We have all night to catch up."

And catch up they did. After informing them of all the things she could think of for the mission, Asuma and Gai left to check on their teams. Miroku then called for her daughter.

When Shion walked in she was also quite stunning. She stood at 5' 6" with very long light blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the ends. Her bangs were blunt cut across her forehead and she had the same pale lavender eyes as her mother. She wore clothing similar to her mother.

"Ahh Shion I would like you to meet Yūhi Kurenai and," Miroku was cut off as Naruto spoke, "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Shion-san."

Shion thought she recognized the name but couldn't recall from where so she responded, "It is quite rude to interrupt one of much higher status. Perhaps you should remember that next time as doing so could get you killed in some places."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her… well her snobbish tone, "That might be true but even though Miroku is a High Priestess… I am a King and I believe King outranks High Priestess in status."

Shion and Miroku's eyes widened at that while Kurenai giggled at her mate's response.

"What do you mean 'King'?" questioned Miroku.

For the next several hours Naruto explained his life to the two of them. Shion was shocked to learn that this man in front of her was her fiancé and that he already had other women in his life as well as being a father.

Miroku wasn't fairing much better. While she knew that if Minato and Kushina had a son that he would be engaged to multiple women, to learn that he had so many already including Kyuubi and the Godaime Mizukage was mind-blowing. She also couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him when he used that technique of his to show his life and when she learnt that he could actually kill Mōryō, she wondered what would happen next since her family's main purpose for existence is to make sure Mōryō never awakens.

* * *

The next morning found everyone outside. Earlier that morning the Jōnin and Naruto had come to a plan on their next move.

Asuma addressed the group, "Alright this is what we're going to do. Teams 8 and 10 will stay here to protect the High Priestess and her daughter. Team 9 and Naruto will head to Numa no Kuni to head off the enemy forces with Gai in charge. From the info we've received from two surviving guards named Susuki and Taruho there were five culprits that attacked the shrine.

Two seem to be close-combat specialists, one mid-to-long-range combat specialist, one support specialist that might have knowledge of Ijutsu (Medical Techniques) as he somehow _enhanced_ the abilities of his comrades and the only one who didn't attack directly who seems to be the leader."

Ino hearing the way Asuma stressed a certain word decided to question it, "Asuma-sensei what do you mean by "enhanced?"

"We are not sure how but he was able to enhance their abilities putting them around at least Chūnin level in skills which is why Team 9 and Naruto will be going since they have more experience than you six," Asuma responded to the female member of Team 10.

Ino and the others nodded at that, remembering the story Naruto told them that day on top of the Hokage Monument.

Watching Team 9 and Naruto leaving Miroku stepped up next to Kurenai seeing the concern in her eyes with Shion next to her mother, "Don't worry. They are strong and Naruto-kun will make sure they all come back to us."

Kurenai nodded at that with a small smile on her face and with a hidden smirk. She realized she would need to do some talking with the High Priestess about her feelings toward their "Naruto-kun" as well as the young Priestess as she had seen the way the both of them had been watching him since they arrived.

* * *

They had crossed into Numa no Kuni after a day of traveling west. After another five hours Neji had them stop. Looking at him he spoke with his Byakugan active staring ahead, "There are five chakra signatures roughly 200 meters ahead. One of them is carrying a vase of some kind and I can not see through it."

"That is most likely the container that holds the demon's soul then. Alright this is," Gai started but was interrupted by Neji, "Wait. One of them is injecting some type of chakra into the other three," Neji paused as his eyes widened, "the ones being injected have had their chakra reserves increased several fold. Also it seems to have altered their chakra to use elemental chakra that wasn't there before… they know we are here as all except one has continued forward."

Gai frowned at that, "There goes the element of surprise. They must have a sensor type or one with advanced senses. Let's go."

Charging forward they came upon a man that was 6' 6". His build was that of a body-builder and his skin and hair were powdery white with red eyes. He had a cloth that covered his face up to right below his eyes.

"So it looks like the High Priestess sent aid to Konoha, no matter. My name is Gitai and I am a member of the Gang of Four under our leader Yomi. Soon Mōryō will be one again and we shall serve him in his kingdom!" shouted the man now known as Gitai.

'Guess he's not the brains of the operation eh hime? Who the hell shouts out important info like the name of your leader or the name of the group you're in?' Naruto thought to his vixen with a deadpan look on his face.

'Yes well unfortunately koi there are idiots in the world' Kyuubi responded just as astounded.

"I will stay here. You four go on ahead. Naruto you're in charge," Gai commented without taking his eyes off his opponent. Naruto nodded his head at that and gestured for the others to follow.

Gitai watched as Naruto and the others left before turning his attention back to his opponent, "Do you think you can beat me by yourself? With this power NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

Gai just shook his head and got into an advanced form of the _Gōken_, "I am sorry but I must finish you as quickly as possible. I must return to my students."

Before Gitai could even laugh at Gai's comment he heard a shout of _Konoha Daisenkō _(Leaf Great Flash) and found himself spinning away from a kick to the head.

Getting up Gitai wiped the blood from his forehead, "Impressive but it won't be enough!"

With that he charged Gai with the two engaging in a Taijutsu match. After five minutes the albino learned that Gai was out of his league at his current form. Knowing he would need some time for what he had planned he formed the snake hand seal before shouting out _Doton: Tsuchi Kairō _(Earth Release: Earth Corridor).

Gai watched as the jutsu his opponent used caused the earth in the surrounding area to rise up and over him creating a cavern, with him completely sealed inside.

Gitai seeing his jutsu working as planned started his next move. Gathering a large amount of earth-based chakra before calling out _Kōka no Jutsu _(Hardening Technique) where chunks of the ground around him tore apart and formed over his entire body, except his head, and created an armor of rock. His left hand had formed a larger hand but made of rock while the rock on his right hand formed a large spiked-club.

Checking his new armor Gitai smirked then rushed toward the dome. Extending his right arm he swung it at the dome and grinned in satisfaction as he watched it tear through it. His eyes narrowed however as the body he was expecting to see wasn't there.

He turned around just in time to here a shout of _Konoha Kaiganshō _(Leaf Rock Destroying Rise) and was flown back by an elbow to his rock covered gut.

Quickly getting up he glared at Gai, "How the hell did you get out of that dome?"

"A simple _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu _(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) got me out and behind you. Now I believe it's time to finish this."

Spreading his legs apart, crouching a bit and bringing his arms crossed over his chest Gai closed his eyes then opened them shouting out _Kaimon: Kai _(Gate of Opening: Release), _Kyūmon: Kai _(Gate of Healing: Release), _Seimon:Kai _(Gate of Life: Release)!

Gitai was barely able to stand still with the sudden amount of chakra that poured out of Gai's body. Blinking he suddenly found Gai in front of him. Raising his arms in front of him to brace himself Gai launched the enemy into the air. Following him he grabbed him from behind and started spinning like a drill on the way down before delivering a bone-shattering punch that easily penetrated Gitai's rock armor and through his chest to his heart where it exploded from the force of the impact.

Standing up Gai took a breath before making sure his opponent was defeated then headed towards the others.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier Naruto and the rest of Team 9 were continuing heading toward the rest of the enemies.

Tenten glanced back with a worried look on her face. "Do you think Gai-sensei will be alright? I know he's a Jōnin for a reason but we have barely any info on these guys," she worded out.

"He'll be alright Ten-chan. I'm sure he'll catch up in no time. He's not only a Jōnin but one of Konoha's strongest nins," Naruto responded back looking at her with a smile on his face.

Tenten smiled at that. 'Naruto-kun's right. Besides I need to stay focused on what's in front of us' she thought to herself, her confidence raised.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since leaving Gitai behind when the pink-haired member of the Gang of Four suddenly stopped making the others stop as well. "Gitai is dead," he said looking at the one who was carrying the vase containing Mōryō's soul.

"It matters not. He served his purpose. Setsuna you will stay and hold them off," replied the vase holding man.

"Hai Yomi-sama," replied the blue-haired member of the Gang of Four.

"Let's go," Yomi commanded.

* * *

After five minutes of continuing their chase Team 9 and Naruto suddenly scattered as they heard a shout of _Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken_ (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken) and dodged several incoming projectiles. Jumping from tree to tree they came across another man.

He was of average height and build with long blue hair and blue eyes. "I am Setsuna and I shall be your next opponent."

"Neji," Naruto called getting the teens attention, "judging from his build he's not a close-combat specialist and is most likely the mid-to-long-range specialist. You should have no problem as long as you stay close."

Neji gave a slight nod of the head at Naruto's deduction, "Understood."

"Be careful Neji," Tenten said followed by Lee, "Show him your Flames of Youth my friend!"

Neji gave a small smile at Tenten and a smirk at Lee's comment. As he watch them leave he vowed he wouldn't let his comrades, team-mates and Kami knows how his second family down. Tenten went from being his not-so-secret fan-girl to the protective older sister, Lee from just being annoying to the annoying younger brother and Gai… well Gai was the Uncle everyone would like to forget, but they were still his family. 'And to think if Naruto never arrived it probably would've still been like before' he thought with a silent chuckle.

Getting his thoughts together Neji slipped into the famed _Jūken _style of the Hyūga clan. "Let's see how you do against a member of one of Konoha's strongest clans," and with that said Neji charged forward.

Seeing Neji heading towards him Setsuna jumped back while throwing a large number of shuriken and kunai. Seeing him dodging them and him catching up fast his hands shifted into the Ram hand seal before inhaling and thinking _Fūton: Kamikaze _(Wind Release: Divine Wind) and exhaling where several small tornadoes formed and headed towards Neji.

Making his way around them Neji lost site of his attacker. Quickly activating his Byakugan Neji spotted him 100 meters to the north. 'Damn it he's trying to separate me from the others. If I ignore him and continue towards the others I'm vulnerable to being attacked from behind and even I can't keep the Byakugan on forever' sighing he made up his mind and chased after his target.

Quickly catching up he spotted Setsuna going through three hand seals that ended on Ram before summoning a large amount of chakra then suddenly noticed a large vortex of wind heading his way, destroying anything in its path.

He quickly got out of its path before hearing Setsuna laughing. "Well? What do you think? It's called _Fūton: Kami Oroshi _(Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain). Quite impressive no? This is only a fraction of the power given to us. You have no way of winning!" Setsuna continued laughing after his little rant.

'While true that it is impressive, that technique takes a large amount of chakra, and I can see his reserves are already being depleted. If I can just get him to use more of those high chakra jutsu' Neji thought as he straightened himself to get ready for the next round 'then I can beat him.'

Twenty minutes of running and dodging later and Setsuna finally realized what Neji had been planning when he found himself low on chakra and yet his opponent had barely used any.

"You are within my field of divination," a voice whispered behind him. Quickly turning around he was met with a shout of _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) before strike after strike was launched against his body with the final and 64th strike against his heart.

Stepping back Neji watched as the man fell to the ground, blood starting to flow out of his mouth. "You have about 3 minutes before you die. Perhaps if you pray for forgiveness and are sincere about it maybe Kami-sama will grant your forgiveness and welcome you into her arms. Farewell."

As Neji left to catch up with his comrades, he went over the fight and its conclusion. While it wasn't his first kill it still was hard to digest but then the thought that he kept his vow to his comrades that he would return to them made his spirit strengthen.

* * *

Twenty minutes since departing from Neji Naruto, Tenten and Lee came upon their next opponent.

"My name is Shizuku and my Master has ordered me to stop you from moving any further," said Shizuku. She stood at the same height of Tenten, 5' 6", with light orange hair and black eyes.

Naruto eyed her, taking in any and all information he could get on their opponent before looking at Tenten. "Ten-chan," he called getting her attention, "judging from who we've gone up against so far I'm guessing she's the other close-combat specialist. Normally I wouldn't put you against someone like her since you specialize in long-range attacks, but with the training Gai and I have been giving you, you shouldn't have too much of a problem."

Tenten nodded her head at that, her gaze returning to her opponent. "Go I'll take care of her," she said as she moved forward toward her opponent. Seeing this Naruto gestured to Lee and the two continued on their way.

Shizuku seeing the two leaving started going through hand seals to stop them but had to dodge as a large number of shuriken and kunai came sailing at her.

"Your opponent is me and me only," Tenten commented as she watches Shizuku glaring at her.

"You think you can defeat me on your own? I heard that blonde say that you specialize in long-range attacks. How do you plan to beat me if I don't let you get far enough to use your techniques?" questioned Shizuku.

Smirking Tenten replies, "Just because I specialize in long-range attacks doesn't mean I'm not skilled in other areas."

Glaring at the smirking teen Shizuku put her hands in the Tiger seal before shouting _Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri _(Water Release: Rising Water Slicer).

Tenten's eyes widened as she quickly jumped out of the way as a large jet of water came towards her, cutting through the ground like butter as it did. Settling on a tree branch she quickly found her opponent and unsealed more shuriken before throwing them. She watched as they flew toward their target and impaled her body, one even impaled her forehead. Tenten's eyes narrowed however then watched as 'Shizuku' collapsed into a puddle of water. '_Mizu Bunshin_' Tenten thought looking for the real Shizuku.

Hearing a sound behind her she jumped as a dragon made of water tore through her previous spot. 'That looks like the _Suiryūdan no Jutsu_, but there's no water nearby. So how the hell can she use a jutsu of that degree?' Tenten thought as her eyes widened when the dragon suddenly turned around and headed for her.

Jumping on the ground Tenten quickly went through four hand seals before slamming them on the ground and shouting out _Doton: Doryūheki _where a wall appeared in front of her, taking the hit of the water dragon. 'Good thing Naruto-kun had us find out our elemental affinities.'

Shizuku narrowed her eyes at the display of a high-level Doton jutsu. Watching as Tenten was making her way towards her she went through more hand seals before shouting out _Suiton: Suiryūben _(Water Release: Water Dragon Whip) where a large ball of water surrounded Shizuku before dozens of sharp whips emerged from the ball of water and all heading towards Tenten.

She gracefully dodged one after the other and continued to get closer before her eyes widened and she looked down to see a tendril of water sticking through her stomach. Shizuku saw this and smirked, dispelling her jutsu; she walked toward her opponent only for her eyes to widen as 'Tenten' turned into mud. 'SHIT! When did she make a _Tsuchi Bunshin_?' Shizuku thought in panic.

Her eyes widened as she looked down and spotted a sword covered in blood sticking through her stomach. Leaning forward Tenten whispered in her ear, "You were a worthy opponent but you were overconfident in your abilities. Because of that you have lost." Pulling her sword out Tenten watched as Shizuku fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. Sighing Tenten took out some wipes and cleaned the blood off her sword before resealing it and making her way to Naruto and Lee.

* * *

Lee was currently fighting his opponent. It was the pink-haired one and he introduced himself as Kusuna and as Yomi's second-in-command. Lee quickly found out that his opponent was skilled in Ijutsu and had to be careful as he dodged his opponent's usage of the _Chakura no Mesu _(Chakra Scalpel).

Back and forth they went until Lee finally found an opening. Releasing a flurry of attacks Lee kicked Kusuna into the air then shouted out _Seishun Furu Pawaa _(Springtime of Youth Full Power) and landed a chakra enhanced powerful drop kick sending Kusuna back down to earth with enough force that he emitted a bright light before impact.

Landing on the ground Lee made sure his opponent was dead before offering a quick prayer and as he turned to continue on saw Gai-sensei, Tenten and Neji making their way towards him.

"Are you alright Lee?" questioned Tenten.

"I am fine Tenten. Since you are all here I am assuming you beat your opponent as well?" Lee asked.

Getting a nod from both Tenten and Neji and a thumbs up from Gai-sensei they made their way to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto reached the entrance to the site that contained Mōryō's body. Seeing that the guards were dead he rushed inside just in time to see Yomi breaking the seal on the vase and Mōryō's soul heading towards his unsealed body.

"YES YES Rise Mōryō! Rise and create your one thousand year kingdom!" Yomi shouted as he began to laugh.

Naruto watched as several large dark purple dragon heads with red eyes started to rise off the ground. Each one started roaring before focusing its attention on Yomi, **"You have done well my servant. I shall finally destroy this world and shape it to my image. But first I need to regain my strength and it seems you will have to do for now."**

Yomi's eyes widened, "But Mōryō-sama I have done everything you've told me! You promised that I would get to serve by you in the new world!"

"**Yes and you will. By me devouring you, you shall be with me always!"** and with that Mōryō used one of his heads to devour the screaming man.

"Man sucks to be him," Naruto commented gaining the demon's attention.

"**Hmm and who might you be boy? Have you come to serve me as well?"**

"No. I'm here to finally kill you once and for all. That way Miroku-chan and Shion-chan will no longer have to sacrifice their lives to keep you at bay."

Chuckling the demon retorted, **"Ahh yes I had forgotten about that family for a second there. After I devour you they shall be my next meal!"**

"Unfortunately for you Mōryō I am the worst human asides from the _Rikudo Sennin_ himself for you to face."

"**Oh and why is that?"**

Gathering a large amount of chakra Naruto responded, "Because just like the _Rikudo Sennin_ I too possess the Ranpu element!" Seeing each and every eye widen Naruto shouted out one of his strongest Ranpu jutsu before Mōryō could react _Ranpu: Kami no Sabaki _(Light: God's Judgement).

"**NO! NO! I CAN NOT DIE! I WILL NOT DIE!" **Mōryō shouted as his entire being was covered in bright white light. Inside the light Mōryō cowered in fear as he felt his body being torn apart then finally his soul, never to exist again.

When the light receded Naruto stood panting looking at the spot Mōryō was once at. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Team 9 rushing in. Tenten seeing him rushed forward, bringing the two down as she hugged him. "Baka what were you thinking? Facing a demon by yourself! We all felt the amount of youki that demon was releasing as it was resurrected," she shouted into his chest.

Naruto was startled at her reaction. He knew they were more than friends but not quite boyfriend/girlfriend either yet. Wrapping his arms around her he rubbed her back to try to calm her down, "Shh it's alright Ten-chan. You know I was the best choice to fight him with my unique skills."

Gai and Lee were crying at the site of the two youths being youthful. Neji just shook his head at them but raised an eyebrow when he heard Naruto mention "unique skills." What kind of skill is unique enough to not only kill a demon but survive? 'It would seem there's more to you Naruto than I thought and by the looks of it Tenten and by Gai-sensei's lack of questions regarding what happened to Mōryō know more than you have told Lee and I.'

* * *

When Naruto and Team 9 returned to Miroku's home they were greeted by the others. They had all felt Mōryō power even all the way out here. During dinner Team 9 told the others about their fight. While Kiba complained he didn't get any action, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to beat the opponents they faced. When questioned what happened to Mōryō, Naruto told them that his body couldn't contain all that power again as he noticed the seals that kept it sealed had weakened it over the years and his body imploded in itself. Seeing that Team 9 didn't disagree on that, Ino and Kiba couldn't believe it ended so anti-climatic.

Later that night we find Naruto, Kurenai, Tenten, Miroku and Shion all in Miroku's room. Kurenai was sitting to Naruto's left while Tenten was sitting to his right and the two priestesses sat in front of them.

"So it would seem you two have gotten closer since you left," Miroku commented at Naruto and Tenten.

Tenten blushed while Naruto smiled. "Yes on our way back we decided to see where our feelings for each other would lead us and so far I am happy we took the plunge," Naruto commented wrapping an arm around Tenten's waist bringing her in closer as his other arm was already around Kurenai's waist as she was snuggled into his side.

"Anyways now that Mōryō is finally gone for good what will you do now? You have the whole world in front of you to do as you wish," he commented.

Kurenai grinned from her position as she saw Miroku and Shion start to blush. Calming herself Shion lowered her head on the ground in front of Naruto before speaking, "Naruto-sama, I ask for your forgiveness for my earlier behavior. I have realized that I have been acting like some would say, a bitch, toward those who only wish to help me and my family. If you would give me the honor I would like to accept the marriage contract between our two families and become your fiancé and see where it leads us."

Detaching himself from his girls he scooted closer in front of Shion where she still had her head on the floor. Placing his hand on her head he ran his hand through her soft hair then bringing it down to her cheek where she lifted her head with tears in her eyes.

Naruto smiled before bringing their faces together and kissing her. 'So this is what a kiss is like' Shion thought then moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and explored before leaving and he pulled back from the kiss with a grin on his face seeing the look on her face. "I would be honored if you became one of my fiancés Shion-chan. Although if you are to become one of my mates you must promise me to never address me as "sama" and if you wish may add "kun" until you are comfortable with something more personal."

Shion smiled at that and nodded as he turned his attention to Miroku whose blush intensified seeing the kiss between her daughter and Naruto with the moan not helping, "And what of you Miroku-chan? You are always welcomed to the Namikaze estates or Whirlpool Kingdom."

"As you might be aware of as a priestess we are forbidden from having a romantic relationship, but with Mōryō gone for good now, my family no longer needs to protect this land. And sooner or later this life that we've become accustomed to will be gone as the people no longer need us," pausing she looked at Kurenai for support and seeing her smile she looked back at Naruto, "what I'm trying to say is that I would like to see if I could become another woman you could love." She closed her eyes as soon as she had said it, too nervous to look him in the eyes.

Naruto was not expecting that. While he would admit he found a physical attraction towards Miroku he didn't think she would have those types of feelings for him. What were the odds that he would find love in another pair of mother and daughter?

Looking at Kurenai she gave a nod and he turned his attention back towards Miroku, her eyes still closed. Looking at Shion he saw that she wasn't surprised by this and her eyes seem to be pleading for him to accept. He assumed the three of them must have talked about this while they were gone since besides him the only one shocked was Tenten.

'Give her a chance koishii. Everyone deserves a chance to be loved' commented his red-haired vixen.

Moving closer to the High Priestess he wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips upon hers, giving her his answer.

They talked during the night, getting to know each other better. They agreed that Miroku and Shion would arrive a week before the Chūnin Exams, the same time his Tōu-chan should be arriving. He warned them of the possible invasion and that they would stay in the Namikaze estates if it were to happen to which they agreed. Giving them all a kiss goodnight, Naruto and Kurenai departed to the same room as everyone else headed to theirs.

The Konoha-nin stayed for a few more days to make sure there were no more threats and on the fourth day departed back to Konoha.

* * *

With the five day pace back it was the middle of May when they made it back to Konoha. Signing in the Jōnin dismissed their students and with a quick kiss to the cheek from Tenten that had Hinata and Ino gaping she dashed off with Ino in pursuit as she dragged Hinata with. Chuckling at that the three Jōnin and one Kage-level Genin made their way towards the Hokage Tower traveling along the ninja highway.

As they entered the floor of the Hokage's Office Naruto smiled when he saw Tsubaki. "Tsubaki-chan!" he called out.

Tsubaki turned her head as she heard someone call her name. Smiling at who it was and who was with him she got up and gave him a kiss. Stepping back she greeted them, "Welcome back Naru-koi, Kure-chan, Asuma and of course last but not least Gai."

She got a smile from her future sister figure, a nod from Asuma and Gai's infamous "_nice guy pose_" consisting of the usual giving a thumbs up, winking, and smiling with teeth so white they give the proverbial "_ping_".

After a couple minutes of catching up she sent them into the Hokage's Office.

Hiruzen looked up as he heard the door open. He already had a good idea who was on the other side as he recognized the chakra signatures and the fact he could hear them talking on the other side of the door. He smiled as they lined up in front of his Genjutsu wearing form.

Stepping forward Asuma spoke up, "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama."

"Ah that's good to hear. Why don't you give me a summary of the mission and turn in your reports by the end of the week if there's nothing of immediate importance," Hiruzen suggested/commanded.

They all looked at Naruto and he did a good job of ignoring them until Kurenai used a cheap shot, the _Puppy Eye no Jutsu_. Sighing he stepped forward ignoring the Hokage's amused expression, "We arrived in Oni no Kuni within three days where we soon met the High Priestess. She informed us of what was going on and the next day we decided Team 8 and 10 would stay and guard the High Priestess and her musume while Team 9 and I pursued the assailants. We eventually caught up to them where Gai faced the first opponent, Neji the next, Tenten the one after that, Lee faced the second-in-command and by the time I got to the leader he had already resurrected the demon. Said demon then devoured the leader and after a short conversation I defeated the demon with one of my strongest attacks of my Ranpu element."

"Very good. Anything else happen?" he asked with a grin.

Blinking Naruto's eyes suddenly got wide before he pointed a finger at him, "You knew! You knew that the client's daughter was one of my fiancés arranged by Tou-san and Kaa-san before I left! Why didn't you tell me?"

Laughing Hiruzen responded, "What can't an old man have his fun every now and then? So what happened? Is the arranged marriage still on as I'm assuming you told them of your existence?"

"Yes it is still on. Since the demon is no more their duties as priestesses are no longer required. So after getting to know them while we were there Shion-chan and Miroku-chan are both coming here a week before the Chūnin Exams."

"Miroku-chan? It seems you were quite busy up there weren't you?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes well after having Ten-chan, Kure-chan, Shion-chan and Kyuu-chan telling me to give her a chance I couldn't say no. Besides I'll admit there was something between us while I was there and we'll just see where it goes when they arrive."

"Don't forget that you and Tenten have finally gotten together too Naru-koi," Kurenai teased as she and the others laughed at Naruto's blushing form. So what if he was one of the strongest nins in the village if not THE strongest, he could still blush damn it!

Deciding to add his two ryō to the conversation Asuma added, "Also Naruto don't forget you still have to treat us all to a one-day expenses paid "do whatever you want day."

"Yeah yeah I haven't forgotten you chain-smoker," Naruto shot back.

"If that's all then you're free to go," Hiruzen said watching as they filed out of the room. Once the door closed he pulled open the bottom drawer to his left and smiled, "My precious!"

Tsubaki just sweat-dropped as she heard the Hokage giggling perversely in his office.


End file.
